


Lone Wolf

by Philliwolf5



Category: Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 108,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philliwolf5/pseuds/Philliwolf5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since her mistreatment at the hands of those who were supposed to protect her, Michelle has Run alone. But when she trespasses on the territory of the Columbia Basin pack, she is found and taken in, whether she wants it or not. Now she plots her escape, all the while avoiding a certain red wolf who both intrigues and repels her. Post Frostburned. <br/>Rated E just to be safe.  OC x Ben</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mercy Thompson series or characters. That honor belongs to Patricia Briggs, and I receive no compensation for this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught

**T** hey were gaining on her. Michelle could hear their pants, their excited howls as they closed in. It was like she was…she was prey…her! She tried running into a shallow river, moving upstream and ducking under bulrushes and through cattails to lose their pursuit.

She earned just a moment to catch her breath however before she heard the call resuming the hunt. Someone had found her trail.

It had been quite some time since she'd known what it was like to be hunted. Usually it was her doing the stalking while she was wolf, running her prey into the ground, immersing herself in its fear, feeling its last bit of life fade beneath her fangs.

Now it was her turn once again.

But she saw a possible escape. There was a steep slope ahead, one that led to a dense forest she could easily fade into. She would use every trick in her to confuse the noses of her pursuers and shake them off for good. And she was fast. She would outrun them, then vanish.

She'd done it before.

Gliding easily over the slope, Michelle darted into the wood, not even trying to hide her route as she went. She made a curving line, looping about, her paths crisscrossing again and again. When she was done, the grove of trees was drenched in her scent.

It would be difficult for even the best tracker to discern which trail went where. With that in mind, Michelle leapt upon a low-lying branch. Her forelegs, more like arms than the limbs of normal wolves, allowed her to grip the bough with her claws before she launched herself quite a distance over to continue running.

She broke free of the wood and crested another hill, rejuvenated. Her ears flattened when she accelerated, her dark coat glossy in the moons glow. She was free! Those other wolves would be lost for at least enough time for her to put them, and this whole ordeal, far behind her.

She bounded across the ground, her claws kicking up dirt as she sped on. Just as she made it to another wooded area, she skidded to a hard stop.

It would seem she was not alone after all.

A very large, very  _male_  werewolf blocked her path, his pale yellow eyes petrifying her, their hue made all the more intense against the background of his deep red coat. The fur along her spine rose, and she found that despite her best efforts, she just could not move!

Michelle saw his nostrils flare as if confirming the scent he and his pack had been following. How had he gotten ahead of her? He stood there, staring, confident in the knowledge that she was no match for him. Michelle could hear his pack far off in the distance, moving ever closer.

She was trapped.

This was it. They would take her away. They would force her to be one of  _them_. Her freedom, her life as she knew it, that she'd worked so  _hard_  to regain, would be over.

It was that thought that finally made her move. It began with her eyes. She shifted them left, right, searching for an escape route. Deciding, she feinted to the right then dashed to the left, attempting to flee around the large male.

Just as it seemed she was getting past him, he was there, his body blocking hers once again. Moving in the opposite direction yielded the same results.

Desperate, she bared her fangs at him, in an attempt to intimidate him, but it was for naught. He wasn't in the least bit moved by her display. In fact, if she wasn't mistaken, she could just make out the ghost of a smirk on his red face, as if to say "Really?" even in his wolf form.

She threw herself forward desperately, surprising the red as she dove under his body and through his legs, dashing out from under his tail. She heard his teeth snap closely as he tried to restrain her. Then she was moving, quickly reaching top speed in a mad dash for freedom. She was very fast.

But he was faster…much faster.

She was thrown to the ground when his large body slammed against her side, causing her to lose her footing. Sliding in the dirt a ways, she opened her eyes to find the red male towering over her, his muzzle inches from her face.

He didn't snarl or growl at her; he simply stared intently, his power flaring about him. The message was clear.  _ **Stay. Down**_ **.**  So she lay there, submissive, resigned. She could hear the pack closing in, their breaths on the wind.

She fought the panic that gurgled up from her gut. No freedom. No escape! She tried frantically to keep herself calm. Panicking in this situation would only end in an attack and most certainly her death.

When the pack arrived, Red backed up a few steps, his gaze still holding hers. Michelle chose to look at the ground, the humiliation of having all these strange wolves scrutinizing her making her sigh despondently.

When a commotion arose, she looked up to see the wolves moving aside as another large male entered the area. He was odd-colored, his silver coat blending into deepest black on his powerful legs, thick muzzle, alert ears, and raised tail. He carried an aura of Power with him that sizzled along Michelle's skin.

He was very much Alpha. Every inch of him screamed it, and the wolves surrounding him took heed.

She dropped her assessing eyes as soon as they met his golden gaze. No point in angering the one who held her fate in his jaws. Alpha walked up to her, briefly glancing at Red, who dropped his own eyes.

When he stood over her, Michelle again looked at the ground, hoping he wasn't going to attack. She imagined a very painful, very gruesome death when he brought his nose down to take in her scent.

Her own nose was working discreetly, taking in the minty aroma he carried as well. She wanted to file away all the information she could get for now, in the extremely lucky case she was able to escape. She would not be caught unawares again.

She had had no idea a pack was in this area, only discovering too late. One moment she was enjoying the invigoration of a moonlit run, the next she was here, subdued. Now she had no idea what would happen.

Just as quickly as he had appeared, Alpha was turning away, leaving the way he had come. As he departed, the other wolves filed past Michelle, each smelling her before following in his wake.

It would appear she was not the only one gathering information. When most of the wolves, save for three, had departed, Red approached her again, nipping her hip. She understood, and rose to her feet as the trio escorted her in the direction their pack had gone.

Michelle glanced hopelessly behind her. If only she had been fast enough, more aware. She would have been  _miles_  away by now. But she was stuck, and who knew what would become of her?

Perhaps her steps were slowed by her troubled thoughts, because it was not long before one of the escorts, a big golden female smelling faintly like cinnamon, nipped her again.  _Move it_ , she seemed to say. The group picked up their pace into a ground-covering lope.

She sped up her steps, compliance taking hold. Maybe she would have another chance to flee, when her captors' guard was down. She would bide her time until then.

Red looked back at her, his eyes stern.  _Such a serious one, that_ , Michelle thought. But when his tongue lolled out, his face turning mischievous, she snorted at him. What a fool she was to have been caught by someone like him.

She could not wait to escape again. She would fade away and be free,  _alone_ , as she had always wanted. These wolves and their Alpha could turn to dust for all she cared. She would leave them behind her just the same. She needed no pack.

As she ran, putting the open land, and freedom, behind her, Michelle's mind began to work on a plan, a plot to regain her independence, her solitude. And she would.

It was only a matter of time.

 


	2. Animosity

**T** wo weeks later found Michelle at a wolf named Warren's house, in front of his large television, a controller in her hand. Among other things, Michelle was fond of playing video games, and entertained herself doing so. She had done it a lot back home, before things had gone so awry.

Kyle, Warren's lover, looked on from the couch. He liked to watch her play, which was amusing to Michelle considering how successful he was as a divorce attorney.

She was really quite good, especially at multiplayer mode. Honey, her female guard, had stepped out to run some errands.

Honey hadn't been too excited about being assigned such a mundane duty, but the two females got along very well. At the very least it took her away from the pack for a little while. Too many of them were still walking on eggshells around her ever since the death of her mate not too long ago.

She had told Michelle that it was nice to see a fresh face that wasn't clouded with pity, though she still missed Peter terribly.

Michelle and Kyle had taken to each other almost immediately. He had seen her for what she had been the night she'd arrived, a tired, scared, frustrated new wolf in town whose only sin was being female.

Being so made lone wolf status impossible for her, per the orders of Bran Cornick. As the leader of all werewolves in North America, or Marrok as he was called, his word was law.

Male wolves could be on their own whenever they wanted, and simply needed to petition for entry into a new pack if they felt so inclined. It was really unfair to Michelle that, without any real reason anyone knew of, females weren't afforded the same rights.

So far, none had challenged the Marrok on the issue, and it was unlikely anyone ever would. Aside from his own fearsome abilities, Bran had two sons, both very dominant and very powerful. Every wolf knew of them.

Samuel Cornick, Bran's firstborn, was the doctor in the Marrok's pack before he moved to the Tri-Cities. Now he lived in this area, along with his fae mate, Ariana. He maintained lone wolf status and pretty much came and went as he pleased while working as a doctor at Kennewick General Hospital.

Charles Cornick was one most wolves never wanted to meet. As Bran's Enforcer, Charles usually made an appearance when some unfortunate wolf needed to be disciplined, which usually meant they needed to die.

Though werewolves had come out of hiding little by little, those who could not control themselves were removed in order to keep fear from gripping the humans.

History had proven that scared humans turned into wolf hunters.

That is why Charles was so vital. He was quick, efficient, and able to do what was necessary to protect all their kind. He could also change faster than any other wolf, most likely from his heritage.

His mother had been a werewolf who had carried him to term, something unheard of, as the change was too violent for fetuses to survive. Charles' mother had been the daughter of a Flathead Indian medicine man, and had used her talents to resist the moon until she could give birth.

Sadly, she had died not long after, having used too much strength to carry the pregnancy to term. Charles was the only known wolf to have been born and not Changed. This gave him certain abilities none other had.

For these reasons, he was feared by most, if not all.

It was no wonder Bran had maintained his leadership for nearly two centuries, with such powerful offspring by his side. So the rules had stood firm. Females were to stay within packs.

Once a female lone wolf was known of, it was only a matter of time before she was absorbed into the resident pack of whatever territory she was crossing.

Michelle had just so happened to have been crossing Columbia Basin land. The pack had been on a Run when someone had scented her. They had responded in force, tracking her down.

So Michelle had arrived at Warren's, a dirty wolf smelling of anxiety, exhaustion, and anger. Her escorts, Red, Honey, and Mary Jo had waited outside while Warren had guided her to a guest room upstairs.

There he had shown her to some spare clothing lain out on the bed and instructed her to change, shower, and come downstairs.

Michelle had to admit, it had felt nice to finally have a roof over her head and the prospect of cleanliness. And Warren had seemed even-tempered enough. He was third in the pack, and the Alpha's best friend.

So she had done as she was told, washing thoroughly before stepping out to look in the mirror. She still looked like herself, albeit cleaner, the same creamy, café au lait skin, long, curling, mahogany hair, and dark brown, almond-shaped eyes.

Being a werewolf usually hid any appearance of stress, age, or whatever else life put on her shoulders. Her body's cells continually rejuvenated themselves, all due to her elevated metabolism and accelerated healing.

But she had seen it in her eyes, the tension and guardedness she always felt around other wolves, ever since  _then_.

She had approached the bed and begun to dress. The clothes had been a little big on her but were still accepted gratefully. They had been clean and smelled nice. She hadn't had such in a long time.

Michelle had been running as wolf for over two months when she'd encountered this pack.

It was probably fortunate. Running too long on four legs carried the risk of your wolf nature taking over, which could have disastrous results, possibly ending in her finally meeting Charles. She had shuddered at the thought.

Michelle had eventually come downstairs to a waiting Warren and Kyle. Warren had gone over introductions, telling her who was who in the pack and how she would be expected to conduct herself while Kyle had prepared her something to eat.

She had been aggravated by the talk, both because she loathed pack life, and because she had been through this sort of conversation before.

But she had forgotten all that when Kyle had presented her a rare steak dinner just as Warren had finished. Her wolf had been ravenous, and the protein had helped calm her defensive urge to change again.

Apparently she was to stay with Warren until her pack status could be established. He was dominant enough to keep her under control, and his house was a sufficient distance away that Michelle wouldn't inadvertently annoy more aggressive pack members.

New dominants always caused a stir within packs, and fights sometimes broke out. As an unmated female however, she did not pose a problem to the hierarchy, as females took their rank from their mates.

But there was a possibility that others in the pack could feel threatened. Warren explained that the pack Alpha was Adam Hauptman, and that he was calling everyone together to officially introduce her.

It was taking some time, as many of his wolves were out of town and had to be called back. That meant she was in a sort of stasis until then. She still hadn't seen Adam since that first night. She was told that his mate, Mercy Thompson Hauptman, was pregnant, so he would come around when he could.

Michelle was just fine with that. She could play videogames for hours, and she was beginning to like Warren and Kyle, who did their best to see that she was comfortable. Warren's accent was like something out of a cowboy movie, and was lovely to listen to.

Kyle had impeccable style and kept his house looking spotless. Warren had his own home, a two-story duplex. But he preferred to stay with Kyle most times.

The wolf's lover had offered to take her shopping as well, stating she needed clothing that complimented her exotic looks.

She really didn't care either way. She never was one too concerned about appearances, and she didn't want to get too close to anyone here. She just wanted to leave as soon as possible. But at least she could pass the time with agreeable individuals while she waited for her chance.

She was just finishing up another round of the game when there was a knock on the door. She kept playing as Kyle got up to answer. It was pretty much his house after all.

She was focused on an online opponent, who was taking cover behind something to avoid her gunfire when a familiar and  _very_  unwelcomed minty-musk scent hit her nose.

Michelle felt her hackles rise, immediate animosity rising in her gut. Why the hell was  _he_  here?! Both Honey and Warren were watching her, so there was absolutely no reason for him to come by.

She decided to disregard him and keep playing, taking her aggression out on the other players as she shot them down, one by one. At least  _someone_  would feel her wrath.

Kyle exchanged pleasantries with  _him_  before he walked into the kitchen to speak with Warren.  _Good_ , she thought.  _Let him bother someone else._

She didn't realize she had begun growling as she was playing until Kyle, once again seated next to her, brought it to her attention.

"Is everything alright, Michelle?" he asked. He was feeling a little uneasy, the beginnings of fear spiking his scent. It made sense. She was still a new wolf here. When it came down to it, they really didn't know much about her.

"I'm  _fine_ ," she said through her teeth, then softened her tone. "I'm fine, Kyle. Really, I am. I just don't like  _him_. I didn't think I'd have to see him again until I was finally introduced to the pack. Guess I couldn't have been lucky for once." She sighed.

Kyle smiled. "Ben has been known to have that effect on people sometimes, especially women." He glanced at the kitchen, where he could hear Warren and Ben talking. "But he's a good guy. And he's come through for the wolves many times. I think you'll like him. You'll see." He got up and went to the kitchen.

"He tends to grow on you," was Kyle's last remark before stepping through the door.

Michelle scoffed. She highly doubted that.  _So his name is Ben, is it? Whatever_. She tried to immerse herself in the game, which usually helped keep her calm. At least he was here to speak with Warren. That should mean he'd stay in the kitchen and leave her _alone_.

At least that's what she thought, until Ben walked into the living room and took Kyle's place on the couch…right next to her.

Michelle stiffened. Did this guy really just invite himself to sit down right next to her? She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was reclining,  _relaxing_  even, as if this was commonplace, as if they were friends.

How annoying!

Well, if he wanted to do that, she would ignore him. He was obviously trying to get a rise out of her, and she wouldn't fall for it.

So she played on, killing enemies left and right, feeling more and more peeved at Ben's presence. Finally, he spoke.

"You're pretty good at that, aren't you?" His voice was like syrup, deep, with a thick English accent more like what was heard in some village on the countryside than the more refined tones of London's upper crust.

Even so, Michelle was horrified to feel her body react to it, if only slightly. It irritated her, so she ignored him still. Her skill at the game was obvious. Why ask questions he already knew the answers to?

He stayed quiet for a moment then sat forward a little. "I would never have taken you for a gamer," he commented.

Michelle rolled her eyes, saying nothing. Why couldn't he just go away? Wasn't it enough that he'd trapped her, ensured that she had no possible way of escape? She was here now. Why couldn't he just go about his business and be satisfied?

When he asked if he could play with her, in that damned superior accent of his, she'd finally had enough.

"What do you want?" she grumbled, finally meeting his eyes. He was watching her with a carefully blank expression, his clear, bright blue eyes level. Michelle grudgingly admitted he wasn't bad looking, his short, blonde hair shiny and such a contrast to his wolf's coat.

He had high cheekbones, a strong nose, with a slight shadow darkening his jaw line. His choice of clothing was a pair of khaki slacks and a blue long-sleeved t-shirt, giving him a rugged, sporty appearance. A pair of brown loafers completed the outfit.

Handsome or not, he would always be responsible for her captivity, for her forced integration into this pack. She would never forget that,  _couldn't_  forget that.

"I was curious about what our new wolf looked like in her skin," he answered with a slight smirk. His expression made Michelle uncomfortable, and angry. All of this seemed like a joke to him, when her life was ruined.

"You think everything's funny, don't you?" she finally inquired, her game forgotten. "You think I want to be here, dealing with you and your  _pack_  wolves?" She set the controller on the coffee table.

"I was minding my own business, and you just had to interfere!" Her frustration was obvious in her tone.

"There was no way we would have let you pass," Ben said, reclining back and throwing his arms behind his head in an insanely relaxed pose considering the anger radiating off Michelle in droves.

He laid his head on his folded hands, closing his eyes. "Females cannot become lone wolves. Standard orders from the Marrok himself. You know this."

He obviously felt she wasn't a threat in the least, to be so blasé in such close proximity of her. And why not? He could take her down whether in wolf or human shape. It infuriated her even more.

"That's why I can't stand packs," she said, looking at her hands. "All you do is take your orders, and follow them, like nice little  _lapdogs_."

She clenched her fists, her nails worrying the palms of her hands. "It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right, you just obey. Little pups running after an Alpha who probably doesn't give a  _damn_  about you! It's ridiculous. This  _pack_  is ridiculous."

She halted her tirade when he changed his position, bringing his arms forward. When she looked up at his face, she froze. Ben was glaring at her, his eyes bright gold.

"You'd best hold your tongue,  _girl_ ," he said, his voice little more than a growl. "You don't know what you're talking about." He came to his feet, his gaze heavy on her. She felt his power flow over her like water, making gooseflesh rise on her arms.

Michelle had the sense to keep her eyes averted. She hadn't meant to mouth off, hadn't meant to arouse the nature she had only glimpsed the night she was captured. His beast was always there, just under the surface.

How foolish of her not to remember. It was the sole reason she wanted to stay beneath notice, especially that of the more dominant wolves.

The less she was noticed, the easier it would be to slip away and escape. Letting loose with her temper would only complicate things. She was with a pack now, however unwanted, and had to subdue herself if she wanted to survive.

She had to remember that.

So she was perfectly still as Ben stared her down. Satisfied with her submission, he turned on his heel to leave. "Regardless of your uneducated opinions," he muttered over his shoulder as he opened the door, "you are now a member of this pack. Get used to it, because you  _won't_  be leaving."

He closed the door with a slam.

Michelle exhaled, not even realizing she had been holding her breath. She had forgotten how unnerving dominants could be. Michelle herself was dominant, and powerful, but she had no idea what her place would be in this pack. She could find herself at the very bottom of the hierarchy for all she knew.

She would need to mind her manners in the future.

Warren peeked out of the kitchen. "Looks like you two are off to a pleasant start," he quipped.

Michelle just shook her head. If this were any indication, she was just going to  _love_  pack life.


	3. One of Us

**M** ichelle searched here and there, up and down, her nose to the ground. She had thought she smelled it, just barely. Her nose was never wrong. It had to be here, somewhere. She continued searching, her impatient whines betraying her excitement.

She found several scent trails; a hare here, a ground squirrel over there…way too small. They needed something bigger, something that could feed a pack… _there_!  _That's_  what she had been looking for. It had gone…that way!

Raising her voice to the night sky, she took off, her claws digging into the terrain as she followed the mule deer's path. The other wolves answered, and Michelle could hear them making beelines toward her position.

The hunt was an exciting culmination to the celebration that had begun earlier that evening. All of the new wolves, Michelle included, had been officially acknowledged as members of the pack. In all there had been three, and the party was scheduled to coincide with the first full moon.

The celebration had started at Adam's house, naturally, and now it ended in a hunt to finish the festive night. Everyone had changed, rallied, and then spread out to search for prey.

For what better way was there to bring wolves together than with blood and meat?

Michelle, the light of the moon kissing her sable coat, was surprised at how much she was actually enjoying this part of the night. Of course, she and her wolf had harmonized with each other almost from the very beginning.

Running was life to her. She hardly recalled who she was before the moon had Called her. Her life before was just a mundane memory, one she neither missed nor mourned.

Well, most it anyway. She still had some unfinished business. That had been what she was trying to accomplish when she'd been discovered by Adam's pack. She had needed to flee, rebuild, and then return to see to the issues that still troubled her.

This whole pack thing was a minor setback. But at least she could make the best of it while she could. And she enjoyed the hunt most of all.

As she approached, she could see her quarry, a buck, startled awake and fleeing. She opened her mouth, letting the air, saturated with fear, caress her taste buds. Her wolf was elated, giddy at the thought of the chase, the kill. She let her tongue loll out as she ran.

Michelle threw back her head and sang her song again, calling the others in her direction as she tailed the deer, driving him to a mad dash, putting him on a path to exhaustion. He was very fast. But she could run forever. And with the pack closing in, he wouldn't last long.

Mary Jo was first on the scene, a brawny build even in her lupine form. She quickly took up flanking position on the buck, and the two of them herded him towards a different course.

Other pack members appeared, Warren, Honey, and Darryl moving up to keep the deer running at a quick clip. He was tiring.

Adam was also there, a silver and black shape moving near the outside at a graceful, ground-eating lope. He let his wolves play, looking on in case they needed help.

Then there was Ben, who quickly darted up to bite at the deer's hip, drawing first blood.  _That figures_ , Michelle thought.  _I flushed him and_ he _gets the first taste._

Their prey was foundering, favoring his now injured hip and losing speed. She could hear little whimpers from the animal as it lost its footing and fell, hooves flying, ass over head as he hit a patch of uneven ground coming off one of the many ridges in the landscape.

The buck rose quickly, despite his injury, putting his hind end against a tree as he prepared to fight for his life. He was young, but his antlers were sizable. His slightly lowered head and flattened ears made his threat obvious.

The wolves shifted around, looking for a weak point. It seemed they were at a stalemate. Michelle grew impatient and charged in from the side. Maybe she could spook him into running again. If he would only  _move_ , they could finally finish this.

She trusted her speed to allow her to dash in and agitate the buck enough to provide a distraction and an opening for the others. She was able to get in quick enough, and she drew his attention.

But as she moved to withdraw, her hind leg slipped on a loose stone, slowing her just enough for the deer to catch her on her backside with an antler, just above her tail, drawing a pained cry from her. She stumbled forward, trying to get to safety.

She was sure he was pursuing her, so she braced herself for a painful encounter, one that would not kill her, but would be troublesome, not to mention embarrassing. Unwanted the pack may be, she didn't want to seem useless in front of them.

She was saved however. The deer's pursuit was cut off when two wolves grabbed his hind legs. Others dove in to tear at his soft underbelly, preparing to disembowel him. Michelle turned just in time to catch Ben dipping under the buck's neck to sink fangs into his throat.

The deer's scream was shrill, and its struggles renewed briefly before it finally collapsed.

The pack seemed relieved, and a few, then all sang their victory to the moon. Michelle was happy to join in, cheered despite her failure.

A hunt ending in a kill, without any serious injury or trouble, was definitely something to be joyous about. Michelle's wound had already healed by the time the pack bloodied their muzzles feeding.

* * *

They all returned to Adam's once their feast was completed. Michelle changed in one of the guest rooms with the other females. Mary Jo finished up, walking toward her as she put her hair into a ponytail. "Hey, a few of us were thinking of going out to one of the bars in Kennewick. Wanna come?"

She still felt energetic. It was an aftereffect of such an exciting night. She certainly wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

But she was trying to keep her distance, and going out to social functions outside of pack business wasn't exactly a way to do so. Her face must have showed her intention to refuse, because Mary Jo quickly interrupted.

"Come on!" she exclaimed, draping an arm over her shoulders. "I know you're not tired. We have a lot to celebrate, and there are more ways to do so than on four feet. Don't be a dud, girl!"

Honey approached as well, a smile on her haughty features. "Come with us, newbie. We need to go let off some steam and give you a proper welcome! That means music and drinking!"

Defeated, Michelle sighed. "Okay, but only for a little while." It wasn't like she had anything better to do anyway. She agreed to meet them out front as she finished getting ready.

When she walked out into the hallway leading to the front door, she spotted Mercedes, Adam's mate, heading toward the kitchen. Michelle smiled and waved at the young woman.

"So how was your first run?" Mercy asked, leaning against the wall. "Were they easy on you?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Michelle replied. "I was even able to make a fool out of myself in front of everyone and not be the official butt of jokes." She liked Mercy, even if her wolf was initially aggressive toward her, being a coyote and all.

Michelle had never encountered Walkers before, although she had heard vague tales in her travels. Difference in species aside, she had the feeling Mercy was the perfect mix of attitude and amiability. She could see why Adam had chosen her.

"Why didn't you come with us?" she asked her genuinely. She was the Alpha's mate after all.

Mercy's face shown surprised, and for a moment, she was speechless. "Well," she began. "I've never been invited to before." Neither had she thought to ask. She'd always assumed it was because she was coyote.

And coyotes didn't usually run with wolves, not if they didn't want to be killed.

Adam had always been very protective of her. He had known from the moment she'd moved into her little trailer behind his house so long ago that his intervention had been necessary if he had wanted to keep her safe. His wolves would have undoubtedly killed her if they could have.

But things had definitely gone differently. Now here she was-the wife and mate of an Alpha werewolf, the most powerful on the West coast, and pregnant to boot. She wondered what it would be like, to Run with them one full moon. Maybe someday she would see for herself.

Michelle saw the mixed emotions cross Mercy's face. Maybe this was the first time she'd actually thought about it. "All I'm saying is that I would Run with you any time," Michelle said, smiling.

Mercy gave her a genuine smile. She was going to like this new wolf. It was surprising that Michelle didn't carry an underlying dislike as the other female werewolves did. It was also very refreshing.

"Thank you," she said. "It's nice to meet a female member of the pack who doesn't automatically have it in for me."

Michelle scoffed. "The instinct is there, of course, but I'm more than just a wolf. And you'll find that pack politics aren't really my thing." She would have said more, but was interrupted by Ben.

"Yes, Michelle has made it  _painfully_  clear how she feels about packs," he said snidely, walking from the other direction, no doubt from where the males had gone to get dressed.

Mercy smiled at Ben and patted him on the shoulder as she resumed her original path. "Alright, Ben, don't give her a hard time. You know she's new." She gave him a mock warning look as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am," Ben said semi-mockingly, a smile lighting his features. It was obvious he had great respect for Adam's wife. There was even an undertone of friendship between them, which Michelle was stumped as to how.

Once Mercy was gone, Ben looked at Michelle pointedly. She already knew what it was about.

"Okay," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess pack life isn't all that bad." When he maintained his stare, apparently unconvinced, she continued. "And Adams's pretty cool too. I'm sorry for what I said."

Ben snorted. "Adam is more than just 'cool,'" he said derisively. "He's better than most Alphas, which is why he is third in line to be Marrok. He takes care of his wolves, which is certainly more than can be said of my former Alpha."

Michelle lowered her eyes, her face darkening as she was briefly lost in memory. "Same with mine," she said.

The two looked at each other in a moment of understanding. Ben's face told her he would have liked to have known more, more than she was ready to share at the moment. She was considering the best way to beg his pardon when she was saved by Adam himself.

He strode in, his gait the confident way of one in charge. He smiled when he saw the two, and Ben nodded at him before excusing himself.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself, and that you feel welcome," the Alpha said. He knew that Michelle had been absorbed into the pack against her will, and he could sympathize with her.

But the Marrok's orders were his to follow. The least he could do was ensure that it wasn't a wholly unpleasant experience.

"Yes, sir, I actually had a lot of fun," Michelle replied, eyes lowered. She was still wary of Adam, but she sensed that, as Ben had told her, he was a genuinely good person and leader.

She felt herself relaxing around him, and not only because of the werewolf magic that he carried about him. All Alphas seemed to possess a little juju to help calm the wolves around them when necessary.

"Drop the 'sir,'" he joked. "I work for a living." He regarded her a moment. "So have you figured out what you want to do with yourself now that you're staying here?"

Michelle had been thinking about that for a while after realizing she'd be in the Tri-cities for a while. She was determined not to keep freeloading off of Warren and Kyle, although the two had assured her that she could stay.

"I'm not sure," she said thoughtfully. "I've been thinking about it, and I know I need to find work. Then, once I've got enough money, I'll get my own place, maybe a small apartment. I don't need much space."

She'd had some money stashed in an account back home. So she had called her bank and had a new card sent to Warren's house. She was able to buy a cell phone and some essentials, but she'd need income soon.

Mercy came back from the kitchen, a pickle in one hand and a tub of chocolate chip ice cream in the other. At Adam and Michelle's perplexed looks, she just stared back, her expression demure then defensive. "What?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

"Nothing, Hun," Adam replied, avoiding her hormone-powered wrath. "We were just talking about what Michelle will want to do now that she's here."

He thought for a moment. "Maybe you could do some work with my security company. I'm sure we could find a position for you somewhere."

Michelle was a little unsure. She wasn't comfortable around a bunch of unfamiliar people, and joining the pack had already been more than a little stressful.

As if reading her thoughts, Mercy spoke up. "She could help me around the shop. Gabriel is spending more time with friends, and uh, other people." She smiled up at Adam, who rolled his eyes.

He was still getting used to the idea of Jesse dating Gabe. "As time goes on, I'll need more help, until I eventually ask Zee to take over."

Michelle was much more comfortable with that idea. She didn't know who this Zee was, but working with Mercy was more attractive than sitting in a cubicle in some office, even if it was Adam's.

She knew she wouldn't make much, but maybe she could look for other work as well. It all depended on how long it took for her to make her escape. Working with Mercy at her auto shop would be both casual and low-key, which is what she was going for.

It was perfect for someone who would not be staying long.

So she felt more positive as she and the other females went out to the planned meeting place. Mary Jo had her car, so she and Honey hopped in to ride to one of the bars in downtown Kennewick. It was apparently owned by one of the pack members, so it was a safe place.

Inside there was a full bar, dance floor, dart boards, and to Michelle's great relief, pool tables. She immediately made her excited way over to one of them. Most of them were taken up, but she managed to find one that was unoccupied.

As she put in her money to release the balls, she took a look around. Most of the pack was there, although not all of them. Adam had stayed home with Mercy of course. Darryl and his mate Auriele had gone to do their own thing, and Warren excused himself to go be with Kyle.

So it would seem the big three of the pack were not in attendance. Maybe things would be less tense without them. That would remain to be seen.

Honey came up beside her. "Pool fan, huh?"

Michelle nodded. "I played a little when I was younger." She had always loved the game and how precise it was. She'd been pretty good in college, had even bought a cue of her own.

But things had gotten…complicated, and she'd had to drop out of school. She couldn't think of the last time she had gotten the chance to indulge. So she was all too happy to do so now.

Honey secured a cue of her own, and the two began to play. In all of about 20 minutes, Michelle was banking in the 8-ball. The table was littered with four of Honey's solid balls.

"Damn," she muttered, tossing her sienna curls. "I didn't realize I was so bad until this moment."

Michelle smiled. "It's okay," she assured, leaning back against the table. She surveyed the scene again, as was her custom when in crowded places. "You did pretty good to have never really played seriously before. When I first started, I—"

She stopped when her eyes clashed with Ben's. He was in a relaxed pose against the bar, a drink in hand with a neutral expression. It had seemed he had been that way for a while. Had he been watching her?

She quickly moved her eyes elsewhere, not wanting to show that she'd noticed his gaze.

Shrugging it off, she began another game with Mary Jo. This was more of a challenge. As a firefighter, Mary Jo had been around a lot of men, and they had taught her some pointers about pool.

Michelle just barely made it out on top when Mary Jo scratched, giving her the chance to shoot her last ball in and sink the 8-ball for the victory. When she glanced up to see Ben still as focused on her as before, she finally said something.

She sidled up to Honey, trying to conceal their conversation. "Um, why does he keep staring at me?" she asked. She rolled her eyes when Honey turned and looked at the person in question.

"You weren't supposed to look, silly!" Michelle exclaimed.  _So much for discretion,_ she thought.  _Now he's gonna know we're talking about him._

Honey smirked. "Oh, Ben? It's because he's a weirdo." She leaned in close, whispering. "He was formerly a member of the London pack overseas. He was kicked out though, because there were a bunch of really nasty rapes, and he was the prime suspect. So his Alpha pawned him off on Adam."

At Michelle's genuinely shocked expression, she continued. "No one really knows if he was to blame. But the assaults stopped once he was gone. You do the math."

Michelle had to remember to close her mouth. Ben was…a rapist? She glanced discreetly at him, still seated at the bar. At least now he was in a conversation with someone else and not looking at her.

She studied him in depth for a moment. He was tall and muscular, yet lanky, sort of as he was when he was wolf. Though he didn't have the jolliest of faces, it didn't seem that of the average rapist. He was clean-cut, his hair in order and clothing neat and pressed.

Then again, what did the average rapist look like? When she thought about it, Ted Bundy had been similar in appearance, with an even nicer personality, and the world would never forget how deceptive those qualities had been.

Her puzzlement must have shown, because she suddenly found herself staring into his face again. It took her a moment to realize it, but once she did, she looked away again.

 _This is getting stupid_ , Michelle thought angrily. She wasn't some child to sit here having staring contests back and forth, and she certainly wasn't shy.

She was quickly overwhelmed with the urge to go home. She didn't understand his odd behavior, and after hearing what he  _might_  have done, she felt uncomfortable being the center of his attention.

* * *

Ben nursed his English lager, wondering why, among all the revelry and company of the pack, his mind kept returning to _her_. Ever since she'd appeared, he had been intrigued by her. He didn't understand why.

She had a terrible attitude, a poor opinion about the only pack he'd ever felt welcomed by, and was secretive besides. Why was she constantly on his mind? When she'd come in with Honey and Mary Jo, he'd been unable to stop watching her.

When the night had started, he had been determined to avoid her, as he was still pissed at her for her scathing comments about the pack and especially Adam. He had been tempted to let her learn a lesson when the fool had run at the buck head on during the hunt.

But she was pack, and female, and it was his instinct to protect her. So he had intervened along with the others. Now, there she was, shooting pool like a pro, a veritable Black Widow, another pinch of information he learned about her.

For some reason, he really wanted to know more.

He turned, and observed her speaking quietly with Honey, and he saw it. Her eyes met his, and the look, that  _judging_  look, flowed over her face. He knew what Honey was telling her without even thinking much about it.

He knew that even now some of the wolves, particularly the females, still suspected it was he who had committed those heinous acts back in London. He knew they didn't trust him, even with all he had done to save Adam, Mercy and the pack.

He hadn't concerned himself with the opinions of the unimportant, had even used it to his advantage as intimidation so they'd leave him alone. As long as he was in the favor of his Alpha, nothing else mattered.

But for some odd reason incurring Michelle's bad opinion didn't sit well with him. He wanted her to like him, or at the very least not  _dis_ like him, and he didn't know why.

He turned back toward the bar, suddenly wanting to explain himself to her.  _Why should I even care?_  he thought angrily. It was upsetting to feel this way for a new wolf he hardly knew and who hardly knew him.

But he did all the same.

So he thought his chance to interact with her was dashed when she walked outside. But she'd come with Honey and Mary Jo, right? Surely she wasn't leaving without the people who'd lifted her here.

She came back in after a few minutes, thankfully. But her face said she was done with the place, just looking for a reason to leave. So Ben slid from the bar just as she came near, blocking her way.

* * *

Michelle excused herself, leaving Honey and Mary Jo to play one another, and stood outside of the loud bar to make a quick call to Warren's cell. She wanted to make sure she wouldn't interrupt anything when she returned. If need be, she would ask to crash with Mary Jo.

Warren picked up, informing her that he and Kyle were still out, would most likely not be back home for quite some time, so she was free to return when she was ready. She was relieved. Now she just had to convince Mary Jo to take her home.

She reentered the bar, moving back toward the pool tables. Unfortunately she was intercepted by Ben, who she nearly collided with when he moved into her path.

"Can I help you?" she asked irritably.

Ben ignored her obvious desire to move away from him. "You did well tonight, newbie. Despite your little tumble, you may prove to be the rare useful female." He smiled, obviously trying to bait her.

Michelle batted her lashes dramatically. "Well I'm so glad I had you, my knight in shining armor, to save me from being gored to death. Excuse me."

She made to pass, but he again impeded her. The déjà vu was not lost on her, neither was it any more entertaining as the first time. It was especially unnerving given the new information she had learned on him. "Dude, seriously, what do you want?"

"I see you're pretty good with 8-ball," he said dryly, crossing his arms. "How 'bout a game?"

She looked at him incredulously. "You want to  _play_  me?" Maybe that had been why he had watched her so much. Regardless, she was ready to leave, and she didn't think she was up to much more of his foolishness.

"I really don't think—" she began.

"It's just one game," Ben interjected. His smirk grew into a full grin. "You're not afraid you'll lose, are you, little girl?" He lifted a brow at her, waiting.

The  _little girl_  thing pissed her off. She didn't appreciate being patronized. "Fine," she growled, her lip lifting in a sneer. "One game, and that's it." She stepped past him and headed to a fresh table.

Ben approached, and when he leaned against the table she regarded him quizzically as she chalked her cue. When it finally dawned on him, he fished around in his pockets for some quarters, putting them in.

 _He_  had suggested this annoying game after all.  _She_  certainly wasn't paying for it.

"Rack 'em, Red," she said, keeping her tone casual. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she was giving him an order. Then she'd have more to worry about than an involuntary game of pool.

Ben put all the balls in place, and she moved forward, cueing up for a perfect break. The balls exploded apart, and several of them hit home. "Solids," Michelle called, focused on getting this over as soon as possible. Maybe they could just play and she wouldn't have to actually  _talk_  to him.

What could  _they_  talk about anyway?

"So where did you learn to play?" Ben asked. Michelle rolled her eyes, huffing in distaste.  _So much for that idea._  "I learned in high school. Then, when I was in college, I played with the pool club as well. I've been playing for a while." This she said as she banked one of her balls in textbook style.

Ben stood back, regarding her technique. "I see." When her next shot missed by a fraction, he stepped forward, grateful he wasn't going to be completely shut out. The girl was good. "I've played a little. I did so more in the U.K., but that was forever ago."

Michelle frowned, reminded. She really couldn't get it out of her mind, the thought that Red was a violator of women. She really hoped there had been some mistake. She watched as three of his striped balls sank in.

He was pretty good, at pool anyway. He lined up his shots well, and got more than a few balls in before it was her turn again. He had set the table up so that her shots were difficult. She only managed to do some defense and switch some of the balls' positions, but she couldn't get any of hers in either.

The 8-ball was perched precariously on the edge of one of the pockets. She would not lose to him, not like that. To her chagrin, Ben managed to knock the last of his striped balls in, and with the 8-ball already in place, it was child's play for him to win.

Michelle glowered at his victorious grin. "Nice game," she muttered, her tone contradicting her words. His self-assured smile said he agreed. Arrogant bastard.

"You as well," Ben said, his smile softer but still in place. "But since I won, I get to ask you something."

Her eyes widened. Now she had to answer more questions? "Shoulda told me that before the game, Red," she declared, glaring up at him. "Maybe next time we can play 20 questions, but for now I'm out." She set her cue on the table and made to leave. It was time to go.

"Do you believe Honey?" Ben blurted, suddenly serious. When Michelle stopped and looked at him, he continued. "I know she told you why I came here, or more was  _sent_  here. Do you believe her?"

She didn't bother to try and play it off. He would smell the lie anyway. "Hey, I'm just a new wolf here. Whatever you do, or did, is your business. I'm not here to judge." She moved to resume her path to Mary Jo and Honey, but found her arm in an abrupt iron grip.

"What the  _hell_..?" she started, looking up into Ben's face.

"Yet you do," Ben said lowly, his anger obvious. "I can see it in your face. You think I did it, don't you? Well I didn't.  _I_  wasn't the one assaulting those girls."

"Let me go, Ben," Michelle said firmly despite her growing unease. He wasn't hurting her, but he was invading her space. She didn't understand why he was so incensed. All she wanted to do was leave. She  _knew_  she should have just gone home.

"You never answered my question," he continued as if she hadn't spoken. "Do you believe her?" His eyes were intent on her, as if he needed her answer.

"Why do you care what I believe? We don't even know each other!" Michelle was really at a loss. What was his deal?

"Let her go, Ben. You're being creepy." Honey said as she and Mary Jo approached. He hadn't realized he was still holding her arm. He let her go.

The two females quickly hustled Michelle out. And as she left, Michelle couldn't get the image of Ben's face, his eyes, out of her head. His eyes, they had been so sincere, so sad. They had begged her to believe him.

And oddly enough, she did.


	4. Avoidance

**M** ercy's garage was situated not too far from her home, just a little ways between Finley and Kennewick. Michelle had been helping Mercy around her garage for about two weeks now, and she had to admit, it was pretty interesting.

"Place it right here, please," Mercy said. She stepped out of the way as Michelle easily set the engine inside a Volkswagen Golf, Mercy's current project. The customer wanted some upgrades, and planned on picking up the vehicle in a week or so.

Michelle had never worked with cars before, but it felt good at the end of the day to know she had made at least a small difference. Her strength was very useful, from her ability to turn bolts that were rusted tight, to lifting objects that usually required winches to move.

The customers seemed nice, and some weren't shy about their happiness in seeing another pretty face around the shop. At least being here hadn't turned out to be the awkward spectacle Michelle had expected.

She really needed to learn to be more positive. Mercy was very nice, and Michelle felt even more comfortable with her than any of the wolves in the pack. Maybe she could even be a friend. Maybe things could finally change for her…maybe.

There had been a few moments today where Michelle had been concerned about Mercy. She had dropped a number of tools, one of them actually striking Michelle's foot. Thankfully, no harm was done.

Mercy had emphatically apologized. "I've been so clumsy of late," the Walker had said. "I chalk it up to being pregnant. I've never been this bad with the dropsies before. I think both my customers and I will be happy when Zee finally takes over for a while."

The rest of the day had gone smoothly and without any more incidents. Michelle had gotten busy unpacking and cataloging the new supplies that had arrived. Mercy's assistant, a young man by the name of Gabriel, had gone off to school, so Mercy was grateful for the help.

As she worked, Michelle's mind unwillingly, and for the umpteenth time, went back to Ben and his sad eyes. She grunted in irritation. Work was  _supposed_  to help her mind stay focused, but at the oddest times, she would think of  _him_.

For a while she struggled to get past it, but finally knuckled down to complete all the work, following Mercy's instructions to the letter.

"Okay, I think that's it for today," Mercy said a couple hours later, wiping her hands with a rag. "I'm gonna wash up, and we can get out of here."

She went into the washroom, diligently scrubbing in an attempt to get the oil and grime out from under her fingernails. It took about 10 minutes altogether, and even then, she was unable to get it all off.

"Got any plans for tonight?" she asked when she returned. Michelle thought for a moment, remembering. "Adam called a meeting tonight; just usual stuff…new business, announcements, challenges, you know."

Mercy sighed. "Yes, I do know. I'm so glad I don't have to be there. It's very boring sometimes." She traded the day's earnings for her purse in the safe, closing it securely. "There are still some pack members who haven't completely accepted me anyway, so they won't be offended if I'm absent."

A small moment of silence followed where she seemed to be thinking about something.

When Mercy turned back to Michelle, her face was pensive, as if she had something to say. Michelle waited patiently, letting her collect her thoughts.

"Michelle," she began. "Part of the reason I was so clumsy today, is because of this." She raised her hands, and Michelle could see the definite shaking in her small fingers. "Believe me, this is not how I usually am," Mercy said.

Michelle was confused. She wasn't quite sure what Mercy was getting at. "I don't understand," she finally murmured. "So you have the shakes. Maybe you're stressed out or you're vitamin deficient."

Mercy shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's because I haven't  _changed_  since I found out I was pregnant." She walked over to sit on one of the chairs in the bay, slumping as if she were unable to stay on her feet. "Adam is worried. He requested that I try and not take coyote form for the duration of the pregnancy."

"That shouldn't be a problem, should it?" Michelle asked. She still didn't understand. "I mean, you're not a werewolf. You don't have to change with the full moon. Isn't it possible to do as he's asked?"

Mercy sighed.  _Werewolves_. "No, I'm not a werewolf. My changes aren't something I can't control at all times. But I am as much coyote as I am human. I can't be one without being the other at least part of the time. And the lack of attention I am showing my furry side is starting to take its toll."

She looked at her shaking hand again. "I start to get really restless, very shaky, and altogether uncomfortable when I stay in human shape too long. I really could use a run." She looked Michelle in the face, attentive, but not using her rank in the pack to intimidate her.

"Would you run with me?" she finally asked. "I just want someone with me, just in case the worst happens. My changes aren't violent like yours. I shouldn't lose the baby. But I've never been pregnant before. If I do…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"If I do, I want someone there with me. I will  _need_  someone there." She was silent a moment. "But if all goes well, I know you won't tell Adam. You pretty much keep to yourself, and your loyalties aren't overwhelmingly with him."

The other wolves were Adam's before Mercy had come to live in that trailer all those years ago. She couldn't trust them to keep this to themselves.

"If we leave now, and head out to the reservation, do you think you could fit a run in with me?" Mercy looked so hopeful, it was impossible for Michelle to refuse her. She would keep this between them, of course, but they both knew that she would have to answer if Adam asked her.

She wouldn't dare lie to the Alpha.

I'd be happy to," she told her, smiling. "I could use a good run before this boring meeting anyway, to let off some steam."

Mercy grinned. "Great! Let's go." The two females gathered their things into Mercy's Rabbit, and the two drove out to the reservation. There, Michelle stood by as Mercy disrobed, her anxiousness obvious.

Michelle knew she was scared, knew that Mercy was confident that her change would not endanger her baby. It was just that off chance that Adam was right, that something would happen, that made Mercy a bit nervous.

He would most certainly be upset if something happened to their baby.

Insecurity aside, Mercy needed the assurance and comfort that her coyote shape provided. She didn't want Adam to be angry with her. She knew how much this baby meant to him, how precious a healthy baby would be to any werewolf.

But she could not subdue that which was so much a part of her. So she nodded at Michelle, and with a deep breath, flowed into her canine form. Michelle smiled. She made a cute coyote, her coat shiny and colorful.

"Do you feel any different?" she asked her. Mercy lifted a leg to scratch behind her ear and gifted Michelle with a canine smile. "Well, you don't look like you're in any pain. Why don't you head out a ways? I'll be along in a bit."

Mercy yipped at her, and trotted out from the car. Michelle removed her clothes, setting them neatly within the backseat. She began her change, enduring the pain of her muscles and bones rearranging themselves.

She tried to roll with the process, breathing deeply, only whining when it was especially painful. Finally she stood on four feet, her beautiful coat just starting to get longer with the fall season.

She was a dark sable color, often mistaken for black when in low light. In the sun it shone like dark chestnuts. Most of her body was colored thus, except she had a creamy stocking on her right hind leg.

The back of her ears were darker than her base color, and her tail was just barely tipped with white. Her eyes were her most striking feature, a cool, minty green color.

She remembered being referred to as a maned wolf at one time. Her former pack member had thought himself funny.

When Michelle had actually looked up the animal on Google, she had laughed. Yes, there were similarities, but she most certainly did  _not_  look like that tall, gangly-looking canine.

She had a good shake, shedding off the last tingles of the change before making her way out to Mercy, who was snacking on a field mouse she'd just caught. Swallowing the unfortunate creature, the coyote yipped at her again before sprinting through the long, dry grass.

Michelle was excited. She had felt cooped up in the garage at times, especially when her thoughts of Ben kept invading her ability to concentrate. It would be nice to just let go and be wolf for a while.

The two ran full speed, eventually startling a hare. It was child's play for Michelle to bring it down, and she munched on a haunch while letting Mercy eat the majority of it. She was the one eating for two after all.

Afterward, the two females laid down for a brief nap, the wolf's body sheltering the coyote. Michelle noted her already innate need to protect Mercy. It would seem she was truly integrated into this pack. Adam's will was upon her. She really didn't know how she felt about that.

If his dominance, his power, had already manifested within her, it could make things more difficult when the time came to make her escape. If he decided to Call her, she would be unable to resist.

Mercy noted her sudden stiffness, and figured it was probably time to end their run. Michelle had a meeting to attend after all. So the coyote came to her feet, shook out her coat, and began the return trip back to the Rabbit at a trot.

Michelle followed behind, preparing herself mentally for the events of the evening. She would continue on to Adam's house, change, and attend the meeting.

Her thoughts strayed back to Ben, and her heart seemed to jump in her chest. Why she reacted that way she didn't know, but somehow she was looking forward to seeing him again.

What she did know was that the red wolf had been ducking her ever since their interaction at the bar two weeks ago. She had wanted to speak with him, to ask what had really happened in his past.

That he was avoiding her had been made obvious when Ben had come over to Warren's one afternoon with a message from Adam. She'd been sitting in the living room, playing chess with Kyle.

He'd entered the house, taken one glance at Michelle, and had immediately looked elsewhere. He had barely uttered the message before he was back out the door, almost as if he'd never been there.

She didn't like it. She liked it even less that it bothered her. Why should she even care? It was still  _his_  fault that she was even here, stuck with this pack she hadn't wanted. If anything, she owed him her disdain not concern.

But be that as it may, she still wanted to speak with him. She still remembered him at the bar, and the sadness and tentative hope in his face when he had asked if she believed the rumors. Michelle had not expected to see such sentiment.

She really hadn't thought the red wolf cared what others thought of him.

In any case, she just wanted to clear the air between them. She had never been one to believe idle chatter or conjecture, having been a victim of it a time or two. Who knew what was true or not?

All she would do is let him know she believed him. Then she'd be fine if they never spoke again in life. This was what Michelle told herself as she escorted Mercy back to her car.

The Walker changed back, stretching happily. "Ah, it felt so good to be myself again!" She looked down at Michelle, who was gazing at her, a happy wolf grin on her face. "Thank you for that."

Michelle grunted and swiped her tail a couple of times in response. After Mercy slipped her clothes back on, she opened the door so the wolf could climb in and the two made their way back, Mercy laughing when the wolf hung her head out the window.

Mercy stopped about a mile or two from their destination, letting Michelle out so they wouldn't be seen together. Michelle had had no reason to change while accompanying Mercy, so the two had not wanted to raise suspicion.

To the pack it would look as if Michelle had went on a solo run, something not out of the ordinary.

Michelle made it to Adam's house shortly after Mercy did. When she arrived, Darryl was there to let her in. She walked past, trying not to look guilty with her lowered tail and ears. She kept her eyes on the path before her, careful not to make eye contact.

Adam's second seemed like a stoic, disciplined individual, and she had no intention of getting on his bad side. He merely raised an eyebrow at the female, closing the door behind her as she entered.

She made her way to the changing room, happy to find that Mercy had been there before her, and had left her clothes neatly folded on a bench. After changing back, as quickly as she could manage, Michelle checked herself in the mirror and went out to the hallway leading to the living room where the meeting was taking place.

Others had arrived as well, and were themselves making their way in. As she was moving in their direction, she heard the front door open. It was none other than Ben, whose back was to her as he softly shut the door.

When he turned around and saw Michelle, he tried to ignore her, per usual. She called out to him. "Um, Ben, I wanted to talk with you—"

The blonde only stopped long enough to mutter, in his  _infuriatingly_  English accent, "The meeting is under way, and you are making me late," before easing on past her and losing himself among the other wolves in the living room.

 _Dammit!_  Michelle thought. She was going to make him  _hear_  her!

She stopped a moment to calm herself, not wanting to let his standoffish attitude get her temper up, before she followed him in.

The meeting began as she entered, and she made herself comfortable, standing along the wall for the proceedings. Ben had situated himself alongside Warren, on the side of the room  _away_  from her, she noted with annoyance.

The mutterings of the crowd ceased as Adam began.

Indeed the meeting was boring, though important. It was mostly about being observant of what other supernaturals were doing, making sure to report anything too irregular.

Adam had heard several news reports detailing attacks on humans that resembled animal attacks. With the wolves only just recently having revealed themselves, he didn't want werewolves indicated in all the bad press.

He was sure none of his pack was responsible. He would have been able to tell through the bonds. Perhaps they were loners just passing through, as Michelle had been. He would make it a point to speak with Bran to see if he had any information.

Adam fully expected the Marrok to send his son Charles to investigate the matter if the incidences continued. Even if Bran would give him ample notice, Adam wanted to avoid this.

He would keep his pack on alert so the matter could be remedied at the lowest level possible.

After a couple of other announcements and other matters, the meeting dispersed. Some of the wolves stayed around to socialize, and many left out on their own business.

Michelle exited the living room but pretended to eye some books on a bookcase in the hallway, hoping to catch Ben when he was done speaking with their Alpha. He had to come out some time.

He finally did, making a beeline for the door, Michelle noticed. He nearly made it too. But she wasn't having it. Not this time. As he went to shut the door behind him, she grabbed the door knob, jerking it back so she could follow him out.

When he saw it was she, he calmly released the door and walked in the direction of his red truck. "Hold on a moment!" Michelle called to him. "I wanna talk to you!"

Ben stopped just short of reaching his vehicle. He leveled cold, blue eyes on her. "What do you want?"

Shocked that he was actually granting her a moment to talk, Michelle sputtered a moment before making sensible words. "I-It's about that night at the bar, what you said."

He rolled his eyes, making a dismissive motion with his hand. "What's the point? You've already made up your mind about me, just like the rest of the bitches in this pack. I would be wasting my time trying to explain anything to you. Now, if you are done…"

He turned away, continuing to his vehicle, effectively dismissing Michelle. She took a deep breath, gritting her teeth as she felt her anger rising again. Part of her just wanted to say  _fuck it_ , and let him go about his superior way. After all, they were just pack mates, not friends.

But that part of her that was empathetic, the part that had been affected by the expression she'd seen in his eyes, wanted to have this discussion, to make things right between them.

 _That_  was the part of her that had her moving to Ben's retreating back, had her placing a gentle, yet firm, hand on his shoulder just as he was about to climb into his truck.

"Why won't you just listen to me?" she asked him. She felt the undeniable stiffening in his shoulders at her touch, but she didn't expect what happened next.

He never turned to look at her, never moved at all. He simply spoke in a calm, gruff voice. "Do. Not. Touch. Me." He jerked his shoulder from her hand, and climbed in without another word.

Michelle stood there, stunned and not a little hurt, though she would never admit it, at his rejection. What was his problem?

As his vehicle's engine ignited, she decided to just spit the words out. If he listened or even heard her, at least no one could say she hadn't tried.

"I believe you!" she said to Ben's rolled up window. She knew he could hear her. "I believe you, okay?" She could hear him put the truck in gear, and she caught the look on his face as it began to lurch slowly forward.

It went from shock, to relief, to skepticism. Still she spoke once more, a little louder. "I just wanted you to know that." He turned his face away as his truck accelerated.

Michelle sighed as she watched his tail lights roll out of Adam's driveway and out of sight. At least he knew now, which was a relief. She could move on and enjoy other pursuits, which at the moment was nothing more than accompanying Warren back home.

Hopefully she would find another job that would pay her enough to find her own apartment. It was nice digs at Warren's house, of course, but she felt a little bit like a freeloader, and that was never her way.

Warren had offered to let her live at his former home, seeing as he had moved in with Kyle months ago. Michelle had stated she would consider it, once she had the ability to pay him rent. Warren had frowned, shaking his head and muttering about pride and downfalls.

Michelle had smiled at him. Warren and Kyle were quickly becoming like family. She felt comfortable and free around them, almost as much as she did with Mercy.

And it was that fact that worried her. She wasn't supposed to form ties, wasn't supposed to care about any of these wolves. Yet here she was, about to engage in another movie night with them.

She even thought of talking to them, about herself, and what she'd been running from when the pack had found her.  _Maybe…_

Annoyed at her lack of resolve, she sighed again, resigned for the night. Warren caught her eye as she neared Adam's house, and she got into his truck to head home.

She'd hopefully have better interactions with that fool wolf in the future or none at all. Until then, she'd try her best to forget about him for now, difficult as it was. She watched the night sky, with its waxing moon, and wondered how the next run would go in a week, when her face would be bright and full.

Would Ben continue to ignore her? She shut her eyes, and her mind, on thoughts of him. She needed a distraction.

Well, it  _was_  her turn to choose the flick they'd watch. Maybe a nice action or comedy would take her mind off things. Michelle thought about it. She was most definitely staying  _away_  from anything remotely romantic, that's for sure.

She continued to rest her eyes, leaning against the window of the truck as Warren drove them home. He seemed to know she was troubled, bless him, and they traveled in comfortable, companionable silence.

It was very relaxing.

* * *

Ben was also traveling home, attempting not to speed. The cops on this stretch of highway were known to ghost up on speeders, and the last thing he wanted was a ticket. His mind was so busy though, that he almost didn't care.

 _That woman…_  He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her completely since the night he'd caught her scent and the pack had brought her back to Adam's house. Ever since then, she'd been flitting in and out of his thoughts, despite his resistance to it.

He really didn't know why. If anything she was unremarkable and irritating. What's worse, she had fallen right in with all the females of the pack, complete with a dumb-ass attitude and closed mind. They gossiped like ignorant fish wives and believed everything they heard, particularly about him.

For him to actually give two shits about this woman's opinion was beyond annoying. The girl could piss off as far as he was concerned.

He recalled his desperation that night in the bar.  _Why_  had he done that? He should have just let her go with what she thought. Maybe that would encourage her to leave him the hell alone, exactly what he preferred.

Now she felt the need to coddle him with her pity. She may have seemed sincere with her words, and for a moment he'd actually believed her. But in the end, he knew she was like all the others.

All she would do is draw him in with her false sentiments. Then she'd use him…leave him cold, broken, and alone. He'd finally been able to heal and leave those feelings behind. He really wasn't in a hurry to experience them again.

Besides, nothing was more untrustworthy than a beautiful woman.

Ben realized he thought her so just in time to glance at his speedometer… as the lights of a patrol car began to blaze in his rear view mirror. He struck his steering wheel in frustration, pulling over.

_Fuck!_


	5. Secrets

**M** ichelle tapped her pen against her desk, hoping that the technician would get there soon. Morosely, she tried clicking her mouse again, just in case. It was no surprise when there were no results. Her computer had gone on the fritz and showed no signs of coming out of it.

 _Where the hell is he?_  she thought. She had things to do and needed her computer to do them.

She looked toward the door to her office as though the force of her impatience would make the tech materialize before her. She was stuck until this guy finally chose to make an appearance.

Deciding to ease her mind with happier thoughts, Michelle reflected on the events of the past couple weeks, reclining in her chair.

She had just signed a year lease for a nice, yet humble one-bedroom apartment in Richland, not far from Warren's place. She even had some furniture donated from some of the pack members. Some were really nice pieces.

Warren had pouted about it, but it was only her explanation that she had wanted a fresh start in her own place, with her own money that had soothed the miffed werewolf's gripes that she could have just taken his place.

Warren had been living with Kyle for quite some time, and had thought nothing of offering his old duplex to Michelle when she had expressed her need for a place of her own. An anime movie night and some meat lover's pizza later, and his pride was good as new.

She had started working for Adam, taking a position in the finance department of his security firm. She still assisted Mercy in the evenings, but Michelle knew that she wouldn't have been able to support herself independently on just the salary she was drawing at the shop.

Mercy was getting further along in her pregnancy as well, and Mr. Adelbertsmiter was slowly taking the reins from her. Michelle had discovered that the fae was a lot grumpier than Mercy even on her most hormonal days.

She would never forget when she had offered to help him.

 _I've been doing this for much longer than you've been_  alive,  _pup_ , he had said, and was not interested in having someone else underfoot. So, Michelle had thought it a good idea to make herself a little scarcer.

She would come when Mercy needed her and only then.

Michelle worked in the finance department, helping to ensure that the company's funds were allocated where they were supposed to be. She found that she quite liked the position, especially since she had her own office.

She also discovered that she actually liked her coworkers, most of them being former military and able to understand her need to be left alone to do her work. They mingled enough to have lunches together, so no one felt the need to walk on eggshells. It was much less a pain than Michelle had thought it would be.

In any case, her situation was improving. Well, except when the faulty computer was taken into account. Reminded, she rolled her eyes and spun her chair with a sigh, and was just about to call the IT department again, when she felt a presence darken her doorway.

She swung her chair back around towards the late tech, only registering in hindsight that she had not used her nose when her eyes connected with the lazy stare of Ben's. Raising her eyebrows, she watched him as he entered her office, unable to think of anything to say with her surprise.

Ben seemed unfazed. "Well," he said nonchalantly. "Let's get on with it, shall we?" He moved toward Michelle's desk, looking pointedly at her machine. When she still gaped dumbly, he straightened his voice. "You  _do_  want me to repair your PC, right?

Starting, she finally snapped out of her stupor, and stood as calmly as she could, attempting to regain some dignity. "Sorry," she muttered, allowing Ben to slide into her seat and began working.

She had no idea he was also employed here, and in computers, no doubt. She frowned. Adam could have at least warned her.

Then she considered it. Well, maybe not. She wouldn't want to admit to anyone else that Ben always seemed to knock her off her game. Yes, best to keep that to herself, she thought, as she put on a blank face.

Ben was working away, bringing up screens Michelle had never seen on any computer, ever. It was amazing how quickly his nimble fingers flew across the keys. His face was serious as he stared at the screen.

Then he stopped for a moment, considering the computer with a furrowed brow before scratching his head. "Have you tried turning it off, turning it on?" he asked, looking at Michelle half jokingly.

Her lips tilted in a small smile. Was the computer genius having trouble? "As a matter of fact, I did," she replied, leaning back against the wall.

"Hmm," Ben muttered, and set his fingers to the keys again. The silence stretched between them then, but not in an uncomfortable way. Michelle just let him work, watching as he ran tests and checked different areas for problems.

Her eyes noted his blonde hair, which looked freshly cut, down the back of his neck to the collar of his purple sport shirt. It was long-sleeved, but he had rolled them up to his elbows. It looked comfortable yet professional.

He was as tall and lanky in this form as he was when he was wolf, but somehow it fit him. His legs were encased in grey slacks, tapering down to black loafers, one of which was tapping rhythmically as the staccato taps of the keys dominated the room.

He had strong, smooth jawline that gave his often stoic face a softness she hadn't noticed before. His brow, nose, and ears were proportional, and his sensual mouth was uttering something.

Michelle's eyes widened a fraction when she realized the route her mind was taking.  _Sensual?_  Wait, when did anything about Ben become sensual? She slid her eyes to the window in an attempt to refocus herself.

"I think I may have done it," Ben said, powering down the machine. "I've run a diagnostic and several scripts that will rewrite some programs and get rid of the glitches and freezing. I've restarted and will need you to log on when it powers back up again."

Michelle nodded as she heard the familiar sound of her computer coming back online. She eased closer, leaning over to type in the username and password before Ben could rise and give her the chair. Her breast brushed against his arm as she tapped in her information.

When she finished, she turned to address him, and caught him perusing her body appreciatively. She didn't think he had intended for her to catch him checking her out, but there it was.

His eyes immediately dropped, until he realized what he'd done. He caught her eyes again, preserving his pride, though his cheeks were ruddy. "Right. I'll just do a quick check and you should be good to go."

She stepped back and watched him finish up. When he turned in her direction, it was Michelle's turn to drop her gaze hurriedly.

"Um, go ahead and try the program you wanted to run, so we can make sure all is well." This time he stood up quickly, taking his place behind her as she sat down. The accounting program she needed ran smooth as silk.

Relieved, she gave Ben a genuine smile. "You're really good at this. Thanks."

His cheeks flushed a bit more, and his nod was awkward, like he wasn't used to being praised. "Well," he said bashfully. "It is my job after all." He shrugged.

The fact that he, someone who practically dripped hostility at times, could be shy was somehow endearing to Michelle. She would never have guessed that the red wolf had a soft side.

It must have shown on her face, because his expression changed, becoming more intent. Suddenly there was no talking, just quiet, as the two stared at one another as if neither knew what to say.

Michelle could feel the blood rushing to her face, and she couldn't think of anything, something smart or snarky, to say for the life of her. She drew in a breath, licking her lips nervously.

Ben's eyes, increasingly flecked with gold, had just drifted to her mouth, following the movement of her tongue, when a soft knock on the door broke them from their trance.

"There you are, Ben!" said an older gentleman from the doorway. "I thought I saw you pass by. I know you're very busy, but would you mind taking a quick look at my computer? I think I hit something that's knocked my settings off. And yes, I did turn it off and back on again. It had absolutely no affect at all."

Ben blinked a few times, and managed to smile at his other co-worker, despite the lack of protocol. He moved a step or two away from Michelle. "Of course, Al," he said. "I will come directly."

Al smiled brightly. "Thanks! I'll see you in a moment." He went ahead to his office.

Ben gingerly walked to the door, Michelle leaning back in her seat in front of the newly-fixed computer. Neither of the wolves spoke, but when Ben made his way out the door, he met Michelle's eyes just briefly, not quite challenging, but speaking of feelings neither wanted to address.

As he closed the door softly behind him, Michelle began her work, albeit slowly. No matter how much she tried to concentrate, her mind kept wandering back to the smooth, silky caress of an English-accented voice.

She was undoubtedly attracted to him, regardless of her feelings about it all. And there was no question that a light and subtle presence still lingered in the confines of her office,  _not_  helping her gain her composure.

Arousal.

It wasn't just Michelle's, and if she could scent it, Ben had to have caught it too. She sat back in her seat, staring dumbly at the ceiling. This was  _not_  supposed to happen. She put a hand over her face, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

 _What the_ hell _am I doing?_

* * *

Mercy and Michelle were working on organizing and inputting some of the receipts that cluttered up part of the office of the shop. It had been a very productive evening. Zee had long left, leaving the garage peaceful after closing.

Michelle had come over after work, and they had been at it for about an hour now, bouts of chit-chat breaking occasional companionable silence.

"So have you thought of any names for the baby yet?" Michelle asked the Walker. She handed Mercy a pile of receipts she had just put into the computer.

Mercy sighed. "I have an idea if it's a boy. I can't think of a girl's name for anything. I just have so much trouble for some reason."

The wolf thought about it for a moment. "Maybe that's a sign that a boy's name is all you have to worry about, some kind of mother's tuition or something." Mercy scoffed, but didn't disagree.

They continued to work for a little while longer, but then Michelle's mind began to drift to earlier events in the day.

She considered it for a moment before speaking. "So, um…about Ben…" she began cautiously, trying not to appear too overly interested.

Mercy paused in her motions to look at her friend, her eyebrows raised. "Yes? What about him?" Her expression was mischievous, the coyote in her eyes.

Michelle already wished she had kept her question to herself. "What's his story? I mean, I've heard the rumors, but I wonder what's really going on." She kept her eyes on her work, trying hard to appear blasé. "I'm just curious."

Mercy smirked, turning back to her own receipts. "Well, since you're so interested, I'll tell you what I know. Ben came to us from the London pack. He was sent here, because he was suspected of being involved with a series of really bad rapes that had happened."

Michelle's breath caught. So that part was true? Mercy noticed the girl's reaction, and rushed to finish.

"That was a long time ago though, and I really don't believe Ben was involved with all that, not since I've gotten to know him. Sure, he still has some issues, but the reasoning is something he will have to share with you one day."

She smiled at Michelle's unsure expression. "Now he's one of Adam's most trusted wolves. He even stood with him when we were married. He really is a lot better guy than he lets on."

Her grin turned knowing. "And if someone happened to be interested, I will say that he is very much  _not_  gay and also very much single."

Michelle resumed her task quietly, her cheeks a slight bit pinker than before. "I was just curious," she said again firmly.

Mercy giggled silently to herself as the two finished up their work for the night.

* * *

Some of the pack was meeting with Adam a few days later. The Alpha had called them together following a development in the lone wolf situation and to propose a solution.

Since their last meeting there had been two more attacks, one of them fatal. Thankfully, the survivor hadn't shown any sign of being Reborn, so attention would not be directed towards werewolves…yet.

Werewolves had come out of hiding to the humans not too long ago under the direction of the Marrok. So far, the humans had accepted them without too much fuss. Most were tolerant, if a little fearful. But that all could change if bad PR were made from some wolf with a taste for long pig.

The Marrok had ordered the problem in the Tri-cities be taken care of, lest he need to send his son to investigate. Adam respected Charles well enough, but having such a dominant wolf roaming his territory naturally made him tense. He only wanted to take that route if absolutely necessary.

"I want four wolves to head to one of the more recent attack scenes tonight," he said. "Get a scent on this rogue, now. We need to track where he's headed and stop him from attacking anyone else and calling any attention to us."

He continued on. "I need volunteers." After a few moments, Michelle raised her hand. Why not? She liked to run anyway. Having a purpose was even better. "I'll go."

Adam searched all their faces. "Okay. First round is volunteers. Second round is appointees." One of the other new wolves, Robert, also raised his hand, and Adam nodded at him. "Thanks. My other two of the group need to be older wolves who know the area."

With Darryl, Adam's second, out of town, and many of the other wolves indisposed, there were only so many who would be appropriate for this mission.

He motioned over to the individual sitting against the wall. "Warren, I want you and Ben to go along as well. Find this rogue and bring him to me." His face turned cold. "If he fights, finish him."

Warren nodded, coming to his feet. "Sure thing, Boss. Alright you three," he said to the group, including a Michelle and Ben who suddenly seemed a lot less enthusiastic. "Let's get ready to work. I think we should get some grub first though."

The foursome got into Warren's truck and headed to one of the local burger joints, disregarding the looks they got when four athletic, seemingly normal people sat down and ate fifteen burgers together. Afterward they drove out to Warren's house, since he lived closest to their destination.

Adam had given Warren a map with detailed descriptions of where attacks had taken place. Tonight they would check out one of them. If they found nothing, the pack would search the others until they did. Something had to be done before more people died.

Kyle didn't bat an eyelash when the four came in through the front door on two feet and left out through the large doggy door in the back on four. The wolves ran, quickly making their way to their objective.

There were some remnants of the investigation that had followed this attack, including the residual scent of plastic, oil and exhaust from cars, and luminol.

They fanned out, noses to the ground, searching the scene and beyond. They all knew there was a very slim chance they would actually find something useful, given the amount of time that had elapsed.

But they searched anyway. For hours they did, using their claws to try and stir up scent. Still they found nothing. Warren finally grew tired of the unproductive search, and his howl brought them all back together.

They turned to head back, their frustration evident. But just as they left the scene, Michelle caught the smallest trace of something, some _one_  familiar that she'd never thought to smell again.

 _It can't be_ , she thought to herself, and resolved to make a phone call that was long overdue once she was back and alone.

The run back was slower, the disheartenment of all slowing their gait to a trot. When they reached Warren's, they slipped inside and went to change and dress, the silence among them loud.

"Well…" Kyle gave them all perplexed looks as they converged on the kitchen and sat at the dinner table. "Did someone die while you were out?" he asked, serving the beef stew from the crock pot on the counter. He set a plate loaded with rolls in the center. "Why the long faces?"

Warren grabbed some beers from the fridge, and handed them off to grateful recipients. "We went out to try to catch a whiff of what we think is a problem wolf," he said gruffly. "But we couldn't find hide or hair of him, and my nose is pretty good."

He took a few gulps of his beer. "Adam isn't going to be happy."

Kyle made a dismissive sound, taking a bite of his own serving of stew. "Well, it certainly isn't your fault if there was no evidence left at the scene. I mean, there had to have been many pairs of feet and hands nosing around there long before you all were. To be honest, I'm not surprised."

Warren nodded. "Very true. Maybe you could explain that to Adam, using legal jargon that will confuse him long enough to improve his mood." He said jokingly. "But I'm sure he'll understand. He won't be happy, but he'll understand."

Michelle focused on a spot on the table as she ate, the conversation around her nothing but white noise to her ears, the delicious food tasteless. If that scent was here in the Tri-cities, after all this time had passed, then that meant…

She tried to finish her meal quickly as the others conversed, comparing their own knowledge of the case with one another. Robert was surprisingly an avid news junkie, and was able to talk about all the information the authorities were able to glean so far.

It was an interesting conversation, but Michelle didn't hear a word. The others didn't seem to notice, and she was grateful for that.

One person noticed her though. Ben discreetly watched Michelle over his bowl from across the table, chewing slowly as he saw the various emotions cross her face. He had no idea what it could be about, but his curiosity was piqued.

She'd been avoiding him ever since their near-miss in her office, had not even so much as acknowledged him when they had grouped with Warren and Robert. During their hunt, she had stayed away. All he had seen was her backside as she ran from him, seemingly to find the scent.

But he knew that she wasn't immune to this  _thing_  that was happening between them. There was a fascination between them that had always been there, but now it was different. And no matter how much she may have wanted to ignore it, how much neither of them wanted it this way, he knew she had felt it too.

He certainly hadn't expected to respond to her in that way. But her scent, her nearness in the seemingly small space of her office, it had aroused him in a way he hadn't felt in a very long time. When she'd brushed against him, his body had come to life.

He had been immensely grateful when Al had saved him,  _and_  Michelle, from himself. One moment longer, and…

His thoughts were interrupted when the girl quickly finished her meal and rose abruptly, making her excuses. She asked Warren to use one of his spare rooms to make a phone call.

"If you want privacy," the former cowboy said, "try the basement. There are plenty of rooms, and the heater is down there. Makes enough sound to stifle a voice from wolf ears"

Michelle left after mumbling her thanks. She knew she really should wait until she could get back to her home, and true privacy, but she had to call, had to know for sure.

When she got to the basement, she located the room nearest the heater easily, and shut the door. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number she knew more from memory than heart, knowing the recipient of her call would not recognize her brand new number.

"Hello," said an irritable-sounding voice on the end of the line. Sandra Muñoz's voice had not changed in the time since Michelle had last heard it. She had always seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Hello, Mama," Michelle said. "Please don't hang up." She sat down on the bed that sat against the wall of the room. She would need to sit down for this call.

"What do you want, Michelle?" her mother muttered. "I thought I told you not to call here again."

Michelle breathed deeply, her temper threatening as it always did when she talked with this woman. Why did she always have to be so nasty? "I know you did," she said slowly, willing her voice to stay gentle.

"Then why are you on my phone?" came her mother's response. "Don't you think you've done enough harm? Why won't you let us forget what happened, huh? Why won't you let us to forget  _you_?!"

" _Us_?" Michelle asked, her voice harsh with understanding. "Who is 'us,'  _Sandra_?" She knew that calling her mother by her first name would irritate her. It was a childish attempt to piss her off, she knew. But her tongue was loosened as she became angrier.

"That is none of your business," Sandra replied. "What you did-"

"-is over and  _done_  with!" Michelle yelled. " _Where_  is my son, Mama? You told me he died back then, but he didn't, did he?" She felt her eyes start to water even as she cursed herself for letting her mother hurt her yet again.

She felt the slide of angry tears against her cheeks. Even though she and Sandra had drifted firmly apart over the years, Michelle would never have thought her mother could be so cruel, not about this.

"How could you lie to me about my baby?" she asked in a pained whisper, finally breaking down into quiet sobs. She covered her mouth, trying her best to dampen the sound so no one in the house would hear. She was sure her shouting had probably attracted enough attention as it was.

"You were unfit to care for him anymore," Sandra answered, her voice unchanged. "It was bad enough, you having him when you were still in high school, but this? You ran away, not even caring that you had done the unthinkable. The best way for Hector to grow up would be without you, without having a  _monster_  for a mother."

There was that word, the word Sandra had used to drive her daughter away all that time ago when she had told her never to come back, never to call again. Her mother was always vindictive, always quick to throw long past sins in her present-day face.

It was so hard to understand. Didn't Sandra know how horrible she had felt about that night? Didn't she even understand her guilt, her regrets, the feeling of absolute  _failure_  she felt as a mother?

Michelle's hurt reverted back to anger in the wake of those memories and her mother's apathetic attitude.

"Yes, in this situation, in  _every_  situation,  _I'm_  the monster," she argued sarcastically. "What did you tell him, that I died too?  _Where is my son?!_ "

Sandra was quiet for a moment on the other line. "I don't know," she finally answered in a small voice.

"You don't know," Michelle repeated flatly. "Great job taking care of him, Mama. First you lie, and then you lose him. Real good job."

Sandra ignored the sarcasm. "He left a month or two after you did. I just woke up one morning to find him gone. He took your car and left. He had packed some things as well. I haven't heard from him since."

"And you never thought to call me to let me know? Oh yeah, that's right, because I was the  _monster_. Why would I need to know?" Michelle stopped talking and thought a moment.

She was no longer concerned that her son had driven a car without being licensed to do so, or that her mother would never have been able to contact her, seeing as how she would have been running as a wolf during that time. No, her mind was on other things.

If Hector had left so soon after…after what happened, then that meant that…oh, God.

"Goodbye, Mama." She hung up before her mother could say anything. There was nothing more for them to talk about anyway.

Michelle rushed out from the basement, saying her farewells and promising to call Warren in the morning to check for new orders. She had to get home, to think.

She never felt Ben's gaze on her as she left. Her mind was just too preoccupied with this new development. He had come behind her and reopened the door to watch her leave.

If what he had overheard was correct, the animal attacks really were the work of a rogue wolf, and that wolf could be Michelle's son. He hadn't even known she had had any children.

And why would he? It wasn't like they had shared any heart-to-heart talks together.

The other wolves had thought nothing of it when he'd excused himself, taking the other hallway to conceal his path to the basement. He had been too curious about what was upsetting her to stay upstairs and out of Michelle's business.

He watched her drive off in the VW Bug Mercy was letting her use until she accumulated enough income for a down payment on a car of her own.

In that moment Ben's curiosity about their new wolf increased. There were so many layers to her, and he wanted to understand all of them.

He wanted to know who she was, as a person, as a wolf, and now, as a mother. And as he watched her taillights disappear, he still couldn't answer the question as to why.

Women were nothing but drama and betrayal, not to be trusted. But this one…this one drew him to her in ways he could never imagine without even realizing it.

Imagine the power she would have over him if she actually put intention behind it.

Ben took one last look in Michelle's direction before heading back into the house. He'd have to figure out his feelings later, when things were quiet and he could think. For now, maybe some revelry would take his mind off of  _her_.

It wasn't long after Michelle left however before he was thinking about her again, about how distressed she seemed to be. It was at that time that he made a decision. He ignored Warren's perplexed look as he left the other males to do some checking of his own.

He dipped into a room to change. His wolf senses would come in handy for this.

* * *

Michelle pulled into her driveway, entering her house and closing the door. Despite the variety of emotions she was feeling right now it was nice to come home to her own place, her own refuge, where it was nice, quiet, and hers.

Sitting on her couch, she thought a few things over before she decided. She'd go back to the site and search for more clues. She wanted to be sure it was her son. That one snippet of scent could have been a mistake, a fluke of some kind.

But she had to be sure. If it were Hector…

She felt a rush of elation at the thought of seeing her boy again but tamped it down. It was best not to get overly excited for something that could very well be wishful thinking. It would only hurt her worse if there was nothing there.

So she steeled herself, disrobed, and walked out her back door into the night. She left the door slightly ajar, enough that she would be able to access it in her wolf form on her return. No one looking would be able to tell it was actually open.

The evening was brisk with the coming winter, and her back door faced an open area of cheat grass and scrub. The awning overhead would guard her transformation from prying eyes. In the end, no one would think it abnormal to see a canine running around at this time of night.

Undergoing a second change in as many hours was difficult, very difficult. It was more painful too. But Michelle was motivated, and managed it. After taking nearly double the time she usually would, she stood on four paws, stretched the last effects of the change from her muscles, and vaulted over her back gate.

She lived roughly five miles from Warren and Kyle, so it wasn't long before she found their previous trail and followed it back to the attack scene.

She made a beeline for the spot where she'd first caught the scent. Her nose was busy, her attention solely focused on finding a hint of that precious scent again. She moved back and forth from there, working outward.

It was as she was coming back around for another pass that she finally scented him. She froze, not sure what to do, hoping it was just residual left from earlier.

When she lifted her lupine head however, she found him to be very real. Sure enough the red wolf was standing there, watching her almost as if he'd been doing so for a while. He had to have seen her searching. Michelle sighed.

She was caught all over again.


	6. Uneasy Alliance

**T** he wolves were very still, staring at one another. Michelle was at a loss, not knowing whether to flee, submit, or ignore Ben altogether. Just how long had he been here?

Ben had been standing there for a while when she had finally noticed him. He'd known in his gut that she would come back. Her whole demeanor had changed, and in addition to the anxiety screaming through the pack bonds, it was all written on her face what she would do.

She had to learn to control her emotions if she didn't want the whole pack to know. Any wolf paying attention could tell. Eventually, he'd ducked into one of Warren's rooms, changed again to wolf, and come back out to watch for her.

Everyone else had let him handle it.

He had come about fifteen minutes before she, and observed her almost frantic search for something, presumably a scent. Half of him still wondered why he'd bothered. As long as she wasn't trying to run, it didn't concern him.

Regardless, he acknowledged that he was interested in Michelle, and wanted to help her if she would let him. Whatever the reason for this infatuation with her, he no longer cared. He would just let his feelings be and see where they lead.

Michelle's green gaze leveled on the red wolf. Why was he here? This was none of his business! He started to approach her, and without even thinking, her lip lifted defensively, a low growl working its way from her furry throat.

Ben came to tower over her, their size difference made more obvious by his closeness. His wolf wanted to respond aggressively, to assert himself over a female and lesser-ranking pack member. But he did not want to repel her and ruin his chance to grow closer to her.

Even so, his eyes pierced her, and his upper lip quivered in warning. He was here to help, dammit. Communicating that in their current form was near impossible of course, so he stared her down, letting her know that while he was not aggressive, he still outranked her.

Seeing that her display had no effect (had it ever?), Michelle regarded Ben for a moment then, resigned, continued with her search. Her nerves were more frazzled, given her audience, and she finally gave up after not regaining the scent.

There would be no trail for her to follow.

Shooting a pointed look at Ben, she began the return trip home, the red wolf following. She wouldn't usually bring someone she barely knew or trusted back to her home, but she needed to find out what had made him come back. Maybe he knew something she didn't.

When the two reached her house, Michelle trotted up to her back door, using a paw to open the storm door and pushing in through the other, still peacefully ajar. Ben entered as well, and the two walked into the living room where Michelle's clothes were.

She looked back and forth between her clothes and Ben. Point taken, Ben entered the bathroom situated in the hall near the front door to undergo his own change, closing the door behind him.

When Michelle was human again, she stretched out, dressed, and went to the bathroom door. Hearing his harsh groan from the other side, she figured he was close to finishing as his voice was now human. "I'll bring you down something to wear," she said.

She brought the clothes that Warren had let her use all that time ago. She'd thankfully forgotten to return them. She knocked again. "I have some clothes for you."

"Right. Thank you," Ben answered, his voice still rough with wolf. He reached a hand through the cracked door, and Michelle handed him the sweats, doing her best not to touch him. She took a seat on her couch after the door closed.

After a couple minutes, a bare-footed Ben walked out of her bathroom. The sweats fit his lanky body well, only a tiny bit loose. Michelle straightened her voice and got straight to the point. "What were you doing out there?" she asked.

Ben tiredly ran his hands through his hair and sat on the couch. He'd need some serious protein and rest after this ordeal. "I saw the change in your behavior, felt your upset through our bonds. It could only have been something you had found out there."

"So you decided to follow me? For what?" she asked. "What did you think you were going to find out?"

Ben sighed. This was getting tedious. "Has it occurred to you that maybe I wanted to help you?" he finally asked, annoyed. "We  _are_  pack, you know. That  _is_  what pack do."

Michelle gave a dismissive gesture. "I don't need your help." She didn't need anyone's help. And frankly, she didn't want any of these wolves near her son, if in fact it was him.

"Well, you obviously need some sort of assistance, starting with your ability to hide your emotions from the pack," Ben said dryly. "Warren's kitchen was near funky, what with all the fear emanating off you."

Michelle looked away from his penetrating gaze. She knew that emotions, to some extent, carried scent that werewolves could distinguish from normal smells. But she'd only been wolf for a short time, and much of that not even with a pack.

Ben was watching her, as was his habit of late. She had such an expressive face, and almost on reflex, his eyes were drawn to her lips. She was biting the full bottom lip between her teeth, her brow furrowed. He needed her to stop that, now.

"Why were  _you_  there tonight?" he finally asked her, moving his eyes back to safer territory on her face…to those eyes that shined like chocolate diamonds. Okay, maybe not that much safer. "What were you looking for?"

He saw her expression turn blank, her best attempt to hide any knowledge from him. "It's personal," she answered. "It's nothing you or the pack need worry about." Her mouth was in a stubborn, firm line. Good. No more biting.

"That wasn't the impression I got from what I heard of your phone conversation," he stated flatly, his eyes bored. "It's possible you're the mother of this rogue wolf. I'd say that is  _definitely_  pack business."

Her gaze flew to his, her eyes blazing. "We don't know that!" And why had he listened to her private phone call anyway? She should have waited to get home to call. Now what?

Michelle sighed. If he already knew, there was really no point in lying. "I don't know if it's really him, and if so, if he's the one behind these attacks. I only caught a tiny bit of scent that  _reminded_  me of him, and even that was gone by the time I returned. If it is him, I just want to help him." She leaned back against the couch, sighing again, heavily.

Ben watched her breasts rise and fall, trying to glean a rational thought through his rising arousal. She was so beautiful. He really needed to focus. "If he  _is_  attacking and killing humans, it will not matter that he is your son. He will compromise the wolves, and you know what will happen." He waited until he had her eyes again.

When she looked at him, he continued. "The Marrok  _will_  have him killed, to protect the rest of us. Even if you tell Adam, there is only so much he can do if Bran gives him an order." He watched her reaction.

Michelle's face was blank. She knew. She was practical. She may not have been a wolf as long as Ben, but she knew some of the rules. "I know. That is why I am trying to get to him before the pack.  _That_  is why I went back." Ben just shrugged and sat back in his seat, closing his eyes.

Michelle had an idea. Maybe Ben could help her find Hector, if he was out there. Two noses on the scent were definitely better than one. How to convince him though…

She stood up. "Do you want anything to drink? I have some water, beer…" She smirked, feeling a little more at ease with his relaxed posture. "I also have tea."

She watched his face turn sardonic, though his eyes remained closed. "I'm afraid you're looking at one of the only Englishman who does not adore his 'spot of tea.'" He opened his eyes. "I'll have a beer, please."

Michelle smiled to herself as she entered the kitchen, grabbing two beers out of the fridge and popping the tops. When she returned to the living room, Ben had dozed off. The day must have finally caught up with him.

She watched him a moment. His face was relaxed of the usual expressions he wore like a cloak. There was no stress, no disgust, leering or regret on his face.

He was quite handsome like this.

As if feeling her eyes, Ben slowly woke. He looked at Michelle through his lashes, seeing her watching him. He sat up, and she handed him his beer, blushing a bit at being caught.

"Thank you," he said, his own face red. He drank a few gulps and regarded Michelle for a moment. "You will have to tell me some time about your son, about how he came to be here."

Her face closed down a bit. "Maybe someday," she said. "It's a personal topic, and not a happy one." She was still so very ashamed and broken from all that had happened the night she'd fled her life.

Ben nodded at her in understanding. He knew about having secrets, about the shame it brought to share them. He also knew there was relief and closure in sharing that heartache with someone else, in letting someone else comfort you.

He would let her tell him when she trusted him enough to do so, if she ever did.

Michelle was trying to think of how to approach the current problem. "So," she began tentatively. "Would it be possible to keep this between us just to give me some time to investigate?" There. She'd asked. Now it was up to him.

Ben considered her question a moment, then one side of his lip lifted in a lop-sided grin. "Are you asking me to lie to my Alpha?" His eyes searched her face, further heating her cheeks.

She shook her head. "I-I don't want you to do anything that will get you in trouble with Adam," she said. "I'm just asking that you let me check into things before this becomes common knowledge."

Ben gave her a thoughtful look. "Technically, you  _are_  asking me to lie, if only by omission." When Michelle's shoulders sagged, he added, "But I know what this means to you, and I will avoid saying anything specifically about your situation for as long as I can, as long as it doesn't hurt the pack."

Michelle's face lit up, just a little. She was afraid to feel too hopeful about this, to think that things would go her way. But Ben seemed genuine. And his beer was empty.

"I'll get you another," she said, heading to the kitchen. She was so grateful he would do this, if he truly was going to do it for her. He could very well go home and have a change of heart. Only time would tell.

As she reached into the refrigerator, she wondered about her son, if it could truly be him out there causing all this terror and pain. He had never been a violent boy before all this, but she knew how the wolf could change a person into…something else entirely.

To know that she had been responsible…on that horrible night, when she had…  ***CRASH***

She looked down to find the beer bottle she had just pulled from the fridge shattered on the linoleum floor, beer radiating outward in a large puddle. Damn. As she bent down, Ben was there.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his face concerned. Michelle quietly started to gather glass shards as he stepped closer. "Be careful," she said. "Your feet are bare."

Ben scoffed. "As are yours, but it's no serious matter." He gestured between them. "Werewolves, remember?" He stepped further into the kitchen to help her, grabbing a big wad of paper towels from the counter to start on the edges of the puddle.

Michelle gathered the largest pieces of glass first, setting them on the counter next to the fridge. Soon, it was cleaned up for the most part, and she grabbed a broom to sweep up the smallest shards of glass.

She was just finishing when Ben suddenly grabbed her hand. At her shocked expression, he held up her hand so she could see the little bit of blood seeping from a cut on the side of her thumb.

"You're cut," he said. She nodded in thanks, astonished she hadn't seen or felt it. It had been quite a night, the two changes, the possible presence of her son, and now this werewolf that she held a reluctant, ever-increasing attraction for in her house, alone with her.

She definitely wasn't as alert as usual.

He still hadn't let her hand go. And he was so close. She hadn't really noticed until now the proximity of his body to hers. The broom had fallen, forgotten on the floor.

He was looking at the cut, unaware that she was staring at his face, at his ever-yellowing eyes. "You really should be more careful," he said, his voice slightly deeper.

By now the arousal that had started in the living room had permeated the small space in the kitchen. Michelle was ever more aware of Ben, forgetting the glass that wasn't completely cleaned up yet, the floor that still required a good mopping.

He seemed focused, fixated even, on her thumb, her wrist still held gently in his hand. She knew she could pull it from his grasp if she wanted to, knew she should, but somehow she just couldn't summon the will to do it.

As he began to pull her hand towards his mouth, her heart was beating hard, so hard she was sure he could hear it pounding within her chest.

He didn't seem to mind though, and when he finally got her hand to his lips, his yellow eyes perused it for a beat before he engulfed her wound in his mouth.

She gasped at the zing of sensation that ran through here still form, her eyes watching him lick and suck on her thumb, unable to pull her gaze from the erotic sight. His eyes had closed, and he was in his own world while he cleaned her.

Her attention was riveted, unblinking, and she saw when he finally had licked the blood away, his half-lidded eyes checking over his handiwork. She would have healed by that time, and he seemed satisfied, because now his wolf looked upon her face.

She could feel her body react under that gaze, the scent intensifying. He took a deep breath, his pupils dilating slightly before his mouth, stained lightly with her blood, descended to hers.

She thought to stop him, to pull back or turn her face to the side, but she did the opposite, her head tilting upward to accommodate him. Her eyes closed automatically at the first touch of his lips, the tingle of his skin upon hers.

They were shockingly soft, his lips. Michelle had imagined them to be hard, seeing how he usually had such a serious demeanor. But they were gentle, pleasing as they moved against hers.

When his tongue came into play, she naturally opened up, inviting him to deepen the kiss. He pulled her forward by the hand he yet held, moving forward so they were flush with each other.

His mouth moved against hers in earnest, becoming more and more urgent. He drank from her, tasting her mouth and tongue as though she were a delicacy. He brought her hand up to his shoulder, setting it there as his arms caged her against the counter.

She came to rest both hands on him, finally wrapping them about his neck. Her acceptance pleased him. She heard it in the guttural, almost-purring sound that floated from his mouth to hers, the more confident push and pull of his kiss.

It was when his hand moved to caress a breast that Michelle relented. She hadn't meant for this to happen, and it was all going too quickly for her mind to catch up. Bringing Ben here had been a spur of the moment, perhaps foolish, decision, but she had certainly not intended to become sexual with him.

Attraction was one thing, but she wasn't even sure how she felt about him or if she even trusted him yet! She pulled her lips from his, taking the exploring hand away and stepping out of his embrace. She turned herself from him to try and compose herself.

Ben's breaths were heavy and not a little faster. He hadn't meant to kiss her, really he hadn't, but she'd been so alluring, her blood and arousal perfuming the air. He'd been unable to resist, hadn't wanted to.

If she'd allowed him, there was no telling how far he would have gone, right here, in her kitchen.

"I'm sorry," he said, still attempting to calm his body. "I didn't mean to…" He ran his hands along the counter, the coldness making him miss her warmth instantly.

Michelle shook her head. "No, no, it's alright. It's fine." She turned toward him, looking just over his shoulder to avoid his eyes. "I think…I think maybe I should take you home."

Ben inclined his head, trying to hide his disappointment, his frustration. "Yes. My things are still at Warren's, if you could take me there."

"Sure thing," she replied. She was reluctant to walk past him, not with the sexual energy still swirling around them. He searched her face for a moment, but she still avoided eye contact. Sighing, he turned and left the kitchen.

She took a deep breath, deciding to finish cleaning the kitchen floor when she was alone and in full control of her wits and hormones. She came out to find Ben waiting by the door.

She pulled on some sneakers, grabbed her keys and license, and followed him to the Rabbit. The ride was quiet, the air heavy with words both wanted to say but were unsure how to say them or if it was sensible to do so.

It was a relief to them when they finally pulled up in front of Warren's. Ben gave Michelle a half smile and started to climb out of the car when she stopped him. "Is everything still good for what we talked about? You'll let me check things out?"

"It is as we agreed," Ben said. "I will not mention anything about this wolf's possible relation to you. However," he made sure to look her straight in the eyes. "I cannot keep this to myself if the pack is endangered, and more people dying will put us under more scrutiny."

Michelle understood. She had to get to the bottom of this and fast. "I understand," she said.

Ben sympathized with her. "I meant what I said. I will help you, if you need me." With that, he pulled himself out of the car, shutting the door gently behind him.

Michelle watched him until he reached the porch, then pulled off. She was unsure of herself around Ben, and she realized that she was in danger of doing something unwise with him if they were to find themselves alone again.

But she couldn't do this by herself, not in the small amount of time she had. It couldn't be helped. So with a turbulent mind, she made the drive home.

Ben watched her taillights from the door. It seemed he was always watching her leave him behind.  _What the hell was that tonight?_  he berated himself. He wasn't some hormonal teenager that couldn't control himself around a pretty girl.

That kiss tonight had thrown him. He hadn't gone to her house intending on doing anything of that sort with her. It had just…happened. And now it sat between them, a reminder of what they'd  _almost_  done.

He had no idea how things would be between them the next time they met. Awkward? Most certainly.

Then there was the fact that yes, he was attracted to her, but could he trust her? It was obvious she felt some pull toward him, as he did to her. But that was all physical. Would she deceive him, as so many others had?

Perhaps she was using him to accomplish this personal mission of hers. Once she got what she wanted, would she decide he'd served his purpose and forget about him? Despite her pretty face, she was still a new wolf  _and_  a female, one that no one knew all that much about.

Would she betray the pack? Would she betray him?

He resolved to be more careful, more distant with her, so he could concentrate on what was important, that of protecting the pack and their kind from more negative PR. This girl would not make him a liability to Adam.

So he turned away from the door, firmly tamping down his attraction as much as he could, and the word his wolf kept uttering in his head ever since he'd tasted her.

_Mine._


	7. Revelations

**A** dam paced in his study in front of a Warren and Ben. He was calm, but with the current subject of discussion, he needed to move or he'd feel a lot less so.

His third was cleaning imaginary dirt out from under his fingernails. They all knew he'd never let them get too grimy though, lest he face the wrath of Kyle.

Ben was relaxed in his seat, but was trying not to make eye contact with his obviously troubled Alpha. He was relieved that both the newer wolves, Michelle and Robert, had been allowed to miss this impromptu meeting. He still was unsure how to face Michelle after their kiss.

"So, there's been no sign of this wolf at all?" Adam was asking. "No scent, no paw-prints…nothing?" He stepped to his desk, sipping from a glass of water. "We need to wrap this up very soon, or I'll have a Cornick knocking on my door."

Warren gave his Alpha an assessing look. The poor guy. He was a lot more stressed as his mate's pregnancy advanced. Mercy had a baby bump now, and with it all becoming more tangible, more  _real_ , his energy had changed.

The whole pack sensed it. Their Alpha, usually calm, steadfast, and unbreakable, was battling the nerves that came with a high-risk pregnancy.

He knew that it would be nothing short of a miracle for Mercy to carry their child to term. Most pregnancies by a werewolf father failed.

Adam's previous wife, Christie, had miscarried three times before finally giving birth to Jesse. Everyone hoped that Mercy's being a walker, with changes that were less traumatizing and more voluntary, would give her more resilience to carry the baby full term.

Even with those advantages over human and werewolf women, it was pretty clear that Adam still worried. Both his second, Darryl, and Warren had decided to step up and support their Alpha with pack issues as much as he would allow during this tense time.

With Darryl out of town for a couple days, the task fell wholly on Warren. He would assist Adam with governing the pack and back him should anyone decide to issue a challenge.

A distracted Alpha was often a dead one.

"Boss," he said. "We'll find him. We've only gone through a couple of the attack areas. I believe there is one more to investigate, and we can do that easily in one night. Something will turn up."

Adam finished his glass. "It better. I may go out with you myself next time. I could definitely use a good run." He stretched his shoulders and neck, the stiff bones cracking in the quiet of the room.

It was rare for his home not to be crawling with pack, but today it was relatively dry. The temperature was a little higher than normal for fall, and many of the wolves had taken advantage of the nice weather for outdoor activities.

"We'd be happy to have you join us," Warren said, smiling a little. His Alpha always felt better after a run, as did most of them. It would do him well. He looked at Ben, who still had yet to say anything. His mind seemed to be on other things, if his blank stare at nothing in particular were any indication.

Adam noticed too. "Is there something more important you'd rather talk about, Ben?" he asked in an irritated tone. "I certainly hope I'm not boring you."

Ben glanced up at him before quickly lowering his eyes again. "No, I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind is all."

Adam gave him an assessing look. "Could it have something to do with a certain female?" He stepped a little closer to Ben. "You seem a little off. I am pleased that you are protective of Michelle, that you want to help her. But I need you running on all cylinders on this, and if it's too much for you…"

Ben shook his head emphatically. "I can do it Boss. I assure you, I can."

Adam held his eyes for a moment, then nodded. "We'll see. You can go. Get some rest or something to eat so you can be ready. We'll be heading out tonight. Let the others know."

Ben thanked him before leaving the room. As soon as the door closed, Adam went back to his desk, sitting down. "So, what's really going on with Ben and the girl? You  _have_  felt it, yes?"

Warren shrugged. "Man, I couldn't rightly tell you. But from what I've been getting, there's definitely something there. It was all over us when we checked that place out the other night. I'm thinking our little Ben has a hankering for her."

He smirked. "If what I'm getting is right, the feeling isn't completely unreturned."

Adam sat down at his desk. "Well, they either need to put up or shut up. We have enough going on without their sexual tension mucking up the pack bonds."

Warren agreed. He smiled. "On a more pleasant note, how is everything going with Mercy?"

Adam returned his smile. "It's going well. We had another ultrasound yesterday. Baby is strong and moving around a lot, even if it doesn't look like much yet."

His face turned wistful remembering the image on the screen. "It'll be nice to be a dad again."

"Yes it will," Warren said. "I'm sure everything will go just fine."

* * *

Ben was driving into Richland, taking a roundabout route to Michelle's. It was Saturday, so surely she was at home.

He needed to speak with her about this situation with her son. Things were getting more complicated, and with their Alpha running with them tonight, they'd need to be prepared. He picked up his cell phone, dialing her number.

Her phone rang several times, and he was about to disconnect, thinking she wasn't answering when her voice came on the line.

"Hello?" she asked, her rich alto slightly hoarse. Maybe she'd been sleeping.

"We need to talk," Ben said. "It's about tonight. Adam is coming with us this time. Can I come over?" He heard rustling over the line, like sheets, as if she were scrambling out of bed.

"No…um, I mean, no. We should meet somewhere. You want to eat? I could meet you at one of the local places." He could hear her breath, a little elevated as though she were nervous.

"Yeah, sure," he answered. "I can meet you over at JD's. They're close, and they've got a nice breakfast menu."

The relief was evident in her voice. "Sounds good. I'll see you there in about 15." She hung up.

Ben did a U-turn and made his way to the diner. He should have known this would happen. She hadn't wanted to meet at her house, where they would be alone together again.

He understood her caution. Hell, he wasn't 100% sure he wouldn't try to kiss her again. Both his human and wolf halves desired her. He acknowledged it and knew he had to take appropriate action.

He was determined to be more diplomatic where she was concerned, but he knew it would be difficult, maybe even impossible.

Because even now he remembered the way she tasted, and he yearned for another sample.

* * *

Michelle jerked on some jeans, pulled on a t-shirt, and made her way to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth, washing her face, and brushing her hair up into a high ponytail, she headed downstairs.

After pushing her bare feet into some sneakers, she grabbed her keys and wallet and headed out.

She got maybe half way to the diner before she realized she was speeding. Thinking it best not to tax the Rabbit too much, she eased off the accelerator.

When Ben had told her it was about Hector, she had scrambled to meet with him. Maybe he'd found or heard something. Thankfully, she had had the wherewithal to get him to meet her somewhere public. She didn't want a repeat of what happened the other night.

At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

She could still remember feeling helpless and liquid as Ben had kissed her. She remembered the feel of his lips against hers, the hot, tingly sensation she had gotten in the pit of her stomach.

Who was she kidding? She had kissed him right back.

She was a realist. She knew that, although she still didn't know Ben that well, she was very attracted to him, and he to her. She didn't know if it was their wolves that were drawn together so quickly or what, but she was certain of one thing.

Sex was inevitable if she didn't take steps to avoid it. She doubted Ben would mind. He was a man, wasn't he? But she didn't need the complication.

So it was all on her to keep things platonic. It was illogical to get involved with a wolf in a pack she did not intend to stay in. She needed to just make a plan and run when the time was right.

This possible appearance of her son was complicating things though. She relied on Ben to help her, and keeping things from getting out of control between them would prove even more difficult the more time they spent together.

More difficult still was that she liked most of her pack mates, liked Mercy. The two had become fast friends, and she had to admit that she was really looking forward to the arrival of the baby.

How was she supposed to leave when she had these feelings? Maybe…maybe things weren't so bad with this pack. They weren't all the same, and Adam seemed to be a caring, responsible Alpha. He wouldn't let anything happen to her, nothing like when she was back there…

Michelle put those thoughts from her mind, steeling herself as she neared the diner. She spotted Ben's car and pulled hers in next to it.

When she entered the diner, she saw Ben sitting in a booth situated away from the windows near the back. He waved a hand at her when she spotted him.

Ben watched her as she made her way over, trying to ignore the flips his stomach was turning. He had hoped the girl wouldn't still affect him like she had, but he figured it was a slim chance, what with what had happened.

Oh well, best to get straight to the point.

Michelle sat down, resolving to steer clear of any uncomfortable topics. "So what's up?" she asked, keeping her face neutral despite the turbulent amount of feelings swirling around in her head.

Ben's mouth lifted into a knowing smirk while he watched her struggle. It was alright. He knew how she felt. He had to sit here, in this semi-crowded diner and play small talk while all he really wanted to do was take her to his place (or hers) and fuck this tension away.

Even now his body was reacting to her, and it was starting to annoy him.

Hoping to break the ice, he began. "Adam is coming along with us tonight. Now, we have to get this thing done, and fast. I'm not sure, but I'm willing to say that if Adam finds this wolf, it could be a problem. If he can't subdue him, he will kill him."

Michelle nodded, worry for Hector making her forget her other problems. "So what do you want to do?" It was going to be a tense night.

"We'll go out there before the others, you and me," Ben answered. "Do a quick run through and find all the scent we can. If we are able to track this wolf, we will, but I don't advise engaging him, not with just the two of us and not knowing what he is capable of."

Michelle agreed with it all, knowing that they would possibly need the support of the pack in this. Even if it was her son, she had no idea how the Change had altered his personality or mental state. Some wolves had been driven mad after their Rebirth.

Hopefully, if it was Hector, he was still the son she knew and loved, and he'd recognize her. They were supposed to meet and leave from Adam's house, so it would be a fair amount of running.

Ben was still talking. "I'll call Warren and let him know we are going ahead of time. He may wonder why, but I'll tell him we're just scouting. It's not enough of a lie, so I doubt he'd sense it."

"What if you don't get away with it?" Michelle inquired. She really didn't want to have the higher ranking wolves angry with her over a lie. And she honestly didn't want to get Ben into trouble for helping her either.

"Warren is a good fellow," Ben said. "I may not need to hide anything at all, but I'll try to not-lie as best I can."

Michelle only half way understood what he had said about not-lying, but she'd just let Ben handle it.

He tried to lighten the mood. "How about some breakfast?" he asked, smiling. "It's on me." He handed her a menu. Hopefully this would not make her uncomfortable. He was hungry and welcomed the company.

Her stomach had been growling the whole time. Though she was still a little nervous about being around him alone, it was a public place. But they were adults. What could it hurt to sit down and eat together?

"Sure," she said, smiling gently as she perused the menu. "I am pretty hungry."

Ben laughed. "I know." They checked the menus, Ben finally deciding on two servings of steak and eggs, Michelle ordering the same. The steaks were a welcome meal, and they ate heartily, hoping to ingest as many calories as possible for tonight.

He watched her discreetly as she ate. It was good that she had a good appetite. She looked a little thin, even if her body had a nice overall shape. Maybe it was the stress of rebuilding her life after the involuntary induction into the pack.

Or maybe it was this situation that possibly involved her son?

He didn't know, but he wanted her to eat as much as she could. He liked curves, not bones. She was lovely enough, but he didn't like his women too skinny.

His _women? No._  He corrected himself. She had no tie to him, and he needed to remember that. He just wanted to help her, and that was it…wasn't it?

What had happened between them in her kitchen…had been a mistake, and they needed to move past it if they wanted to solve this problem. So he tried to break the awkwardness that persisted between them by making casual conversation.

"So, where are you from?" he finally asked. At her guarded look, he added, "If you don't mind my asking."

She seemed to decide it wouldn't hurt to tell him. "Central California. I grew up in Sacramento, lived there for a few years." She could entertain some questions. It wasn't anything she hadn't had to tell Adam anyway when she'd joined.

Ben was listening closely as she continued. "My mom was a medical administrator when she met my father. He had come in for an injury he'd gotten from an unruly patient. He was a doctor in the hospital she worked at."

Ben gestured at her. "So you got your complexion from your parents?" She was definitely not White, at least not wholly.

Michelle smiled slightly. "My mother is biracial, my father Hispanic, if that's what you're asking. They were good enough parents, but my dad was killed when I was 11, a car accident. My mother and I were never all that close, but we really drifted apart after my dad died."

Ben nodded. He wasn't that close with his family either. "What about Hector? When did he come along?"

"I was 16 and in my junior year of high school when I had him." She shook her head, embarrassed. "I was so stupid. I was well on my way to getting an athletic scholarship to play softball at any university I wanted. Grades were doing well, I had friends…"

She sighed. "No use regretting anything though. I just fell in with the wrong guy and got myself in trouble. But I did what I was supposed to do, and with my mom's help I took care of my baby and eventually graduated. That was 15 years ago. Couldn't stick to the plan for college, but I wouldn't trade Hector for anything."

The two took a moment to eat quietly. Michelle wasn't fooled though. She knew what would come next. Ben confirmed it with his next question.

"So how did you Change?" He had wondered this from the moment he'd met her. He watched her face drop while he sipped his coffee. It looked like she was reluctant to share, but she started speaking after a moment.

"It was about two years ago. I was attempting to go back to school. I had to take classes at night to accommodate working full time. I didn't live far from the college, so I would walk to campus.

"I was coming home one night when I stumbled on a wolf as I was turning down the road to my house. I guess I surprised it, but it attacked. Not sure why he was within city limits. Maybe he was looking for something. Whatever reason, he found me. The rest is history."

She took a draught from her apple juice. "I remember the astonishment on the faces of the staff at the hospital when I healed serious wounds in two days. I fell asleep one afternoon and woke to find a stranger in my room who identified himself as a member of the local pack. I guess someone found out what had happened, and what I had become."

She took another sip of her juice. "What about you? Where are you from?" If she could answer some questions, he could too.

Ben sat back in his chair, a contemplative look on his face. "Well, I'm obviously from the UK. I was born in Gloucester and lived there for a few years with my mum and two sisters. My father died when I was very young. When mother got remarried, we moved to London with my stepfather, where I stayed until I left to come here."

"What about yours?" Michelle persisted. "How did you Change?" He had become more somber when he spoke of his family, so she tried for a change of subject.

Ben's face brightened, if only marginally. "I suppose mine was pretty cliché. Have you ever seen the movie, 'An American Werewolf in London?'"

Michelle nodded. "Sure I have. It was actually one of my favorites, you know, before…" She shrugged.

"I understand, believe me," Ben said. It was weird, if not rarely entertaining, to watch werewolf movies now, not when the life portrayed on film was so far from, yet so similar to, their reality.

"Anyway," he said. "Me and my mate Edward were on holiday in Scotland. We'd just gone up there on a whim to blow off some steam after college exams. We hiked along the hills, had a grand time. When we made camp, all was calm."

"But when I woke in the night to use the loo…" His expression took on a haunted look. "I woke up to find Ed dead and half-eaten. And the wolf that done it was still there. I had only a moment to notice him before he was on me. I've never been so terrified, or felt so much pain, in my life."

He sighed. "But with all that pain come this gift. In a couple days or so, I was fit as a fiddle. That's when that crazy Alpha found me, took me in. What's worse, I later discovered the very wolf that had killed Ed was in the pack, in  _my_  pack. Not a bloody thing had been done to punish him for it either. I hated that pack.

"Things didn't truly improve until I came here, to Adam's pack. Even with all the rumors around me, it was a relief." He shoveled some egg into his mouth and chewed a little before speaking again.

"Some people, even other wolves, look at us and see a curse. But for me, it was a release from the shit that was my life. I had friends and other associates, yeah, but nothing special or as grand as this. The pack is the family, the  _real_  family, I never had."

When he saw Michelle's inquisitive expression, Ben half smiled. "Sorry. I think I may have  _over_  shared." He shifted his attention to what little bit of food was left on his plate.

Sensing he needed a moment, Michelle did the same. His story was amazing, sad, and horrifying at the same time. But every wolf had such a tale spun in different ways.

They all knew that a bite alone was not enough to become Wolf. It took terrible trauma for the magic to work the wolf into savaged flesh. She was amazed that she had survived her own attack.

Only Charles Cornick could say differently. He was born with the moon's kiss.

She reached for the pepper without really looking, wanting more spice for the last of her steak. When she felt flesh instead of plastic, she found that she'd brushed Ben's hand. He had been resting his arm near the shaker as he ate.

She made to snatch her hand back, but jumped a little as he grasped it. His grip was gentle, and the tingling sensation was immediate, made more potent when his thumb began massaging her wrist.

Her insides tightened. A blush rose to her cheeks. She closed her eyes and swallowed once, twice, in an attempt to make coherent speech. Finally she looked him in the face, though his gaze was on their hands.

"Ben," she said, her voice too low for none but Ben to hear. "Let me go."

He stared at his hand where it held her for a moment. When he looked in her face, he could see she was breathing slightly faster. "Why?" he asked, his voice lowering. "Does it upset you when I touch you?"

Michelle bit her lip. She didn't know how to answer that. Yes, it upset her, but not in the usual way. She was put off and excited by his presence, by the thoughts that invaded her mind's eye.

And she was utterly turned on by him. She craved the feel of his touch, even though her mouth said differently.

Her hesitancy spurred Ben on. "Or maybe you like it when I touch you, and  _that's_  what bothers you. Is it because you want me as I want you?" His other hand suddenly joined in, caressing up from her hand to her forearm.

The sensation was too much. She needed to get out of here. The feeling of being trapped started to descend on her, and she finally turned her wolf's eyes on him, snatching her hand from his grip.

"Dammit, I said  _let go_!" She stood abruptly, red-faced, green eyes flashing, ignoring the looks of some of the patrons of the diner. She picked up her things, storming out the diner and to her car. The squeal of tires heralded her departure.

Ben smirked to himself. He had to admit that part of him liked tormenting her. She wanted him. He knew it; she knew it. He was done resisting it. If she would follow suit, he had a feeling they could work off all this stress in very pleasing ways.

He'd give it time. She'd come around. Judging by how restless his wolf was around her, by how much he desired her, something had to give soon. For now, they had to concentrate on the matter at hand. They had to find this wolf tonight.

Ah, but she had forgotten something. His smile widened as he took out his phone.

* * *

Michelle tried to restrain herself from speeding on her way back to the house. She was so angry! The way he had touched her…the feel of his skin against hers…was enough to wreck all her concentration.

The most annoying thing was that he  _knew_  that he bothered her. He knew she was attracted, and he was making it very hard. It was unwise to sleep with him, and they both knew it.

At least that was what she kept telling herself, even knowing she wanted to so bad. _Dammit!_

Her phone sounded, telling her she had received a text message. Reaching over, she pulled her cell from her purse, selecting the new message.

**Ben:**

**I will meet you at Adam's at about 6pm. See you there, IF you aren't too afraid. :)**

She thrust the phone back into her purse, probably a lot harder than necessary. He was laughing at her. So he thought this was funny?

That asshole really enjoyed toying with her! From the moment she'd met him, he'd been a hard one to figure out, but in this it was obvious. He wanted her, and he had no qualms about showing it, to his amusement and her dismay.

Well, two could play that game. Just as he could wield her attraction to him like a weapon, she could do the same. He may not think she knew her power as a woman, but she did.

Michelle smiled to herself, slowing down just in time to avoid being pulled over for speeding.

It was on.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ben watched television in the living room as he waited. A few others, Warren, Paul, and Mary Jo were lying about as well, taking a load off. Darryl had returned from his trip last night, and sat off from the others reading.

It was just about 6pm, and Michelle hadn't appeared yet. He smirked.  _Hmm…looks like she got scared off after all._

He had to admit, he was a little disappointed. He didn't take her as the type to back away from a challenge. What happened to the spitfire he'd met that first night, who had bared her fangs at him without caring of the consequences?

He started thinking of what he would do, where and how much ground he would cover alone, when he heard the front door open. He kept his cool when her scent floated to him with the incoming air. Wouldn't want her to get skittish now, would we?

He turned his head, a cynical expression already pasted to his face, and froze.

She had brushed her hair into a glossy, waving cascade down her back, but he'd seen her hair down before. But was that makeup?

Her pouty lips (when had they become pouty?) were a lovely shade of crushed pink roses, but even with that, her eyes…it was her eyes that made his mouth dry and his blood heat.

She had applied a liberal amount of eye shadow, liner, and mascara, making her eyes sparkle, the focal point of attention. Ben didn't remember her ever wearing makeup while she was here. Maybe he just hadn't noticed.

She was beautiful enough to him without it, but…wow.

Michelle grinned inwardly at Ben's googly eyes.  _That's right_ , she thought to herself.  _Get an eyeful._  She made her tone casual as she greeted everyone then rested her eyes on him.

"You okay, Red?" she asked with false concern.

Ben looked away and tried to make like she hadn't caught him off guard. "Yes, of course." As much as he was trying, the ruddiness of his face showed her effect on him.

 _Sure you are_ , she thought. "So are we going?" She knew that her touches of makeup would go to waste what with them changing, but judging from Ben's reaction, it had been totally worth it. Maybe she'd try a little flirtation too, just to mess with him.

Warren sat up a little. "Yeah, you kids go 'head with the reconnaissance. The scent's fading the longer we wait. Meet us back here so we can all leave together. Adam will want to know if you've found anything."

Ben nodded, and motioned to Michelle, still avoiding looking in her face. "Let's be off then."

The two descended into the basement to change in private, Michelle taking one room, Ben taking another. When they finally emerged, they both made for the stairs, their claws clicking on the floor.

Warren was waiting to let them out, and off they went. It wasn't long until they found the place they were searching for, Ben having been given directions before Michelle had arrived. Both were desperately hopeful but not confident that they would actually find anything.

So it was a surprise when Michelle stumbled on the scent she had smelled before. She sent a sharp bark to Ben and started trailing. Though there were a myriad of smells, one of which was also familiar, she focused exclusively on this one.

It just had to be Hector, and that was the priority. The scent made a meandering path, and at one point she started to wonder if she was going in circles. As she made to turn down a dried creek bed, she felt a light nip on her tail.

She turned to see Ben had tried to get her attention. He pulled back a little, indicating that it was time to return. Had two hours really gone by that quickly?!

She growled her dissent. She was so close! But he bared those big teeth around his grip on her tail, this time pulling her a little harder. He was insisting, and despite their troubles, he was still the dominant one.

She looked longingly in the direction the trail would have lead her. At least she was that much closer. They were coming back after all. When she turned to follow, Ben had already begun trotting away from her position.

 _I guess he just_ knew _I would be obedient_ , she thought sourly. She caught up to him shortly after, and the two returned to Adam's house without delay.

When they returned, their companions were already changed and present, a large gray that was obviously Warren, a medium-sized black that was Robert, and Adam in all his silvery-black glory.

They greeted the Alpha appropriately, ears and tails lowered, each receiving nips on their muzzles in return.

Michelle observed that Adam seemed quiet, perhaps steeling himself for the run. He turned his head to the front door just in time for Darryl to open it. Adam's stare was heavy with a message, and she was caught by surprise when she was suddenly grabbed by her scruff by Darryl.

Her whine carried a question, and Adam's second simply looked down at her and explained. "Adam wishes for you to stay behind. You will know why later." When she made to growl in protest, she was yanked slightly toward the direction of the house.

"You are to stay until they return. Those are his orders," was his only response. She looked back as she walked to the door. Ben was looking at her, ears perked. It would appear he hadn't known about this, which was strangely reassuring.

It was hard to tamp down the sense that something was wrong. She was choked yet again with the feeling of being trapped. She wouldn't know anything until the rest of the wolves returned, so she found a nice out of the way place and lay down with a sigh, trying to calm her frazzled nerves.

Ben stared at the door when it closed behind Darryl and Michelle. What was going on? Why had they retained her? He was so perplexed that he missed when Adam signaled for them to go, Warren having to nudge him to get him running.

They'd have to see what was up later. Adam always explained his actions, and it would be interesting to hear what this was all about.

Unfortunately that wasn't reassuring enough to rid him of a definite foreboding feeling. Something was up, and it made him uneasy.

* * *

Michelle paced around the front window of the living room, periodically pulling back the drapes to see if Ben and the others had returned. It had been three hours already! What was taking so long?

She sat down a moment, but popped right back up when she heard a vehicle pulling into the driveway. She glanced outside, but it wasn't who she was waiting for, though it wasn't an unwelcome visitor.

She went to the door and opened it for Mercy. The Walker entered and took her coat off, placing it on the coat rack. Her cheerful face turned concerned when she took in Michelle's demeanor.

"Uh oh, what's wrong?" she asked. "I thought you and the others were going out to find that problem wolf?"

Michelle shrugged. "I thought so too, but Adam had me stay behind for some reason." She leaned in close. "He's got Darryl guarding me," she whispered.

Mercy cringed. "Yeah, if anyone could play guard dog, he would be it."

They heard an affronted cough from the other room. They knew he'd heard them. Mercy smiled at her. "Better be careful what you say, or you'll be left out when he makes breakfast."

Michelle definitely didn't want that to happen. Darryl's cooking was legendary. But this situation was still serious to her, and it reflected on her face as Mercy looked on.

"Okay," Mercy said. "I'll sit with you. I'm sure it's nothing bad. Adam always has a reason for what he does, and usually it's for the protection of the pack. He would never do anything that he didn't feel was right."

Michelle nodded, not reassured by Mercy's revelation.  _That's what I'm afraid of._

Mercy laced her arm through Michelle's. "Come on. I'm sure there's something we can do while we wait."

Bless Mercy's heart. She tried to divert Michelle from her worry with a game of chess. She even got out a Playstation, something that had been originally purchased for Jesse but had only collected dust, and offered Michelle a game.

She indulged a little with that until they finally heard a commotion outside announcing the wolves' arrival. Michelle was at the door in seconds, and opened it just as Warren walked in, fully human and nude, with an unconscious wolf slung over his shoulders.

The wolf was large, but skinny, as though he had not been eating well.

Michelle inhaled. That scent! It was both familiar in that it smelled like Hector, but different with the addition of the wolf. She attempted to step forward, to go to him, but Darryl seemed to materialize from nowhere and restrained her.

"Please," she began, but Adam walked in shortly after, his steady golden stare shutting her up. Was he angry with her?

"Have a seat, Michelle," Darryl ordered. "Adam will be up soon." She sat down, on the verge of tears, and cradled her face in her hands. She really wanted to see her son! After all this time, she could finally see him again. Why couldn't she go to him?

She felt the warmth of a canine tongue against the hand holding her head, then a cold nose nuzzling her hair. She looked up to see Ben's large, lanky form standing between the coffee table and the couch where she sat, his yellow eyes concerned.

He had to be uncomfortable in the small space, but he'd come to see about her anyway.

She gave him a sad smile as a tear slid down her cheek. When he licked it away, she couldn't even get angry with him. She was emotionally tapped. She brought her hands up and grasped his ear and neck, bringing him in closer to hug him against her, her cheek against his.

The warmth was comforting.  _He_  was comforting.

They stayed like that for a moment until she felt Ben stiffen. When she let him go, she saw Adam, back human, stride into the living room, giving her an assessing look. He looked at Darryl again. "Bring her," he said firmly.

Oh, God. What was this about? She got up gingerly, glancing back at Ben as they followed Darryl down the hallway.

When they entered Adam's office, he was sitting at his desk, looking for all intents and purposes as though he were calm. Warren, now clothed, was in a chair against the wall. Michelle didn't know whether to be relieved at the calm or not.

Michelle stopped just inside the office, and Ben brushed her legs as he passed. He sat down on the floor next to Warren.

"Sit down, Michelle," Adam said. When she complied he began. "I understand that you have been through a lot, that we pretty much forced you to join this pack, and that you would much rather leave."

He pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment. "But regardless of how you became pack, being with us is about honesty and trust."

He opened his eyes to stare at Michelle. "That being said, I want to you to tell me just what your connection is to this wolf and why it has your fear rushing through our bonds. It was all I could do to keep everyone from going mad from it."

Michelle shook slightly at the Alpha's icy tone and stare. What was she to tell him? He'd smell a lie, and that wouldn't end well for her.

A little voice in her mind tried to reassure her that Adam wasn't like her old Alpha. He cared about his pack, even about her. She had to keep telling herself this.

So she told the truth.

"He's my son," she finally stated softly. "His name is Hector. I don't know if he followed me here or what, but it's him. I was scared, and surprised, because I thought he was dead."

One of his eyebrows arched, the only sign that she'd surprised him a little. "Your son? In that case I could understand your concern." His face took on a confused expression. "But what happened? Why did you think he was dead?"

Michelle's face flushed, her eyes moistening, and she glanced at Ben. He was intent on her, as was Warren and Darryl. She brought her tearful gaze back to Adam, focusing on his chin to avoid his eyes. Would they judge her? She would find out soon enough.

"Because  _I_ was the one who Changed him."


	8. Máma

**E** veryone was quiet a moment, digesting this new, shocking information. Adam was notably surprised, though he kept his face as bland as possible.

He had never known a werewolf to have the courage to Change their own human children. It was so risky a process, in all honesty usually fatal. Most chose to have a close friend or their Alpha do the task, if they allowed it at all.

It was a hard decision, to either watch one's child die of the ravages of time, or to lose them violently in a slim chance to gain immortality.

Not even the Marrok had done such a thing.

Adam's mind went to Jesse, and he inwardly cringed. To lose her, that way… His face hardened at the thought.

 _Never_.

Michelle looked at the floor, tears streaming down her face. Everyone was so quiet. She hadn't told anyone else of this since it happened, too wracked with guilt, fearing that her son had died by her own fangs. What must they think of her now?

"I-It was an accident," she whispered, stuttering.

"Tell me," said Adam calmly. Warren brought her some tissues, and Darryl presented her with a glass of water, which she gratefully accepted.

"I was Changed two years ago in Sacramento. Hector and I had been living in a house not far from my mother. The local Alpha, David, learned of how quickly I had healed from the pack members employed by the hospital. He took me in to teach me the ropes. During that time, my son stayed with my mother." She paused to take another sip of water.

"A couple months later it seemed that things were going well, that I was in control of my wolf and could return home." She glanced briefly at Adam. "During the time I spent with the pack, one of the pack members, third in rank, had taken an interest in me. His name was Clint."

"And I take it you didn't return this interest?" Adam asked when he noted the sneer in her voice.

Michelle shook her head. "Not at all. Honestly, he creeped me out. He was always staring at me with this crazy-ass expression, and my rejection only seemed to make him more interested. I was happy to leave that pack, if only to get away from that weirdo.

"Anyway, as time went on, Clint became more aggressive with his advances toward me. I refused him of course, but he didn't like hearing 'no' for an answer. I tried to only be near the pack when I needed to, in an attempt to avoid him, but I still had to attend pack meetings, as was normal.

"When things became too much, I tried to inform David. I thought he would do something about it, but he told me that there were more important issues he had to attend to. I was on my own."

Adam made a disapproving sound. How could her Alpha ignore his duty to protect his wolves, especially a lower-ranking, female member of his pack? What kind of pack had Michelle come from? He kept his anger quiet as she continued.

"Females in that pack…they weren't treated very well, like their rights didn't matter. It took me a long time to notice, seeing how I was hardly around once I learned control. If you weren't mated, you were next to nothing." She shook her head at the memory.

"The last meeting I went to was a couple nights before the full moon. I was already restless. When everything adjourned, David told me he needed to speak with me, privately. I remember thinking it was weird, because I was so low that I hardly ever had contact with the Alpha, not after he had finished inducting and training me.

"So I went with him to his office only to find Clint waiting for me. When I asked David what was going on, he told me that he needed his third to be clear-headed, that I was a distraction, and if I would just remove the element of mystery, maybe Clint could be of better use to him."

She looked up at Adam. "He wanted me to have  _sex_  with Clint, right there, in his office! I told him no, naturally, and he replied that it was an  _order_. I didn't even know an Alpha could give out such crazy orders."

Adam shook his head. What kind of shitbag was this Alpha? He had not only known what was going on, he had tried to  _assist_  with it?!

"Technically, an order from an Alpha is an order," he said. "But in this…you were right to disobey." He remembered that even in the Army, you could refuse to follow an order that was unlawful. He quickly added, "Just know that you would never receive such a one from me."

Michelle nodded, sipped her water, and continued. "Anyway, I fought. David tried to corner me, to hold me down so I wouldn't hurt Clint. But I managed to break his hold and jump through the one window in the room. I was running almost as soon as I hit the ground."

Her mind called up images she had hoped to forget, David's rough hands, harsh voice, and yellow eyes…looking up to see Clint smiling, his hand going to the button of his pants. Her screaming…

"Then all I remember was running," she said, shrugging off the shudder that ran through her. "I don't know if it was the closeness of the full moon, my still being relatively new, or the trauma of what had happened, but I had to eventually stop as my change came on involuntarily." She started to cry again as she was about to reveal the most painful part.

"My wolf took over afterward, and somehow I ended up at my doorstep. Hector must have heard me, because he came to the door. I felt like I was just a spectator, watching everything happen without any way to stop it. When my baby opened the door…" She wiped her eyes again, weeping quietly to herself.

Adam walked around his desk and stopped in front of her, squatting down to her height. He placed a hand on her knee. "You don't have to finish. I can pretty much understand what happened. Michelle, look at me."

She lifted her head until she could see his face. "It wasn't your fault. Your wolf came forward, because you were in a danger you couldn't handle on your own. Unfortunately there was not enough control to keep her from protecting you from everyone, even your child. But you are not to blame for it."

She felt a bit of wolf magic flow over her like a balm to her woes, calming her restless emotions. Within moments, she felt better, though the memory was there still. She nodded at him, wiping the last of her tears away.

"Thank you," she said. When she looked around, she saw that Ben was no longer in the room. Warren was smiling a little at her, still in place against the wall. Darryl looked, well, like Darryl, but the skin around his deep, brown eyes was a little softer.

There was no judgment. No censure; only understanding and empathy.

Perhaps this pack was different after all.

But where was Ben? Had he heard her story? Did he feel differently about her? She just wanted to go and see Hector. When she said so to Adam, he rose to his feet.

"You may see him," he said. "But he will stay in the cage for now, until he changes back and we're sure that whatever story he tells us checks out. I'll get in contact with Bran and touch base with him. I'm sure he'll want to be made aware of the situation."

When Michelle's face showed worry, he was quick to reassure her. "Bran is not a hot head, Michelle. He's been around a very, very long time. He'll want to know all the information and consider everything before making any decisions." He nodded at Warren, who stepped forward.

"Come on, darlin'," he said. "Let's go see your boy." She thanked Adam again, and followed Warren back down to the basement.

Hector was still sleeping, lying on his side. Michelle took a moment to take in his appearance. He was a good, large size, but his fur was oddly colored. It was a color similar to that of a Doberman or Rottweiler, being mostly black with brown accents on his legs, underbelly, muzzle, face, and ears.

Werewolves obviously had more options for coat color and pattern than normal wolves did.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Michelle asked. She urgently wanted him to change back, to see the face of her son, to talk with him. She said so.

Warren looked at him closely. "We had a bit of a struggle when we found him, but no one hurt him, not really. I had to wrestle him to the ground, and when he still fought, Adam subdued him with his power."

His brow furrowed a little. "It was difficult though, because he resisted, actually  _resisted_  an Alpha. I've never known Adam to have to try so hard. Usually, it's pretty effective, especially with newer wolves. But eventually it worked, maybe too well. He's been out ever since. Here, let me try something."

He closed his eyes, concentrating. Michelle watched him, saw the sweat that beaded a bit on his forehead, felt the whoosh of power come off him. She hadn't even known he could do it.

Hector began to stir as Warren's magic waned. She saw his body twitch for a moment before his eyelids lifted over pale golden eyes. The wolf blinked a couple times, his movements sluggish as he raised his head before slowly coming to his feet.

He seemed disoriented, looking around, his nose working furiously. For wolves, not only was it frightening to wake up in an unfamiliar setting, it could also provoke aggression. Both Michelle and Warren were still, watching Hector, waiting for him to take notice of them.

When he finally did, Hector froze, the fur along his spine rising. He seemed scared and defensive…until his eyes and nose told him who Michelle was. After that, his attention was solely on her.

He whined softly, stepping toward her as she knelt in front of the cage. Michelle smiled at him, wiping at her eyes. "Hector…" she began. "Hello, baby." She put her hand between the bars as Hector finally made contact, his long tongue lapping at her hand.

His whines were growing louder, his excitement at seeing his mother taking over. She ran her hands over his ears and the soft fur of his head lovingly before Warren got their attention.

The wolf stopped a moment, finally noticing his current position inside a cage.

He growled slightly, gripping a bar between his jaws and making as though to pull at them. It was obvious he wanted out. Michelle was unsure what to say. She started to explain, but Warren interrupted.

"Just a moment, boy," Warren said. "Change first. We will explain everything when you can talk to us about why you are here, and what you've been up to since you came."

The young wolf looked at Warren for a heartbeat then glanced at his mother. At her nod, he closed his eyes for a moment, as if making some kind of effort, only to open them again, his face taking on an awkward expression.

Sometimes wolves had problems initiating voluntary changes in the beginning. When they did, it often took them longer to finish than others. Perhaps Hector was having a problem and was a little embarrassed about it.

"Do you want me to leave the room for a minute?" Michelle asked him. When he gave her a nod, she went up the stairs and shut the door behind her. Warren decided to stay with him just in case he needed assistance.

She waited about five minutes before Ben, in his human shape, joined her. He had made his exit as soon as she'd made her confession, wanting to be able to speak to her.

She glanced at him before averting her eyes, still unsure what his reaction to her story had been. "Hi," she said softly.

She started a little when she felt his fingers on her chin, lifting her eyes to his. He smiled a little. "Hi." Her face must have shown her consternation.

"You have no reason to feel ashamed," he said. "Believe me we  _all_  have our own problems here. That's what makes a pack such a good thing. We have burdens, baggage, and the pack helps us to bear them."

Michelle nodded. "Thanks." She was so tempted to stay. This pack was far better than the Sacramento pack ever was. Maybe she would…maybe.

Ben was looking at her face, watching her thoughts play across her features. His heart went out to her for what she'd had to tell them. He knew it had been hard to reveal something so personal.

She wouldn't admit it of course, but she cared what the pack thought of her. It was written on her face, in her reluctance to tell them about it. Hopefully, she cared what  _he_  thought of her as well.

Nothing she revealed had changed his growing feelings for her. She was still just as beautiful, just as painfully fascinating as she had been since he'd met her. He was so surprised, as he usually didn't like anyone who was outside of his personal circle enough to take any interest in them.

But she had affected him in ways he hadn't expected. She had gotten inside of his cold exterior and made him feel, made him  _want_.

Michelle eased back a little when Ben's eyes centered on her lips. She didn't want to encourage him. Now was definitely not the time for a kiss between them, not when someone could catch them.

Thankfully, Warren chose that moment to open the door. "He's ready, Mom," he said with a smile. She eagerly went back to Hector, Ben and Warren accompanying her.

Hector was standing, braced against the side of the cage, his head leaning against it and his hand hanging against a crossbar. He was wearing obviously borrowed clothes that hung a little too loosely for her taste. She automatically had the maternal urge to get some food into him.

He perked up as the three wolves approached.

"Hi  _Máma_ ," he said, reaching through the bars to her. She went to him, grabbing his hands and bringing them to her lips.

"My son," she started, before her emotions took her, and tears started to fall. "I'm so sorry, Hector," she cried, unable to meet his eyes, her grip tightening on his hand.

In her emotional state, she began to lapse into Spanish, before remembering to be courteous of those around her. "I never meant to hurt you, baby."

Hector was silent as he let his mother shed the burden, the pain his supposed death had brought, the despair.

When she seemed calmed, he caressed her head with his free hand. "It's okay, Mom. I'm okay. I didn't understand at the time, but I do now. This—" He gestured to himself. "— definitely isn't easy, especially when you're new to it. I nearly lost control myself, many times."

Something about Hector's voice, his touch, was calming to Michelle. She looked in her son's face, marveling at his maturity given the circumstances.

"I'm just so happy to see you again," he said. "David said you had left, but that he didn't know if you were alive or not."

Michelle went still. "You spoke to David?" She hadn't known if he had fallen in with a pack or had been a lone wolf the whole time.

Hector nodded. "I met him a couple days after I was discharged from the hospital. He came to our house pretty soon after that, said that he was Alpha of the pack you belonged to, that he'd help me." Michelle's face took on a cynical expression, but she let Hector continue.

"He took me in, taught me about my wolf. But when that Phillip guy talked to me and said you were alive, that you had headed north, I took your car from Grandma's house, and headed this way." He sipped some water from a water bottle someone had placed with him.

Michelle pondered over what Hector had said. Phillip was David's second and the only one of the three that had seemed sensible. He knew she'd come north? But how? Was he watching her, or was he having someone else watch her?

More importantly, if Phillip had known she'd come this way, did that mean Clint did as well? She tried to swallow down the shot of fear when she thought of Clint trying to find her.

Beside her, Ben shifted a little closer. Something was troubling Michelle, even in the wake of her reunion with her son. He wanted her to know that he was there, if she needed him. "You didn't speak with anyone else about this did you, anyone named Clint? Did  _he_  know where I went?" she finally asked.

Ben's brows drew down a little. Who was Clint?

Was he an estranged husband? Michelle had never mentioned anyone… No, she would have told Adam about a husband. Maybe he wasn't a husband…perhaps a lover?

The sudden shot of jealousy that surged through him at the thought wrung a muffled rumble from his lips that he tried to disguise as straightening his voice when she turned to frown at him. Oops.

Hector looked confused. "I'm not sure who Clint is. I only ran with David and Phillip," Hector said, running a hand through his hair. "Phillip somehow knew you'd gone north. So that's where I went."

"Did he tell you why he thought I went this way?" Michelle asked. She still couldn't understand how they knew where she was. Perhaps someone tracked her. But she had been so careful…

"No," her son explained. "All he told me was which direction you had gone, that there were other packs north of us and that I should ask if they'd seen you. So I began searching."

He looked guilty. "I left without telling anyone, just packed some stuff and drove. I would stop for a couple days here and there, sometimes longer to see if I could find your scent. Your car should still be parked near the last hotel I was staying at in Yakima.

"When I finally made it up this way a few weeks ago, I tried to lay low to avoid the pack. But they caught me last night as I was searching. I hadn't wanted to go with them, but it doesn't matter now. Phillip was right. I'm glad he knew where you were. I missed you, Mom."

Ben remained still at Michelle's side. He was still pondering who this Clint character was, but he would ask her in a roundabout way later. He took notice of Hector's appearance, of how similar mother and son looked.

His skin tone was the same, like whipped coffee with cream, his hair a darker, more reddish shade of brown than his mother's. It was also straighter than Michelle's curls. Dark brown eyes complemented an oval face with a nice chin and strong but lean jaw. He was a handsome young man, but with his mother's looks, it was hardly a surprise.

Michelle felt herself getting choked with emotions again. He shouldn't have had to go through this alone. She should have been there to help him, not being left in the care of two men she didn't trust. She tried to speak past the lump in her throat.

"David is not to be trusted, Hector. He…" She stopped herself from telling her son about that, not wanting to add to his stress. "I am just happy you got away from there. If I had known, I would have been there for you. I promise I didn't abandon you. I'm so sorry."

Hector smiled a little. "Stop apologizing. I'm just so glad I found you. I looked in so many places." He suddenly looked very tired and very young. Michelle just wanted to hold him, to protect him now when she hadn't then. She wasn't even upset that he had driven all this way without having earned his driver's license yet. He would have gotten it the following year.

She prepared herself to appeal to her Alpha to let him stay with her.

As if her thoughts had called him, Adam descended the stairs. He strode over to Hector as the others moved aside, and the boy eased back from the door of the cage, nervously looking at the Alpha's feet.

Adam regarded him in silence for a moment. "The place where we found you," he began neutrally. "I scented another strange wolf near there as well. Are you familiar with him?"

The boy shook his head. "I came up here alone. The wolves I detected I just assumed were all part of your pack."

"They weren't," Adam commented. "The Marrok is waiting for this intel, and whatever information you have will be given to him as well. However long it takes you to remember, you need to tell me anything you know."

Hector's face lifted slightly. "Will I be able to go with my mother?" Everyone was quiet in anticipation of Adam's answer.

"No," Adam said firmly, holding up a hand when Hector made a sound of disapproval. "You may leave the cage, but you will stay here until we determine you are no threat. There have been too many bodies to take this lightly."

"But I didn't kill anyone!" Hector cried indignantly. He wanted to go with his mother, who he hadn't seen in such a long time.

Adam's eye flashed angrily at the boy's tone, worrying Michelle. "Can I not just keep him with me at all times?" she asked lowly, her eyes lowered.

"No," said Adam, facing her. "He will remain here. But you may see him anytime and for as long as you want." He gave her shoulder a small squeeze. "I know you are eager to be with him."

He looked back at Hector's resentful face. "Until we figure out for sure what is happening, you will remain in this house. You can leave the cage, but you  _will_  stay here. Is that understood?"

"No, it's not!" Hector yelled. "You're being unfair, and I haven't seen my mother in weeks! I haven't done anything. Is this some kind of jail?! Let me out!"

Michelle addressed Hector before Adam could let loose the anger she could feel coming off him. She knew he was giving her son a mercy, something her old Alpha most certainly would not do were he in Adam's shoes.

"Hector, baby, stop," she said. "It's ok. This is big house, so you shouldn't be in anyone's way. I'll be here, so it's fine."

The boy's lips clenched. "No, it's  _not_  fine," he grumbled. "I want to go with you!"

Hector practically radiated rebelliousness. "I don't understand why I have to stay here. Why can't I just go with my mom?" he muttered. They could feel Adam's power begin to swell in response to the boy's resistance.

Michelle started to get nervous. "Hector-"

"It's simple," the Alpha said, stopping her cold with his near-growling tone. "It's either free in this house, or confined to this cage." He crossed his arms. "What will it be, boy?"

When the boy drew a breath, as if to say something else, Michelle interrupted him firmly. " _Mijo_ , stop arguing," she said, giving him her best mom stare.

Hector, for all his stubborn, headstrong moments, had always been an obedient boy. He met his mother's eyes for a second before nodding. "Okay."

"Good," Adam said. "Michelle, I need to speak with him for a little while, alone." He saw her hesitance, her protectiveness even in the face of her Alpha. "You have my word that I won't hurt him," he reassured her, then focused his gaze on her. "Wait for him upstairs."

She heard the order in his tone and turned to head back upstairs without further argument. Warren and Darryl stayed while Ben followed Michelle.

When they were in the hall outside the basement, Ben shut the door. "What do you think he's talking to him about?" Michelle asked, hoping that Adam wasn't frightening her son. "He's not in trouble, is he?"

Ben shook his head. "I can't say exactly what it is, but I'm sure he's just making sure the boy understands his place. As long as he isn't too smart-mouthed, I'm sure he'll be alright."

The two waited for 5, then 10 minutes, both leaning against the wall, then walking to the living room to sit on the couch. The silence was getting just this side of awkward when Ben finally spoke. "Would you like to grab something to eat while we wait, perhaps get some takeaway for Hector?"

Michelle gave him a small smile, grateful for his support through all this. "I think it would be best if I wait here for him. I want him to see a familiar face when he comes up. He has to be scared."

Ben was disappointed, but he understood. Nonetheless... "Well, um, I could go get something. What would you like?"

She considered the question for a moment. "I could go for a good burger right about now. Know a good place?"

Ben nodded. "Of course. There's a place right in downtown Kennewick." He walked to the door, collecting his jacket. "I won't be long," he said.

The door closed just in time for Mercy to come from upstairs. She yawned as she noticed Michelle sitting in the living room. "Hey there," she said with a sleepy smile. "What's up?"

The wolf smiled in spite of her worry. "Nothing much, other than your mate is probably giving my son a stern talking to before he lets him have free reign of the house. How are you doing?"

Mercy yawned again. "Son? I didn't know you had a son! Oh, and I feel great. But I guess midday naps will do that for you. I get so sleepy sometimes, it's bizarre. But I feel really good when I wake up." She walked over and sat down next to the other woman.

Michelle nodded, remembering all those years ago. "Yes, it was very difficult for me, still being in school and all. Sometimes, I couldn't stay awake long enough to get through my classes." She told Mercy a condensed version of what she had told the others.

The walker was shocked, but understood. "I grew up among werewolves, Michelle. Believe me when I say that even as bad as your situation is, it isn't the worst I've heard. There are others who have done terrible things, and intentionally. So don't guilt yourself too much. The wolf is hard to control sometimes."

Michelle was grateful to the woman who was quickly becoming her best friend. It was nice to be supported for a change.

Mercy smiled. "I saw Ben leaving. Is he coming back? She sat back against the cushions, perfectly relaxed.

"Yes," said Michelle. "He went to get some burgers for us." She smiled to herself, reflecting on how things had changed between her and the red wolf.

Mercy noted her expression. "You know, Ben doesn't like many people," she began in a sober tone. "He's had a rough life, and not many take to him, wolf or otherwise." She tapped Michelle's knee, drawing the werewolf's gaze.

"He likes you," she said, her tone conveying her belief in that fact. "You do know that, right? I have never seen him be so agreeable with anyone he's not familiar with, especially a female. But I see how he looks at you, how he watches you." She seemed to try to pick her words carefully. "How do you feel about him?"

Michelle's eyes widened a little at the unexpected question. "Honestly, I don't really know. I didn't intend for any of this to happen, not this place, not this pack, and certainly not this  _thing_  between me and Red." She put a hand to her forehead with a sigh.

"Some of the best events in our lives happen when we don't intend them to," Mercy said, patting Michelle on the back. "Look at me? You think I, a mechanic, ever thought of myself becoming a mother?"

Michelle lifted her head and grinned at the walker. When she felt something warm and furry brush her legs, she started slightly, looking down to see a nubby-tailed cat with blotches of gray and brown fur against the white background of her coat. The purring was loud in the brief quiet.

"What an odd animal," Michelle remarked as she reached to pick up the cat. She was pleased when the creature made no complaint as she placed it on her lap. "Cat's never let me touch them anymore."

"That's Medea," Mercy laughed, running a hand along the writhing cats back. "She loves on anyone and any _thing_  that will pet her." Michelle caressed and scratched the cat under her chin, much to Medea's delight. "Now she'll love you forever," Mercy said.

When the cat lay down, making herself comfortable, Michelle continued to pet her while thinking over what Mercy had said. "When I first met Ben, I hated him. He changed all my plans, and I ended up here, among strange wolves in a strange place. I had no idea where I was going, but I really wasn't trying to stop."

She sighed. "Now, against any good sense I have, I am forming bonds here that I'm starting to value, and Ben is at the center of that. It's funny, how things change."

Mercy understood the werewolf's anguish. "All I know is that I've never seen Ben behave like this," she said. "Sure, there have been other women, females he only slept with. But those hookups never lasted long. He never let them see any side of him but what was necessary to get what he wanted. Hell, he never even brought them around the pack."

Mercy remembered her talks with Ben, his cold indifference towards the women he would callously throw away once they'd served his needs. His social skills had been lacking, and he still had a ways to go. But ever since Michelle had come, he'd actually been trying lately.

He seemed to be shedding some of that sadness, that darkness he used to carry around with him like a cloak, trying to hide it behind cynicism, bad language, and at times, even cruelty.

But Mercy knew who he really was, and why he was.

She watched Medea a moment then looked up at Michelle's face. "He's always been a hard guy to like. But since you've come here, he's been…different."

Michelle didn't know how to respond to that, so she stayed quiet.

"Just understand this," Mercy said softly. "He's rough, and I'm not going to say he's 100% good. But he  _is_  my friend."

Michelle understood completely. "I don't know how I feel about this whole situation," she began. "But I promise you Mercy, I'm not going to lead him into thinking I feel one way or the other if it isn't the truth. I don't play games."

She liked him too. Michelle realized that. And honestly, she had come to the conclusion, especially with the doting he had done over her, that maybe letting him in wasn't such a bad thing.

The walker smiled. "Good." They both turned their heads when they heard the door leading downstairs open. Both women stood, much to Medea's chagrin. The cat ran off with a resentful meow.

Hector came into view first, with Adam, Darryl, and Warren behind. Hector immediately went to his mother. Michelle wrapped him tightly in her arms, noting that he'd gotten a little taller in the short time she'd been away from him.

"I missed you so much!" he said against her shoulder. He pulled back to look into his mother's face worriedly, asking her something in Spanish.

"Yes,  _mijo_ ," his mother answered. "Just like I promised, I will stay here, as long as it's alright with Adam and Mercy."

Adam had walked up next to Mercy, wrapping an arm about her shoulders. "Of course," he said. "We have plenty of room."

Hector turned his head toward Mercy, sniffing the air a few times. "Your scent…it's different. You're not human, but you're not one of  _us_ , are you?"

Michelle was about to admonish him for his rudeness, but Mercy only smiled. "No, I'm just your friendly neighborhood coyote," she said jokingly.

"And my mate," Adam said lowly, pulling her closer. "Is that going to be a problem?"

Hector considered the walker for a moment, his expression light. "Nope. Why would it be a problem?" Michelle shook her head. This was going to be an interesting arrangement.

The front door opened, and Ben came in with food in hand. He had two bags, one consisting of burgers and the other with sides.

Michelle and Hector eyed the bags hungrily as Adam smiled. "I hope you have enough for all of us." He laughed when Ben's face betrayed that he did not. "Just kidding; I promised Trouble here that we'd go out for dinner tonight. She's craving seafood."

He looked down at his wife. "Let's get ready." Mercy smiled, soaking in the warm and fuzzy feelings that always came with Adam. She tilted her head up, inviting his kiss. After a few seconds, Ben's long-suffering voice chimed in.

"Good God, you two. Get a room!" he said with a roll of his eyes. Adam kissed Mercy one last time. "Shaddup, you."

The Alpha took his wife by the hand, leading her to the stairs. Just before they reached them, he turned to look at Hector, his face a little less joking. "Remember what I said," he told the boy.

Hector nodded. "I will." He laughed a little as Mercy stuck her tongue out at Ben just before her face went out of sight. Ben just shook his head.

The trio headed into the kitchen to start eating. Michelle hadn't realized how hungry she was until the scent of the food wafted her nose. Now she was ravenous.

Hector had been given some food when he had been brought in, but he was equally enthusiastic. She was secretly happy to have him eat more. He was too thin in her opinion.

There were a few moments of companionable silence as the wolves ate. Then the awkwardness ensued. Ben felt like the third wheel.

"Hector, this is Ben," Michelle said, trying to break the proverbial ice. "He helped me look for you when I first thought you were in the area."

"Yes, I remember him," Hector said, regarding Ben coolly. "He was the first wolf I saw just before they got me."

It would appear mother and son had something in common. Ben knew it, and he chose that moment to finish his meal and excuse himself. "I'll just…let you two get reacquainted," he said awkwardly. "I know you have a lot to catch up on."

Michelle smiled. Now that some time had passed, it was easy to laugh at the similar situations. A few months ago however, and she probably would have been a lot less likely to look on all this with any sort of humor.

She watched the red wolf as he rose to leave. He really had been there for her, supporting and comforting her when she was forced to stay out of the search for her son. And now he had brought them food.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Michelle found that he moved just a few more notches upward in her mind, probably more than a few. Her attraction to Ben wasn't something that troubled her anymore. Why should it? Frankly, she was tired of this dance between them.

They were both adults. Why not?

She rose from her chair, following Ben outside the kitchen, where he stopped. When she saw his face, she smiled again, a genuine smile. Ben's innards turned a flip in his belly.

"I just want to thank you," Michelle said. When she grabbed one of his hands in hers, he felt the familiar zings and tingles, but he was proud that he kept his expression pleased rather than insanely euphoric as his inner self was.

"You didn't have to comfort me or help me and Hector as you have, especially given how I've acted with you." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Ben, still in control of his face, gave a small smile. "I told you," he said. "I will help you, if you need me." His eyes bore into hers.

Pink rose to her cheeks, but she smiled again. "I really appreciate it," she said. She dropped his hand as she turned to go back to the kitchen. "Thanks, Red," she said with a wink.

Ben was still for a moment before raising the hand she'd touched and rubbing the still tingling spot with his other. His desire for her was at an all-time high. But with her son here, she'd definitely have other things on her mind.

He went to look for any of the other wolves, not wanting to go home and be away from her, not yet. He found Warren back in Adam's office, on the phone, with Kyle from what Ben could hear. He was telling his partner that he'd be home soon after finishing up some wolf business.

Warren hung up as Ben sat down in one of the chairs. "Hey there," the cowboy said. "Is everything going alright with our lady and the boy?"

Ben nodded. "They're having a much-needed talk." He fiddled around with some of the objects on the desk, his mind back on Michelle. She had smiled at him, shown her gratitude, had even sought his touch by grabbing his hand.

Warren watched his pack mate, amused. "Man, you've got it bad," he chided, a knowing smirk on his face. He'd seen the two wolves dancing around each other. It was hilarious. Their little Ben actually liked someone.

Ben gave a resigned sigh, not even denying it. "It's very odd, really," he said, his brow furrowed. "I don't really care much for many other people, and certainly not a gash, if only for their usual uses. I just haven't had the best experiences with them."

He picked up the figurine of a wolf, playing his fingers across it almost absently. "But aside from the powerful sexual urges, I actually like this woman. You know, for her personality."

He kept his head lowered and looked at Warren to gauge his reaction. "Actually," he said hesitantly. "I like how she makes me feel." And so did his wolf.

Warren just shrugged. "Hey, you like what you like. Why not see where it goes? It's pretty clear she likes you too, even if she tries to hide it. So…?"

"She has her son to worry about now," Ben said, unsure. "And there's the possibility that someone from her previous pack is about, looking for her or even both of them. She won't have time to be caught up with me."

Warren considered his words. "That boy is a funny one. You saw how he was when we got to him? Even Adam had trouble wranglin' him. He thinks, well, we won't worry about that until he speaks with Bran. But we know he isn't your usual run of the mill wolf."

Ben nodded, remembering how Hector had refused to listen to Adam, even when he had known Adam was Alpha. Arguing with him downstairs…it was most likely the presence of Michelle that had stopped the boy from dealing with serious consequences, regardless of his youth.

But Adam was a patient Alpha. He had embraced and cared for Mac, a young wolf who, a few years ago, had landed on Mercy's doorstep in need of a pack, despite the unintentional faux pas' Mac had committed.

Hector was young, and Adam would protect and care for him and his mother. It's what Alphas did. And Adam was more Alpha than most, one of the best in the country.

"Adam is gonna talk with Bran and see what he advises," Warren was saying. "Bran will know what to do."

"Indeed." Ben nodded. The Marrok's knack for knowing all about a situation, and what to do about it, was more than a little creepy sometimes.

"Well," said Warren, suddenly serious. "Things will play out with the boy as they're 'sposed to. As for the lady…" He caught Ben's eyes, holding them. "You behave yourself with her, or you will answer to me."

Ben held the stare for a moment longer than was probably protocol, but eventually dropped his eyes. "I understand," he muttered, obedient but a little hurt. As if he would hurt her!

A knock on the open door to the office had both wolves turning to see who it was. Michelle stood there, a slight smile on her face. "Hey Warren," she greeted. "Um, Ben, could I speak with you a moment?"

Ben got to his feet more calmly than he felt, not seeing Warren smile as he and Michelle exited the office.

As the two walked, Ben watched Michelle out of the corner of his eye. She seemed okay, so this was hopefully nothing that amounted to him having done something wrong.

She stopped midway down the hallway, Ben following suit. "I was wondering if you would come with me. I need to pick up some things from my home, since I'll be staying here with Hector for a while."

Ben looked at her face. Was she serious? Didn't she know how much he wanted her? Both of them going back to her house, being alone again together…he didn't know if he could trust himself not to act inappropriately, especially since he knew she wasn't completely unattracted.

He realized he was staring, but Michelle held his eyes. She was confident, and didn't seem to be nervous at all.

Nonetheless, he wanted to make sure. "Are you sure that's wise?" he asked, searching her face, trying to keep his expression bland to hide his mounting excitement at being alone with her again.

Michelle nodded. "I don't know what it is, Red," she said jokingly, looking away briefly. Her smile died on her lips when she met his eyes again. "But somehow I feel comfortable around you. Plus, I need to ask you a favor."

"Then I am at your disposal," Ben murmured.

His heart was beating rapidly, but he managed to walk out to her car without incident. The two drove to her home in Richland in a silence that was oddly comfortable, the radio station playing classic rock, drowning out their busy minds.

Michelle tapped a beat on her steering wheel, and Ben marveled at her enthusiasm for Led Zeppelin. She kept surprising him, this woman, with her perfect Spanish despite having no discernible accent. He had the afterthought that Auriele would be happy to have more Spanish-speaking wolves in the pack.

When they pulled to a stop in front of her apartment, he offered to wait in the car for her, but she got out without a word, giving him an impatient look when he tarried.

Taking the hint, Ben followed.

Michelle let them into her apartment, taking deep, even breaths. She knew that bringing him here had been a totally unnecessary risk. Part of it had been true; she did have a favor to ask him, and she hadn't wanted anyone else to hear. There was enough gossip about them in the pack as it was.

But she had also wanted to be alone with him. She liked him, and after the kindness and consideration he had shown her, she liked him even more.

"Just make yourself at home," she said, laying her keys on the table next to the door. "Grab a beer or something. I'll just be a moment." She headed up the stairs, grabbing a bag and stuffing some items in.

She glanced at her bedside clock. It was nearly 9pm, so it wasn't early, but it wasn't that late either. She should have some time to speak with Ben.

Hopefully he would agree to help her. It wasn't anything major, but it could bring on the awkwardness she had started associating with their interactions. He seemed to be more comfortable with her now, so maybe not. But who knew? He was such a mystery to her.

Still, she couldn't stop the stirrings low in her belly when she thought of him. Why was she even attracted to him?

He definitely wasn't her usual type. His build was too lanky, his hair too blonde. She usually went for the tall, dark, handsome, football-player built men.  _Then again_ , she thought with a grimace,  _the last one like that left me alone with a baby._

She chalked it up to the fact that things didn't always go as planned. Her life had been filled with unexpected events, and this was just one more. She decided to go with the flow. Her wolf was drawn to Ben, felt comfortable with him.

And thus far, her wilder half had never been wrong.

She took a moment to check herself in the mirror. She wasn't exactly glamorous, but maybe he liked her features too..? She wondered what women Ben typically went for, and felt a little self-conscious.

Why not take a chance? She'd never know unless she took the risk. Resolved, Michelle packed the last of her toiletries and clothes and headed back downstairs.

Ben was tipping his head back as he took a few gulps from his beer bottle. She watched the movements of his throat as though mesmerized, her feet moving her closer to the couch where he was seated.

His eyes met hers a moment before he stood and set the bottle on the coffee table. "All finished?" he asked.

"Yeah," Michelle said. "I don't need much."

Ben gave her a slow, assessing look, from her feet and jean-clad legs up to her face, where he lingered. "No," he noted. "I don't imagine you do."

Silence settled around them, and she almost began speaking, twice, but really didn't know what else to say. Wasn't she supposed to be asking him something? She felt her face heat. This was getting awkward, per the usual.

"You have a nice-looking boy," Ben said quietly. He meant it. Hector was a bright kid from what he had seen in the brief time he'd been near the boy.

She gave that shy little smile he was starting to like more and more. "Yeah, I'm sure this has all been rough for him. But I'm so glad he's alright." The happiness in her face shone like the sun.

"He can be willful sometimes, but he always was a good kid." She lifted her face to find him watching her intently. Her smile faded a fraction.

"That, is because he has such a good mother," Ben murmured. "Take it from me, that's something very precious." She was blushing again, and he noticed her lips…were so pink and perfect.

He really shouldn't touch her, he thought, shouldn't think the things he's thinking about her. But the constant, persistent, possessive whispers of his wolf compelled him, pulling him to make some kind of tangible contact with her.

He just had to touch her.

He absently lifted his hand and ran the rough tips of his fingers across the soft skin beneath her ear. "He has a very strong, beautiful mother."

He saw the color intensify in her cheeks. He sighed, nearly letting a soft laugh escape him. His eyes shone intensely. "I told you this wasn't wise," his breathy voice uttered just above a whisper.

She dropped the bag.

Michelle was drawn in by his eyes, the tiny flecks of brown she hadn't yet noticed on the cerulean blue background of his irises, his voice, the tone grown husky, accent thicker. Her hand came up to grasp his, still lingering about her neck.

He seemed to be giving her a moment, just a second, to decide to either back off or to move forward. She made her move even before she had fully decided, easing up on her toes to bring her mouth up to his.

She paused just before making contact, and Ben's head bridged the gap automatically, his mouth meeting hers as though starved for her. Her hands wound themselves about his shoulders, her delicate fingers tickling the hair just above his neck.

She sighed into his mouth when his arms wrapped her back, pulling her body into his. His scent encompassed her, and she felt all the more relaxed for it.

The taste of him tingled across her lips. His flavor was unique, light and pleasant, and she wanted more. She angled her head, deepening the kiss, eager to sample more of him.

Ben let Michelle make the first move, hoping to make her more comfortable, to make them both more comfortable. He had been at odds with his wolf about touching her, being with her. After all, he wasn't good at this sort of thing.

But his other self had been adamant, rattling his cage, eager for just the slightest brush against her skin.

She had seemed tense, even though she was all confidence when they had entered her place. Now her body melded against his like it belonged there. Perhaps she did.

She felt like a natural complement to him. He was surprised, and delighted, when he felt her tongue against his lips, begging his response.

As he gave her what she wanted, letting her choose the pace. Somehow they ended up on the couch, Michelle straddling him as the kiss continued.

His tongue was gentle, soft, testing the dips and curves of her mouth. He put her under no pressure, letting her be the aggressor, and she enjoyed herself all the more for it, her thighs squeezing his legs as she adjusted her seat.

Her mind was swimming with sensations, ecstatic, magically blank save for what was happening here and now, with this snarky, sometimes-arrogant wolf she'd come to fancy almost against her will.

She felt his hardness against her, causing her to instinctively grind against him, wringing a groan from him that started in his chest, vibrating up to their joined mouths.

His movements became more forceful, his hands grabbing her hips, pulling her down harder onto his rapidly hardening groin. His tongue delved deeper, and she grasped his head more firmly in response, her fingers digging into his scalp.

One of his hands slowly traveled to the top button of her shirt, pausing a moment, giving her time to object. Michelle pulled her lips from his, her eyes locking with his before traveling to the hand at her shirt, waiting.

His other hand joined the first, and within seconds, her top was open. He watched her chest rise and fall ever faster as he admired her lacy bra. She watched his face, hoping he liked what he saw.

It was obvious it pleased him. He leaned forward to plant a kiss on her lips, moving lower to do the same to her neck, her shoulder, until finally placing one slowly between her breasts.

Her breath hitched when she felt his tongue dance against her skin as his hands made their way up, caressing her skin as he grasped the clasp of the lacy material. He deftly unclipped it, sliding the straps down her trembling arms and discarding the garment without care.

When her breasts were revealed to him, Ben examined them hungrily. The nipples were a rich, chocolaty brown that beckoned his mouth as they hardened in the cooler temperature.

They were neither too big nor too small, perfect in every way. He palmed them, the softness of them snapping him from his examination.

He went back to work with his tongue, sliding it between them before focusing on one at a time. Michelle tipped her head back as he worked, his hot mouth working wonders as they left a tingling path from one breast to the other.

Her hands threaded into his hair, the soft, blonde strands flowing through her fingers. Her breathing was hard and fast, and when he blew softly on a moistened nipple, she gasped.

His lips sucked and nipped, leaving love marks that faded quickly. He found that he quite liked to watch her skin heal, how his teeth marks were there for only a moment before her creamy skin returned to normal.

She was steadily grinding against his straining erection, and Ben was close to his limit. His lips left her breast, and after a moment, she opened her eyes, looking confused.

"What's wrong," she rasped, breathless, her lust-drunk eyes leveled on his face. The man's mouth was amazing. Why had he stopped?

Ben's watched her a moment, his hands heavy on her hips, eager to divest her of the rest of her clothing and lose himself inside her. "Undress me," he finally said, his voice gravelly.

Michelle immediately complied, reaching for the hem of his blue polo shirt, pulling it up and over his head as he lifted his arms to accommodate her.

His breath whispered against her face when the shirt was gone, and Michelle took a moment to look at him. His chest was leanly muscled with light blonde hair here and there, dark pink, flattened nipples culminating in darker hairs leading beneath the waistband of his pants.

She experimentally leaned down to run her tongue lightly over his nipple, and he jerked slightly, a shiver running along his skin, making his abdominal muscles contract. She went to do so again when his fingers bit again into her hips.

"Please," Ben murmured, his thick accent caressing her ears. "Just unzip me."

A playful smirk lit Michelle's lips at the near desperation in his tone. "Eager are we?" she asked with a smile, her hand reaching down boldly to stroke the hardness between her legs.

Ben's eyes rolled closed, and he reached to still her hand. "Woman, don't toy with me. If I don't have you right now," he groaned. "I may bloody well explode."

She giggled and decided against torturing him any longer. They both needed this. Between the stress of her forced induction into the pack and all the negative feelings that had come from that, the circles she and Ben had danced around each other, and now her son, some pleasure was a welcome change.

What could it hurt? They were both consenting adults.

As Michelle reached to the button of Ben's slacks, the air was suddenly rent by loud music, accompanied by a vibration coming from underneath them. It was her phone's ringtone. The haze of their activities started to fade as the real world intruded.

"Ignore it," Ben grunted, hoping to keep her undivided attention. She seemed to agree with him at first, but decided to reach for the phone, just in case. It must have fallen from the pocket of her jeans into the couch cushions.

At Ben's exasperated look, Michelle explained. "It could be Hector." She fumbled for the still ringing device, finally pulling it from the cushions. It was Adam's number. She accepted the call.

"Hello?" she answered uncertainly, trying to stabilize her breathing. Ben watched her face.

"Mom?" Hector asked. "I wanted to ask you to grab a couple other things for me, if that's alright." Michelle sighed in relief. She thought it had been something serious. "Of course I can, Hector," she said as Ben bent his head back to her breast.

She gave him a censoring look as he smirked at her, giving her breast a kiss before fitting his face against her neck and kissing her…with both lips and tongue.

She shivered, and she had to restrain herself from moaning into the phone and making both herself and her child very, very uncomfortable.

Hector was explaining what he needed, and Michelle tried hard to listen, responding appropriately. She got that he wanted her to hurry home, but that was all her brain could decipher.

Really, she had understood next to nothing, and she was pretty sure that was exactly as Ben had intended. When he grazed his teeth against a nipple, it was all she could take.

"Ah! Okay,  _Mijo_. I'll get it for you!" she said with a little more force than she had intended. She heard the concern in her son's tone. " _¿Que paso?"_

She had no idea what to say, so she opted for a quick getaway. "Uh, I'll see you soon." She hung up, not wanting to give herself away any worse.

Ben still had a nipple engulfed in his mouth when she cuffed him on top of the head. He let her go with an intentionally loud pop that turned her face red. "What?" he asked with faux innocence. "Something wrong?"

Michelle smiled in spite of herself. "You are definitely trouble," she said. "But I think I knew that already."

Ben smiled, and would have joked back if he hadn't noticed she was grabbing for her bra. "Exactly what are you doing?" he asked, incredulous. "Why are you getting dressed?"

Michelle sighed. "I need to get back to Hector. He asked me to pick some things up, but of course I can't remember what he said. I'll have to call him back." She gave an awkward smile when she saw Ben's crestfallen face. "Rain check?"

She got up as Ben snatched his shirt up, pulling it back over his head. "That's rich," he said indignantly. "You get to go have family time. All  _I_  have to look forward to is a night with my stones in a nice, healthy shade of blue. And you call  _me_  trouble."

Joking aside, he walked to her, tipping her chin for a quick kiss. "Do what you have to do. Help your son fit in with the pack. I know we both have our responsibilities." He kissed her again, lingering a little this time. "But I've had too much a taste of you. We need to finish this, and soon."

He released her, running an exasperated hand through his hair as he walked to the door. "Shall we go?"

Michelle had been staring at him owlishly, but finally snapped out of it to pull on her bra and button her shirt. Picking up her overnight bag, she followed Ben out to the car. The drive back was quiet at first, before she remembered.

"About that favor I wanted to ask you…" She started as she pulled onto the interstate. "I'll have to go and retrieve the car my son drove into Yakima. Hector can't leave Adam's place, but he told me the motel name. I need to go get the car before it gets towed. Would you drive me there?"

To her surprise, Ben nodded. "I could do that," he said with a straight face. She smiled at him. Another memory was jogged; the one about forgetting what her son had told her, and she dialed the number Hector had called her from.

Ben reached over and placed a hand on her thigh as she asked to speak with her son through her Bluetooth. She had tensed for a moment, but relaxed after, finding she actually liked the possessive gesture.

The two were able to stop at a small supermarket to get the things Hector had repeated to Michelle before making it back to Adam's house.

Ben walked her to the door but didn't go in.

"I think it's time I went home," he said. He suddenly looked very tired. Michelle nodded, unsure what to say. "Thank you for coming with me, and for agreeing to help me with my other car. I'll be in touch with you about a time."

Ben nodded, turning to walk to his truck. "I'll talk to you then." Michelle watched from the porch. He reached his truck, got in, and drove off without so much as looking back at her once.

She shook her head.  _He's so odd_ , she thought.  _Why do I like him again?_  Then she remembered his lips on hers, his hands and mouth and his lovely voice in her ears.

Smiling shyly to herself, she went inside to be with her son.

She already knew it was inevitable. Sooner or later, she was going to get involved with the most unlikely creature in the form of Ben Shaw. And she found that she no longer cared.


	9. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/22/15 - EDIT: While thumbing through Iron Kissed researching for another story, I found out Ben's truck is actually a red CHEVY. So I've changed things accordingly.

_3 days later, Saturday_

**T** he last of the snacks secured, Michelle zipped up her bag as she listened to Hector. He was talking about the car and letting her know that it might not be in the best condition. He made light of it, assuring her it would run just fine for the return trip back to the Tri-cities.

She made the decision to head upstairs from the guest suite she was staying in, and was only mildly surprised when her son moved her hand out of the way when she reached for her bag. Ever the gentleman, Hector picked it up and trailed her out the door.

"Really, Hector, it's not that heavy," she said jokingly, grabbing her coat. The days were a little cooler with ever-approaching winter.

Once they reached the living room, the two sat down to wait for Ben to pull up. He had texted less than half an hour ago to say he was on his way.

Michelle felt both anticipation and nerves at the prospect of riding alone, with Ben, for a little over an hour. She wanted the alone time, to talk and iron out what this thing would be between them.

But the fact was that she tended to lose her composure around him. Her body reacted to the slightest touch, the smallest change in his voice, and that damned accent. She didn't want to make a fool out of herself.

God knew she'd done that enough already.

But at least he was down to Earth. He wasn't someone who was too high in the pack hierarchy, so that didn't get in the way of the awkward, undoubtedly sensual interactions they had sometimes. She felt her face heat a moment at that last thought.

 _I can't believe I made out with him, right there, on the couch, like some crazy ass teenager,_  she thought to herself. But she smiled when she thought of his hands on her hips, his mouth, oh…that  _delightful_  mouth, on her lips, her neck, her breasts...

" _¿Màma?_  Are you listening to me?"

Hector's voice broke into her reverie, and she smiled at him. "Yes, baby, of course I am."

He looked at her quizzically. "Then what did I say?" He waited.

"You told me to be careful starting her up, because she's sat idle for nearly a month," she said, her face triumphant.

"Yeah," Hector said. "I did say that…about ten sentences ago." He shook his head, a crooked smile on his face. "You're thinking about  _him_  aren't you?" He arched an eyebrow when she tried to look confused.

Michelle quit trying to play it off. Her son had always been smarter than he should be considering his age. She really needed to give him more credit. "Yes. Just wondering what the road trip is going to be like. We haven't been on one together yet."

"I know you like him," Hector said knowingly. "I've seen you together, and I see how you look at him… _and_  how he looks at you. He looks at you a lot." He dropped his eyes. "Not to mention your scent and the vibes you give off change greatly when he comes around."

Michelle blanched at his last remark.  _I really need to master that concealment thing_ , she thought with self-loathing. Her son wasn't yet pack, but her scent gave her away every time.

She looked at his averted eyes, worried for an approval she didn't really need. "How do you feel about him, about us maybe being involved?"

Hector shrugged. "That's your business, Mom. I think he's alright. Not your usual type, but he seems cool. As long as he treats you right, I say go for it." He shrugged again, trying to seem nonchalant.

His mother giggled and hugged him close, kissing him on his forehead. "Good. I didn't want any awkwardness."

"I don't feel awkward around him," he assured her. But his face held a question, and she waited for it to come. "But does that mean you like it here, that you're going to stay here? I know you said you wanted to leave."

Michelle was quiet, unable to answer. What did this all mean? Not too long ago she had been so sure of herself, of her intentions to leave this place and this pack behind. She had thought to take Hector with her. Now, she wasn't so sure.

She drew a breath to answer, but the sound of an engine stopped her. She recognized the familiar hum of Ben's truck. She glanced at her watch; it was just after 10:00am.

Rising to her feet, she gave Hector a reassuring pat on his shoulder. "We'll figure everything out. I promise."

Hector gave her a half smile. "I hope so. But whatever happens, Mom, I'm with you. I'll go if you go, stay if you stay. I hope you know that."

She gave his hand a squeeze. "I know. Thank you,  _cariño_." She grabbed her bag, thankful when he let her do so. "I will be back soon with my poor, estranged, probably-abused car."

Her son laughed. "I promise it's not as bad as you think. I took good care of her before I left Gran's house."

She opened the door, glancing over her shoulder before she crossed the threshold. "We will see,  _mijo_. Until I see for myself, I remain skeptical." She winked before stepping out and waving to Ben while he waited in the truck.

Considering Hector had been driving the car without a license, all she could do was hope for the best.

"Be good for Adam and Mercy," she said as she left him standing on the porch. She slipped in through the door Ben had opened from the inside. He waved casually to Hector.

Hector waved back. He was happy for his mother. After all their years of a lifestyle that was loving but riddled with struggle, she deserved for someone to finally make her happy. She had had a few dates, had gotten halfway serious with one of them, but none had worked out in the end.

He just hoped this guy would be up to the task. He seemed odd at times, but Hector was starting to warm up to him little by little. He had a rough shell that probably hid something softer, more personable. Maybe someone had hurt him.

As long as the guy didn't hurt his mom, things were cool. Hector went back in the house. Jesse and her boyfriend Gabriel were waiting for him in the den. They were supposed to watch the first two seasons of Game of Thrones. The two were determined to get him hooked on the show.

He sighed.  _Time to see what this is all about,_ he thought to himself as he made his way to the source of popcorn and conversation.

Michelle closed the door behind her. Ben gave her a once over before giving her a sexy smile. "Good morning, ma'am. Here for driving duty, as ordered." He said that last bit with a mock salute.

He said "ma'am" like she'd heard that girl (Elizabeth?) say it when she'd watched Pride and Prejudice the other day; the one with Colin Firth, not Kiera Knightly, sounding like "mom." She found she liked that version the best.

She decided to play back. "Well," she said in her best snooty tone. "It's about time, Jeeves. I was beginning to think I'd have to call a cab."

Ben laughed softly before putting the truck in gear. They drove in relative silence until he hopped on I-82, heading north. Ben had turned on the radio, listening to some radio station that played some of the popular hits of the time.

Michelle wrinkled her nose, and turned in her seat to rifle through her bag, producing a CD case. She began to thumb through it, trying to figure out the best music for the occasion, hopefully something they would both like.

She looked at Ben's profile. "May I?" she asked. "I don't want to take liberties with your radio, but I have something I think would suit better than this club stuff."

Ben smirked. "You are welcome to take liberties with my radio, ma'am…and with whatever  _else_  strikes your fancy."

She smiled, blushing a little. He was obviously feeling confident and playful today. "I will keep that in mind."

She made her choice and slipped in the disc, concealing it from his eyes to surprise him. When the smooth tones of Sadé's "The Moon and the Sky" began to play. She watched for his reaction.

He nodded. "Very nice," he remarked. "And a fellow Brit too? I approve. Very sultry, and very fitting for the occasion, I think." He glanced at her sideways, smiling.

She smiled in return. He was very amusing when he wanted to be. Ever since their near-sex session, things had changed, but not for the worse. She liked this new, more comfortable energy between them. It was exciting, scary, and arousing at the same time.

"I see you like a variety of music," Ben said, making conversation. "The other day you were enjoying classic rock. But what is your favorite genre?"

Michelle thought for a moment. "Honestly, I really don't have one. If it sounds good, I'll listen to it. Surprised?"

He smiled, liking her answer. "A little; more so with the rock than the Sadé though. But I think that's one of the things about you that intrigues me. I can't immediately figure you out just from looking at you."

He gave her one of those assessing looks, his blue eyes boring into her. "I like that."

She blushed again at the husky tone in his voice as she looked out the window at the rapidly-passing landscape. "What type of music do you usually like?" she managed to choke out.

"I like rock well enough," he answered. "But I've been known to listen to popular music, jazz, and even, on occasion, classical."

Her gaze swung back to him. "Classical?"

Her face must have shown her shock, because he laughed. "Yep. Didn't figure me for a fan, did you?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't. But that's good. That's nice. It's just another thing that I didn't know about you." She sat back in her seat, still watching him. "I would like to learn more."

He glanced at her briefly. "Then ask away…ma'am."

They arrived just before noon, having made a stop along the way to eat. They had kept the question-answer session going, and by now Michelle had learned enough new information about Ben to add to the image of him in her mind.

She had learned that, even though the was English, he hated the Beatles, that he liked cats, and that he was very fascinated with Roman and Greek mythology, hoping to journey to the Mediterranean one day and see the ancient ruins.

The discussion had turned serious when she had asked him about his family life. He hadn't seemed happy to talk about that, telling her he would some other time…maybe. He didn't want to ruin the nice day.

She was left very curious about the apparent darkness in his past.

Despite the lightheartedness, their last, very sexual, encounter hung heavy in the air. Michelle wanted to talk about it, but just couldn't think of a way to approach the topic. Really, what was there to say?

They turned into the parking lot of the hotel Hector had told them about, and her car, a silver 2004 Nissan Altima, was thankfully where he had left it, in the far corner of the lot. Ben pulled up alongside, and they got out to examine the car.

It looked the same, albeit a little dirtier than she'd left it; the same nearly invisible ding on the right rear fender, same scratch on the left side where she'd miscalculated how close to a sign she'd been while parking. Michelle wasn't overly concerned.

The inside was a little more catastrophic though. Staring through the tinted windows, she saw empty food containers and beverage bottles riddled the inside, and there was a stain on the front passenger side seat.

Livid, she looked, and found the keys where Hector had told her he'd hidden them. She opened the door, only to be confronted with the smell of old food and sweat. She closed her eyes, backing up so she wouldn't breathe in more of the stale air.

That boy had some serious explaining to do.

Ben tried to keep his face straight, but he really wanted to burst out laughing. Her face...when she'd seen what her teenage son had done to her car…hilarious. He smiled as he put a hand to her hip to get her attention.

"We can get it cleaned up for the trip back," he said reassuringly. "I'm sure once all the rubbish is removed, it will be a lot more drivable."

Michelle sighed. "I hope so. I really love this car." She shook her head when she looked inside again.

"If you like, I could drive it to the car wash we passed a ways back. We'll clean it up, check the pressure in the tires, and anything else that needs checking." He shrugged when she looked at him. "Better to ride in comfort and be safe."

She was obviously surprised. Was this the same guy as before? "You continue to surprise me, Red," she said with a grin.

He took the keys from her smoothly, stepping into her on his way to open the car door. "It's still early. There is plenty of time, and I have many more ways I can amaze you." That last part he said breathily against her neck, having moved there before she could step back.

She shivered against him before backing away. When did he start to affect her so? He swung easily into the car. "Let's see if she'll start up on the first try."

The car's engine turned smoothly, despite the amount of inactivity. She smiled with pride. "I always did like Nissans." Her newer vehicle was a 2011 Maxima.

"Yes," Ben said, nodding. "They are  _almost_  as good as Chevys…almost." She could tell he loved his red Chevy. truck Sticking her tongue out at him, something she had learned courtesy of Mercy, Michelle turned on her heel and went to said truck.

She followed him to a gas station that had a carwash, where they promptly threw away all the trash in her car and vacuumed it out. Michelle went in to buy a light fabric fresher, careful not to get anything that would aggravate her nose.

With the colder weather, the insects were no longer a problem, so she made the effort to wash the car without worry of finding splattered bug remains on it when she reached the Tri-cities.

That done, the two decided to grab another meal before getting back on the road. Just before they finished, Ben's cell phone rang. He was on the phone only a moment, and even with the bustle of the afternoon crowd around them, the feminine voice still floated to Michelle's ears.

It was Auriele, who told Ben that an impromptu party had been thrown together in celebration of Adam and Mercy learning the gender of their baby. It would be a boy.

Michelle could hear the joy in Auriele's voice as she shared the news, and she echoed her sentiment. She was so happy for them!

"You guys should get back as soon as you can if you don't want to miss anything," Auriele said. Ben grunted in response.

He hung up, disappointment written all over his face. Michelle frowned. She hadn't heard any cause for that. It was a happy occasion.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "It's a party. You know, drinking, music, and food, and all for a good reason. Shouldn't you be excited?" She took a bite of the soft serve she had ordered for desert.

"But I don't  _want_  any of that right now," he said irritably. She regarded him with a heated expression of her own as she ate her treat. What was his problem all of a sudden?

He watched her mouth as she took in everything off her spoon. "It's just that I was hoping," he explained softly, still watching her lips. "I was hoping maybe we could delay our return a while." He moved his gaze to her eyes. "Maybe have a party of our own?"

Michelle held his searing stare, her stomach turning flips in her belly. He obviously wanted to finish what they had started in her house. And yes, she did too, wanted that very much. But… "Um, I don't know if we should," she said, uncertain.

It was different now that Hector was here. She didn't want to leave him alone, with strange wolves, while she engaged in illicit sex with a man she knew just above the barely mark. Her son's well-being came first.

But she had to admit, as her gaze fluttered between those intense blue orbs and those increasingly serious lips, that she really did want to see what that wonderful mouth of his could do. And being away, without anyone to overhear or walk in on them…it was so very tempting.

But Auriele had said that they should come back soon. It was a party, a gathering of the pack, and she was sure she'd be missed if Mercy didn't see her there, not to mention Hector.

Maybe, afterwards, she and Ben could get together, plan something, do things right. Perhaps a date; dinner and a movie, get to know each other over some revelry and eating.

"I would like to, really I would. But you heard Auriele," she finally said. "It's best if we get back soon. They'll be expecting us." At Ben's annoyed look, she added to her statement. "Besides, I'd like more than just a quick romp in some dirty hotel room."

Ben sighed. "You know, I'm not so sure that you want anything with me at all. You go back and forth. One moment you're hot, the next you're all cold and reluctant. I don't like games, Michelle."

"But I'm not—" Michelle tried to argue, but he simply threw some money on the table, stood up, and skulked to the door, leaving her to follow. Outside, he stood by his truck, keys in hand. He looked away from her, off in the distance for a moment then lanced her with a cold stare.

"When you decide you know what you want, Michelle, give me a call. Until then, just leave me alone. I'm not your damned plaything." He got in his truck and drove away, leaving her standing there, mouth agape.

 _What the hell is wrong with him?!_  she thought angrily. It was like a switch had been flipped. He was flirtatious, sexy, even helpful, then obstinate and dismissive.

Now angry, she jumped into her car, momentarily comforted by the familiar feel of the vehicle. She was glad she had remembered to take her CD case and put it in her car, otherwise she'd have been stuck without her tunes for the whole drive back.

Michelle fumed over Ben's behavior for nearly the whole trip. He hadn't even let her explain. She couldn't believe that man! And suppose she hadn't known the way back? What then? Would he have just left her to get lost? Damn him!

After about an hour or so she felt better, using music as her therapy.

Before she knew it, she was parking among the other pack members' vehicles in front of Adam and Mercy's home. She got out, stretched, and removed her things to head inside. She looked around.

Ben's truck was indeed amongst the bunch. She wondered if she'd even see him inside, or if he had gone off to some dark corner to sulk. Just the thought of him threatened to spike her temper again.

She entered the house, greeted some of the pack that she ran into, and went downstairs to put her things away. When she got back, she headed through the living room to the drink area, where she was met by Mary Jo and Honey.

They were chatting randomly about…well, bullshit as far as she was concerned, for all the attention she was giving them. She constantly scanned the room, looking for a certain blonde head, but didn't see him.

There really was no sign of him, which was funny, since Michelle had the distinct feeling, even with all the noise and clamoring bodies, that she was being watched.

She grabbed a drink and tried to tune in to what Honey was saying.

"I wonder what they'll name him," she said, sipping from her red party cup. They were by the couch, and Michelle sat down next to Mary Jo, who was conspicuously less than cheerful.

"What I wonder," Mary Jo said tersely, "…is  _what_  he will be." They looked to her for an explanation. "Think about it," she said. "Will he be a human or a walker? Will he inherit more traits from his father or his mother?"

She took a drink from her beer bottle. "Personally, I hope he's a spitting image of Adam. He's fine, smart, and successful. God knows we don't need any more  _coyotes_  in this pack."

Michelle frowned at her. She liked Mercy, and didn't appreciate the insult in Mary Jo's tone. Auriele, who was standing next to Honey, noticed her disapproving look. " _¿Que paso, amiga?_ " she asked with feigned concern. "Did she insult your friend?"

"No," Michelle said. "She insulted my friend  _and_  the alpha female of this pack." Michelle stood, scowling . "And I don't appreciate it." When she turned to leave, Auriele grasped her shoulder, a move only Auriele's status as the mate of the pack second saved her from reprisal.

Michelle didn't like to be touched uninvited, especially after what had happened with David and Clint.

"Hold up, girl," Auriele said, letting her go. "It was just a joke. Mercy isn't that bad, and many of us have seen how plucky she is when things get crazy. She's alright…even if she is a scavenger."

She grinned jokingly at Michelle. "Come on. Keep drinking and making merry. These times aren't always the norm, so cherish them while you can."

Mary Jo snorted. "Yeah, 'cause that coyote always brings us trouble. We're just in intermission."

Honey sneered at her, speaking before Michelle could. "Please. You're just mad because Adam chose Mercy over you, who he never even noticed anyway." When Mary Jo drew breath to talk, she interjected. "Go ahead. Say I'm wrong. We all know you had feelings for Adam. Excuse me,  _have_  feelings for Adam."

The firefighter closed her mouth and looked away. Honey looked smug. "That's what I thought." She smirked into her cup as she took another sip.

Michelle was finding the catty one-upmanship and gossip tiresome. She still wanted to talk to Ben, and she knew he was here somewhere.

And dammit if she didn't still feel like someone was staring at her!

That, and the combination of weariness from the day's adventure was coming together to make her impatient and grumpy.

"Yeah, well I'm going to see if I can't find the couple and pay my respects, since I'm truly happy for them" she said, making her escape. God, what was with these girls in this pack?

Honey seemed decent, even appeared to grudgingly respect Mercy. But Mary Jo and Auriele…those two bitches could be trouble for her coyote friend.

She made a mental note to keep watch next time they were all together.

She spotted Adam returning from getting a drink for his wife. She greeted him appropriately and followed him to where Mercy sat, in an easy chair, sharing some chips and dip with Hector.

Her son's face lit up when he saw his mother. "Hey, Mom! Glad you made it back." When she gave him a look, he shrank back a bit.

"Don't 'hey, Mom' me. You junked up my car!" She put a hand on her hip. "Luckily I was able to clean it out and get it decent before driving it back."

"Sorry Mom," Hector said, looking contrite. "I didn't mean to leave all that in there. I was on the go, and looking for you. Keeping the car clean wasn't high on my priority list. Finding you was."

Michelle suddenly felt very insensitive. When faced with the uncleanliness of her cherished car, she had forgotten that Hector, normally a clean person (as clean as a teenager can be expected to be), had probably been pretty stressed during the time they had been apart.

She patted her son on the head. "No worries,  _mijo_. The car runs, is clean, and is back with us in one piece. You however will not be driving it again until you get a driver license." She smiled when his face fell.

She looked at Mercy. "Hey, girlie. Congratulations!" She stepped up and hugged the walker, Mercy enthusiastically returning her embrace. "I'm so happy for you. Have you guys thought up a name?"

Adam smiled. "Mercy thought it up all on her own, and I really like it." He eased in next to his wife, and the two relaxed against each other.

The walker looked both embarrassed and pleased, if that was at all possible. "Bryan Mackenzie Hauptman," she said, her voice small but loud enough for the werewolf ears in proximity. "Bryan is for my foster father, and Mackenzie for Mack."

Michelle smiled. Mercy had told her about Mack a long time ago. "I like it!" She patted Mercy's shoulder. "It's good for a name to have meaning. Good choice, c _hica_. I'll see you later. Time to enjoy the party." She stepped down, moving over to the snack table.

There were odds and ends, chips, dips, and all the fixings, but it was the large meat platter that most of the wolves gravitated to. Michelle made her way over to it and piled some assorted meats on her plate.

As she was finishing her food, listening with amusement to some of the conversations between the pack members, she finally saw him. Ben was leaning against a table near the exit, drinking from a beer bottle.

She tried to catch his eye, to get him to talk to her, but he never looked up. She knew he was doing it on purpose. He had to be just as aware of her as she was of him. But he finished his beer, set it on the table, and made his own way over to the Alpha pair, presumably to pay his own respects.

Michelle sighed. Fine! If he was going to continue to act an ass, she would just throw herself into the party and enjoy herself. She proceeded over to the drink table, pouring herself a cup of the punch, which was very much alcoholic.

It was good, even if it couldn't get her blissfully drunk.   _Maybe tonight will be okay_ , she thought to herself as she downed the first cup and poured herself another.

Ben sidled up to Mercy and Adam, giving a mock bow. "Congratulations to the expectant parents," he said with a grin. "I can't wait to meet him." He considered Mercy for a moment. "Do you think he'll be a coyote?"

Mercy shrugged. "No idea. I guess that's part of the intrigue of parenthood." She looked past him a moment. "What's going on, Ben?" At his inquisitive look she huffed impatiently. "Don't play dumb. You know what I'm talking about."

He glanced over toward the drink table, seeing Michelle doing shots with Auriele. He turned back nonchalantly. "I wouldn't know."

Mercy stood, careful not to move too quickly. Nowadays, she sometimes became lightheaded when she stood too fast. "Whatever, Ben," she said. "I already caught you eyeballing her a few times tonight. Her ears were probably burning."

She grabbed his arm and ushered him into the kitchen, where they could have a semi-private chat. "Now, you like this girl. I've seen you around her, seen how she's changed you a little. And I already know she likes you. So again I ask, what is the problem?"

Ben averted his eyes. "I just don't know how to figure her out. One moment she's all over me, and the next she's shoving me away. I want her, more than you know. I  _want_  her, Mercy. You know I haven't felt like this about anyone in a very long time. But I can't deal with the games, the constant push and pull. I've had enough of that kind of shit."

He blushed a little. "Not to mention the blue balls," he muttered as an afterthought.

Mercy shook her head, putting her hands on her hips. "You aren't even trying to see it from her point of view, are you? Adam told me what happened to her before she left her previous pack. She was nearly  _raped_ , Ben."

Ben lowered his eyes, embarrassed with himself. He'd heard about it too. He remembered being very angry thinking of something like that happening to Michelle. He remembered what it had done to Mercy.

He really hadn't meant to be unfeeling toward her. He had just felt that…he had just thought that… Ben sighed as he realized there really was no excuse for his behavior.

"She is okay, from what I've seen," Mercy noted. "She's nowhere near where I was. But all of this may have made her unsure how to move forward with a new guy she hardly knows. She may be feeling conflicted or confused." She nudged his shoulder with a finger. "I know one thing though; your behavior doesn't help things."

Ben nodded, suddenly wanting to find Michelle and talk to her. He felt bad, and he just wanted her to know that if she needed time, he could give that to her. He wouldn't rush her into anything, no matter how difficult it was.

Mercy seemed to sense his need to locate the other wolf. "Now stop being so mean. And let me know how things go." She waved him off as he went back in to the main area, eyes searching for Michelle.

She was with Auriele still, the two speaking in rapid Spanish that seemed to be about nothing in particular, from what he could see. He really needed to talk with her, but he didn't want to become entertainment for the others, seeing him try to approach Michelle only to have her shut him down or Auriele to cause some kind of problem for him.

The pack already knew more than he wanted them to know about him and Michelle.

So he stole away, heading downstairs to the guest rooms. He took out his cell and started typing, hoping she would respond to him.

Michelle continued to debate with Auriele about one of her favorite TV shows, and if Olivia should keep chasing Fitz, the married President, or run away with Jake, the cute, available government operative. Michelle favored the latter, and Auriele passionately disagreed.

Somehow during their argument, the two Latina wolves had slipped into Spanish, and they continued on that way, feeling perfectly comfortable. It wasn't like anyone else was listening anyway.

Michelle was about to mention that Jake was a lot finer than Fitz when her phone vibrated within her pocket. She smiled at Auriele, who she was beginning to see hated to lose an argument, and looked at her new text message.

**Ben:**

**Downstairs**

Michelle drew back a second, affronted. Did he just  _summon_  her, with a damned  _text message_? And a  _one-worded_  message at that? Who the  _hell_  did he think he was?

Feeling more than a little defiant and angry, she stuck the phone back in her pocket, determined to ignore him. She wasn't his flunky. He couldn't just call and expect her to come.

So she finished her conversation with Auriele, successfully putting her argument to rest. Jake it was.

She then headed over to the refreshment table, poured herself another drink, and chilled, watching the other pack members as they partied. She tried to focus on the revelry, but her mind angrily kept going back to Ben.

She might be lower than him in the pack, but she didn't belong to him. _Not yet_ , her wolf whispered, causing her to take another deep drink.  Oh, if only she could get drunk!

Finally, to get rid of her nagging, annoying thoughts of him, Michelle slipped away from the party to head downstairs. If anything, she would at least give him a piece of her mind for his damned bossiness.

When she got down to the basement, she followed her nose to the guest wing. The door to the room she was currently staying in had been shut, but not locked. It was hardly a surprise when she found that Ben's scent led her there.

God forbid he actually have  _manners_  enough not to invade her space, she thought with a huff. Pushing open the door, which was slightly ajar, she looked around the room, but did not see him. When she came in further, she heard his voice behind her.

"About time you came down, woman" he said peevishly. "I've only been waiting 15 minutes." He pushed the door until it nearly closed and walked toward her.

Michelle's hackles rose at his pretentious tone. "Whatever, Ben. I'm not yours to come running whenever you call." She leaned back against her bed post.

He scoffed. "Really? That's not the impression I got the other night."

"What the hell do you want?! I don't think you're funny, and I don't like when people waste my time with foolishness." She crossed her arms, waiting. When a few moments passed with no action from him, she made to leave.

He blocked her path. When he sidestepped to block her again, she growled. "Move," she said, getting increasingly angry with a short temper further exacerbated by the sexual tension hanging between them. He just stood there. "I said,  _move_!"

Ben only smirked at her. "Make me," he said softly. When her eyes flashed green, he grinned. He couldn't help baiting her, even if it hadn't been his original intention. She was just so sexy when she was angry.

Michelle finally exploded. "You are so damned childish! You're like a little boy with nothing better to do! You're just like—" she stopped suddenly, realizing she was going too far. She knew about Ben, about his past and the accusations that still riddled his reputation.

Ben's face turned serious. "Just like  _who_?" he asked, his voice deadly quiet. She looked away, saying nothing.

Ben came closer, invading her personal space. "If it's who I think you mean, you are wrong beyond thought. Do  _not_  compare me to that fucking rapist!"

That last part was said so viciously, Michelle reared back, momentarily afraid. Then her anger returned. "What did you call me down here for, to posture? I have better things to do than deal with you, especially when you're like this."

She saw the red wolf draw a deep breath, obviously trying to calm himself. "You are such an infuriating woman!" he said through gritted teeth. He closed his eyes a moment. When he opened them again, it seemed he was a little calmer.

"I  _wanted_  to apologize for earlier. I know what happened with your old pack, and I was being insensitive. I truly am sorry for that." He waited for a response.

Michelle just stared, still seething from their earlier exchange, making her spiteful. All she really wanted to do was leave and let him suffer. She was impatient and pissed. Fuck his apology. If he had known, he should never have said it in the first place.

It seemed they had both stung each other.

Ben was offended that she didn't accept his apology. She hadn't really responded in any way whatsoever.

"I don't understand it," he said, shaking his head with a puzzled expression. " _Why_  do I want you? Why do I want such an annoying woman?"

She sneered at him. "I don't know, Red. Why  _do_  you?"

Ben gestured. "See?  _That_  is what I'm talking about. Your attitude is terrible. From the moment I met you! You're insubordinate, insolent, and altogether full of shit!"

"Gee, thanks, asshole," she muttered sarcastically. "The feeling is mutual. In fact—"

"And yet," Ben interrupted, his tone one of disbelief. "The moment I see you, smell you, hear your voice…" He moved a fraction closer so his body nearly touched hers, gently tucking a few strands of her curly hair behind her ear. "Touch your skin..."

His hand lingered on the lock of hair, fingers brushing her, his eyes searching her face. "Can you honestly tell me that you don't feel it, that you don't want me too?"

Michelle didn't know what to say. His demeanor seemed to change as quickly as blinking.

Yes! Yes, she did want him. She couldn't deny it. Ever since their last time together, at her house, she'd been able to think of little else. But she had a feeling that if she admitted it, that if she let him in, there would be no escaping, no leaving, ever.

She was increasingly unsure she wanted to escape anymore. And this annoying wolf was the reason for that.

Ben mistook her silence for rejection. He retreated from Michelle, struggling to hold on to his emotions, to not say something he would regret. His mind was a jumble of insecure emotions, all of them fraying his confidence.

She'd played him. She had made him think that there was something between them when there obviously wasn't, not on her end. Her kisses, her embrace, they'd all been some game she was playing. After all she'd made it clear from the start that she wanted to leave.

So why would she want him? Why would she stay in this pack, just for him?

He turned away from her, struggling for control. Once again, he'd been shit on by a woman. Again! The ugly, nauseous feelings he was so familiar with were swirling inside him, boiling over, taunting him about how much a fool he'd been.

It made him lash out.

He turned his head, speaking over his shoulder. "You know, maybe this is why things happened the way they did with…what was his name? Ah yes, Clint. Did you tease him too? Did you make him crazy with wanting you until he snapped?!" He went to turn fully around and was suddenly caught with a slap across his face.

Michelle was furious. "¡ _Hijo de puta_!" she yelled. She reached back to slap him again, but her hand was caught mid-swing in an unrelenting grip. She tried to pull her hand back, but Ben held tight, yanking her around and pushing her against the door roughly, shutting it completely.

"Let me go, bastard!" She struggled against his hold on her. She brought her leg up, intending to knee him in the groin, but he twisted his hips, and she merely grazed his side. He moved himself inward, pinning her against the door. He restrained her hand against the door, just above her head.

She pushed against his chest with her free hand, but her actions hardly moved him. She panted with her anger and her efforts, aghast at how strong he was in his human form, given his lean build.

Then she smelled it, the musky, potent scent of his arousal.  _What?_  She looked up, only to be caught by bright, nearly glowing yellow eyes. His wolf had come to the forefront, and he stared at her now with hunger.

Was it the slap? She didn't know, but from the feel of him against her stomach, he was becoming very aroused, and she couldn't say she wasn't at least somewhat affected. She felt herself tighten down below at his heavy-lidded, lustful gaze.

She pushed again on his chest only to have his other hand come up to take her mouth in his grasp, slightly puckering her lips. "Tell me you don't want me," he said, his voice deepened to a growl that traveled up her nerve endings, putting the hairs on her neck on end.

"Tell me," he said again, his wolf's eyes on her mouth.

A moment passed that they were still, peaceful in their regard of each other. His eyes bore into hers, cutting right through to the heart of her.

Yes, she wanted him, and she didn't have to answer for him to know. He saw it in the softening of the hand against him, the fist opening to rest flat against his chest, in the pliant way her body now gave in to his. He scented her, his eyes briefly shutting as her excited state perfumed the air.

His mouth was suddenly there, sipping and tasting of her lips. He smothered her whimper, his tongue feeding from her as he held her face still. Just when she began to participate, he was gone.

"Tell me, Michelle" he repeated. "Tell me you don't want me, when your eyes say differently." He looked at her chest, watching her breasts rise and falling in quick succession. "Tell me this, when your body keeps making a liar out of you."

He could see it already. He knew, but she said it anyway. "I can't say that, and you know it. You know I want—"

She was unable to finish, as Ben quickly caught her mouth with his, knocking their teeth together in his eagerness. He let her hand go so he could cradle her face, devouring her mouth thoroughly.

Michelle followed Ben's lead. She simply held on to the fabric of his shirt sleeves, tilting her head back to give him better access.

Only their need to breathe made them pause, but by then kissing wasn't enough. Michelle moaned when Ben's lips caressed the skin of her neck, nibbling and licking as he had before.

His hands were busy, easing up under the hemline of her shirt to squeeze a breast gently. He teased and pinched, the whole while tantalizing her neck and mouth with his soft lips.

Michelle could hardly think. All she could do was feel. This was what she wanted, whether it was the logical thing to do or not. Whatever the consequences would be, she wouldn't fight this anymore.

She felt his hands grow impatient, and in the next instant he ripped her shirt. The rent fabric fell open, buttons noisily littering the floor. The air was a sudden chill to her overheated skin.

His hands immediately set to work lifting her bra, pushing the fabric aside as his objective was revealed to him. His mouth made quick work of her breasts, and it wasn't long before her knees started to give way under her.

Ben hastily brought his hands to the backs of her thighs, pulling up and forcing her to hold on as he made a quarter turn to the dresser that sat next to the door. He set her down heavily, tumbling many items to the floor.

Neither was concerned for this, as Ben's hands went to the fastening of her jeans, violently ripping them open. His hand tunneled beneath the denim, into the cotton of her panties to find her soaking.

Michelle buried her face against his neck, somewhat embarrassed. When he suddenly inserted his fingers, she sucked in a breath through her teeth. It had been a long while since she'd fooled around, and things were a little tender from non-use.

He was pleased, his eyes closed as he focused on how she felt. She gripped him tightly, the heat and moisture of her making him lick his lips in anticipation. He curled his fingers upward, tickling that most sensitive area within her, inducing her to moisten all the more.

She jerked against him with a moan, and he withdrew his drenched fingers, his hands going instantly to her waistband to pull them down. Her phone, dislodged from her pocket by his movements, landed next to her on the dresser with a clatter.

Ben momentarily stopped his pursuits to pick up the object. Michelle pulled back from him just in time for him to crush her phone in his hand. "Hey!" she managed to gasp, half-heartedly. With everything he was making her feel, it was hard to be all that serious about it.

He never missed a beat, tossing the destroyed device on the floor, resuming his efforts. He pulled her pants, panties, and shoes off easier than she ever had, setting them aside. "No interruptions this time," he said.

She'd just have to take the matter up with him later.

Finally naked from the waist down, Michelle leaned up to kiss Ben deeply when he rose close in front of her, reaching for his fly. His hands played with her breasts, holding one for his mouth. When she was finally able to get his zipper to cooperate, she set to work on pushing his jeans down.

She must have taken too long, because he let go of her breast, nudged her hands out of the way, and dropped his pants quickly. He edged himself between her thighs, and she instinctively lifted them high against his flanks.

This was really about to happen, and Michelle was strung so tightly with eagerness that it never occurred to her that she was about to be taken on top of furniture with the bed less than 2 feet away.

There was no certainty she would care if it had.

His hands drew her roughly to the dresser's edge, and she felt the tip of him probing against her. His hands held her steady as he drove his hips forward. She closed her eyes and held him close, muffling her moan against his neck.

She hadn't imagined she'd ever feel this way, so needy for him, especially given their start.

He pushed, drawing her more tightly against him as he did, and when he was fully sheathed within her, Ben released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. God, she felt like a fist! She was almost painfully tight. Hadn't she had a kid?

He pulled out a bit, moving just enough to nearly leave her, then thrusting back in forcefully, his eyes closed in ecstasy.  _Yes…_  He began moving faster, his movements increasingly rough.

There was no gentleness, no romance. This was pure, animalistic lust borne out of the longing and frustration experienced when something long-denied is finally rewarded.

Michelle couldn't do much more than cling to him, her arms curling about his neck, hands in his hair. One of his hands stirred, rough fingers moving around to her backside to grind her further into his plunging erection, the sensation arcing straight up her spine.

As her orgasm built, rose, and finally crested, she cried out, her flesh clamping down on him. She hadn't expected to climax so quickly, so powerfully. Her hands clutched at the shirt on his back, holding him tightly as she shuddered around him.

Ben took a fistful of her hair, pulling her head back for his kiss. He fed from her mouth as he continued thrusting, desperately propelling himself toward his own climax. He'd wanted her for so long, his need for her nearly consuming him.

Now here they were, finally sating the craving that he knew she had felt too. He was relieved and elated, and those emotions flowed over into his kiss, the sweep of his tongue, the caress of his lips and mouth. She was finally his…

He seized her hips, thrusting until he finally came, his climax crashing over him like rain. He bent over with her, cushioning her with his forearms as he held her to him. His body contracted, the violent shakes calming as he rested over her.

Their breaths were all they heard in the seemingly quiet room, even though the party still raged on just above them. Michelle's chest was sweaty where his cheek rested against her, the damp cups of her bra brushing his temple.

Her heartbeat calmed him, and after a few minutes, their bodies cooled. Soon, the red wolf raised his golden eyes to meet Michelle's. He found the green eyes of her wolf looking back at him, and the two stared as if unsure what to say.

The air was heavy, not only with sex, but with different possibilities and a question that lingered like a fog between them.

What happens now?


	10. Old Friends

**M** ichelle fixed her bra into place then rooted around in a drawer for a new shirt. Ben had thankfully left her pants intact, but her poor shirt was dead. She had her back to him, trying to find something to say after what just happened.

Ben had straightened his own clothing, and now sat on Michelle's bed, watching her as she searched her drawers. She still hadn't looked at him since they'd awkwardly separated from each other.

They had stared for what seemed like a small eternity. He'd finally broken eye contact and eased back away from her. She had still been half hanging off the edge of the dresser, and he'd helped her to stand on wobbly legs.

After that, he had turned to make himself presentable. She had swiped up her pants and undies, quickly donned them, and set to straightening her clothing and hair.

He hadn't meant to be so rough with her. The moment had just come, and things had just sort of…happened. His urges, frustrations, and longing for her had exploded in a violent moment of lust.

And when she had been unable to tell him no, to say without a doubt that she didn't want him too, he'd followed his wolf's compulsion to claim her.

He'd wanted to cover her in his scent and leave the pack with no doubt that she belonged to him.

Even now, he was ready to go again. Once was definitely not enough. But he knew she was embarrassed. It was written in her body language, in the way she avoided looking his direction. So he waited for her to compose herself enough to talk to him.

She pulled a shirt over her head, and the coverage of her beautiful skin almost made him groan aloud. She finally turned slowly to look at him, though her eyes couldn't hold his for too long a time before dropping to the floor.

"Um, so, uh…" Michelle was at a loss. She was so frustrated with herself for being unable to make coherent words right now. So they had sex. So what? She'd known it was going to happen, and here she was, babbling like some deflowered virgin.

But the moment she looked at Ben, his blue eyes attentive and still filled with heat, she lost her ability to make intelligent speech.

"The party is still going on," she finally managed to ground out. When he remained quiet, she looked up again to meet his eyes.

"I have no interest in the party," Ben said calmly. It was obvious what he _was_ interested in.

"But don't you think we should head back up?" she asked. "We'll probably be missed."

Ben shrugged. "By who? The vast majority of them is probably half drunk by now, and couldn't care less what _we're_ doing."

She knew the drunk part wasn't true, but some of them had probably seen her, Ben, or both of them leave the party. They'd know what happened. And maybe Hector wanted to see her. "I just want to make sure Hector is alright," she said.

"You know," Ben said matter-of-factly. "Hector is…what? 16? I think he'll be alright if his mother isn't with him every minute of the day." He smirked at her when she looked at him pointedly.

"He happens to be  _15_ ," Michelle muttered, as though that were much difference.

There went her excuse. Ben could see the gears working in her mind, like she was trying to fabricate some elaborate excuse to get away from him.

"Would you stop thinking so much?" he finally asked her. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. I know you enjoyed yourself."

He looked her up and down, his gaze causing gooseflesh wherever it fell. "And I certainly enjoyed myself." His eyes came back to her face. "I want more."

Michelle took a calming breath, looking away. After a moment, she seemed to gain back a little of her confidence, despite her proximity to Ben. "I still think we should at least show our faces." She didn't want rumors to start.

"If you say so, new girl," he said quizzically. This woman really worried too much about what the pack thought of her. That certainly wouldn't do much for his libido.

But he'd humor her. Rising off the bed, he went to the door. He held it open, butler style. "After you, ma'am."

Michelle gave him a look before heading to the stairwell.

Ben trailed behind her, trying to conceal his grin. Her mind would change once they got upstairs. She was so green, he was pretty sure of the reception they'd get. But he let her lead.

 _Poor new girl_ , he thought to himself. If she thought she was embarrassed before…

Michelle came to the hall nearest the party. Many of the pack had left, but there were still quite a few people drinking, eating, and socializing from the sound of things.

Surely they wouldn't notice her returning, would they? She took a deep breath, and turned the corner.

All was well until about two seconds after she made herself known. One by one, she started getting looks, many of them accompanied by knowing, ill-concealed smiles, side-eyed glances, and whispers. She saw the girls, Mary Jo, Honey, and Auriele, still standing in about the same area they had been before.

The looks on their faces varied between shock (Honey) to absolute disgust (Mary Jo). Auriele wore a sympathetic expression for some reason. Hector was thankfully nowhere in sight. What if he knew?

 _Oh God_ , Michelle thought.  _Can I just die now?_

She glanced at Mercy. By the look she was giving her, Michelle had no other guess than that she was pleased as pie with this new development.  _Little traitor_ , she thought miserably.

Ben sidled in shortly after, ignoring the stares and whistles to stand next to the furiously-blushing Michelle. He leaned in a little. "Yeah," he said as an aside, dragging the word out. "You really should learn to block out the pack."

Michelle turned her humiliated face to him. "Ya think?" Then she registered his knowing look. "You-you  _knew_  this would happen?!"

Ben held his hands in a placating gesture. "Hey, not my fault," he said. "I suggested otherwise, but you insisted on coming back up and having everyone gawk at you."

"Don't you care that they know what happened?" she asked, incredulous at his blasé attitude.

He looked around with bland distaste. "Me? I really don't give two shits what this lot thinks of me. Never have. You're the one that's concerned about your image."

Angered by his nonchalance, Michelle opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she heard a male voice call her name.

Turning, she looked at Adam as he approached. The Alpha had a compassionate look on his face. "Michelle, walk with me a moment," he said, his gentle tone softening the order. She followed him into the kitchen, where he turned around.

"I think you and I should get together for a small lesson on mental blocking," he said with a smile. "That way, the pack will not be made aware of  _everything_  you do."

She blushed heavily. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I had no idea…"

He patted her shoulder. "No worries. Many new wolves don't know about this. And if your previous Alpha had been more attentive, you wouldn't be dealing with this now. I'll help you. Just stop by."

He turned his head to the doorway, his eyes landing on Ben, who had followed them. His face was hidden from Michelle, so she wondered at the look that passed between the two males.

Adam made his way back to the living room, grinning at Ben as he passed. "It's about damned time," he muttered jokingly.

Ben smiled at his Alpha before his eyes met Michelle's. "Well? Do you want to get out of here?"

Michelle narrowed her eyes at him. She was terribly embarrassed, yes. But his unrepentant tone pissed her off a little. " _We're_  not going anywhere," she said hotly. "I can easily leave,  _alone_."

Ben raised a brow at her words. She wasn't fooling him or his nose. "Is that really what you want to do?"

Michelle considered his question a moment. True, she admittedly wanted him, had told him so, even if it had been under…duress of a sort. But should she go with him, further exacerbate this most likely doomed relationship she'd carelessly started?

She sighed. It would beat staying here, being the object of tonight's juicy pack gossip.

And she had to admit that she had enjoyed the experience…a lot. If he was that good in a rushed, restrictive situation like they'd found themselves, how would he be when they were finally completely alone and free to do as they wished?

"Yeah, well" she finally said, her chin out. "We'll be going to  _my_  place." She proceeded to walk out the way Adam had gone, but Ben stopped her.

"Go the other way," he said. "We can reach the door without walking through our audience." He followed her out the other side of the kitchen, his hands in his pockets as he watched her hips and bottom sway with her gait.

He tried to keep his excitement down. She'd no doubt catch his scent, and she was already high strung and pissy.

So he kept his head down and followed her out to her car. She seemed to need to control the situation, and he had no problem, as long as he could get her home and into bed as soon as possible.

He was a little surprised with himself. It wasn't like he'd been living a celibate lifestyle or anything. He wasn't sex-starved. But he had enjoyed being with her. Why not make an already good night even better?

He was looking forward to getting her mind off of what had happened with the pack, and distracting her from what would undoubtedly happen again. She hadn't been trained yet after all.

Sure, he could show her some of the ropes when they got to her place, but his patience was too thin for that. He'd do so  _after_  he'd had his fill of her, if that were even possible. His hands ached to touch her, which is why he kept them in his pockets as they approached her car.

Michelle slid in, her stomach clenching. Was she really going to bring Ben to her home for the singular purpose of sleeping with him? She wasn't usually the type for booty calls.

But considering how much she had liked it thus far, why not? She looked at Ben out of the corner of her eye. He seemed calm, so why shouldn't she follow suit?

All too soon the quiet drive ended at her apartment, and as they entered the house, Michelle turned on some lights and headed to the thermostat, turning it down some. She glanced at Ben, momentarily stunned by the hungry way his eyes were feasting on her.

"Um, do you want something to eat?" she asked. She couldn't recall seeing him eating anything at the party, and she had definitely watched him, much as she had tried not to.

He was still watching her, and for a moment she thought he would ignore her question entirely. "I suppose I could eat," he finally answered gruffly. "I didn't have much at the party."

She walked into the kitchen, looking in her cupboards to see what she could throw together. Finding nothing she felt would please Ben, she opened her freezer. She'd been gone a few days, so the meats were naturally unthawed. But maybe she could prepare one of the frozen pizzas.

She decided on that, and went to the oven, turning it to 400 degrees. Setting the pizza on the counter, she cut the plastic from it and placed it in to cook.

No sooner had she closed the oven door than she felt Ben's arms come around her. His lips went to her neck, easing up and to an ear to nibble on her. Her breath caught in her chest. His arms tightened on her, and she felt just how excited he was against her lower back.

"Mmm, Ben," she said, suddenly breathless. "What about the food?"

He continued on, loving the sound of his name on her breath, his tongue licking a swath of fire wherever it touched. One of his hands reached past her to turn off the oven before it could began heating. "It can wait."

He turned her around, swooping to catch her lips as he gathered her closer. "It's not going to satisfy me anyway, not right now. Shall we go to bed?"

Words escaped her. His eyes already held her enthrall, their golden depths dragging her in. All she managed was a nod.

In what seemed like the blink of an eye she found herself standing with him in her bedroom, her mind having missed the whole trip out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He distracted her just that much.

One moment his hands were guiding her shirt over her head, and the next instant she was naked before him for the second time that night. His wolf's gaze feathered over her body, heating with every inch of flesh it passed.

"Undress me," he ordered. Her shaky hands immediately complied, and when she fumbled with his shirt buttons, he tipped her chin and kissed her, slowly. "Why are you nervous? We've done this before, remember?"

He brought her hands to his pants, moving his own to finish off the buttons of his shirt. He pulled it off, deciding to busy himself with her breasts as she unzipped him. "No worries. I don't know about you, but I plan on doing this again and again. We'll get plenty of practice."

Michelle was getting more and more turned on. Between his honeyed words, that damned accent, and his hands, her mind was spinning, and her body wanted more and more of him. She deftly reached into his jeans, closing her fist around him.

She saw how her touch affected him, how his hips jerked forward as she tightened her hand. It made her feel desirable, powerful. She stroked him, her other hand easing his pants off his narrow hips.

He grunted against her throat, dragging her mouth down to kiss her deeply. When she gave him a particularly hard stroke, he moved quickly, grasping her thighs and lifting them up around his hips.

He guided them to the bed, kicking his pants from his feet and turning so that they could fall upon the bed without hurting her. She enjoyed a moment of looking down on him, but it didn't last long. He rolled them over, fitting himself between her spread thighs and penetrated her deeply in one hard thrust.

The feel of him rolled her eyes back into her head, and let out her breath in a low moan. He set a moderate pace, his face buried against her throat, lips kissing, teeth nibbling.

One particularly rough nip of his teeth against her shoulder made Michelle cry out, not entirely out of pain.

Ben pulled back to look at her, looking uncharacteristically sheepish. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rough. I've just wanted you, wanted this, for a long time."

She gave him a small, triumphant smile, her ego having been stoked by the comment. "Really? How long?"

He thought a moment, and she ran her hands along his sides, her nails causing him to shiver above her. His muscles were tight as he tried to think rationally over the needs of his body.

He blushed when his eyes met hers. "Since the night I ran you down." She looked skeptical of his answer. "What? Oh, come on, Red."

Ben nodded. "I'm serious. There was something about you, about your scent, that made my wolf agitated and aroused." In truth, his wolf had wanted to claim her right then, when he'd been standing over her near the woods, waiting for his pack to find them.

But he wouldn't tell her all that. She would probably be horrified, almost as horrified as he'd been when he'd realized his wolf's intentions.

Knowing Michelle, he was pretty sure that wouldn't have gone over well anyway.

Instead, he told her a smaller truth. "It made me want to know who you were. I was drawn to you, almost from the very beginning."

He kissed her softly. "Why do you think I was over at Warren's the next day? I had absolutely no business there, not really. I never just pop by without some reason. It was you."

He put his face back into her neck, wanting equally to breathe deeply of her scent as to hide from her expression. "I wanted to see who you were out of your fur. I was extremely curious and fascinated, and I wanted to be one of the first to meet you."

Michelle was stunned speechless. Sure, she remembered when he had come to Warren's, and how annoyed she'd become at the sight of her captor. And when he had sat down next to her, making nonsensical conversation, she remembered how irritated and hostile she'd gotten.

She had no idea that he had liked her back then. Especially with the angry way they had parted. Who'd have known?

She tried to think of other times that had given him away, but Ben chose that moment to resume his attentions, and soon she was lost to the turbulent rhythm of his hips and the pure, intense pleasure that it caused.

Sometime later, Michelle was awakened by the movement of her mattress. When she opened her eyes, she saw Ben was donning his clothes.

"Leaving?" she asked him sleepily, trying to hide her disappointment. He was pulling on his jeans, and she felt a twinge of regret when his ass, which she had found so squeezable during their earlier activities, was suddenly hidden from sight.

"Yeah," he said as he snagged his shirt off the floor. "I think it best for now." He turned to her as he buttoned up, his face neutral. "Seriously though, get with Adam sometime today, so he can teach you…you know." His mouth turned up for the barest of moments before returning to his bland expression.

She nodded. "Yeah," she said. "I know." A thought occurred to her, and she quickly rose from the bed, unashamed in her nakedness, to grab a robe off the hook on her door. "Do you need a ride home?" she asked. He had ridden with her after all.

"No," he said. He kept his eyes away from her, lest he be convinced to stay after all. "I'm not that far from here, and I can use the run."

"But your truck…" she started.

He shook his head. "I'll just get it tonight. The keys are inside anyway. You'll be there, right?" He smirked at her confused expression. "The full moon..?"

"Oh yeah," she said. The pack would run, and hunt, tonight. "I'll be there." She walked him down the stairs to the front door. It was the blackest time of night, just before dawn. Ben stepped out the door and faced her, his face hesitant, as though he wasn't sure what to say.

Michelle smiled at him, stepping forward to lay a quick kiss on his lips. "See you later, Red," she said softly.

He stepped back. "See you." He began to walk, his stride brisk as he broke into a jog. Soon he was out of sight, and Michelle listened for any other sign of him before closing her door.

She walked slowly up the stairs, her mind busy and tumultuous. Had all of this just happened? Had she really just spent the night making love with Ben, the one she  _never_  would have thought she'd ever be with?

She lay down, fully intending to go back to sleep, but her mind kept racing, full of all the possibilities, and consequences, this turn of events would bring.

What an irrational thing to do.

What was worse, her wolf was stretched out, languid and pleased with this turn of events, while her human half fretted.

Were they an item now? What did all this mean for her and her relationship with the pack? She turned over with a sigh, resigned to spend the rest of the night tossing and turning.

She finally got up, showered and dressed, and drove back to Adam's. She wasn't getting any sleep anyway. Maybe she could clean up and be ready should Hector need her.

She let herself in quietly with the spare key Adam had given her and headed down to her room. It was thankfully quiet, the other pack members having left or retired themselves.

The room was as she'd left it, items strewn about the floor by the dresser, the faint scent of sex still hovering about. She blushed as she saw the scene unfold all over again in her mind's eye.

Trying to divert her attention, she began tidying up, and before long everything was back to normal, for the most part anyway. The scent would linger for a little while yet.

When everything was back to normal, she laid down in the darkness, her mind on the future, and more importantly, where she would spend it.

She had a feeling that everything had changed tonight.

Ben slowed as he approached his house after his long run. His place in western Kennewick had been a little further than he'd calculated on two feet, roughly 8 miles, but the run had done him good.

He had needed the exertion to help calm himself. Not only had his libido still been running hot, but he had felt restless and uncomfortable sleeping in someone else's bed, even if it was Michelle's.

He knew he was safe with her, but his paranoia always made it hard for him to relax. After all, life had shown him that it was in sleep that he was at his most vulnerable. He wished he could relax enough to just enjoy the company, but old habits died hard.

He very rarely spent the entire night with a woman. He would typically leave, usually trying his best not to rouse them, and would then spend his time avoiding their calls until they stopped altogether.

Or he would spend the night restlessly, ending up grumpy and snappy enough that they ended up leaving him alone anyway.

But with Michelle…the urge to stay with her had been overwhelming. He had wanted to sleep and wake up next to her, to maybe enjoy some morning sex for a change. That urge had thrown him, and he had finally gotten up and prepared to retreat like a coward.

Maybe tonight things would feel more comfortable; a good run, a hunt, and her. He already looked forward to seeing her again. He held no hopes that his compulsions where she was concerned would be dampened.

Blood and adrenaline tended to amplify things with wolves, and especially with him.

He locked his door and headed up for a shower, loathe to wash her scent from him but knowing it was necessary. Afterward he lay down, hoping to relax for at least a few hours if not to sleep.

Once he was back in his bed, his safe place of comfort, he was able to relax enough to fall into a light, dreamless sleep.

Hours later, the pack assembled at Adam's house. Michelle moped about, eager to run full out under the moon. Her day had dragged by, her mind haunted by Ben and their situation. But now, with the moon's song in her ears, she was in her element.

Her son trotted up, lowering his front half down to his elbows, inviting her to play. He was just as excited as she, and the merry chase he led her on helped calm her mind. They ran playfully between pack members, tussling in the grass with happy yips and growls.

The other wolves watched with amusement, the entire atmosphere lit with excitement and contentment.

Michelle was ecstatic. She was always less on edge around Hector, and she knew it was because he was finally safe, with her, and they were away from the pack that had failed them. He nipped her leg, tripping her.

She took a tumble, and somersaulted to her feet just in time to see Ben walking up. He was beautiful, as she'd always thought but had refused to tell him, his fiery color made even more handsome in his winter coat, reflecting the moonlight.

He regarded her with amused eyes, and she averted her gaze, suddenly embarrassed at him catching her behaving like a pup. She still wasn't entirely sure how to behave with him now that they were on so personal a level.

Shaking away the dirt and grass from her own fur, she walked slowly toward him, ears and tail lowered, watching his face for the slightest change in expression. She gave him a quick lick on the muzzle.

A soft rumble emanated from his chest, and she felt his nose working as he nuzzled against the ruff on her neck, taking in her scent.

She stood for him, and before long he took a spot next to her, his hip touching hers. Somehow she wasn't uncomfortable, like his gesture felt right.

Ben was relieved when Michelle didn't reject him. She had been so nervous around the pack when she'd realized they'd known about the change in the nature of their relationship.

But wolves weren't so concerned with gossip. Tonight was all about the hunt, about reveling in who and what they were under the face of the moon.

When Adam finally called the pack together to begin the hunt, the excitement was tangible, and Michelle licked her lips eagerly. The wolves set off, spreading out to start trailing and flushing appropriate game.

Hector stuck with Michelle for some of the way, his nose to the ground, fanning out with her. Ben wasn't far behind, ever watching, his mind more on Michelle and how beautifully she moved.

He honestly tried to focus, to put his mind on the task at hand, but it was difficult. He eventually decided to change his path, despite his wolf's obsessive longing to stay near Michelle, and began searching for prey.

Michelle made quick work of a hare she'd startled, giving Hector a portion when he nosed his way over to her. The two fed greedily, and were back up in no time, hoping to find larger treasures.

A howl split the night, and all wolves within proximity rushed to the source. Prey had been located. Hector loped beside her, only slightly disappointed. This was his first hunt here, and he had wanted to impress his mother and the other wolves by at least finding the prey.

But there was still the kill. Maybe he could get in there and make the kill himself. But wait… He caught movement to his right. It was just a flash of color in his periphery, but it was there.

Perhaps it was another to hunt? This warranted investigation. He altered his direction, unnoticed by his mother in her haste, and headed toward where he'd seen the movement. When he found nothing, he put his nose to the ground.

He caught the scent almost immediately. It was a sharp, strange odor, but the undertone was unmistakably wolf. It was also vaguely familiar. Were it not for the weird overlying scent, maybe he could have pinpointed where he'd smelled this before.

He followed the trail, leading him just over a small hill and beyond a grove of trees. The scent was growing stronger and stronger, the bitter stink as well. His nose began to burn he'd breathed so much.

When Hector finally lifted his head to sneeze, he froze.

There, staring straight into his face, was a werewolf. He was an ash grey color and very large, and his pallid gaze, only showing a hint of gold, was intent on him. Did he know him? Hector had never smelled this one's scent among Adam's wolves.

Hector made a movement backward, intending to leave. Without any other pack members around, it was best not to stay. Surely the other wolves would have sensed an interloper in their territory by now.

The strange wolf shadowed him, his low growl reaching Hector's ears. The situation was tense, and Hector wanted to call out, to summon any others nearby to aid him, but he couldn't take his eyes off this monstrous, strange, yet familiar wolf.

He backed away a few more steps, but one of his hind legs fell on uneven ground, and it made him stumble a little. The misstep caused Hector to break eye contact, if only to watch where his next step landed.

That was apparently what the other wolf was waiting for. He sprang forward, mouth agape, aiming for Hector's throat. The young wolf was just able to evade in time for the gray's fangs to snag fur instead of flesh, and he immediately fled back towards the direction he'd come.

He could hear the other wolf behind him, and Hector drew on all his speed to keep space between him and his assailant.

He ran back over the hill, and blasted across a small clearing, where the smells of the pack became more prevalent. Ahead he could see that they had brought down a black-tailed doe.

He yipped a couple of times, attracting the attention of a good number of wolves, but they didn't seem overly concerned.

Confused, he slowed down, looking over his shoulder. The gray wolf was nowhere to be seen. He approached the pack, locating his mother among the throng. She lifted her bloody face at his approach, her expression one of inquiry, most likely as to where he'd been.

Ben was face down, gorging on the deer's hindquarters. He was quite engaged, continuing to feed as Hector walked to his mother. He whined softly, and Michelle gave him a comforting lick on the muzzle before nipping his ear.

Suddenly something seemed to interest her, as her body stiffened, the hair on her back rising in a wave along her spine. Hector felt her nosing along the fur near his neck, very close to where the gray had nearly bitten him.

She pulled back suddenly, staring pointedly at Hector. He looked at her, understanding. She probably smelled the strange wolf. Of course she would be alarmed. Most of the pack had a familiar, uniform scent, their individual smell intermingling. His mother would know the wolf he'd met was not pack.

But she seemed very concerned, horrified even. Ben stopped feeding to approach her, attempting to clean some of the blood from her face and console her growing unrest. She suddenly snapped at him, a growl accompanying the hollow closure of her jaws.

Hector tilted his head in confusion. What was wrong?

The rest of the run went pretty quickly. The wolves brought down two more large prey animals, but Michelle had no further appetite. She made very certain to stay very close to Hector from then on. Ben lurked in their wake, obviously miffed at her earlier rebuke.

When they got back to Adam's house, most of the wolves changed and went about their business as usual. Some left. Many stayed.

When Hector emerged from his room back in his human form, Michelle was waiting for him in the living room. She quickly went to him.

"Hector! Are you alright?" she asked him worriedly. "What happened out there?"

Hector held up a hand. "I'm fine, Mom. This other wolf chased me a little, but I made it out alright."

"Chased you?! Oh my God." She said, bringing a hand to her mouth. She tried to keep herself calm. Maybe it wasn't as bad as she feared. "What did he look like?"

Hector thought about it then answered. "He was gray as ashes, large, with pale, pale yellow eyes, nearly white. He didn't have any special markings or anything I can remember."

Michelle remembered those eyes. She remembered them in her days with the pack and now in her very worst nightmares. They were the same eyes that had driven her out of a window so long ago. She felt lightheaded.

Hector grabbed her arm when he saw his mother pale and guided her to sit down on the couch.

" _Mamà_ , what's wrong? It was just some lone wolf trying to act big and bad." He put his arm around her, hoping to reduce her obvious distress. " _Es nada_."

"No!" Michelle said, shaking her head at him. She would not let his words and physical presence relax her, not this time. Hector, baby, it  _is_  something..something very bad. That wasn't just some lone wolf you met."

She leaned forward, holding her face in her hands as she rubbed her eyes, suddenly very frightened. What were they going to do?

Hector was rubbing her back. "Mom?" The only movement she made was to turn her face to him, the stress clear in her eyes.

"That was Clint,  _mijo_. The wolf who attacked you was Clint."


	11. Special One

**I** t was two days later, in the early evening, and Michelle was not happy. Adam hadn't come to her with news, which meant that the Marrok  _still_  hadn't gotten back to him about the matter of Clint or his decision about her son.

She was fearful that she would run into Clint again, and even more so that Hector would. Perhaps he was Clint's target.

Adam had assured her that the pack was on alert for the intruder, and that no harm would come to her or her son. She was grateful for that, but she knew how manipulative and shifty Clint could be.

She wouldn't feel completely safe until he was either expelled, or even better, killed.

Hector had been very angry when he learned who Clint really was. Oddly, the boy had never met him in the short time he had stayed in Sacramento after his Change, but had been more than eager to meet him again after Michelle had explained.

She had chastised him thoroughly, telling him not to be stupid. Clint was not a wolf Hector wanted to take on by himself, and though she appreciated his protectiveness, she was happier with him staying out of any fight that might ensue.

Ben joked that she was being a little overprotective, considering how many older and more powerful wolves made up Adam's pack. She knew it, but what did he expect? Hector was all she had. She didn't know what she'd do if something happened to him.

So she'd made sure to keep an eye on him when she could. At least now, for the first time since his birth, she wasn't alone.

Adam had been livid when she'd told him about the incident. He had questioned Hector in order to get his side of the story, which seemed only to make him angrier. How could he have missed a strange wolf on his turf, right under their noses, and during a run besides?

How could there have been no sign of him, no scent,  _nothing_?

His mate had offered an unexpected insight, especially when Hector and Michelle had described the strange, nose-irritating smell at the scene and left on Hector where Clint had attempted to grab him.

"Sounds like there was magic involved," Mercy had said. When Michelle had asked her about it, she told her she'd call her friend Zee and see if he could give her some idea if there were fae workings in play from what the two wolves had described.

What would a wolf be doing with fae magic? It boggled Michelle's mind. But there was no use worrying about it until Zee found something out. She was sure the old gremlin would have some idea.

When Ben had taken her to replace her cell phone after work the next day, she had picked one for Hector as well, one to replace his older, less-advanced model. Her son had been happy with the tech, and she with the tracking app available on both phones.

Ben had surprised her by paying for both devices. She'd glanced at him with shock, and when she'd tried to protest, he had simply muttered, "Just let me do it, woman," successfully shutting her up.

Needless to say, she and Hector had spent a shameful amount of time playing with their new phones.

Now she lay on her bed, restless, the mysteries of a new item no longer a deterrent from her worries. She hated sitting still, waiting for Clint's next move. Something had to be done.

Her son had gone off to a movie with Jesse and Gabriel.

Thankfully they weren't alone, just in case. Warren had gone with them, to Jesse's delight. Apparently he was a much more cheerful babysitter than Darryl.

At least her lesson in blocking out the pack had gotten results. Adam was a patient, wonderful teacher, and an even better Alpha. She smiled as she reflected on how candid and approachable he was.

No wonder it felt so much better here. A pack was always a reflection of the Alpha.

Her relations with the pack females had changed with the exposure of her dealings with Ben. Mary Jo only spoke to her out of necessity now, and Auriele was noticeably quiet when she was around.

Only Honey was more than civil to her. Oh well.

A whisper of a sound attracted her attention just in time for Medea to jump on her bed. The door had been ajar, so the cat must have used the opportunity to silently push her way in. She approached Michelle, laying her forepaws on her chest as she lay down.

"Hello, cat," Michelle said with a smile. "You bored too?" She stroked the feline along her back, causing the animal to purr and raise her hind end with each stroke. Why did they do that anyway?

Soon she didn't care, half dosing with Medea's purr in her ears.

A knock on her door had Michelle looking up to find Ben there. Genuinely happy to see him, she smiled and sat up. Medea leapt off the bed, brushing against him on her way out.

She expected him to enter, but when he didn't, she looked at him, confused.

"I think it would be best to stay out in the hall, or I'll get distracted from my reason for coming here." He smiled. Her lying there, relaxed on the bed had created an attractive scene for him. All he'd had to do was come in and close the door…

The thought has crossed his mind, but in the end he'd watched her a moment before finally knocking.

"Are you sure?" Michelle teased. "I've had my lesson with Adam, and needless to say, I can shut my mind up tight as a vice now." She raised an eyebrow at him, smirking sexily at him.

She loved to watch him squirm. Sex would be a welcome diversion from her worries right about now.

Ben caught the double entendré, and continued smiling, even as he shut his eyes on her face and the images her words conjured to refocus himself. "I  _came_  to take you to dinner. You need to get out of the house for a while, yeah?"

She had to admit, the prospect of leaving this room, and her fretful thoughts, was tempting. So she forgot her momentary mission of seduction as she quickly got up and grabbed her purse, slipping her feet into brown riding boots.

She still wore the pair of jeans and wine-colored sweater she had worn to work. Ben thought it set off her skin and curly brown hair very well.

"Well then," she said. "Where to?" He laughed at her eagerness, happy she agreed. She had to have been bored, and he knew she was worried about her son. She hadn't quite been able to hide that, despite her training. At least he could help her in this small way.

"I leave it up to the lady to decide," he said as she closed her bedroom door behind them. She was noticeably perky as they ascended the stairs, thinking about what foods she was in the mood for.

"Hmm, maybe some seafood?" she finally said as they got into his truck. He nodded as he started it up, and before long they were gliding onto the main highway leading into Kennewick.

They passed what looked like a ranch, and she noted there was a small herd of five horses running gracefully about the paddock where they were kept. She mused on how much she missed horses, not realizing she had said as much aloud.

"Did you ride?" Ben asked, and she turned away from the window to smile sheepishly at him. "Oh, sorry…I was just thinking out loud." He remained quiet, still awaiting an answer.

"My mother had a friend who had become injured while riding one day. It had required some recovery time, and she had a thoroughbred horse named Pete that needed to be exercised and cared for." She remembered how excited she'd been when her mother had asked her. "I had learned a few lessons when I was young, so I was happy to volunteer. I love horses."

Ben nodded, taking the exit and heading down a road where she could see a Red Lobster in the distance. "When was the last time you rode?"

"It's been years." Michelle shrugged. "I couldn't afford to start new lessons. After I Changed, I went back to the house to see Pete one weekend. My life had been turned upside down, and I really wanted to spend some time with him. He always made me feel better."

She sighed. "That horse would have nothing to do with me. Not even a carrot could tempt him. He kept snorting and pawing the ground, like he wanted to vault the fence and run, anything to get away from me."

Her voice sounded casual enough, but Ben picked up on the subtle changes in her voice. She had been hurt by what had happened. Her next words gave him no doubt.

"I cried for two days over that stupid horse," Michelle said with a frown. "But I didn't blame him. I guess it's natural for a horse to fear a wolf, even if she walks on two legs."

They turned into the parking lot. "You know," Ben said, a thought occurring to him. "You should talk with Charles. He rides horses, prefers to do that to driving, really. I'll bet he could give you some tips."

Michelle blanched at that name. "You mean Charles, as in the Marrok's son?" She shivered. "No thank you. I'll be alright."

He laughed at her cringe. "Coward," he joked, secretly agreeing with her. He pulled into a space, and the two entered the restaurant, opting for a booth by a window, per Michelle's request. She was still feeling a little paranoid about Clint, and their seat gave her a good view of the exit and most of the eating areas.

Once they had ordered their meals, Ben started conversation again. "The same thing happened to me, but with cats," he said. "I had a cat named Jezebel, a prissy little tabby that lived in my flat in London. When I came back a wolf, she avoided me for days, and then somehow disappeared."

He took a sip from his beer. "That's the story of my life," he muttered with a smile.

"Sure," Michelle said sarcastically. "I have to say, I never took you for a cat man. I was fairly surprised when you told me that."

He winked at her. "Yeah, I don't know why. Maybe I'm a glutton for punishment. Don't tell anyone."

She simply smiled, then made a motion like she was zipping her lips.

The waiter arrived with their food. Michelle had ordered the Maple-glazed Salmon and Shrimp while Ben had gotten the Steak Lobster and Shrimp Oscar. Talking paused while the two tore into their meals.

 _This is nice_ , Michelle thought. It felt good to talk candidly with Ben, just the two of them. As she mostly dusted off her food, she watched him eat.

He had excellent table manners, which wasn't something she would have thought of the red wolf. He neatly sectioned and plucked his meat from his plate. Even his chewing was polite, quiet and close-mouthed. Her astonishment must have shown on her face.

"What?" he asked with false affront. "I am an Englishman after all." She giggled at that. He was probably just showing off. She watched him a moment longer, her demeanor turning serious.

"Ben," she started. "So, this thing between us…" He placed his fork down, watching her neutrally.

"Where is it going?" Her eyes were steady as she watched for his reaction to the question.

His expression didn't change. "I don't know," he answered. "Where do you want it to go?"

For a moment the two stared, until she lowered her eyes, and Ben could see the gears working in Michelle's mind, trying to formulate the right answer. He only hoped…

She finally shrugged. "I don't know." She smiled awkwardly at him. It was ridiculous, but she wasn't sure what she wanted or when she wanted it. Why had she even asked?

It was clear that he was leaving it up to her to control the pace, but if she had no inkling of what the next step was, where did that leave them?

It was a relief when he smiled softly at her. "Aren't we a likely pair," he joked.

He reached across the table to grasp her hand as it sat atop her fork, prompting her to look into his eyes.

His sharp gaze seemed to bore into her soul, and the lighting made his blue eyes look almost gray. "Well, I will say this. You have my exclusive attention."

Her cheeks reddened, and she was speechless but managed a weak nod.

The meal wrapped up soon after, and Michelle panicked momentarily at the thought of the evening ending so soon. She found that she truly enjoyed spending time with Ben, whose personality belied his reputation in the pack.

"Um," she mumbled, drawing Ben's attention. She straightened her voice. "Do you want to…ah, see a movie?" She felt her face warm yet again. When had she started blushing so damned much?

Ben smiled knowingly. He didn't want the evening to end either. In truth, he wanted to treat her to breakfast too. They could spend the night working up an appetite.

"Sure," he said. "What are you in the mood for?" He motioned the waiter and asked for the check.

"Hmm," Michelle hummed, thinking. "Not sure. How about we head over to the theater and see what's playing?"

He nodded as he signed the credit receipt. "Sounds like a plan."

The two headed out, and in short order made it to the theater, the Regal Columbia Mall Stadium, which sported 8 theaters.

They settled in for an action movie involving some unknown actor trying to make a name for himself. It was surprisingly enjoyable, and both wolves left satisfied.

On their way to his truck, Ben took a gamble, and quietly snagged Michelle's hand to hold it softly in his as he walked with her. The move surprised her, but he was pleased when she made no move to disengage from him.

Michelle's heart started to pound as the warmth from Ben's hand flowed through her. She hadn't expected the show of affection, but she quite liked it.

She had wanted to do this in the theater, but had dismissed the act as childish, not knowing how he'd react. But now, walking with him, she thought maybe he wouldn't have minded.

Secure and comfortable with the contact, the two made it to the truck. Ben started the ignition but made no move to put the vehicle in gear. The energy in the cab was slowly becoming so sexually charged, it would take very little to ignite it.

Ben finally spoke up. "Listen," he said, his tone breathless as he looked ahead through the windshield. "My home isn't far from here." He turned his head to look at her. "Can I convince you?"

Michelle's face burned hot as he watched her. She wanted him, so very much she wanted him. She never thought she'd need another person so.

Her wolf was excited, always ecstatic with every brush of his hand, with every instant his eyes glazed over her. Even now she was eager for him.

What harm was there in indulging? Hector was safe, surrounded by the strength of Adam's pack. And this man, this wolf, was offering her some comfort and relief from her worries, if only for a night.

Ben could see the answer in her face, and it pleased him. He reached across to caress her face in the suddenly small confines of the truck cab, drawing her forward for a kiss. She came to him without hesitation.

It started out gentle, slow. He simply tasted her lips, delving with shallow thrusts of his tongue. But as the mutual arousal began to spike and swell, things became a lot less so.

By that time, Ben's hands had buried themselves in her hair, clutching at her soft curls as his mouth began to slowly reduce her to ashes. She thought she would gladly drown in him.

He released her mouth to nibble at his favorite spot at her neck, and she tilted her head to the side to give him better access. The parking lot was too crowded, she thought, opening her eyes just so to get a glimpse. Surely they couldn't—

Michelle stilled, her body, once delightfully liquid, freezing solid. A man was there, paying way too much attention to her and Ben, even in the darkness. He could obviously see them, see what they were doing.

He was leaning against a car as nonchalant as if he belonged there. His hands were in the pockets of his coat, and his short, sandy hair ruffled slightly in the cool night breeze.

She remembered thinking how unremarkable he was when she'd first met him all that time ago. But now, with his eerily pale eyes, normally a reddish-brown, peering directly into the truck at her and Ben without shame, he was quite conspicuous.

She cried out, startling Ben, who had been focused on raising her shirt, anxious to taste her skin. When he felt her stiffen and yelp, he lifted his head, following her gaze. He didn't see anything.

"Michelle," he offered cautiously, shifting his eyes to her face. "What's wrong?"

"It was him," she said, her voice shaking. "It was Clint. He was watching us, from right over there in his human shape." She pointed.

Immediately Ben was out of the truck, eyes scanning, nose taking in long draws of air. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, just patrons moving about the parking lot. Whoever Michelle had seen, he was no longer present.

But if he had been here, why the hell couldn't he  _smell_  him?!

He turned back to the truck, where she too had gotten out to take a look. "Which way did he get off to?" he asked her. She pointed toward the theater, where many people were entering and exiting.

Ben regarded the scene coolly. As much as he wanted to, there was no sense in pursuing a strange wolf of unknown power into a building teaming with humans, especially without pack support.

His wolf pulled at him to protect his mate, but Ben had to admit that he wasn't the best of fighters. He could hold his own for the most part, but he wasn't quick to start fights he didn't know he could finish.

So he turned back toward the truck and walked to Michelle, whose anger had risen on the heels of her anger. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides.

He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her into him. "Let's get out of here," he murmured, opening the door. He felt her nod against his shoulder.

When they were inside, he glanced at her out the side of his eye. She couldn't possibly still be in the mood now. "Back to Adam's?" he asked, trying to keep the hope from his voice. The sex wasn't an issue; he just wanted to keep her near him.

Her frown softened, and she looked regretful. "I think it would be best. Plus, we need to let Adam know what happened."

She was right. Ben knew she was right. But he couldn't stop the pang of disappointment he felt at the loss of a chance to be alone with her again.

They drove back to Adam's. As they parked, Michelle brushed her hand against his leg. She knew he had wanted to spend the night with her. She had wanted that too. But seeing Clint, even in his human form, always unnerved her.

She still wanted him though. To show him, she leaned in and cradled his face before giving him a gentle kiss. He sighed against her lips, his hand moving to cover her thigh.

When they parted, she kept her hands in place, opening her eyes slowly. "Rain check?" she asked softly, giving him another peck.

"Yeah," Ben whispered, licking her kiss from his lips. She smiled at him as she turned to open the door. He made her almost forget her problems. If only... "But be prepared," he added. "I plan to take you up on that soon."

She was still smiling when he fell in step beside her. As they entered the house, she tensed. Hector was sitting on the couch, his posture stiff. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

 _Uh-oh_ , she thought. Did something happen on top of seeing Clint tonight?

Before she could ask her son as much, Warren waved her over. "Michelle, come here. Adam is in the kitchen. He wants to talk to you."

At her chagrined expression, Warren elaborated. "He got word from Bran."

She glanced at Ben before quickly walking to the kitchen. Adam was there with Mercy, who was pulling a sheet of freshly-baked cookies from the oven. The smell was wonderful, but Michelle ignored it for now.

"You heard from the Marrok?" she asked urgently. "What did he say?"

Adam smiled at her. "Come with me to my office." As she began following the Alpha, Mercy already had a couple of cookies on a small plate, which she handed to her. "Here," she said. "You'll need these."

The wolf took them with a confused expression. What did that mean?

Adam entered the office and took a seat. He didn't seem to mind when Ben followed her. Both of them sat down.

Adam looked Michelle in the eye with the same gentle expression he usually used with her. "Bran called this evening, while you were out," he began, pausing to choose his words. "Hector is to go into his pack for a time."

Michelle gasped.  _Montana?!_ "But…why?" From what she'd heard, the only time wolves were made to leave their packs to go to Aspen Creek was when there was something wrong with them.

In truth, the Marrok's pack sometimes carried a veiled stigma in the eyes of other packs. Of course, no one had mentioned that to the Marrok himself.

"It's not what you think," Adam reassured. "Michelle, do you know what an Omega wolf is?"

Her eyebrows drifted down as she thought the question. She'd heard vague talk about Omegas, but she really had no idea what they were. Among normal wolves…

"He's the lowest-ranking?" she asked, confused. That didn't seem like anything special. In fact, it made her feel that Hector was in more danger than less, or…maybe not. Submissive wolves were precious and protected by the pack.

Adam shook his head patiently. "No, sweetheart, an Omega is one of the rarest and most treasured wolves a pack can have among its members. They exist outside of pack hierarchy, needing neither to dominate nor to follow anyone, sometimes not even their Alpha." He said that last part lightheartedly.

Michelle considered this new information a moment. "Does that mean…Hector won't have to worry about being hurt by other wolves?" That was certainly one positive thing about the matter.

" _All_  of us have that worry," Adam said. "I will be perfectly honest about that. But Hector is a calming, unifying presence for the pack. He tones down the natural aggression that follows all of us. He is a boon to any pack lucky enough to have him."

She shook her head. "Then why is my son being sent away?"

"Hector has no idea who he really is and how to tap into that power that makes him unique. The Marrok has an Omega among his wolves, a female named Anna Cornick." When he saw no recognition in Michelle's face, he elaborated. "She is the mate to Charles Cornick, and will teach Hector what being an Omega means."

Ben felt everything connect in his mind as he listened.  _That_  was why things had gone as they had the night they'd found and taken Hector. Adam had had to use his power as an Alpha almost to its fullest that night, not because Hector had resisted, but because the boy just wasn't susceptible to the normal assertive energy Adam carried about him.

"I should have known," he murmured to himself.

Adam glanced at him briefly then back at Michelle. "I suspected, but I wanted to make very sure before I let the Marrok know. Of course, Bran, in his usual creepy way, already had some idea about it. I hardly had to describe anything before he told me. He said, 'I think this is something for someone special to handle.' That's when he told me to await his next call and hung up."

If Hector went to stay with the Marrok, chances were he would be even safer there than here, especially with Clint lurking about. Perhaps it wasn't so bad. "How long..?" Michelle asked.

"I held off on officially making Hector pack, because I wanted to see what Bran's decision would be. Hector's membership with the Aspen Creek pack will be temporary. Anna will show him the ropes, train him up, and then he will return to you, and to me. I will claim him then."

Michelle nodded. This was a good thing. While he was away, they could double their efforts to fix the Clint problem before her son returned. "When is he leaving?"

"Anna will have already left Montana by now," Adam replied. "She'll travel part of the night, stop, and continue the trip early in the morning. It takes about 8 hours."

Ben shifted a bit in his seat. "Is Charles coming along too?" He certainly hoped not. That guy made his skin itch, what with all the dominance and leashed violence that constantly oozed off him.

Adam smirked at him. "No, Scary, he's not. Charles is on another assignment at the moment. Anna will have one other member riding along with her. Hopefully that will make the trip more comfortable for Hector."

"You can't tell me you're not at least a little unsettled by that guy," Ben said defensively. "He gives me the creeps." Thankfully his brother Samuel wasn't like that.

Michelle couldn't help but smile. From what she'd heard about Charles, she didn't blame Ben at all. But it was still funny.

"Hector seemed a little stiff when I walked in," Michelle said. "I guess he didn't take the news well?"

Adam got up, the other wolves following suit. "I told him that it was temporary, that he was only going there to learn. He seemed more concerned for how you would feel about it than anything."

He walked to the door and opened it for her. She should have known. Hector had always been so considerate of her, ever since he was little. He would naturally feel more concerned for how she would react than what he would face.

When they left the office, Michelle went to her son, joining him on the couch. He looked at her hesitantly. "Are you okay, Mom?"

She patted him on the head. "I'm fine. I should have known you would be special, even as a werewolf."

"But are you gonna be alright?" He searched her face, concern clouding his expression. "If you need me here, I'll stay. I don't care what anyone says."

Michelle smiled gently at him. Such defiance, even if it was foolish. No one disobeyed the Marrok. "I think it will be a good thing," she told him. "We can take care of our problems while you learn how to be best at what you are."

Hector smiled then, obviously relieved, if not unsure. "Okay." He kissed his mother on her forehead and headed off to pack his things.

Ben walked up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders as they watched the boy leave.  _Besides_ , she thought with a small smile as she placed a hand on his,  _I have Red here to guard me_.

She finally remembered the cookies Mercy had given her. The little plate was sitting on the table, where she hadn't even remembered placing it. She took one and bit in.

It was amazing.

* * *

The next morning, a mid-sized SUV pulled into Adam's driveway. A smallish female werewolf with pale skin and reddish-brown hair with a smattering of freckles across her upturned nose, got out, looking over the mansion the Columbia Basin Alpha called home.

 _Such a large place_ , she thought. Another female, this one tall and slender, rounded the vehicle to stand with her. She smiled as they approached the front door.

The two were welcomed as any other guest of the pack, and Adam introduced Anna Cornick and Sage Carhardt to Michelle, Hector, and some of the newer, less acquainted pack members who happened to be in attendance.

Sage smiled brightly. "Hello, hello," she greeted. Despite being more dominant than any other female in Adam's pack, she was cheerful and very likable. Michelle wished some of the other women were like her.

Anna was equally upbeat, meeting Michelle's and every other wolf's eyes evenly and with confidence. Hector was shy at first, but as time passed, things changed very quickly.

The spritely girl had him and pretty much every other wolf in her presence, at ease in no time, calming the awkwardness and uncertainty that hung over the scene effortlessly. Soon Hector was perfectly comfortable with her. Michelle was amazed.

 _So this is what it is to be an Omega_ , she thought. She felt an overwhelming sense of well-being, and even her own dominance took a backseat. She stood against the wall with Sage, Ben at her side, watching Anna work her magic.

It was clear that if Hector learned all that she had to offer, he would be incredible.

Sage stepped over to her, following her line of sight. "Are you nervous for him?" she asked.

Michelle shook her head. "No, I'm actually relieved. He'll do just fine." They watched him continue to talk with Anna, already asking questions.

The taller woman smiled. "He's a bright kid." Her speech held a Southern edge to it.

"Yes," Michelle agreed. "He was always very smart, very inquisitive." Her eyes beamed with pride. Where had the years gone?

"He kind of reminds me of Anna. If Charlie were home, he'd probably like your boy a lot." Sage genuinely meant it. Charles didn't take to a lot of people, but Hector had the personality that attracted others to him, when he let it show.

Michelle agreed, even if it was weird hearing the Marrok's enforcer referred to as "Charlie." Hector's outgoing personality was starting to show, now that he was more comfortable around everyone. Hopefully he'd fit in quickly with the Marrok and his pack.

Anna stayed for a few hours, but soon it was time to get back on the road. "Bran is eager to meet you," she told Hector. "He says you will keep things interesting, whatever that means."

After Hector stored his bag in the trunk of the SUV, he came to his mother to say farewell. "You sure you'll be alright?" he asked one final time.

Michelle kissed him and hugged him tightly. "I'll be fine. Go enjoy yourself and learn. Anna's really cool."

He looked at the other Omega, who was talking with Adam about their route. "Yeah, she is. I like her. And Sage seems nice too."

He turned to Ben, who was standing with her, and shook his hand. "Thanks for being there for my mom," he said. "Please watch out for her."

Ben nodded. "She will be well looked after," he assured the boy.

With that, Hector paid his respects to Adam, waved to some of the other wolves, and climbed into the SUV, rolling down the window. "I'll text you when I get there," he said to his mother.

"No  _mijo_ ," Michelle countered. "You will  _call_  me when you get there." She crossed her arms, her face firm.

"Okay," he said resignedly. "I love you,  _Máma_."

She blew him a kiss. "I love you too, baby."

Anna and Sage waved to the pack members who saw them off, and Michelle watched the vehicle until it was out of sight. A little niggling of doubt managed to wiggle its way into her mind. She hoped this was the right thing.

It was only then that she let the water come to her eyes. She hadn't wanted her son to see her cry, but it had been there, just under the surface, as their time to separate had crept closer.

Ben grasped her hand. She had almost forgotten he had stayed with her. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I think so," she said, trying to hide the lost feeling in her breast. "I still don't fully understand the Omega thing."

Ben smiled. "No worries. There's a special power in the Omegas. Hector will be just fine." He looked at her pointedly. What now?

She gently removed her hand from his. She was feeling a little depressed, and wanted to sort herself out. "I just want to be alone for a while," she finally said. She'd never been separated from Hector, not across state lines.

As Michelle walked back toward the house, Ben tarried. Disappointment rode him, and he wasn't looking forward to leaving her. Maybe he could just crash at Adam's tonight, to be near her without smothering her.

Why wouldn't she turn to him for comfort? They'd come a long way, the two of them.

Entering the house, Michelle made her way to the restroom. She looked in the mirror at her tired eyes, still holding back tears. She was glad Hector had gone, really she was. Soon she'd realize that.

It was better this way, and she was sure that between the two of them. Anna and Sage would see him safely to Montana without any problems. Both had left their cell phone numbers so she could call at any time to see how things were going.

She splashed some cool water on her face, dabbing it dry and feeling refreshed. When she went down to her room, she looked at her suitcase. At least she could pack up and go back to her place now. She had only stayed at Adam's to be near Hector during his confinement anyway.

That thought made her feel better. She liked her place and missed staying there, surrounded by her things. She could listen to her stereo, sit by the little fireplace and read or sip tea. Yeah, it would be nice to get home.

And the bedroom…

She thought about the last time she'd been there, entangled with Ben, wrapped up in the warmth of his touch and caress.

Ah yes, another good no,  _great_  thing about this situation. She could afford to be a little selfish now.

She could let this man comfort her, pamper her, arouse and satisfy her all she wanted. In fact…

Michelle let all her troublesome thoughts flow off her, the thoughts about Clint, about Hector's safety, her staying or leaving, everything. It would all keep for now. She quickly walked back upstairs and to the door. She hoped he hadn't left.

She opened the door to look for his truck. If he had left, she'd make him come back or drive to him herself. They finally had some time together, and she intended to take full advantage.

The red Chevy was still sitting there peacefully. But where was Ben?

"Looking for someone?" said his voice softly from off to her left. She looked and found him sitting on a chair near the door, casual as ever.

Michelle said nothing, just walked to him and straddled his lap. The late afternoon sky was beginning to give way to the evening, the sun setting earlier every day.

It gave everything an orange tint, the cool air brushing against her warm cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him.

Her lips were soft but insistent, pushing his lips apart as she dipped in to taste him. Soon he groaned against her mouth, his hands coming up to cradle her face. By the time they were done, his pants felt a little too snug.

Ben stood, taking her with him and gently setting her feet on the floor. "Maybe I don't need to be alone after all," Michelle whispered, nuzzling him.

He could never comprehend a woman's tendency to change her mind. He didn't try either. He simply hugged her close and kissed her ear.

"This time, my place," he murmured, and when he led her to his truck, she didn't resist.


	12. Free Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ben and Michelle get some time to themselves, now that Hector is otherwise occupied. Many a single mother can understand this, myself included. But sometimes, such freedoms come at a great price. Anyway, hope you guys like. Just a warning that this chapter gets pretty sexual. I know some may not like that, so feel free to skip those parts. Thanks for reading!

**A** s Ben guided the truck into his driveway, Michelle was impressed at how nice his house was. It was a two-story, and from what she could see in the darkness, the brick was Earth toned, with accents of dark red on the shingles and ornate door.

The landscaping was tastefully done, the lawn well-kept. As he pulled into the garage and parked, she noted how organized everything was. It was very nice.

He must have noticed her surprise. "Working in information technology is very lucrative. It's allowed me to live better than I ever had. And there's definitely job security. People always need their computers maintained, and as technology advances, so does the need for people like me."

She nodded. "I see." They exited the truck and entered the house where they shed their shoes at the door. The living room was also Earthy, with furniture that was appropriate for a man's home, but didn't make her feel out of place.

The entertainment center along the wall sported shelves with movies and some books as well. On the middle shelf, a little ways from the television, sat a lighted tank that held a variety of fish within. It added a nice touch to the living space.

He motioned her to the couch. "I don't have anything prepared, so would you like to order in? I have a few menus to choose from. Do you want to drink?"

Michelle thought a moment. "Surprise me," she said, to which Ben turned and headed to the kitchen. She walked over to the fish tank to watch the fish. It was calming to watch them swim and interact.

Ben straightened his voice behind her. "Here you are," he said, handing her a wine glass with what looked to be a white wine. "It's Moscato." She sipped it tentatively. It was good.

He smiled when she took a deeper sip. "I thought you'd like a sweet wine."

She considered him for a moment. "You are so different now. I swear, when I first met you, I thought you were a complete tool. Why don't you show this gentlemanly side to other people?

Ben shrugged. "There aren't a lot that make me want to." He ran his fingertips along her arm, gooseflesh rising in the wake of his touch. "But you do."

She met his eyes for a moment, but lowered them. She didn't know what to say. She was still sorting out her own feelings and insecurities. Hopefully they could just have this time together, and when her son returned, she'd know how she truly felt about Ben Shaw.

He seemed to sense her feelings, and before the moment could become awkward he gestured towards his DVD collection, drawing her attention there. "So, what movie would you like to watch?"

Michelle took a look, although she felt slightly disappointed.  _A movie_?! She didn't want to watch a damned movie, not really. She was horny, and still slightly depressed. She just wanted a little comfort and to forget her problems with a nice, hopefully multiple, orgasm.

But she kept her face amiable as she checked through Ben's collection. He actually had a very nice assortment ranging from old Westerns and classics to comedies, to horror. And he had the A&E version of Pride and Prejudice! She quickly chose that and handed it to him.

He smiled. "Nice choice." She sat on the couch, and after he placed the DVD, he got on the phone to order. They had decided on pizza, since it would arrive fastest.

In less than half an hour, their food arrived. As the two ate, they watched their movie in companionable silence. Once they were done, the two settled back against the couch to watch.

Ben tried to appear casual. His concentration was hardly on the movie. When he'd brought Michelle here, he'd frankly wanted to jump her as soon as they were inside, but he didn't want her to think that was all he was interested in…even if it was at the moment.

Michelle tried to get into the movie, but it was very difficult. Here she was, alone with a man who she was thinking about keeping, and they were watching a movie…drag. But that was what he apparently wanted to do. So she tried to enjoy it.

After about 40 minutes though, Michelle had had enough. Even if she did like this movie, there were a lot better activities they could be doing like,  _now_. She shimmied over, making it look like she was casually changing position, and just  _happened_  to end up with her thigh touching his.

She felt his thigh tense a little, and it spurred her on. So after another 10 minutes, she got even more comfortable, pulling her feet up on her side, which pushed her even more into Ben. This time, she reclined against his side.

Ben shut his eyes briefly. Okay, so she was going to make this hard. She fit against him perfectly. He liked the feeling, and put an arm gingerly around her. When she sighed against him, his mouth turned up a small degree. This just felt…right.

For the first time in a very long while, Ben truly liked being close with someone.

Michelle sat like that for a bit, but after a few more minutes of listening to Lizzy's mother go on about how rude Mr. Darcy was, she had enough. She had other things on her mind.  _I guess I'll have to make the first move_.

She simply reached up for his head and pulled his lips down to hers. Funny, he didn't seem to be all that surprised. His mouth was excitedly working against hers, and a hand was caressing and squeezing her thigh.

Thankful she wasn't the only one eager, she tilted her head to give him better access. He took advantage, entangling his tongue with hers.

They ended up making love on the couch, movie forgotten. Things eventually moved up to Ben's room, and Michelle found she quite liked his decorative style.

His room was a mix of grays and blacks, but a splash of red accented everything nicely. His bed was soft and warm, and as she lay beneath him she thought how nice it would be to sleep here, with him, every night.

* * *

Sometime later, Michelle woke to movement on the mattress, and she was just noting the déjà vu when she remembered that this was Ben's house. She turned over slightly, seeing that Ben had shifted during the night, one leg hanging out of the thin sheet that half covered them.

He wasn't trying to exit the bed this time, but was tossing about, his face furrowed. He was muttering something, and Michelle leaned in closer to hear.

"Please…" he said plaintively, gasping. "Stop…" He writhed a little, pushing the sheet somewhat further off of him. "Please, I-I don't want…no…" He gave a soft, anguished groan, jerked a little, and then was quiet. His face relaxed, and his breathing steadied.

He fell back into regular sleep. Michelle watched him a little longer.  _A nightmare..?_ What could that have been about? Should she have woken him? He turned away from her then, and his soft, regular snores told her he wouldn't be waking again anytime soon.

She slid forward to comfort him, molding her warm body against him as if they were wolves, and slept.

* * *

In the morning, she woke to the smell of cooking. Her mouth immediately started to water. It smelled delicious!

She jumped out of bed, walking in to use the adjoining restroom. When she was finished, she rinsed her mouth out and checked her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was tousled, but her curls were decent looking.

Moistening her hands, she ran them through her hair, fluffing them before donning her wrinkled clothes and going to see what was cooking.

From the scent, it was bacon, eggs, maybe biscuits, and other scrumptious items. Her stomach growled as if to hurry her.

She entered the kitchen to see Ben wearing flannel pajama bottoms, forking some of the entrees onto plates. She eased her way up behind him, looking over his shoulder as he turned back to the sausages that were finishing up on the stovetop.

"Oh my God, those smell good," she purred, running her hands up and lacing them around his waist. She inhaled, closing her eyes in pleasure. "You've made me so hungry."

Ben exhaled slowly. The feel of Michelle's breasts against his back, coupled with her unintentionally-seductive words, threatened to make him burn the sausages.

He turned his head and gave her a quick peck on the mouth before removing the food from the skillet and placing them on a paper towel to drain.

"Have a seat," he said with a smile. "Everything's ready."

Michelle bounced over to the kitchen table like a child, making him laugh a little. When he had both plates ready, he brought them over then went to grab drinks. "Orange juice?" he asked. "Or coffee? I don't drink much, but I could put on a pot."

"OJ is good," she said, obviously eager for some food. As Ben placed the glasses and sat, they began eating. She couldn't withhold her joyful hum at the first taste of the eggs.

It was even more so with the English muffin, bacon, and sausages. He'd cooked them to perfection.

"Oh, my  _God_!" Michelle exclaimed, talking around the food in her mouth. "This is so fucking good! I had no idea you could cook!" She shoved in more food, closing her eyes at the flavor. Her plate was nearly clean.

Ben just blushed and worked on his own plate. He had hoped she'd enjoy it.

When they were finished, Michelle insisted on doing the dishes. He agreed, as long as he could dry them. There were only two sets of dishes, so they elected to wash them by hand, even though he had an excellent dishwasher.

Once that was done, she once again communicated her surprise at Ben's culinary expertise.

"I did not know you had it like that in the kitchen," she said, smiling at his shrug as she leaned against a counter. She had decided not to mention witnessing his nightmare. It would surely ruin the moment.

"Neither does the pack, thanks to Darryl's skill." He brushed his fingertips against her arm, a habit he'd acquired. "They're so focused on him that they wouldn't notice, even if I did cook. It's a little something I keep to myself."

She grabbed his hand, pulling it, lacing his arm around her middle so that she was standing in his embrace as he continued. "There are many things the pack doesn't know about me. Most of them want to believe the worst anyway. So I let them."

She searched his face, letting the regard she had for him show in her eyes. "Good," she murmured, lifting her face to his. "Keep it a secret." She kissed him, only taking her mouth away to say one last thing as he lifted her to the counter.

"I only want you cooking for me."

* * *

A little later, the two were lounging on the couch, their clothes strewn about on the floor. Michelle looked at the clock on the wall. "Damn," she groaned. "I'll have to go to work soon."

She had already left a message the evening before that she would be coming in late. Now it was almost 9am. She was due in at 10.

Ben pulled her closer. "Call in," he said. "Tell them you are a distraught mother, and you don't feel like you'd be good company today." He ran a hand up her back, fingernails dragging gently against her skin.

She shuddered against him. "Aren't you going?" she asked him.

Ben scoffed. "Nope. I called this morning. In fact, I'm taking the rest of the  _week_  off. You should too." In truth, it had been on the tip of his tongue to tell them that Michelle wouldn't be in for that amount of time either, but he hadn't wanted to overstep himself.

"I don't know," she said, uncertain. "I'm still in my probationary period, and I don't want to anger my supervisor."

"That doesn't mean shit," Ben said against her throat, pulling her to straddle his lap. "Adam is the CEO of the company. Do you seriously think he would let one of us be fired?" He thought about it for a moment.

Adam was protective, yes. But he wouldn't want them using their relationship with him to gain advantages on the workplace. Still, knowing the boss couldn't hurt. "Just say you're not feeling well. It's not like it's a complete lie, what with Hector gone and all. They'll have to give you the leave if you have the hours."

So she made the call, trying to sound as confident and determined as ever, which was remarkable considering Ben hadn't stopped kissing her. The staff member she spoke with, a young man with a voice that cracked, told her he would make a note of it.

Her authoritative tone must have cowed him from saying anything else, because he was quick to finish the call.

She hung up with relief, smiling as she flung her arms around her lover. "So what will we do with all this free time?" she asked.

Ben lay back with her sprawled across him. "I was thinking we could take ourselves out camping. I know a great place. It's peaceful and private, and we can spend some time fishing, hiking, and enjoying Nature.

Michelle leaned back to have a look at his face. "Really? You want to spend our time together out roughing it?" It wasn't the usual season for it, but she was intrigued.

Ben rubbed her back. "Well, yeah. I love that sort of stuff. We could run too, you know. No one would be there, so we could just change and enjoy ourselves the way we were meant to."

That sounded attractive. She had only been giving him shit anyway. "Okay, Red. You've got a deal. I hope we'll also enjoy each other." She moved her lower body tantalizingly over his, but as he went to grab her hips, her cell phone rang.

She had left her phone on the coffee table the night before. It was Hector's ringtone. She quickly snatched up her phone and swiped it to answer. "Hector? Hey, baby, how's it going?"

"Hi, mom," Hector said. "We made it about 20 minutes ago. This place is a town up in the mountains. I heard that almost everyone here is a werewolf!"

"Wow," Michelle said, relieved he'd made it. "That _is_  something. How was the drive?"

"We had a smooth ride here, no problems. We stayed at a hotel at about the half way mark. Anna and Sage are really cool. It's so  _cold_  here," he said. "It's much colder than in Washington."

"Then I'm glad you actually listened to me and packed your coats and sweaters like I told you," his mother said, unsympathetic. "You'll be fine. Just pay attention to what Anna tells you, and please don't get on Bran's nerves."  _Or Charles' for that matter_ , but she kept that thought to herself. She didn't want to scare Hector. "Have you met him yet?"

"Not yet," Hector answered. "Anna told me that he'll speak to me once I get situated. I'm a little nervous, even though she tells me I don't have anything to worry about."

Michelle understood that. She'd be nervous too if she was about to meet the wolf powerful enough to control  _all_  the wolves in North America. But Hector was a good boy. He'd be fine. "I think Anna knows what she's talking about. You'll be okay. Just mind your manners."

"Okay, mom," Hector said. "Well, I just wanted you to know I made it. I'm gonna finish unpacking. I have my own room at Anna's place, so it's nice. I love you."

"Love you too, baby," she said. "Be safe, and let me know how it goes."

Hector agreed before hanging up. Michelle set her phone back on the table and cuddled down against Ben's chest. He began rubbing her back again, sensing her feelings.

"Don't worry," he said. "I've met Bran, and even  _I_  didn't have to worry about anything. And you know how obnoxious I can be. He takes good care of his wolves, and Anna's cool…for a girl."

She laughed a little at that, swatting him for his girl comment. "Obnoxious? You don't say." She turned her head up and kissed him, and for the next couple hours, Ben made sure she was worry free.

* * *

Clint growled lowly to himself as he headed South across the state line into Oregon. His route would take him into Portland and finally into California. He was heading back to Sacramento, where he would be forced to inform his Alpha that, despite the aid they had received, Clint had failed.

He fingered the artifact around his neck. Sure, he was supposed to have returned it before leaving, but maybe David would take it as a consolation prize and not kill him.

He couldn't believe he'd lost sight of the boy. One moment he was with there, the next there was no sign of him. When he couldn't find the whelp, he'd settled for looking for the bitch instead.

What he'd found had enraged him. She'd taken up with one of the Basin pack's mongrels, the mangy red one if memory served. How insulting! She wouldn't fuck  _him_ , but she had easily spread her legs for a wolf that possessed not even a fraction of Clint's power.

He should have known she was a whore.

But even she was gone. He'd watched the mansion, assured of the concealment power of the amulet he wore. No one had bothered him, naturally, but he'd still lost sight of Michelle.

It angered him to no end. That bitch wasn't smarter than him, yet she'd escaped him, just like her boy. Clint felt the steering wheel of the SUV he was driving groan as his hands nearly crushed it in his grip.

Maybe the mission could be salvaged. All he had to do was draw Michelle out, make her expose herself, and he could grab her. Her little boyfriend could try to protect her; in fact Clint hoped he would. He would take him apart right in front of her.

Then he'd get her to tell him where the boy was. He'd wring it from her neck if need be. The boy was the mission. He was the one Clint was sent to find, and he was sure if anyone knew where he was, it was his mother.

But how could he get the girl's attention?

Wait, maybe there was a way. Didn't she have family in Sacramento? He remembered seeing the information in the file the pack kept on her. A mother…yes, that's who it was.

Clint pressed his foot further down on the gas, sending his vehicle charging down the interstate. His mouth lifted in a cruel smile.

He would have to pay mama Muñoz a visit.

* * *

Ben and Michelle had packed their supplies, loaded Ben's truck, and hit the highway. He told her that they were heading for an area that, given the cooler autumn temperatures, was sure to be bare of visitors.

Their destination was the McNary National Wildlife Refuge, a large expanse of preserved wild land east of the Tri-cities, not far from where the Snake River branched off the massive Columbia River.

There were lots of forests there, and it was far enough away from residential areas that two werewolves could be themselves without disturbing anyone. Michelle found herself looking more and more forward to it the closer they got.

She had experienced so much pent up anxiety, grief, fear, and anger the past couple weeks, and the urge to run was palpable.

Her worry over Hector and Clint, the tension between her and Arielle and especially Mary Jo, and the insecurities about her growing feelings for Ben were all problems her other self could help her forget for the moment.

After about 20 minutes, Ben turned the truck off the dirt road and into a copse of trees where it could be sufficiently hidden from all but the most thorough of eyes. They would hike the rest of the way to their campsite.

Ben had been here a number of times when he'd needed some alone time from the pack. It felt good to let someone else in on his secret place. The location was still well within Columbia Basin pack territory, but it was out of the way, and not typically somewhere the wolves frequented.

It didn't take long to reach the area Ben specified, which was near a waterway called Burbank Slough. Fishers often used the place in the warmer months. Now, it was nice and empty, the early evening sun giving it a pristine look with its lining of trees in autumn foliage.

"This is really nice," Michelle said, taking in the scenery. A light breeze was tickling the trees, the psithurism calming and pleasant. She shut her eyes for a moment, taking in the wild, clean scent. "Very nice," she said with a sigh.

Ben smiled. He knew she'd like it here. "I'll start setting up the tent. Are you up for a run tonight?"

She snapped out of it and came to him. "I'll help you." They took off their knapsacks, and set them aside. Ben had a special canvas bag containing a tent. As he took out the components, Michelle started placing them so they could begin assembly.

In no time at all, the tent was put together. They gathered fire wood and made a fire, having brought some matches in a plastic bag. The tent had a water-resistant poncho liner along the top as well, just in case. The weather report hadn't indicated rain, but they had wanted to be prepared.

Once the fire was crackling heartily, the two sat down near its warmth, unsure what to do next. Michelle nibbled on some trail mix. Ben shook his head when she offered him some. "Not my thing," he said softly.

He regarded her as she ate, surprised at the small surge of arousal that ran through him. She had such a lovely mouth, and with the forest making for a cool, private setting, he was increasingly aware of how alone they were.

"You never answered my question." he murmured. Care for a run?"

She nodded. "Oh, sorry about that. I zoned out for a second. Yes, I would love a run. Let's put our things inside first." He nodded at her, and she put her food away and crawled into the tent, Ben following.

It was a roomy deal, having more than enough space for them both. She set her things to one side, and he did the same. A small camping lantern shone in the corner, adding some lighting to the darkening interior.

She glanced at him out of the side of her eye. He seemed calm as he looked through his bag, but his shoulders were notably tense, as though he wanted to say something but didn't know how to start.

She had seen the look he'd given her, his hooded eyes focused on her mouth while she chewed, and the tent started to seem a little smaller, a little more intimate. She recognized desire when she saw it, when she smelled it.

It was a nice night, and she wasn't averse to a little tent romp. So she eased away from her bag and slid over to where he was sitting. He lifted his head in time to feel her body settle up behind his, and she kissed the back of his neck.

His eyes rolled back when her warm lips touched his neck, his shoulders relaxing when her hands drifted up and over them, embracing him from behind. He didn't know when he'd grown to crave her notice, approval, and especially her touch, but now he reveled in it, soaking it up through his pores like sunshine.

He gasped when he felt her hand slide around to caress him through the material of his jeans. His hand grabbed hers as he turned around. "Naughty girl," he purred, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for a deeper kiss.

Michelle giggled against Ben's lips as he nudged her down to lie on her back. His mouth stopped her laughter, changing it into moans as his kisses drugged her and his hands found their way under fabric to drag across her bare skin.

He pinched a nipple, and her back arched, her body pushing further against him. His mouth licked a path to her neck, nibbling and kissing until he reached the neckline of her long-sleeved tee.

He pulled at it, and she quickly took it off, her bra right after. When she was bare, he set back to work, kissing his way down to her breasts. He played for a bit, licking here, sucking there, blowing his breath over burning skin.

Michelle was particularly turned on when his tongue licked a long, hot swath from her belly button, up between her breasts, to her neck, where he renewed his attentions.

She pulled at his pants, and he rose up, heated yellow eyes watching hers as he pushed her hands away. "There's no one to hear us now," he said, his voice dripping with lust. "I think I'll take my time."

He removed her boots, tossing them over by her bag. Her socks were next. He unfastened her pants, pulling them off along with her underwear.

Finally getting her naked, Ben finally took his eyes from her face. He looked down the lovely perfection of her body. Her breasts with their pert, dark nipples, beckoned his mouth, but he resisted the urge.

Her stomach was flat yet feminine, and flared out to wide, curvaceous hips. He loved to trace them with his hands. Finally, his gaze lit across her thighs, muscled, sexy legs flanking his true prize.

Her womanhood was sparsely-covered with black, lightly-curling hairs glistening with her arousal. He'd never actually  _looked_  at her before, seen how lovely she was, here. Before long, looking was not enough.

He lightly touched her thighs, easing them apart as he moved closer. As they parted, her secret place was revealed to him as the lips of her sex opened like a flower.

He put his hands to them, parting them further, seeing the dim light glisten off of pink, moist flesh. His breath, coming harder and faster, fanned against her, and a shudder ran through Michelle, her legs tightening softly.

"So beautiful," he cooed, blowing a puff of air against her. When her opening quivered in response, it was all he could take.

Ben made himself comfortable, ringed her thighs with his arms, and brought his face in for his first taste of her. She sighed as he finally did what she'd been craving for a long time. The first swipes of his tongue left fleeting jolts of pleasure that intensified with each pass.

Her honeyed flavor rushed to his head, and he buried his mouth against her, affixing his lips around the hood at the top of her sex, coaxing her clit from within.

He sucked as the gratifying sounds of her moans egged him on. Her hips moved in time with the rhythm of his tongue, and little tremors began with her rising pleasure.

Her hands moved through his hair, pulling his face further into her as her climax crept closer and closer. Oh, he was good. He'd inserted one finger, then another, his satisfied hums vibrating against her sensitive flesh.

She looked down, wanting to watch him. Seeing Ben's blonde head moving between her thighs was erotic as hell, and she was all the more aroused for it.

She finally couldn't watch anymore, relaxing as the sensations sent her back down, her mind muffled to everything but him.

Her soft breaths steadily morphed into shuddering, gasping intakes of air. Her back slowly arched up, her head falling back as she felt her impending orgasm begin to build.

Her sex-husky voice started moaning words she only half understood. Ben soaked it all in and doubled his efforts to make her come. Michelle's enthusiasm was obvious.

"Just like that…oh, yeah…[gasp]…please…don't stop…ah!"

Her guttural cry rang sweetly in his ears, bringing a smile to his lips, even as he continued to pleasure her through the shakes. Her hands were still fisted in his hair when he finished her off. They began to pull him upward.

When his eyes met hers, she finally spoke to him. "Hurry," was all she said. He didn't need to be asked twice, and within a few moments, he was bare of clothing as well. She held her arms out to him, welcoming him into the cradle of her thighs.

He perched over her, devouring her mouth in a rapturous kiss that curled her toes. He lowered his hips over hers, his erection rubbing against her moist center.

Michelle tried to grasp his length, only to have him lift away. He laughed against her, making her temper flare. She tired of his teasing, and her hand finally shot out, grabbing him in a nearly painful grip.

Ben drew a sharp breath, his laughter stopped short by his lady's irritation. She pulled slightly, green eyes lancing him. "Don't play with me, Red. Inside.  _Now_."

He smiled, and closed his eyes as he lowered his head to rest against hers, letting her hand guide him to her. The moment the tip of him touched her heat, he plunged in deeply. She moaned, her jade eyes closing as she was finally fulfilled.

He tried to go slow, but she tightened her thighs, and he felt her hips trying to goad him into a faster rhythm. She finally pleaded with him. "Please," she moaned. "Harder."

Ben complied. They'd have time to go slow later.

He raised one of her legs, draping it over his upper arm as his hand reached beneath her to angle her hips just right. When he had her where he wanted, he started moving, his hips slamming into hers, making loud, moistened smacking noises in the confines of the tent.

His mind was clouded, hazy with pleasure. He wanted to stay this way, just the two of them. She fit him perfectly, complemented him, and centered him. His wolf howled within him with the need to possess her, to bind her to him.  _Mine…_

Michelle was in heaven. This was what she had wanted, a nice hard rut to help her forget, to help her find release and comfort in the arms of someone she cared more about than she dared admit. She clasped him close, her mouth seeking his, and lost herself.

It didn't take long, and when they were finished, the two slumped, liquid limbs still entwined. Ben laid his head against her chest. He knew he couldn't move if he wanted to. He was fine with it. Nothing was better than being alone with Michelle, like this, together.

A question sprang to his lips, and he turned his gaze up to her face. Her breathing was steadying, and as it did so, he saw her lids lift, her wolf still in her eyes. She leveled them on him as if sensing he had something to say.

"What is it?" she asked breathlessly. Her hand was stroking his soft hair. Her gaze softened on him, and though it encouraged him, Ben felt the question stick in his throat.

"Uh, ready to change?" he finally said. The ghost of a perplexed look crossed Michelle's face, but smoothed away just as quickly. "I'm not sure I have the energy," she said, sighing. "I feel like a deflated water balloon."

Ben rolled off her, lying by her side, grinning outwardly while secretly relieved she had let the awkward moment go. "Come on," he jibed. "Concentrate. You can do it." With that, he rolled to his side and began to change right before Michelle's eyes.

She struggled for a few moments, but soon, she was able to get control of her boneless body enough to start her change. It was harder and a little more painful, but soon Michelle stood up on four feet.

Ben had beaten her, naturally.

When she looked for him, he was already up, play bowing before her. She snorted, turning away from his silliness. How could he have so much energy after what they'd just done?

She was just thinking how silly he was when she felt his teeth nip her tail, pulling slightly. She whirled on him, trying to catch him, but the red wolf was gone before she fully turned.

Finally enticed into playing, she chased him through the trees and along the river. They played, chasing and play fighting, until their hunger finally compelled them to hunt. Together they found and felled a young deer.

The two feasted beneath a waning moon, and Ben let Michelle have the choicest parts. After, the wolves rested not far from their campsite, cleaning the blood from one another.

Ben nosed through the dark fur on Michelle's throat. She had rolled onto her back, lying pliant and submissive, and he'd been unable to resist nuzzling her, breathing in her lovely scent.

The two fell asleep soon after, Ben's head resting on her.

* * *

The next morning, Michelle's foggy mind pulled her out of sleep. She'd apparently shifted back to human in her sleep, and Ben was curled around her, spoon position.

At first she thought he was still sleeping, but the hardness pressing against her butt said he was very much awake. She smiled to herself when the hand holding her against him began to roam in very non-sleepy ways.

"I see you're awake," Ben cooed in a sleep-roughened voice.

"Yes," Michelle giggled. "I am. And you are insatiable."

He was playing with a breast now, his lips tickling the back of her neck. "If you're tired, it's okay," he said. His hand fondled a nipple. "I just want to play with these a moment. They're so beautiful."

She rolled onto her back, the better to look at him, and so her other breast wouldn't go unnoticed. "I never took you for a breast man."

He dropped his face, guiding her breast to his mouth. "I am now." She began to writhe as he suckled her. Before long, she felt his hand travel downward, and his fingers slipped within her, quickly finding her sweet spot.

Michelle was drowning, her mind quickly turned to mush, until she finally came, his name on her lips.

Ben took his hand from her, his fingers drenched. He examined them briefly. "I never took you for a squirter," he mused, looking at her with a self-satisfied smile as he held his shining fingers up for her to see.

She looked away, a little embarrassed, but only briefly. She looked back at him. "I am now," she said, repeating his words.

He laughed low and sexy, reaching down with his wet hand to lubricate himself as he crawled over her, easing her legs apart with his hips.

"Do it again."

* * *

The next few days passed languidly. Ben taught Michelle some skills in fishing and camping that she hadn't known before. She hoped to show Hector when she saw him again.

It was so peaceful out here. Sure, the temperatures were dipping, but neither wolf was bothered. Their temperatures tended to be warmer than humans anyway, so the crisp, cool air was perfect.

She was sad their time was passing by so quickly. It was already Friday, and they'd told Adam they would just stay a few days or so. But the time she had with Ben was wonderful.

He'd come to mean so much more to her than she'd intended. It had snuck up on her very slowly, but she found that she cared very deeply for him.  _What a sap I am_ , she thought to herself.

She was watching him clean the fish they'd caught a short time ago. He'd laughed at her when she'd wrinkled her nose at the job, so she was preparing the fire so they could cook their catch.

She completed her task before he did, so she thought it was a good time to check her phone.

They had both brought their cell phones, per Adam's orders, but had kept them off to conserve the batteries. Her phone powered on, and after a moment, Michelle saw she had a new voicemail.

She didn't recognize the number, but saw that the person had called last night. Frowning, she checked her mailbox. Ben had finished and was walking toward the fire.

An unfamiliar voice began talking. " _This is detective Martin Sandoval of the Sacramento police department. I'm calling for a Ms. Michelle Muñoz, next of kin for Mrs. Sandra Muñoz. Please give us a call at (916)555-4264 as soon as possible. Thank you._ "

Michelle hung up, her heart in her throat as she immediately called the number.  _Oh my God._

Ben saw the look on Michelle's face and set the fish down by the fire, coming to her side. She gave him a distressed look, waiting for someone to pick up on the other line. It was after 8am, so someone had to be there.

After what felt like forever, the line clicked as it was answered. "This is Sandoval."

"This is Michelle Muñoz," she said. "You called me last night."

"Yes, ma'am," the detective said. "You were listed as Mrs. Muñoz's next of kin. I'm so sorry, ma'am," he said regretfully. "We found your mother's body last night in her home. We think she was murdered."

Michelle never heard anything else the detective said. She didn't notice that she'd dropped the phone, or that Ben had put his arms around her. All she kept hearing in her head were the same words.

Her mother was dead.


	13. Bereavement

**M** ichelle shook the hands of yet another well-wisher. "Thank you for coming." It was a repetitive, mundane routine. People she really didn't know would come up, convey their condolences, and she would thank them for coming.

She felt like she was stuck in a blurry time reel where reality was obscure. She was here, but not here, merely a ghost of herself, barely lucid enough to respond when spoken to. She only vaguely registered their faces, their voices, but in the end couldn't really remember what they actually said.

A blank expression was plastered on her face. But it wasn't overwhelming grief that she felt, or anger. Nothing stirred within her at the sight of the people, some of them actively crying in the pews, embracing one another.

Her countenance was so because that was exactly what Michelle felt…blank.

She had absolutely no emotion. She carried on with her duties as daughter of the deceased robotically, with no emotive investment whatsoever.

She just wanted this day over with.

Ben had stationed himself in the back of the church, his eyes constantly surveying the crowd. He and Michelle had traveled down to Sacramento a few days ago to complete the tedious process of making arrangements for Sandra Muñoz's funeral and the care of her property.

Adam had advised them to be watchful, had in fact wanted to send two more pack members with them in the event they ran into any trouble with Clint or the other Sacramento wolves.

Michelle had asked that he not, wanting to keep her movements as concealed as possible and not to appear weak in front of more wolves than need be.

The Alpha had agreed, albeit reluctantly.

She'd been quiet for most of the drive, and Ben was increasingly concerned for this. So far, she'd only cried once, when she'd first heard the news, and then only for a short time.

They had packed up their things quietly after, their camping trip having ground to a tragic and sudden halt. From then on, Michelle had shut down. Even when she had called to tell her son, her voice had been flat and empty.

Hector had been the complete opposite. Ben's sharp hearing had caught his anguished reaction over the phone, had heard him crying. Hector had obviously been close with his grandmother.

Michelle had comforted him as best she could, considering. The boy had asked her if he should come back, and his mother had quickly told him no, that his Omega training was far too important.

Hector had tried to argue, but his mother had taken on a tone that brooked no argument. He had grudgingly agreed to follow her wishes.

When she'd hung up, Ben had patted her thigh as he was driving back to the Tri-cities. She'd grabbed it and held on, squeezing it.

He had called Adam shortly after hearing the news to let the Alpha know they were returning. Adam had sent his sympathies and asked that they be careful coming back. He was already suspicious about the whole incident.

For Michelle's mother to suddenly end up dead…Ben hadn't had to tell Adam what Detective Sandoval had said for him to know Michelle's mother had been murdered.

Even now, the whole thing bothered him as he listened to the attendees of the funeral giving their so-called "sentiments," trying to withhold a growl at the lies he smelled on some of them as they spoke.

He was always turned off by how fake humans were. They were even more so at weddings and funerals, the times where they should be at their most genuine.

But Michelle greeted each one as graciously as she could; though he was sure she sensed the lies too. She took it all in stride, and when the last of them finally left, she went to talk with the pastor of the church.

Ben heard the man, a stout-looking gentleman, greet Michelle as she approached. He embraced Michelle and whispered his sympathies, telling her that if she ever needed anything, she could always come back to her church home.

She accepted his sentiments, nodding with a put upon smile. Afterwards, she came over to Ben, sitting down tiredly. "I'm so glad that's over," she sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her.

The church was still decorated for the event, wreaths and other flower offerings from the congregation bordering the large photo of her mother. It had been more of a memorial service.

Michelle hadn't wanted the last impression people had of her mother to be that of a mangled, poorly-made up corpse.

They'd gone to the coroner's office with Detective Sandoval shortly after getting into town. When they had viewed the body, Michelle had seen the marks, the severe, deep gashes on Sandra's body.

It had been the slash across her throat that had killed her. The detective informed them that the scene at the house had been processed, that there had been very little evidence found. But Michelle knew.

This was Clint's work. It had to have been. It was now clear to her and Ben that he had been the murderer up in the Tri-cities as well. The victims had borne the same marks as Sandra. They had called Adam shortly after, and she was pretty certain he would soon let the Marrok know.

All the appropriate paperwork and photos had been taken to support those investigating the case. Sandra had opted to be cremated, but that would not occur until later on, when the case was either closed or well under way of being closed, just in case more evidence was needed.

She and Ben still hadn't gone to her mother's house yet. Michelle had been avoiding it, but she knew the time would come soon. Things had to be cleaned, sorted, and thrown away, the house put up for sale or maybe rent.

Either way, she wasn't looking forward to it. But with Ben here, it was somehow a little less draining. He was such a supportive presence.

Ben felt Michelle's shoulders droop as she sagged against him. She seemed to have the weight of the world on her right now. He truly felt bad for her.

"So," she said wearily. "Would you be all that bothered if we went to clean my mom's house tomorrow?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Ben kissed her on the forehead. "Of course not. We do this at your pace." He felt her squeeze his hand.

"Thank you," she said gently. "I'm so damned tired I wouldn't have the energy to do it anyway. Why don't we just go back to the hotel?"

Ben stood, holding his hand out to her. "Yes, let's go. I think you need somewhere that isn't so sad."

Michelle let him lead her from the church, taking one last look at her mother's photo.

_Goodbye, Mama._

* * *

Clint sat in his SUV, parked near the rear of the church parking lot. He had read the obituary in the paper and knew where the memorial was to be held. So he'd driven over, stationing himself as far from the attendees as possible, and waited.

This time, he'd get her. He'd known she'd come back. He'd seen her enter the church, that mangy dog with her. He'd be easy enough to deal with. Clint ran a hand over his gun, a .44 Magnum he'd had loaded with silver bullets.

If these didn't kill Michelle's little boyfriend, they'd at least stun him long enough for Clint to take her and bring her to David.

Clint slid his gaze back to the entrance of the church. A movement from the side of the building caught his eye. There were two men, one a tall, medium-built White man with sandy hair, the other, a well-muscled Black man with dreadlocks.

The pair was walking from the rear of the church, their eyes watchful. Clint thought them unassuming, until their attention was suddenly on him.

The Black guy noticed him before he could duck.  _Shit…_  Clint froze. The man's dark eyes glanced over him, and nearly missed him altogether. But then he focused, as if noticing that the other man did not belong there.

He motioned toward Clint with his head, and the White guy followed suit, his stance becoming more aggressive.

They had to be werewolves. Those direct gazes, the stillness of their bodies, as if primed for a hunt...the breeze was against him, so Clint couldn't catch a scent. He thought to stay put, and just wait till they lost interest.

Except…they  _didn't_.

The Black guy started to walk toward the SUV, his steps purposeful. The other wolf was not far behind.

 _They've made me_ , Clint thought, quickly starting his vehicle. Before the two, who had started to run, could make it to him, he peeled out of the parking lot, driving over grass and curb to escape.  _Shit!_

He drove a few miles away, watching for followers, and finally pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant.

He sat a moment, trying to calm himself, then began going over what he could say, what he could  _possibly_  say, that would pacify David. This would be his second failure, and his Alpha didn't take disappointment well.

Where had those other two come from?! Wait a minute…He'd been watching Michelle's movements in Washington, and now that he thought about it, he  _had_  seen wolves fitting their description coming and going from the Alpha's mansion. They must have come separately from her.

He dialed up David, not looking forward to the conversation to come.

"This is David," said the deep voice of his Alpha.

"Clint here," he responded. "I watched the church. She was there. The funeral took place as planned."

"But..?" David asked, his voice already taking on a razors edge.

"But she brought company with her, other werewolves than just her boyfriend. The one I could have handled, but these other two are stronger from what I could tell. They made me, and I had to haul ass out of there."

The line was silent for a heartbeat. "So you're saying you left her there?" David said, his voice deadly soft.

Clint suppressed a growl. Why did David always have to make him state his failures out loud? "Yes, Alpha…I-I had to leave her there."

Again, there was silence. Clint knew he'd be a fool to hang up, though the thought crossed his mind. He'd definitely pay for it later if he did.

David came back on the line. "You are aware of how important it is for us to secure Hector, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you do realize what is at stake if the boy tells someone important what he saw, right?"

"I do, sir." His cell began to crack as Clint's hand started to squeeze.

"I have been more than kind to you, wolf," David said brusquely. "Remember that I overlooked your extracurricular activities, here  _and_  in Washington. I even tried to  _give_  you Michelle so you could fulfill your duties as my Third without distraction. But it wasn't enough, was it? You even managed to fuck  _that_  up."

"I  _know_ ," Clint said petulantly. "I need more wolves! She's not alone. If I had backup…"

" _No_!" David said forcefully. "We already have someone within Adam's pack to give us some bits of information, but he didn't know what happened to the boy. Only Michelle can tell us that. I am already under scrutiny by the Marrok, and I don't want more of our people knowing about this than necessary. More wolves would draw even more unwanted attention to us. I do  _not_  want a visit from Charles. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Clint grumbled.

"Then you know what you must do. Get that bitch,  _now_. I don't care if you have to go  _back_  to Washington. Do not fail me again, Clint. If you do, you may as well never show your face here again." With that, the line went dead.

Clint roared at the phone before crushing it in his grasp and throwing the remnants from the vehicle. He really hated David, had wanted to kill him for such a long time now. But David's dominance and power trumped his at every turn, at least for now.

Clint knew he could never beat David in a challenge, not without help, something that wasn't usually permitted.

And besides, he couldn't skip ranks. If he wanted to get at David, he'd first have to go through the Second, Phillip. Sure, there was no love lost between them, but Phillip was strong in his own right and could be a savage when he needed to.

If worse came to worse, Clint wasn't sure he'd survive to fight David.

For right now, he'd just have to cool his heels and his head so he could accomplish his assigned task. He'd do this, get on David's good side again, and one day, when the Alpha's guard was down…he'd get his chance.

Clint sighed, cursing his temper. First thing was first. He needed a new phone.

* * *

Warren and Darryl watched as the black SUV sped out of sight.

"You think that's the guy?" Warren asked.

Darryl was pulling his cell phone from his pocket. "It would seem so. He fit the description that Michelle gave us. And he wasn't doing anything in particular other than sitting here. He was definitely waiting for her."

He quickly dialed Adam. "Yeah," Adam answered.

"We're at the church," Darryl said. "He was just here. It seems like he was staking the place out for Michelle. What do you want us to do?"

"Do not pursue him. Just make sure Michelle and Ben stay safe until they can make it back. We will deal with Clint if he follows her back here, onto  _our_  turf."

Adam was about to hang up, but quickly added a caveat. "And keep out of sight. I don't want her to know I broke my promise and sent you guys anyway."

"Okay, Boss," Darryl said, hanging up. "Let's go, before she comes out," he said to Warren. The two headed back around the building to wait for their charges to leave the church.

They would follow at a distance, keeping out of sight and scent if possible, and ensure there were no other unwelcome visitors.

* * *

Ben was driving them back to the hotel where he and Michelle were staying. They had rented a sedan as well, neither wanting to put that much wear and tear on their own vehicles.

She had started out making small bits of conversation here and there, but had soon quieted, her demeanor still mostly blank. He still worried for her.

Hopefully, she hadn't caught the scent outside the church. He'd immediately recognized Darryl and Warren's presence as he had escorted Michelle to the car. He was surprised she hadn't.

Her preoccupation with everything must have prevented her from using her nose effectively, something that could have left her open to a surprise attack.  _It's a good thing she didn't come to California alone in such a vulnerable state_ , Ben thought.

He glanced at her as she suddenly started speaking. "You know," she said thoughtfully. "It's not really the stress and the situation, or the fact that my mother is dead that makes me feel like shit."

She looked at him, and he saw that she had started crying. She sniffled. "It's the fact that my mother is dead, gone  _forever_ …and I feel nothing. Why is that, Ben?" She leaned against her window, crying softly.

Ben reached over and rubber her shoulder. He had no words to convey it, but he understood her more than she knew.

They pulled into the hotel parking lot and quickly made their way up to their room. Michelle hastily wiped at her face. When they got to the room, she shed some of her clothes without a word and crawled into the bed.

They had stripped the bed of its comforter when they'd first checked in, having no need of it with their elevated temperatures. The room was also cooler, the thermostat having been turned down further than usual.

Ben sat down near her on the bed, wondering what to say. "I'm sorry, Michelle," he said slowly. "But I do understand your feelings."

When she looked at him in question, he smiled sadly. "I couldn't care less if my parents are alive or dead. My childhood was fucked, and it was 100% because of their lack of proper parenting. I have no desire to know them or speak with them, and when they're gone, I won't bat an eyelash."

Michelle's eyebrows lifted. She wondered why he felt that way. Could it be for the same reasons he had nightmares? Perhaps she'd ask him when all this drama calmed down. Until then…

She held the sheet open. Maybe together they could forget their troubles.

He kicked off his shoes and discarded his pants and shirt, leaving him in his boxers. When he was in with her, she cuddled up to him.

"Please hold me…just for a little while," she said against his chest. He pulled her closer. She really hadn't needed to ask. He'd hold her forever if she needed him to.

He placed his chin on her head, letting her soft curls tickle his skin.

She sighed against him, and the wetness he felt told that she was crying again. "She did so much for me through the years, you know," she said softly. "I feel so shitty. I know we fell out, but she was still my mama. I loved her. I really did. But why can't I feel anything?"

Ben rubbed her back, letting Michelle try to shed some of the anguish and hurt. "Sometimes the heart gets beaten down so much, it just shuts down," he murmured. "It's okay."

When he felt her lips against his throat, his breath caught. She began kissing him, her arms winding up around his neck. "Michelle..?"

"Shhh…" she whispered. "Don't talk, Ben, please. Can you just…can you just help me forget all this shit, for just a little while?" She searched his face, the tears still fresh on her face. "Can you do that for me…please?"

Ben said nothing else. He leaned down, kissing her deeply, the salt of her tears on his lips. And for the rest of the afternoon into the evening, he did just that.

* * *

The next morning, the two went to Sandra's house. It was a ranch house situated on small parcel of land. The houses here were spaced out so each family had about one acre apiece.

It was an overwhelming concept to completely clean the house, and for the first time Michelle wondered at the wisdom of not accepting Hector's offer of help.

As the day wore on, she and Ben worked through the three bedrooms, boxing up items that would be stored or donated. They were resolved to complete them and do more of the house the next day.

They were just about finished with Sandra's bedroom when Michelle opened the closet…and was taken aback by the sheer amount of objects-clothes, shoes, and other such things-inside.

She couldn't even fathom how her mother had gotten it all in!

Ben was in the adjoining bathroom cleaning when he heard the sound of an object being thrown. "Oh my  _God_ ," Michelle exclaimed half jokingly. "My mom had so much shit!"

He heard her rifling through some things, then silence. He came to investigate. Michelle was sitting on the floor, staring at what looked to be an old photo album. He came up behind her, looking over her shoulder.

There was a picture of a woman standing behind a miniature version of Michelle in front of a Christmas tree. The child was holding a baby doll, and the two looked very happy and ever so much in love with each other.

Michelle was quiet, her breathing slow. Ben was about to ask if she was alright when she spoke. "I remember this," she said. "This was a good day. It was so long ago, back before we…" She was cut off by the surge of sadness that grasped her suddenly.

"My mom…is dead," she said slowly. "She's gone, forever. I can't believe Clint did this to her…to me!" She started to sob almost uncontrollably, her shoulders shaking, the album falling forgotten to the floor.

It had finally sunk in.

"And for David to allow this…" she said between ragged, sobbing breaths as Ben approached her.

He wrapped her in his arms and held her close, trying his best to comfort her and feeling too far out of his element to be of help. Here he was, cradling a crying woman whose pain and anguish called to his own inner demons. How could he possibly make her feel better when he was so tarnished himself?

He didn't know. He had no words, nor insight or wisdom, nothing that could heal this kind of wound. All he could do was hold her, and hope it was enough.

Michelle's crying started to calm in time for someone to knock on the front door. Both wolves froze. Was it Clint, or someone else from the local pack?

They looked at each other. Michelle shook her head at Ben's frown, blinking the tears from her eyes. She wasn't expecting anyone. Ben motioned for her to stay put, walking down the hall to the door.

His nose told him that it wasn't a wolf on the other side of the door. No, the unexpected visitor was human. He mouthed the word to Michelle, and she visibly calmed.

Ben did not. He trusted humans even less than wolves. But they would most definitely be less of a threat, at least he hoped so.

He looked through the peep hole to see a woman, diminutive in size but stocky, almost like Mary Jo. He opened the door a bit. "Yes?" he asked in a neutral tone.

"Um, hi," the lady said in a sing-song voice. "My name is Lacy Stanton. I was a friend of Sandra and Michelle's. Is Michelle here?"

"Why do you want to know?" Ben growled, his eyes narrowing. He was about to tell her to piss off when the door was suddenly jerked open, Michelle glancing at him disapprovingly.

"Forgive his manners," Michelle explained. "He's just being protective. Hi, Lacy! It's been so long. How have you been?"

"I'm alright; can't really complain. I was coming to see about you. I saw you at the church yesterday, but I didn't know how to approach you so soon after. I'm so sorry to hear about Sandra. How are you doing?"

Michelle shrugged, feeling her eyes trying to water again. "It's…just sort of sunk in now. I can't believe she's gone. I wish…"

Lacy swept her into a hug. "Don't do that, hun. Don't regret. I know you and Sandra didn't get along so well in the end, but people fall out with their family all the time. Both of you probably had so much to tell each other. Nothing you can do about that now."

She pulled back to see Michelle's face. "Just remember the good times, and love her memory." She turned her gaze on Ben and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mr..?"

Ben looked at Lacy's hand and face for a moment, glanced at Michelle, then reluctantly shook the offered hand. "Uh…Smith," he said awkwardly. "Ben Smith."

"Nice to meet you, Ben 'Smith'," Lacy said brightly, obviously knowing he was lying. If he didn't want her to know his real name, she wouldn't press him for it. She looked at Michelle, who had tried to make herself more presentable by wiping her face. "You know," Lacy said musingly. "I've still got Pete in my paddock. You should stop by."

Michelle stared owlishly. "But he…he won't come near me anymore. How can I..?"

Lacy smiled. "You were different back then, you know. I'm not sure what was going on with you at that time, but maybe the strife and discontent you were carrying made Pete extra wary of you. But I think you should try again, hun. You seem sad with all that's going on, but I can tell you are much less agitated now. Pete will most definitely sense it."

It would be so nice to see the horse again. Michelle considered it for a moment. She really wasn't looking forward to the disappointment if she was rejected again, not on top of everything else. But she'd never know if she didn't try.

"Okay," she said. "Can we stop here for today?" she asked Ben. He nodded.

"Great!" Lacy said. "I just know Pete is going to be so happy to see you, and some horseflesh would do you well right about now. You can follow me out."

Lacy had always said that horses were best for a heartbroken human. Well, she wasn't human anymore, but…maybe he'd be a healing presence for her today.

They all rolled out to Lacy's home in the outskirts of the city. It was a nice stretch of land, and Michelle could see the paddock where it always was. And there, grazing peacefully, was a large, brown horse with a blaze down his face and matching socks on his forelegs.

 _Pete_ , Michelle thought, happy to see her old friend. She smiled as the horse raised his head at the approaching vehicles.

As soon as they stopped, Michelle stepped out of the car, her attention only for the horse. She started walking to the fence line.

When Ben went to follow her, Lacy called him softly. "Please," she said quietly. "Let them have this moment. They were very close once upon a time."

Ben glanced at Lacy and saw the sincerity in her features. So he stood with her and watched as Michelle went to the fence and called to the horse.

At first, it didn't seem that Pete would respond. The horse watched Michelle warily, his ears perked in her direction. She ducked under the fence and walked slowly toward him.

He still watched her, his nostrils flaring as if trying to catch her scent. Michelle paused a moment.  _This is when they usually run_ , she thought, her confidence faltering a bit. But when Pete stayed still, she resumed her progress towards him.

As she got closer, Michelle sidestepped, making sure she was approaching from just off center of him, so as not to seem aggressive.

She was fervently hoping he'd stay.  _Please, don't reject me._

She held out her hand. So far, Pete hadn't bolted. He stretched his neck out toward her hand, and Michelle tried to suppress a squeak of happiness. The last time she'd approached him, he'd been a lot more jumpy.

Just before she got to him, the horse whinnied, his ears turning back a little. They didn't flatten, so Michelle finally took the last few steps to bring her within striking distance of his hooves, ready to dodge if needed.

She held out her hand, and when she felt the softness of Pete's nose, she could have died happily. The horse stood for her, and she rubbed his head while cooing to him. When she was next to him, she scratched him behind his ear, one of his favorite spots.

As time went on, things got less tense. Pete wasn't 100% relaxed, but she was fine with that. She was a predator after all.

Michelle searched for Lacy with a smiling face. Her friend waved at her. "I told you," she called. "Now, why don't you saddle him up?"

"Really?" Michelle asked. She hadn't ridden in such a long time. She glanced at the horse. He didn't seem overly stressed. "Okay."

15 minutes later, Michelle was astride Pete, sitting a Western saddle. She had started him off at a walk, then a trot, and now she had him cantering through the paddock. She was absolutely delighted.

The horse moved well, just as she remembered, and she let him choose his path. It was so nice to be with him again.

Ben watched alongside Lacy, smiling despite himself. The look of pure joy on Michelle's face…it made his heart glad. She had been so listless before, hardly reacting to anything. It was good to see her excited about something.

Maybe someday, she'd get excited like that for him.

Usually Ben would chastise himself for his sentimental thoughts. But as he watched Michelle joyfully riding Pete, he knew it would be pointless.

He loved her. He'd known for a while now, though he hadn't thought it possible.

How could he trust a  _woman_ , let alone fall for her? At first he had grudgingly followed the persistent whims of his wolf, who had wanted her almost as soon as they'd met. Now, it was something entirely different.

He wanted to be with Michelle, to have her near, always. Even when they were not together he craved her presence. He'd never thought so obsessively over any one person, let alone a woman, before.

But with her, he felt less anxious, less lonely…less broken.

As he watched her, the sound of her joyous laughter ringing in his ears, he wondered how he would tell her. She was a strong-willed woman, stubborn and independent. What if she took his confession as an attempt to control her?

Honestly, it was rough to be of the fairer sex in the pack. The only perks a female really enjoyed were at the behest of their mate, depending on his place in the dominance hierarchy.

Maybe Michelle wouldn't take his wanting to mate her well. He really didn't have much to offer her as a wolf, being so low in the pack ranks and all. He did make a good living with his job though, and he could provide for all of them if need be.

Ben's mind raced with thoughts of Michelle rebuffing his offer, of maybe hating him after. If it all came down to it, they would still be in the same pack, so it's not like he wouldn't see her anymore.

But Ben wanted to be  _with_  her. He couldn't imagine his long life without her now, not when she'd come to mean so much to him in such a short amount of time. He wouldn't be happy with anything less than having Michelle for his own.

As Michelle wound down from her ride, she brought Pete over to the fence where Ben and Lacy were still standing. She was breathing hard, her smile near enough to crack her face in half.

"Wow," she breathed. "That was so much fun. Thanks so much, Lacy." She dismounted, holding the reins and petting Pete. The horse was happy to accept the carrots Lacy passed Michelle on the sly.

Lacy smiled back. "I think you both enjoyed yourselves. Pete certainly needed the exercise. I haven't been able to ride him, really  _ride_  him, for a long time. This bum leg hurts when we go too fast."

She turned to Ben. "Would you like a go?"

He immediately put up a hand and shook his head. "No…uh, no thanks," he said awkwardly. "I'm not much into horses." He found saddles incredibly uncomfortable, particularly in the crotch area.

"Suit yourself," Lacy said with a grin. It was starting to get a little late, the sun starting to set. Pete needed a good rubdown and to be fed and watered.

Lacy bowed under the fence and took the reins from Michelle. "Pete will always be here, if you're ever in town," she said to Michelle. "You are welcome to him any time, even if you come while I'm away."

"Thanks," Michelle said. She was so grateful for this opportunity. "I will definitely remember that. Maybe I will try to get down here from time to time and see you guys."

"I really hope so," said Lacy. "Even if you can't, give me a call some time. I'm a phone call away if you need to talk, or if you just want to say hello." She embraced Michelle, giving her a nice squeeze. "You're gonna be alright, girl."

Michelle nodded solemnly, her thoughts on the days ahead. "I hope so. Thanks for everything, Lacy. It really helped."

"I know, babe," Lacy said as she let her go. She looked at Ben again. "Take care of her."

Ben nodded once. "Always," he said with conviction, drawing a look from Michelle.

The two drove back to their hotel. The atmosphere was quiet, and Ben could tell that Michelle probably had a lot on her mind. Hopefully he hadn't scared her with his 'always' comment. He thought to start some conversation, but he decided against it. She probably needed to think.

The next two days passed in a blur. They finally finished Sandra's house, donating most of Sandra's belongings. Ben told Michelle that she could sell it all for a good profit, but she didn't have the energy for it. She just wanted it all over with quickly.

Soon, it was time to head home. Ben excused himself a moment to go downstairs and outside, well out of Michelle's hearing range. He made a phone call.

"Hey there," Warren answered.

"We're getting ready to leave," Ben said. "I hope you two can manage to follow without her seeing you."

"How did you—" Warren began.

"Don't bother," Ben said snidely. "I could smell you both outside the church from a mile away. Just be glad Michelle wasn't paying enough attention to do so as well. She'd be livid, and I'd have to ride  _11 hours_  with her like that. I just wanted to keep you in the loop." With that, he hung up.

He came back to the room to find Michelle zipping up her small suitcase. "You ready?" she asked. "Absolutely," Ben answered.

They stopped to get some lunch before gassing up their rental and hitting the road. Michelle seemed in a good enough mood as the journey progressed, and Ben began to feel more comfortable.

They stopped at the half-way point to switch drivers, and Ben got behind the wheel. Michelle drifted off to sleep soon after. He watched her from time to time, as much as driving would allow.

She looked more peaceful in this moment than she had since her mother's death. He honestly hoped she would feel better soon.

He would try to wait until she was feeling better, until the commotion and stress of her mother's death and the situation with Clint, died down. Then, he would ask her to be his forever.

He mulled it over in his head as he moved them closer to Columbia Basin territory, where he could protect her with the power of the pack behind him.

* * *

Clint headed back the way he'd come, his stomach twisting with all the negative emotions he felt.  _Dammit!_  He hadn't been able to catch Michelle alone, not after he'd missed his opportunity at the church.

He hadn't anticipated her bringing other pack members, which made him feel all the more foolish. Of course she would. So killing Michelle's mother, as much as he'd wanted to hurt her, had been a waste in the end.

He shrugged. Nothing he could do about it now. And if he was honest with himself, he had enjoyed it.

Most wolves tried to keep that side of themselves, the side that reveled in the fear and death of their prey, in check, at least when not on a hunt.

But Clint thrived on it. He loved to see the look on a human's face when they realized it was over, that they were going to die. He'd seen the look on the mother's face, just as he had on the ones in Washington.

He smiled to himself. When he caught her, Michelle would cooperate, or she too would get the same look in her eyes; her  _and_  her boyfriend.

It was that thought that helped him cope with the long hours of driving back to Washington. He knew the area better now and still had the artifact. And he knew he'd gotten to her. Her mother's death had to have thrown her off her game.

The kid might not come back from wherever he was, but that was okay. All Clint had to do was be patient. She'd slip up, let her guard down, and he'd make his move.

One way or another, he'd get her.


	14. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector's time with the Marrok's pack is touched on, and Ben finally takes the leap. We also learn what allowed Clint to do what he wanted in the Adam's territory.

**H** ector sat by himself on Anna and Charles’ front porch, his mind awash with thoughts of his grandmother.  He still couldn’t believe, even after having been told the news roughly two weeks ago, that his _abuela_ was gone. 

She had been such a supportive and essential presence in his life, especially when his mother had fled, unknowingly leaving him alive but nearly dying on their doorstep, Changed forever. 

It was she who had found him thus, she who had called an ambulance, who had sat at his bedside in the hospital, and who had brought him back to her home to live. 

Never mind that she hadn’t batted an eyelash when he’d recovered much more quickly than was normal, even with the severity of his injuries.  The only thing _abuela_ had cared about, was that her grandson was okay.  Never had he appreciated that more than now.

He missed her so much. 

And now he worried he would lose his mother as well, the only family he had left.  What if something happened to her while he was up here in Montana?  Would Ben…would the _pack_ be enough to protect her? 

He thought of that pale wolf, the one with those ghostly, _creepy_ eyes, who had tried to grab him.  To think he would try that even though the pack was near…he was obviously very brazen, very dangerous. 

And his mother was still in Washington, where he might try something again.  Maybe he’d be successful this time.

Hector had been here for a while now, nearly a month.  During that time, he’d shadowed Anna, learning how to sense others’ raw emotions and how to use his presence to calm them.  She had explained that she was still learning new things herself, that being an Omega wolf was a constant learning experience.

Anna was also teaching him when _not_ to use those skills.  Sometimes, wolves needed to be at their fiercest, needed to obey their savage nature when the situation called for it.  An Omega had to know when to recognize those situations and stay their automatic need to calm and quell.

He felt a little overwhelmed at times.  Learning to be a werewolf was enough; now he had to learn this Omega stuff too.  But his teacher had been very reassuring.

Together they had made their way around assorted pack members, and Hector had been amazed at how much their just being near changed things.  The Marrok’s pack was composed mostly of troubled wolves, those who wouldn’t make it elsewhere, so there was plenty of opportunity to practice.

Once, he had even inadvertently prevented a fight from erupting from two closely-ranked wolves whose argument had intensified.  It had been as simple as thinking of peace and projecting the feeling outward. 

The combatants had stopped their squabble, had almost seemed to have forgotten what the argument was about. Hector had discreetly backed off after serving his purpose.

Anna, sitting off a ways, had been proud.  “You did it!” she had chirped, clapping him on the back.  She was proving to be a very capable teacher.

Thankfully, he had been able to crash with her.  Charles was away on business, the type that required he move quickly and quietly, so Anna had stayed in Aspen Creek.  Her mate had had no objections to Hector staying in their extra bedroom while he was away. 

A young Omega male was no threat to Brother Wolf, but Anna’s convincing had probably helped.

As if sensing his maudlin thoughts, Anna came out onto the porch with him.  “Are you okay?” she asked.  She had heard the tragic news, and was trying her best not to dote on him.

Hector smiled.  “I’m fine, just thinking about my grandma.  I really miss her, and I’m worried about my mom.”  He tented his hands and looked off toward the distance.  They could see the town where the other wolves lived.

This was a peaceful town, as peaceful as a town housing a large number of werewolves could be.  Maybe he and his mother would find it better here in Aspen Creek.  His mother wasn’t a huge fan of cold weather, but still, maybe it was worth running it by her.

After all, having the protection of the Marrok would be very beneficial.

Anna noted how much older Hector looked as he contemplated whatever thought was running through his head, his expression and posture demonstrating how much he had on his shoulders.

“I’m so sorry to hear about your grandmother.  I know it’s hard, knowing what happened to her,” she sympathized, stringing her slender arm about his shoulders.  “Maybe you’ll feel better after a little run tonight.” 

It was a full moon tonight, the last one before Thanksgiving.  Bran would be taking the whole pack, including some new members, out for their monthly hunt.  Anna would make sure to stay with Hector to make sure he’d be comfortable.

She’d been told about his encounter with an assailant the last time he’d run with a pack.  It was probable that Hector had some misgivings about going on another run with wolves he was only just recently acquainted with.  But she was confident they’d be safe.

Only a fool would challenge the Marrok’s pack, in the Marrok’s territory, with the Marrok actually present.

Hector nodded.  “I hope so.”

* * *

Michelle toweled her wet hair as she walked from the bathroom down the hallway to where Ben was seated on the bed, talking on his cell.

“Yes, we’ll be there,” he said before hanging up.  He watched her approach, his eyes running over her heatedly as he took in her towel-wrapped form.   Her clean, fresh-from-the-shower scent made him smile.  And her wet hair curled pleasantly about her shoulders.

“We’ll be where?” she asked, moving to sit on his lap, his arms naturally coming up around her middle.  He tilted his face up, and she obediently placed a kiss on his lips.

“Dinner tonight, with Adam and Mercy.  He wants to talk with us about something, but I’m sure it was Mercy’s idea to do it over dinner,” Ben answered, licking the taste of her from his lips.  “Are you up for it?”

Michelle smiled a little at that.  “Well, from what I heard, we’re already going.”  She grinned.

“Sorry about that,” Ben murmured sheepishly.  He hadn’t meant to agree without consulting her, but it had felt natural, right.  He and Michelle had fallen into this natural rhythm with each other, almost…almost the same as how _mates_ reflected and complemented one another.

It wasn’t lost on his lover either.  At least she didn’t seem to mind.  The only thing they needed now was a mate bond.  Hopefully Ben would remedy that soon.

Things had gotten somewhat back to normal in the weeks following Sandra’s death.  Michelle still mourned for her of course, and she still wished things could have been different.  But now, little by little, she was beginning to move forward.

Of course Ben was a huge help with that.  He’d been by her side, always available either personally or by phone when they were working or otherwise separated.  At work he’d sometimes even stop by while on one of his computer service rounds to check on her.

Remembering how they’d started, and how much he had belied her first impressions of him, still managed to amaze her. He was, at least with her, attentive and supportive, even tender. 

When they were around the pack however, his walls were up, and the tension was often tangible.

But as soon as it was just the two of them, all of that sloughed off, almost like when they slipped their skins under the moon.

Her possessive wolf was ecstatic, pleased that only she could see this side of him, his true self.  Michelle was happy too, though she approached the feeling with caution.  She’d been lulled into this sort of happiness before, only to have it all crushed.

Of course back then, she’d been human. 

Emotion was special with the wolves, was felt differently, more deeply than with humans.  The bonds between pack members, and between individuals, were something felt on two levels, both human and wolf.

Michelle was certain that the bond she and Ben shared was deeper than any she’d shared with another man, and could only become stronger.  Her wolf had undoubtedly accepted his.  It was her human side that was being careful. 

Even so, it was difficult. 

She had wanted so much to leave at first, but now just the thought of being away from him made her stomach clench painfully and her wolf to rebel within her breast.

She thought on this as she curled her arms around his neck.  “It’s okay,” she told him.  “I haven’t seen Mercy in a while, not since before everything happened with my mom.  It will be nice to talk with her again.”

 Hopefully, Mercy would be having the baby in another couple of months or so, probably near the New Year.  She knew her friend was ready for the pregnancy to be over.

She had missed her friend, but had needed the time to herself to sort through everything.  Mercy had called to ask after her, and they’d talked for a little while, but that had been the extent of their interactions since she and Ben had returned from their trip to Sacramento.

Michelle hadn’t been inclined to talk with anyone, not at first.  She’d nearly even withdrawn from Ben, into herself.  But he would have none of it, taking her by the arm one day as she went to brush past him, her mind a million miles away.

When she’d looked at him in confusion, he’d leveled cool eyes on her, frowning.  “Don’t do that,” he’d said sternly, anxiously.  “Don’t push me away.  Not after all we’ve done together.” 

Needless to say, it hadn’t happened again.

She’d been staying with him while her son was away.  It was something neither thought to ask about.  It had just happened.  Michelle liked his place, and had no desire to go to her apartment unless Ben accompanied her.  Without Hector there, her place was lonely.

So here they were.  She had hoped to see Hector sooner, but had been advised by Adam to keep her son with the Marrok.  He was learning, and would be well-protected until the current situation was resolved.   They may as well not complicate a simple matter.

Despite there being no sign of Clint the last few weeks, Adam warned her not to become complacent.  A good hunter had patience, and waited for his prey to let their guard down.   And Adam was sure that, despite what had happened to Michelle, it was Hector who was Clint’s true prey.

So the boy would stay with the Marrok until it was safe, until they could piece together what this was about and put an end to it.

Ben held her close, breathing in her scent.  He just couldn’t get enough of it.  He never thought he would feel so hard for a woman.  But Michelle had become as much a part of him as his own heartbeat.

He _had_ to convince her to stay, to be his.  If she still harbored any ideas of leaving, he couldn’t tell.  He kept playing through different scenarios in his head, of how he could approach the topic and finally ask her.  Maybe tonight’s dinner would create his opening.

“I guess we’d better get ready,” Michelle breathed against his blonde hair.  When his hold didn’t loosen, she kissed his head.  “Ben?  Are you alright?”

He looked up at her, and the raw emotion in his blue eyes gave her pause.  It was gone in a blink though, before she could say anything, replaced with his usual smirk. 

“I don’t know,” he said suggestively.  “We have a couple hours.  And you being delightfully naked and all…”   His hands had moved to her thighs, where he caressed and squeezed them. 

Michelle shook her head, smiling down at him complacently.  It was like he couldn’t leave her alone, his hands always needing to touch her.  But as her body fell into the softness of the mattress, towel pulled away by passionate hands, she found she felt the same.

* * *

They were late.  Ben tried to avoid a speeding ticket (another) as they made their way to their Alpha’s house.  His lover had an amused smile on her face.

“You know this is all _your_ fault,” Michelle jibed.  “Just _had_ to engage in extracurricular activities, didn’t you?  I hope Adam is patient.” 

Ben checked his rear view mirror.  “It’s fine.  It’s only been 10 minutes.  And we’re practically there.”  He was at least right about that.  Adam’s gargantuan home loomed just at the end of the road. 

His hand, sitting comfortably on her thigh, gave her one last squeeze before letting her go to guide the Chevy in to park.  They walked briskly to the front door, and let themselves

“It’s about time,” Adam called from further inside the house.  The two wolves sat their coats on the couch as they passed, heading to the dining room and sitting down at the kitchen table. 

Mercy was there, but seemed a little less energetic than usual.  When she saw Michelle’s concerned look, she smiled.  “I’m just ready for this kid to be born.”  She had a light serving of food on her plate, which she picked at.

Adam rubbed her back.  “She had some nausea really bad today.”  He nodded at the plates.  “You two can serve yourselves.  Our guest was hungry, so we already started.” 

Only then did they notice the guest, none other than Mr. Siebold Adelbertsmiter, or Zee as Mercy called him.  He was usually grumpy-looking, but was currently eating enthusiastically. 

The Hauptmans had served chicken that smelled faintly of garlic as the main dish.  That, paired with sautéed carrots and mashed potatoes, along with buttery biscuits and gravy, made for a hearty meal.  Ben and Michelle sat down eagerly.

As they ate, Adam chimed in.  “Zee here has an idea about what kept us from sensing Clint in our own territory, even as we ran in numbers.”  The Alpha was still troubled by that fact.

Zee, finishing off his food, set his fork down and swiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  “Yes.  It would seem that your rogue wolf has either borrowed, or stolen, a fae artifact known as 'Whisper.'  It is an amulet that gives the wearer anonymity among others by cloaking their scent, form, and very presence, from those who would detect them.

“It is one that would have been under the care of a guard.  I will not say who that is, just that the artifact has been missing for quite some time now, and was not reported so.  If it is discovered that he willingly neglected his duties, he will be…handled."

They all knew what that meant.  The Gray Lords, who governed the fae, would not allow such a gross indiscretion to be repeated.  The offending fae, whoever it was, would most likely be killed, made an example of.

Not only had the guardian allowed such a powerful item to be possessed by a non-fae, they had been an accessory to the murders committed using that item.

 _Oh well_ , thought Michelle unsympathetically.  Because of this fae’s failure to do what he was assigned, Clint had nearly gotten her son, could have possibly killed him. _Should have done your damned job better._  

“Is there a way to counter this artifact?” Ben asked before taking another bite. 

Zee shook his head.  “I’m afraid not.  Only Whisper’s maker can sense the amulet and its shrouding affects, and she’s been dead for over 200 years.  It would have been with her otherwise.  But there are ways to detect one who is using it.  The wearer must remain absolutely quiet and still in order to escape notice.  Once any motions or any sound whatsoever is made, they will be revealed.”

“In other words,” said Mercy, seeing Michelle’s face fall at Zee’s answer.  “If we can entice Clint into attacking or speaking in any way, he won’t stay hidden.” 

Michelle nodded, though she didn’t feel that much better.  They had to get this artifact away from Clint quickly, to get on equal footing with that monster before he could do any more damage.  Ben patted her knee under the table, sensing her distress.

“We will figure something out,” Adam said.  “We have too many great minds among us not to.  Meanwhile, Hector is safe, and we are free to protect our territory by any means necessary.”

They were all in accord on this subject.  Zee offered any help he could provide, since now the fae were involved, albeit marginally.  The rest of the dinner went well, and eventually the old gremlin excused himself. 

When Michelle went into the kitchen to help Mercy clean up, Ben took the chance to speak with his Alpha alone.  The two went into Adam’s office, and Ben checked the hall before closing the door.

“What has you so secretive?” Adam asked with a knowing expression. 

Ben sat down.  “Could you tell me about mating?”

Adam smiled.  “Well, our Ben has finally considered tying himself to a woman…for life?  She has got to be amazing.”

Ben huffed.  “I’m serious.  Please, I’ve only seen a few mating ceremonies, both here and in England.  But I don’t know the real gist of it.  How do you and Mercy do it?”

Adam sat back in his chair and got comfortable.  “Alright then,” he said, and spent the next half hour telling Ben the basics.  When Ben went looking for Michelle, he found her in the living room, Medea the cat on her lap. 

The two women were watching a movie on the large, flat-screened TV.  Ben came up behind Michelle, placing his hands on her shoulders.  She looked up, and, astonishingly, he bent and gave her a brief kiss.  

Her widened eyes were on him when he withdrew, and she glanced discreetly at her Alpha and his lady, who were unfazed by the show of affection, sitting side by side on the couch. 

Shifting her gaze back to Ben, she noted his smile.  It was different, as if something had changed.  He wasn’t usually one for public affection, not around the pack anyway.  What was he up to?  She wanted so much to ask him about it, but perhaps now was not the time.

“Ready to go?” Ben asked.  She stood and the two put their jackets on. 

Mercy and Adam stood as well.  “Did you still want those brownies?” Mercy inquired. 

“Oh, yes,” Michelle answered eagerly.  She went into the kitchen to grab the plate of confections Mercy had wrapped for her.

Ben went to the door, only to see Mary Jo and Honey there, along with that wolf whose name he always seemed to forget.  Ryan?  No, it was a different “R” name.  Robert!  That’s what it was.

“We must have missed something for us to find you here,” Honey said, sweeping past him along with Robert.  “We wanted to stop and talk to the boss about something on our way to the bars for some dancing.  These are my two partners for the night.”  She waved an arm to her two pack mates.

Mary Jo eyed him critically, smiling waspishly as he frowned.  She looked like she had something to say.  Robert didn’t say anything, just looked on expressionlessly.

It was at that moment that Michelle left the kitchen, proudly carrying her prize, a plate of caramel drizzle brownies.   She nodded at Honey and observed Mary Jo staring at Ben.  The tension was rolling off him.  “I’m ready, Ben,” she called, trying to dissipate the situation.

When she got to the door, she brushed against Ben, and he let her precede him as they began the walk to his truck.

Mary Jo, not one to be ignored when she had a point to make, called out.   “Well, aren’t you two cozy?  I guess she’s taking real good care of you, huh… _Red?_ ”   They could hear the mockery in her voice.  When he felt Michelle stiffen, a growl forming on her lips, Ben turned.

“Only _Michelle_ can call me that.  You, on the other hand, can _piss off_.”  He snarled that last bit, and turned his back on the indignation building on the firefighters face, taking Michelle’s elbow as he urged her to leave.  He wouldn’t let Mary Jo egg him into an argument, not when he had more important things on his mind.

Ben opened Michelle’s door for her, shutting it after she climbed in.  When he walked around to his own side and got in, he could see the pride on her face, her pleased expression warming his belly.  He had missed his opportunity at the dinner. 

But perhaps it was for the best.  A more private setting was in order.              

* * *

Hector followed Anna to where she said Bran was waiting for them.  The Marrok supposedly had something important to speak to him about.  He wondered what it was.

The run had gone off smoothly, and he’d had a lot of fun.  Anna could be pretty mischievous when she wanted to be, and he’d played chase with her throughout the run.  Now it was the next day, and Anna had gotten a call from Bran asking her to bring her fellow Omega over.

So here they were, crossing the threshold into Bran Cornick’s home.  Sage was there, and had opened the door for them.  The Marrok had a mate, Leah, but she wasn’t home at the moment. 

Anna had assured Hector he wouldn’t be missing out on anything if he never met her.  She wasn’t very likable apparently.

Anna and Hector walked deeper into the house to Bran’s study, which had an impressive library.  Hector was just about to pull a book to read when the Marrok strolled in.

“Hello, Hector,” Bran greeted evenly.  Hector regarded him with surprise.   This was the Marrok?  He looked like someone who delivered pizzas, or maybe even a bike messenger. 

He didn’t look younger than Hector, but he looked _way_ too young to be the leader of all America’s werewolves.   The Marrok was supposed to be very old, from what he’d heard.

“Hello,” Hector answered.  Bran gave him a rueful grin.  “I see my appearance surprises you.  I get that reaction a lot.  Come, have a seat.  Anna, let me speak with young Hector alone for a moment, if you will.”

Anna glanced at Hector briefly than back at Bran with questioning eyes.  “I’m not going to eat him, Anna,” Bran said derisively. 

When she had left, he leaned forward in his chair.  “So, Hector, “he began, his eyes warm but assessing.  “Tell me of the secret that made you run and seek your mother.”

Hector’s eyes went wide.

* * *

Ben pulled the truck into his garage and got out, Michelle following suit.  The two entered the house, and Michelle sat down on the couch, turning the television on. 

She noticed that Ben had been uncommonly quiet on the ride back.  He wasn’t a Chatty Cathy by any stretch of the imagination, but he usually had some sort of conversation with her.  Maybe it was the confrontation with Mary Jo.  That was enough to make anyone feel awkward.

But his movements were jerky, and she smelled nervousness on him.  “Ben, what’s wrong?”  He glanced up at her, but didn’t hold her eyes for very long.  He was pacing, actually _pacing_ , and would glance furtively at her before turning away.

It was fine for a couple minutes, but soon Michelle got annoyed.  “Ben,” she finally called sharply.  “What the hell is wrong?”  It wasn’t like him to be so apprehensive.  “Surely this isn’t about Mary Jo.” 

When he was silent, she threw her hands up. “Really?  Man, _fuck_ that stupid bitch.  She’s nobody!  And why the hell would you ca—“

“Be my mate.”

Michelle looked up, Ben’s words stopping her mid-rant.  “What?” She was wondering if what she heard was right.  Had he really said…?

Ben met her eyes with the most intense look she’d ever seen on his face.  “I want you to be my mate, Michelle.  Will you?”

She was absolutely dumbfounded…at first.  Had he really just hit her with _that_ question, out of the blue, with no warning? 

Then her misgivings hit her like a sucker punch.  Yes, she had been considering staying with this pack.  Yes, she probably loved Ben with all her heart. 

But this was too much all at once.  Was she ready?  What about her son?  How would Hector feel about it?  She tried to process it all.

Suddenly she felt Ben's warm hands cradle her face, knocking her mind out of its turbulence.  “Michelle,” he murmured, his voice desperate.  “Stop.  For once, don’t think.  Just let go and love me.  _Be with me_.  Please.”  He started to bridge the gap between them.  “Forever,” he whispered, just before his lips met hers.

The kiss, it went straight to her head, and Michelle let herself immerse in it, drown in it, in him.  She let him taste and tease her, let his arms enfold her, mold her to his body as though they were two halves long separated.

Her heart sang.  _Yes_ , she thought.  _I could do this_.  _I could run with this one, hunt with this one, for always, forever_.  Her wolf agreed emphatically, as she had from the very beginning, urging her to accept him.  _He is ours_ , she crooned.  Forever.

 _Mine_.

She opened her eyes, as his lips were removed.  Golden eyes peered into hers, waiting for the one word that would keep him sane, keep him whole.  And she gave it to him, tears streaming down her face.

“Yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if there is any confusion regarding past and present events happening in the same chapter.


	15. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Michelle finally take the plunge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my own version of the mating ceremony AND with Ben's backstory. I don't know if things will be made more detailed in future books, but I know from the anthology Shifting Shadows that there was a study that Ben's abuser would use to assault him. I also understand that part of the mating ceremony is performed under the full moon. Hopefully my version is believable. Let me know what you think!

**B** en pulled his truck in at Adam and Mercy's, Michelle in her usual spot at his side. They had stopped by to drop off some pastries Mercy had all but begged them to pick up for her when she learned they were going to a store near her favorite bakery in Kennewick.

Michelle hopped out and let herself into the house. It was quiet. Adam was probably out. But she heard voices as she approached the kitchen. There was Mercy and…some deeply-voiced man with an accent that sounded Latin.

"Hey Michelle," Mercy called before she came into view. When the wolf finally entered the kitchen, it was to find her friend talking to a tall, olive-skinned man with dark eyes and longish, smooth-looking black hair who was wearing a…Scooby Doo T-shirt? Michelle was puzzled.  _What kind of grown man wears a..?_

Wait.

Then she caught his scent. It was one she'd known before, in Sacramento. It had been quite prominent in her old pack's territory, now that Michelle thought about it, even though most werewolves were uncomfortable in such close proximity to other predators.

She'd never forget that smell, which agitated her wolf and made her hackles and guard instantly rise. They may each have had their own individual scent, but the undercurrent of death was ever present.

That was the way with vampires.

She was unable to control the low growl that rose from her throat. What was a  _vampire_  doing here, within an alpha werewolf's home, talking to the alpha's pregnant mate?

Michelle's posture became increasingly aggressive as she approached, the plate of pastries gently placed on the kitchen counter, eyes staring.

"Michelle," Mercy cajoled. "Calm down." When the wolf remained fixated on what she perceived was a threat, Mercy drew on a little of Adam's power. "Michelle," she said firmly. "Stand  _down_."

Michelle glanced briefly at Mercy, relaxing her defensive stance and leaning against the counter close enough to Mercy to shield her if necessary. She kept her gaze on the vampire, who by now had an amused expression on his admittedly handsome face.

"Michelle, this is one of my good friends, Stefan Uccello. He's been of great help to me, and the pack, now and in the past. I promise you, he isn't a threat." Mercy motioned to Stefan, who executed a perfect, classical bow.

"Hello," he said in that silky Italian (judging by the name) voice. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for not ripping off my head." He smiled as genuine a smile as Michelle ever expected to see from a blood sucker.

"Hi," she said shortly. Handsome as he may be, she still didn't trust him.

Ben decided to appear at that moment. "Woman, how long does it take you to drop off a…oh. Well, hello, Stefan."

Michelle was shocked when her soon-to-be mate, who was testy more often than not with others, stepped forward and shook the vampire's hand. He was actually smiling!

"It has been a long time, Ben," Stefan said pleasantly. "I see you are still alive." The comment had the tone of an inside joke.

Ben was still smiling. "Yes, it has been a while. A lot has changed since then. So far, no one else has tried to kidnap or drug the pack." At Michelle's questioning look, he bent closer to her. "I'll explain later."

Mercy went to the tray of pastries, eagerly snatching the plastic wrap from one of them and eating it quickly. "Love these things," she gushed, rolling her eyes in ecstasy. Michelle couldn't help but smile, even in the presence of Stefan.

Ben and Stefan lapsed into small talk, and Mercy had grudgingly allowed Michelle one of her pastries when Adam's truck pulled in. The Alpha was in the house soon after, looking around for Mercy.

He'd felt the pull of power from him on his way home, and looked at her inquiringly. "No worries," Mercy said over her sweets. "Michelle's never met Stefan, and she reacted as anyone would. I had to calm her."

The relief was clear on Adam's face. The pack had so many enemies, official and otherwise, and he had worried for his wife. Strong as she was, even she could find herself outmatched one day.

"Thank you for being so protective of her," he told Michelle. "Just so you know Stefan is the only vampire I tolerate, especially around my family. Anyone else would be treated as an intruder."

Michelle nodded. She understood exactly. All the vampires she had run into had always been up to no good. She'd had to kill one once, after it had mistaken her for an easy target. It hadn't been pretty. She'd nearly been killed in the confrontation.

Stefan seemed amiable enough. He obviously knew Ben well, because he was visibly taken aback when he was told that she and Ben would soon be mated. His eyebrows shot almost to his hairline, and he looked between Michelle and Ben, astonished.

"You must be very special," he commented to Michelle. "For a woman to know Ben and still love him…is amazing. " He winked at her, softening the joke when she would have felt offended.

Adam shook Stefan's hand and spoke with him for a while longer before Stefan excused himself. The vampire did another of his bows, and, just like that, disappeared into thin air.

Michelle was alarmed, but Ben reassured her that it was quite typical of Stefan to do such things, having inherited the skill from his maker, one named Marsilia. She took his word for it.

Later, back at Ben's house, she and Ben were in bed. Michelle's phone rang, and she quickly sat up to answer it.

It was Hector. He was enjoying his stay in Aspen Creek, and had since learned some Omega tricks from Anna he couldn't wait to show her.

Their conversation was light-hearted and jovial, until Hector asked his mother if she thought maybe coming to live permanently with Bran's pack would be better.

"What? Why?" she asked, wondering where this was coming from all of a sudden.

"It's safer here, Mom," Hector answered. "There are a lot more wolves, and this is where Bran and Charles live. Clint couldn't get to you here. Nobody who didn't belong would even try."

"But Hector…" Michelle wasn't sure how to tell him about her new development with Ben. She was sure her son wouldn't be surprised, but with this new attitude toward Aspen Creek, she wasn't sure how he'd react.

It was better to just spit it out, to do it now rather than to wait. " _Mijo_ , I'm—" She didn't know how to start. She glanced at Ben, who she knew could hear. "Ben and I are…more serious than before." She sighed, hoping Hector would understand. "I can't just leave."

 _Coward_ , she thought to herself.

Her son was silent for a few moments, making Michelle even more worried. "Okay, Mom," he muttered. "I'm just worried about you. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me."

She felt concerned by his tone. "Baby, why would anything happen because of you? All this drama isn't your fault." She waited, but Hector didn't answer. "Hector?"

"It's okay. I gotta go, Mom. I love you." He hung up, cutting off any response she would have made. When she tried to call back, her call went straight to voicemail. Hector had cut his phone off.

She slammed the phone down on the nightstand, disgusted and frustrated with her son's attitude. The hell was his problem?

Ben rubbed her back. "Maybe something happened with Bran. I'm sure he'll snap out of it." He tried to comfort her, but he could tell her son's demeanor had bothered her, and probably would for a while.

"Maybe I should call Anna," Michelle thought out loud. "I'm sure if something happened, she'd tell me."

"I'm sure she would," Ben agreed. "But I think he just needs time. It's probably nothing serious."

In a few moments she leaned against him, his arm coming around her. "I hope so." They needed a change of topic. "So tell me about that 'kidnapping the pack' thing you mentioned to Stefan."

Then she smiled to herself, suddenly remembering something Mercy had told her. She glanced up at Ben. "But first, what's this I hear about you and Mercy playing  _fetch_?"

He gave a half-embarrassed smile and sighed. "Yeah…that wasn't my most glorious moment. But it was fun, and it kept some kids from messing with Jesse." He went on to tell her about his adventure with Mercy and how he'd just barely escaped being kidnapped along with his pack.

By the time he was finished, Michelle found that her wariness of Stefan had reduced a little, and that her respect for Mercy and especially Adam had increased significantly.

Her heart also went out to Honey. She couldn't imagine losing Ben, and they weren't even bonded yet. But to lose someone you had been with for so long, to actually  _feel_  them leave you…she just couldn't think of it.

In the end, Ben had her laughing, regaling her about how he and Mercy had become friends. It had been a long road, and at times it was almost like they would be enemies, but she'd helped draw out Ben's good side.

Most of his attitude had come from everyone's prejudgments of him, all based on rumor and conjecture. It was understandable. But most of the pack had begun to warm up to him, and now things were better than they had ever been.

Michelle knew that, even if he wouldn't admit it, Ben cared about what the pack thought about him.

After a while, holding each other as they were, things took a sexual turn. They made love, and Michelle, still shivering in Ben's arms, fell into a restful sleep.

She was awoken not long after to Ben tossing and turning, his whimpers plaintive and tortured. She watched him, not wanting to wake him but hating to see him in the throes of such a horrible nightmare.

He jolted awake at last, his brow moist with sweat. Michelle regarded him quietly as he came back to himself. When he finally turned his wide eyes to her face, he could see the question on her face.

Color rose to his cheeks. He was embarrassed, and the silence between them was justifiably awkward. "Ben," Michelle murmured, moving to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. But he twisted away, turning his back to her.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said in a sleep-roughened voice.

Michelle almost let the subject drop. But she wanted to know,  _needed_  to know, the things that tormented him. If he truly trusted her, loved her, he would let her face his demons alongside him.

"No. I've witnessed your nightmares for a while now," she replied in a sure voice. When his gaze swung to hers, surprised, she nodded and continued. "Yes. I want to know about what happened, what  _still_  happens, in your dreams."

Ben's face started to shut down again, but she wouldn't let him run. "Please, Ben." She placed a hand against his cheek. "If we're going to be mates, I need to know. Let me help you!"

He lowered his eyes, thinking it over in his mind. Then he sat up and, with an exhausted sigh, began.

"I grew up in a smallish village about an hour outside of London. It was me, my younger sister, and my mother. I had no idea who my father was or where he went to, and now I don't care to at all.

My mum was an alcoholic who never seemed to hold down a job for very long, and she would often have different men in the house. I had to take care of my sister for the most part, getting her ready for school, making sure she was fed.

"Sometimes we had no electricity, or there was little to eat depending on my mother's attentiveness to her debts and to us. It was a constant struggle." He shook his head at the memory.

"She was usually out at the pub or passed out when she was home. I suspect that she may have even sold her body a few times. But who really knew? We were only children. Maybe she got that way after my father left her."

His jaw tightened, and Michelle knew he hated to revisit this time in his life. She grabbed hold of his hand and was grateful when it tightened on hers.

"When I was eight, my mother came home and said she'd met some new bloke, one who could make things better for us. He was an accountant, or something to that affect. In any case, us kids couldn't object.

"So we ended up moving to some flat on the outskirts of London, with  _Edward_. Soon, he was our new stepfather, and that's when things got bad. Edward had a study he liked to work out of. 'Keeping you fed,' Mum used to say. She never had an ill word for him, so long as he kept her stocked with booze."

"When he called me in there one day, I thought nothing of it. He and I weren't chums, but we got on well enough. My mother told me to go, said to be a  _good boy_.

"The first time he touched me, I was in a daze. I couldn't believe it happened. But then it happened again and again…" his hand trembled ever slightly within Michelle's grip. "I-I can't go into detail," Ben said softly, closing his eyes.

Michelle shook her head, her eyes watering. "No need. I have a good idea already."

"It got worse, but even with all that, it wasn't Edward who hurt me the most." He raised his eyes. "When I tried to tell my mother about what her husband was doing to me, I was chastised, told that I was being ungrateful, that I would ruin everything if I made a fuss.

"That's why I never told any of my teachers, never sought help. I went to school, taking refuge in my studies. I actually performed with excellence, all just to go home to a bloody hell not just of the physical, but of the mental as well. Edward made me feel like everything was okay, like what he was doing to me was something I  _wanted_."

He shook his head again, but when he next met Michelle's eyes, they were wet. "But the worst thing of all was that Mum knew. She fucking  _knew_  about what he was doing, and  _chose_  to do absolutely nothing. That was when I decided to run away. As soon as I was old enough, I would go out on my own. And I did."

"After that, I stayed with friends here and there, found a job, and was eventually able to pay my way through university. Thankfully, my sister was never in any danger." His mouth turned down in disgust. "Edward's taste didn't run toward little girls."

"That's good for her," Michelle agreed, wiping her face. "Do you keep in touch with her?"

He shrugged. "We talk once every so often. She's married now, has a daughter. Sometimes I really miss her, but…after my Change, I wasn't sure I should be around her, not with everything we'd already been through. I had so much anger. I didn't trust myself."

Michelle leaned her head against him. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Red. Your sister probably misses you too."

"Perhaps so, but if I saw my mother again," he muttered uncertainly. "I don't know what I'd do. I'm angrier with her than with her husband after all. She should have protected me, should have treated me like her child instead of as a nuisance."

"You'd be amazed how many terrible parents there are in the world," Michelle agreed. "I'm so sorry that happened to you." She kissed his neck, nuzzling against him. "But I'm here now." She pulled back, a hand on his cheek guiding his face toward her. "And I always will be."

Her other hand joined her first, and she cradled his face. "I love you, Ben." Her dark, rich eyes were intense as they peered into his, and he had no doubt she was telling the truth.

He kissed her then, and what was at first meant as comfort turned again to passion. When it was over they slept again, and for Ben it was peaceful and dreamless.

Two nights later, the face of the full autumn moon bathing them in her light, the pack gathered per usual. But this time, it was for a special occasion. Two of their members, one most unexpectedly, were to be joined in the presence of the pack.

It was neither complicated nor haphazardly done. With the pack as witness, Adam recited some words, and the couple exchanged vows, as had been done for hundreds of years before any of them.

Then there was the exchange of flesh, each ingesting a small bit from one another. When Michelle had been told of this part of the ritual, she had cringed. After all, her human appetites weren't as basic as they were when she was wolf.

Ben hadn't seemed bothered. She was hardly surprised.

Thankfully, she finished without showing any aversion, swallowing the bit of meat quickly to avoid gagging. She felt a small jolt of power in the pit of her stomach, and this new sensation intrigued her.

Soon, it was over. All that remained was for the couple to conclude the ritual.

As Ben and Michelle looked on, the pack members changed and departed to hunt. When the last wolf had disappeared, Ben turned to his new mate and took her hand. He led her toward a wooded area that was semi-sheltered.

Neither had been through this before, yet they moved as though it were natural, their wolves guiding their steps. When Ben was comfortable with their surroundings, he stopped.

Michelle raised her face, closing her eyes to listen to the breeze blowing through the autumn foliage. She took in the scent, the sound and atmosphere, committing all to memory. She wanted to remember this night always.

She opened her eyes to find Ben staring at her, his face wearing an expression she'd never seen before. "You are so beautiful," he sighed, his accent thick and heavy. His wolf had ascended, and with golden eyes he regarded her as if seeing her for the first time.

She called forth her wolf to greet him, and the landscape lightened with her heightened senses, making the trees, air, her mate's face, clearer to her.

He pulled her close, and held her face between his hands. "Before you, I was living each day like it was scripted, going through all the motions without any real thought behind it. But then, there you were, and all of that was forgotten. All of a sudden, I had to know you, to be near you."

He pressed his forehead to hers. "You changed my life. And now, you're mine. Forever, all mine. I love you, Michelle."

Michelle smiled, her hands coming up to hold his wrists. "I hated you so much when I met you." She chuckled when she remembered. "You ruined everything. But even with all that, I couldn't lie to myself and pretend I wasn't attracted to you. Now, I can't imagine ever being without you. I just wish Hector were here to see this. I'm so happy!"

Her eyes had brimmed with tears, and Ben kissed them away as they fell, eventually moving to her mouth. It was so for a time, the two conveying their feelings through their embrace, the building fervor in their kisses.

Before long, it was too much and not at all enough. Ben led her to the base of a tall fir, ushering her to lie down in the soft needles he found there. When she complied he joined her, and resumed his affections.

"Now we'll never be apart again," he murmured against her skin as he made his way first to her neck and collarbone then to her breasts. Her eyes rolled back, for the moment his lips touched her heated skin she felt everything to her very core.

His fingertips brushed against her, moving ever lower, and when they reached her folds, moist and slippery, she felt even this soft touch intensely. She usually would think nothing of it, but she'd never felt such pleasure from just the mere slide of his hands against her.

Was it because of their new mating bond? It had to be. She felt him physically, but her mind was also buzzing with his love and desire for her. It mixed together for a heady mix of sensations.

When Ben's mouth replaced his fingers, Michelle felt it to her toes. Her moans were louder than she'd usually have allowed, but it didn't matter to her, not as she writhed under her mate. She was nearly over the edge when he stopped, licking his way back up to taste her lips.

Wanting to return the favor, she used her body to turn them over so she was atop him. She kissed his neck and used her tongue to coax his flat nipples into beads. But as she was making her way to more delectable locations, his hand grasped hers as it lay on his chest, firmly, as if to stop her.

Heavy-lidded eyes, made confused by the interruption, went to his face. He pulled her upwards so she straddled him. "Please," he groaned, his hand at her back urging her to lean forward so he could find her lips again. "I can't wait anymore."

She felt his hands below, positioning himself. He slowly entered her, and the feeling was amazing. It must be the bond, for she felt every inch of him within her more sharply, as if her nerve endings had increased in number and sensitivity.

He pushed her lower, eager hands trembling with the effort to control his need for her. In he went, further and further, until he was fully sheathed within her. They panted against each other, and Michelle's eyes were tightly shut against the overwhelming pleasure.

Her mate's hand moved up her back, finally stopping behind her neck. His stillness made her open her eyes to him, and the brilliance of the golden orbs caught her off guard.

Holding his gaze, she began to move, and as he countered her little thrusts, the pressure and sensations overpowered them both, and they lost themselves in each other. Their lovemaking transcended the physical, creating a melding of minds and souls.

Michelle held Ben tight, not wanting to let go, ever.

So this was what it was like to mate, to forge a connection with someone, human and wolf, that was unbreakable. Everything down to her very spirit felt bound, tied to this other entity with a thick rope that pulsed and glowed with strength.

Finishing, the two lay shuddering against one another as their bond slid firmly into place, their breaths fogging the air. Ben's hand was at her back, tracing her skin absently.

Neither wished to move, but eventually they gathered their strength and forced themselves to change. The sounds of the hunt weren't far off, and when Michelle stood on four legs, Ben was at her side.

He bumped her affectionately with his hip, nuzzling the ruff on her neck. When her bones and muscles finally settled themselves into her new form, the red wolf tore off, and she was right there at his side.

They were ecstatic, blitzing across the moon-pale land toward their pack, their family, freshly-bonded and whole in their new partnership.

It was like nothing Michelle had ever experienced before. She and Ben were a team, a force all their own. There was a peace to the night, a  _rightness_  that made her heart glad and her spirit calm.

Yes, this was all new to her, and she had a lot to learn about everything. Both of them did, and surely there would be hills and valleys throughout the process.

But she was ready to face them, and felt in her heart that Ben was too. They'd face all their trials as wolves ought, together.

When they joined with the others, the night was filled with exultant howls and running feet as they continued their hunt. It was glorious. Everyone was content and unified. And she and Ben were finally One.

Michelle knew that she'd never know another night like this.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. :)**


	16. Gone Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolves enjoy Thanksgiving, but find that their merriment is short-lived when the threat of their enemy becomes all too real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in update. I'm working on several fandoms at the same time. I hope you're still hanging with me and this story. Anyway, this chapter marks the moment where this story takes a decidedly dark turn. Hopefully it's not too much. Anyway, here it is. Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!
> 
> I appreciate all the kudos and reviews! Please keep 'em coming!

**I** t was Thanksgiving, and Hector was at the Marrok's house, assisting Anna and a few other pack members with setting the table. His job was easy, something difficult to fail.

He set a couple of large plates in their perspective spots and went back into the kitchen to see what else he could help with. In all honesty, he felt like the only thing he'd accomplished all day was getting in the way. There were so many people helping already.

Anna had assigned him his job, but he had a feeling she had only wanted to keep him busy. Ever since his meeting with the Marrok she had been that way, looking out for her. She was so protective of him. It made him feel like he had a true friend in her.

His talk with Bran had gone fine. It still creeped him out a lot that Bran had been able to almost compel him to remember things he had unwittingly forgot, perhaps because of the trauma of the situation he had fled.

Now, it was all Hector could do to keep himself from making his own way back to his mother. He worried so much for her. If what he knew got out, the people involved would be in a world of pain. Naturally, they would want to keep things quiet. And that was what concerned him.

He was safe with the Marrok; his mother, not so much. Clint had already proven his ability to find her when she was not within the safety of Adam's pack once.

Bran had ordered him to stay, saying that it was for that best, that he would handle the situation. Even if Hector was not officially pack, hadn't yet undergone the ritual to bind him to the Marrok, the boy gave the older wolf the utmost respect.

He'd also been asked to keep what he knew to himself until things were investigated, something he'd been all too happy to do.

In any case, his mother had called earlier that day, and had assured him that she was well-protected with Adam's pack. And now that she had Ben, who would try to harm her? It did little to settle the bad feeling that sat on his heart like a shroud.

So he set back to work setting the table and trying not to make people trip over him.

In the study, Bran was with Charles, who had returned from another mission not more than three days ago, just in time for the holiday.

The old wolf was deep in thought, considering all he'd learned from the boy and formulating a solution. He'd already apprised Charles of the situation.

What needed to happen was simple, but the Marrok didn't make these decisions lightly. He always went through all the scenarios, all the possibilities, all the chances of redemption.

But from what Hector had told him, there was none. The Sacramento pack was a mess almost entirely. But one thing was certain. The Alpha was responsible for the actions of his pack.

Not only had David known of the atrocities, he'd sanctioned them. Unforgiveable.

So Bran turned to his son. "Enjoy the holiday," he said, looking Charles in the eye. "But in a couple of days, I want you to leave again for Sacramento. I want you to find this Alpha, Charles, and I want you to deal with him."

Charles held his father's eyes a moment longer before dropping them, just to be safe. His da was on a sharp edge, had been ever since he'd learned of everything from Hector.

The Marrok had already suspected that something was amiss in California. But it had been one of a long list of problems to come across his desk over the last few months. With the wolves still newly-revealed to the public, his priority had been public relations.

Charles could sympathize. Despite his strength, Bran could not do it all alone. But he always held fast to weighing every detail before making calls on what to do. He was patient, and took his time to make the decision he felt was right.

The big Indian nodded once. "Alright." He stepped away from the edge of Bran's desk to stand straight. "Anything else?" He had a feeling there was more.

Bran thought a second. "Other than the condemned, kill only those who were directly involved. I want there to be a pack remaining when this is all over." It would be no surprise if a few wolves ended up moving to Aspen Creek.

Again, Charles nodded and left to join the others in the kitchen, leaving his da with his thoughts. The Marrok thought on the young wolf that was currently laughing with Anna in his kitchen. The boy would need help after all he'd been through.

And once his mother was told, she probably would to. What an ordeal for two new werewolves to deal with, especially on the heels of the Change. Bran clenched his teeth. How could he have been so unaware?

The Alpha of each pack was supposed to keep him informed about any problems. Obviously, David had kept things to himself and for a good reason.

Well, all was known now. And he trusted that Charles would do his will and end the problem permanently.

* * *

Back in Washington, another pack was also celebrating Thanksgiving. Everyone had been given the option to come to the Alpha's house, especially those without loved ones locally. The house was bustling, as it often was, and the aroma of good cooking permeated every corner.

Michelle was looking for Ben. She had just finished handing off a tray of stuffing to Honey when she noticed he had left the dining room where he'd been talking with Mercy. The food was about ready to be served.

The bond between them was still new, but she'd felt different emotions here and there. At the moment, she didn't feel any distress. She'd slowly gotten used to the filtering of feelings that flowed both ways through their tie.

Right now, if she concentrated, she could feel…joy as well as sadness and some other unshed emotion...maybe regret?

She went to find her mate. Something was going on. Even if it wasn't too serious, she wanted to know.

His trail led her downstairs among the spare rooms, and as she got closer she could hear his voice. He was on the phone. The voice on the line was female.

Jealousy briefly shot through her, but the signals she felt through their bond, combined with the words he was saying, just didn't feel suspicious. Besides, she knew how much he loved her.

He was sitting in her old room, the place they'd first consummated their relationship.

"I don't know, Sophie," he was saying. "I suppose I could visit."

"Suppose?!" The woman on the other line asked incredulously. "We haven't seen each other in near on a decade! It's difficult for me to travel, what with the children and all. Can't you come?"

As she approached, Michelle knew Ben could hear her, and when she opened the door she saw him sitting on the bed. He lifted his face, and she saw his eyes were wet with tears. But he smiled at her, waving her over to sit with him.

She sat a respectable distance on the bed, trying to give him space, but he wove an arm around her, pulling her closer. She heard the voice on the other line.

"Please come see us, Benny," Sophie was saying. "I want you to meet my family."

He was considering it, and Michelle nudged him. "Do it," she mouthed with a nod.

Ben gave his mate a grateful look. "Okay," he said into the phone. "I'll come."

An excited yelp erupted from the phone, making both wolves wince. "I can't wait to see you! We'll plan. I'll tell the kids. They'll be so excited to meet their uncle!"

Ben smiled, wiping his eyes. "I'll be in touch."

"Okay. I'm so glad you called. I love you, Benny." She sounded emotional.

Ben hesitated. "Yeah, um…me too," he mumbled awkwardly. They disconnected. Michelle wrapped her other arm around him. The two sat in silence, both finding words unnecessary.

After a few minutes, Michelle tilted her head back just in time to be kissed. It was slow, exploratory and lazy. She still marveled at how in sync they were now. When they finished, she smiled up at him. "Ready to go eat?"

He grinned with heavy-lidded eyes, grateful that she didn't make him address the emotional call he'd just completed. "I'd rather relive some memories here with you." It was obvious, with his silken voice, what he wanted.

She smiled, getting up from the bed, leaving him to slump against the mattress. "Nope. Sorry, pal. The food is ready, and I'm _pret-ty_ sure everyone is waiting on us." She smiled at his pouty face.

"Come on," she urged, then decided to mess with him. "… _Benny_." She ran when he came off the bed with mock anger.

When they got upstairs, people were placing the last of the food on the table. Adam was already seated, Mercy beside him. Jesse was talking with Honey, and Darryl placed a casserole dish on the table and sat next to Auriele.

Mary Jo was absent. Michelle couldn't help but be glad about that. The tension between them was tangible of late. She didn't know if it was due to her support of Mercy or her tie with Ben, but the holiday was too good to be ruined by negativity and pettiness.

Michelle tried not to drool, but the smell of the food was amazing. If Darryl had a hand in the cooking, she knew it would be good. Warren waved at her from his seat next to two empty spots. The couple made their way over and sat down.

Everything went quickly, all present eager to eat. They helped themselves to the entrées, but before they ate, each person stated what they were most grateful for.

Ben made Michelle blush heavily when he gave her credit for lighting up his life and giving him the courage and motivation to finally reach out to his sister. She in turn was thankful for him, for her son, and to Adam and the Marrok for keeping them safe.

Adam was naturally thankful for his wife and daughter as well as his pack for making him strong and being there when he wasn't.

After the formalities, everyone set to work eating. They made merry well into the night, and everyone either went home to sleep off their meal or stayed in the guest rooms.

Ben managed to drive himself and Michelle back to his place, and the two of them oozed into the house and were just able to disrobe before they fell into bed, exhausted and full. Michelle welcomed the sleep. She had an early start tomorrow.

She was going Black Friday shopping.

* * *

Mercy, Jesse, Michelle, and Honey stood in line at Target. Michelle glanced ahead for the umpteenth time. Damn. They had gotten there at nearly 3:30am. Why was the line so long?! The store was set to open at 4.

She'd left Ben sleeping. He had already told her that Black Friday wasn't as interesting to him as sleep, so she hadn't bothered trying to convince him. She'd given him a kiss, rebuffed his attempts to keep her in bed, and had quickly dressed to meet the girls.

Mercy leaned against the wall, her knees bothering her as she thought again about how she was ready for the baby to come. It would be nice to walk without waddling, to get out of bed without sudden sciatic pain.

The nausea was a given, but never did she feel more pregnant than when she had to stand for long periods.

Jesse was checking her list. She wanted to get Gabriel some things too this year. Honey kept watch. Adam had told her to keep an eye on things.

The line finally started moving. _Finally!_ Michelle flanked Mercy to keep her from being jostled. It was quite a crowd. They had found lots of wonderful deals in the paper. Apparently, so did the whole town.

Jesse took point, and Honey took the rear. When they entered through the doors, Jesse and Michelle broke off to head to the electronics. Honey escorted Mercy to the baby section. The four agreed to meet, regardless of progress, in half an hour to 45 minutes.

Jesse wanted to find a tablet for Gabriel to help him in his studies. Michelle tagged along, but wanted to get something special for Ben. He loved tech stuff, so maybe she could find something he'd like, something a younger person like Jesse could help her find.

Together, they hunted. Jesse eventually found a tablet at a wonderfully-reduced price. Michelle asked her to help her search, and the two eventually settled on a tablet for Ben as well. Michelle felt lazy after having browsed nearly all of their allotted time.

She was sure Ben could find some use for it, even if it was as an expensive paper weight. Oh well.

As they clamored to head back to the cash registers, the crowd became denser. It was all Michelle could do to keep Jesse near her. They were half way to the checkout when Jesse stated she had to turn back.

She'd forgotten an accessory for the tablet. When Michelle tried to accompany her, Jesse stopped her. "It's not far," she called, moving quickly in the direction they'd come. "Just stay here. I'll be right back!"

At first, Michelle let her go. This was a crowded store after all, at 4am. What could happen? But as time went on without Jesse's return, Michelle became nervous. How long did it take her to grab one product anyway?

Her mind began to run wild. Was Jesse fighting with an over-zealous shopper? Did she need help? What if something _did_ happen? She wouldn't be able to face Mercy let alone Adam.

When it all came down to it, Jesse, as much the daughter of an Alpha as she was, was still only a human. As a pack member, Michelle had to watch out for her.

Better to be safe than sorry. So Michelle left her place in line and began to make her way back. She wanted to use her nose, but the constant press of people was already an overwhelming presence.

There were simply too many humans, creating a sensory overload. She had begun breathing through her mouth when they'd entered, but it wouldn't be long before she'd need to leave.

Now she knew why Adam hated going to crowded places like this.

She returned to the electronics department only to find Jesse absent. Perhaps they'd missed each other. She turned, scanning the crowd, but still didn't see Adam's daughter. It couldn't be helped. She'd have to use her nose.

With the first indrawn breath she nearly coughed. So much _scent_ … anxiety, anger, stress, it damned-near constricted her. It was like a herd of horses on edge, a tinderbox of fight or flight just waiting to be ignited into a violent frenzy. Michelle hated it.

As soon as she found Jesse, they would make a beeline for the registers, rendezvous with Mercy and Honey, and get the hell out of here! As she did one more check in the area, Michelle sniffed again…and froze.

Clint. She could smell him! _Oh no._ Why was he here? How could he have known they'd be here? He must have been watching, must have followed her here. But where had he been hiding?

It didn't matter. All that mattered now was finding everyone and leaving. They'd have to shop some other time. Safety was number one priority.

Michelle began making her way back, actually starting to push past irritated humans in her quest to find her friends. She looked around everywhere she went, and when she was finally near the registers, she spotted Mercy with Honey, their arms loaded with goodies for the baby.

Waving her arms, Michelle tried to get their attention. In a normal situation, she'd have howled, but a wolf's voice coming from a human throat would frighten the already volatile throng of humans. She'd have to go to them.

She took a step in that direction, but felt a hand close over her upper arm with a grip that threatened to crush her humerus. She didn't need to turn to know who it was.

She felt the heat of Clint's breath as he leaned in near her ear. "Hello, sweetheart." She tried to jerk her arm from his grasp, but it was of no use. He was just too strong. "Don't bother," he whispered, obviously pleased with himself. He finally had her.

Michelle stared helplessly at her friends, now joined by Jesse. She was so relieved. At least Clint hadn't harmed her. She willed them to see her. _Please…Mercy… someone!_

"That's right," Clint murmured, almost like a lover. "You're gonna come with me, and you're gonna stay quiet, or I'll _kill_ a good number of these humans here. You see, I don't care if they see me. I'll do it, and I'll start with…"

She could see his gaze shift out of the corner of her eye. When she turned in that direction, she saw several children of varied ages accompanied by their parents. God, why were they here at such an hour?

She had no doubt he'd see through with his threat. He didn't care if his victims were innocent or not, young or old. Clint thrived on fear and blood, and Michelle suspected he had been so even before the Change had taken him.

She nodded just so, and Clint turned them toward the rear of the store. They moved slowly to avoid drawing attention. Soon they were at a rear exit, a sign indicating its use for staff only. Clint led her through without fuss.

Oddly enough, the back area was empty. Then she smelled the blood. Beneath an old clothing fixture were two bodies, freshly-killed. They'd simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time and had been unfortunate to have gotten in Clint's way.

Michelle averted her eyes. If only she could use her bond to call out to Ben. She tried briefly, but wasn't sure how to open it enough to get her message through. All she got was static, a blurred lens. She wanted to cry. _Ben, I need you!_

Clint opened the door, and they stepped out into the crisp night air. His black SUV was parked in a lonely corner of the shipping area where trucks would usually deliver their goods. As he opened the door to the passenger side, Michelle managed to break away.

She tried to run for it, but was only able to make a few strides before she felt him catch her by her neck. He pulled her around and shoved her with so much force that she hit the pavement, hard.

Then he was standing over her with a raised fist.

When the blow came, she knew nothing but darkness.

* * *

Ben sat up in bed with a gasp. This feeling…it squeezed him like a vice. His heart was pounding, and he'd begun to sweat in his sleep despite the coolness of his home. No matter what he told himself, he could not quite shake the feeling of dread that gripped him.

Michelle. It had to be Michelle. He grabbed his phone, instantly dialing her. No answer. He hung up when her voicemail picked up and dialed again. And again. He got nothing. He tried several more times, but still no answer.

He tried one final time. This time, the phone went straight to voicemail. She'd either turned off her phone, or it had been destroyed. _Shit_.

He was out of bed in an instant, throwing on whatever clothing was within reach. 10 minutes later, his truck was screaming down the highway faster than he'd ever driven it. It was only a matter of luck that he wasn't pulled over.

That was for the best. At the moment, a police officer wouldn't be safe alone with him.

When he got to Adam's he saw that the lights were already on. He stopped the truck with a squeal of tires and went running to the door only to have it thrown open by his Alpha.

"Mercy?" Ben asked, having remembered all the times the coyote had gotten herself into trouble before. Maybe this was just another one of her latest adventures, and Michelle was just upset for her.

But Adam shook his head, confirming what Ben already knew in his bones. "No. I felt it too and called Mercy immediately. She said she, Jesse, and Honey were at the checkout, that they were only missing Michelle."

Ben shook his head. _No. She has to be alright._

Adam ushered him into the living room and had him have a seat. "I talked with Honey. Mercy and Jesse are going to sit in the car while Honey goes to run reconnaissance. Warren and I are heading there to provide backup."

Warren padded into the room in wolf form, a somber expression in his yellow eyes. "I'll go too," Ben insisted.

Adam held up a hand and shook his head. "You're control isn't always the best," he explained. "With all those people there, and your level of stress right now for your mate, you would be a danger, and that won't help Michelle. Your bond with her is still relatively new. It could affect you in any number of ways. Stay here. I'll call you with an update."

It was an order. Ben knew it, felt it. Yet the urge to disobey his Alpha was the strongest it had ever been. Adam had his keys in his hand and was striding quickly out the door with Warren at his heel. Darryl came to stand at the door to watch them, an obvious deterrent to Ben bolting.

Ben felt helpless, _useless_. If his mate was in trouble, shouldn't he be there? Wasn't it _his_ place to fight for her? When Daryl shut the door and turned around, his face was sympathetic. He knew what it was like to worry for his mate.

He gave no assurances, no platitudes to create false hope. Both knew what was at stake and just how easily things could turn for the worse. The two sat in silence, minds busy. Auriele eventually came up, and within 15 minutes had breakfast for them.

It was unusual, but Ben could tell she was trying to comfort him. So he shoveled the food into his mouth, even if it tasted like cardboard on his tongue.

It was as he was drinking the last of his milk that he felt a lurch in his bond with Michelle that was so severe it was all he could do not to spit everything out. He managed to swallow, but the pain in his gut was nearly unbearable.

He doubled over, and Auriele was by his side along with Warren, both of them breathing hard as the suffering of another crashed through the pack bonds. Ben cried out when the sensation quickly intensified.

He just barely heard his cell ringing, but he was too incapacitated to answer, so Daryl picked it up from where it sat on the table. He said very little, a couple yeses and an okay, then hung up.

Ben knew something was wrong when Adam's Second glanced at his mate then down at him, looking far more doleful than usual.

"Adam says that they scented Clint in the area when they got there. I'm sorry, Ben."

Ben coughed. "What do you mean you're sorry? What happened?" His heart felt like it was frozen in his chest.

"Michelle was nowhere to be found," Darryl replied. "Honey was able to track her to the back of the store. They think she was forced into a car."

Ben blinked up at him, speechless. He felt Auriele behind him, rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry," Darryl said again, but Ben hardly registered him as another severe pain hit him. All he could hear was white noise, intermittently interrupted by his pounding heart.

Somewhere, his mate was hurting, and no one who loved her could help her. Darryl was still talking, saying what was already known.

"Clint has Michelle."


	17. Torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle's ordeal with Clint begins, as does Ben through their bonds. The Marrok makes plans to head to Washington along with Hector. The Sacramento pack is on the verge of falling apart. A mole is revealed.
> 
> WARNING: Contains coarse language and graphic description of violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a word is used in this chapter that I typically do NOT use, so I want to apologize if it offends anyone. I had to paint Clint as a very negative, sociopathic character, and I wanted to show his hatred of Phillip, a wolf he can never beat and who always seems to get in the way of what he wants. So forgive me please. Thanks.

**Michelle**

**S** he was bound, couldn’t see anything. A dark, musty-smelling rag was over her eyes. Michelle’s nose worked, trying to give her information that would help her sort out where she was, but other than the scent of rotting vegetation, dirt, and concrete, there was nothing helpful.

Her hands were tied together and strung high up over her head. Only her toes touched the ground. She could hear the muted sounds of dripping water. From outside she could just barely pick up traffic noise, fast-moving from the sound of it. Perhaps they were near an interstate. That was at least something, although not much.

She didn’t know where Clint was. His scent was there, but old, faded. She didn’t hear any movement. He was probably off killing someone. Her mind flashed back to the bodies of those poor employees in the back room of that store. He really would have killed more customers had she put up a fuss.

Michelle had always had a bad feeling about him. That was part of the reason she had rebuffed him so quickly when he had begun to show interest in her. His whole demeanor had been polite enough, but there had been something, a underlying feeling that had nagged her and raised red flags in her mind, signals that had made her sure of one thing: Clint was not a good person, far from it.

She had decided then and there to stay well away from him if she could. It was a pity that he had held such high status in the pack. It was nearly impossible to avoid his presence at pack meetings and runs.

Even on four legs he had harassed her, bumping against her unnecessarily or nuzzling her, mating behavior. She had shown that it was unwelcome, baring fangs at him despite his rank or moving out of reach.

But the stalking hadn’t stopped. It had finally come to a head when he had mounted her one night while they were hunting, nearly toppling her to the ground. She hadn’t even imagined having sex voluntarily in that shape, let alone being forced to.

The other pack members, afraid of incurring Clint’s aggression, had not intervened; neither, for that matter, had their Alpha, David. Phillip, David’s Second, had finally stepped in, the larger wolf pinning Clint to the ground as an embarrassed and terrified Michelle had fled.

She’d thought herself safe. But then _that_ night had come, the night she’d nearly been raped as David looked on. That was when she’d crashed through a window and run away for good. The rest was history.

She still blamed herself more often than not. Why hadn’t she left earlier, before Clint’s interest could build into an obsession? She could feel the blindfold wetting with tears. Straining, she tried to access her bond with Ben. All she could feel from her mate was stress, worry, and rage.

If only she could communicate with him the way others could. She hadn’t quite learned it yet. Mercy had offered to give her pointers. _Mercy_. How she missed her friend. She closed her eyes in concentration. Maybe, if she tried hard enough…

She froze as the she heard the squeal of hinges, footsteps. Her blindfold was ripped away, and she found herself staring into Clint’s brown eyes, the dimness of the room removing the reddish highlights from them.

“Did you miss me?” Clint asked her, his grin making her blood curdle. His hand touched her face in an unwelcome caress, sliding down to the neckline of her blouse. Michelle’s skin crawled.

“Now that you’re awake, maybe you’ll make yourself useful for once.” Those dark, half-crazed eyes beaded in on her. “Where is your boy?”

Michelle’s eyes widened. What did _he_ have to do with this?! “Hector is none of your business!” She was adamant, protectiveness for her child trumping her fear.

His smile widened. “Oh, but he is, and you _will_ answer my question, Sweetheart.” His eyes roved suggestively down the front of her. As the silence extended between them, he searched her face again. She was obstinate. He smiled evilly. “I was hoping you’d make this hard.”

Out of his pocket he produced a knife. It didn’t look silver. “It’s not silver,” he confirmed. “But it will get my message across.” He came closer.

Her body jerked as the front of her shirt was violently ripped open. Her bra was still intact, but it was obvious what Clint’s intentions were. “Always wondered what kind of tits you had. Of course, you thought you were too good to show ‘em to me.”

His hand ghosted along the edge of her bra, and as she watched, his eyes, riveted on her chest, lightened to that icy pale yellow, a sickly shade, Michelle always thought. His wolf had gained control, as if things weren’t bad enough for her already.

Clint noted her silence. “Not so high and mighty now that you’re alone, huh? You were always so mouthy when that faggot Phillip was around to stick up for you. Now look at you. You got nothing to say.”

He brought the knife up, sliding it up under the fabric and playing along the edges. Michelle flinched as she felt the cold metal against her skin. He whistled as he inspected her. “Not bad. That’s a nice color on you. Now, I’ll ask you again. Where is Hector?”

Michelle spat in his face, drawing an angry growl from him. “I’m not telling you shit!”

“You stupid bitch!” Clint bellowed in a wolf-choked voice, slapping her hard across the face. He raised his hand to do it again but stopped. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he wiped his face and ran a hand through his hair. “I was told not to hurt you too bad.” He snaked a hand around the nape of Michelle’s neck, grabbing a fistful of hair and forcing her to look him in the face.

“But I think you need a lesson.” Michelle watched him bring the knife up to the thin skin above her heaving breasts. “Last chance, Sweetheart. _Where_ is the boy?”

Michelle held his eyes for a moment before closing hers, shutting him out, preparing herself.

“Just remember I tried to do this the easy way,” he muttered, and when his other hand moved, it wasn’t long before the night was rent with her screams.

* * *

 

**Columbia Basin, WA**

Ben growled loudly as he was dragged down the stairs, his struggles amounting to nothing in the arms of two strong wolves. He glared with golden eyes, not caring for rank, as Adam and Darryl pushed him into one of the cages in Adam’s basement.

Their Alpha approached as the door was secured. “This is for your own good, Ben,” Adam said, his own stress apparent. Everyone could feel Michelle’s anguish and anger, and now, her agony. Wherever they were, things had taken a turn for the worse.

Ben was justifiably upset, but he had injured Darryl when he’d tried to restrain him after Ben’s temper had gotten the better of him.

Of course, any wounds were healed by now, but still, what control he had left was obviously slipping. Adam had to do what was best to keep everyone safe. Both Jesse and Mercy were in the house after all.

“He’s _hurting_ her!” Ben was incensed. That bastard had Michelle to himself, was harming her, and there wasn’t a damned thing he could do about it. He hadn’t felt this helpless since he’d had to walk into that study all those years ago.

Adam pressed closer to the cage. “Ben, _stop_ ,” he said firmly, power flowing through his words. Ben immediately calmed his movements, but his face showed how painful it was, fighting the immediate compulsion to follow his Alpha.

He grimaced. “But Michelle—“

“I know,” Adam tried to console him. “And I promise we’re doing our very best to find her.” Adam had gathered his wolves, sending a number of them out on the hunt starting from the store and working outward to try and find a scent and track Clint to wherever he’d taken Michelle.

He’d returned home alone, having left Warren to stay and help. They needed as many dominants as possible should they actually run into Clint.

So far, no one had found anything. He must still have the Fae artifact in his possession. Still, they knew it was only a matter of time. But as Adam watched one his wolves and closest friends agonize and suffer, he too felt helpless, and very angry.

To think that an interloping wolf from an out-of-state pack thought he could come _here_ and harm one of _his_ without fear of reprisal.

Adam frowned. He’d make sure to show Clint, and anyone else, just how wrong they were.

Mercy stood at the stairs, her heart going out to Ben as she watched him. She felt partly responsible, as did Honey, who had immediately joined the other wolves to search.

Jesse had retreated to her room, had appeared okay. But Mercy had seen the quiver in the girl’s lip. She had needed a moment alone.

The coyote was again filled with regret. If only they had stayed together. If they had, this never would have happened, and Ben wouldn’t be locked in a cage, nearly losing his mind.

He’d been so _happy_. They’d only just been mated for God’s sake, and now this. Her eyes stung with tears.

Adam’s head swiveled toward his mate, and he came to her as soon as he saw her face. “Mercy, don’t. It’s not your fault.”

“If only we had _seen_ her,” his wife murmured. “One of us should have been with her. If she hadn’t been alone—“

“If she hadn’t been alone, Clint may have harmed one of you as well, and then _I’d_ be the one losing control.” Adam pulled her close and put his chin on her head. “We will find her, Love.”

Mercy nodded. She hoped so, but her mind was not at ease. Clint was a horrible man. And Michelle had no one to help her. She focused on Adam’s heartbeat, its strong cadence comforting her.

They would need a miracle to get Michelle back unscathed.

There was a loud bang as Ben threw himself against the silver bars. “Please!” he begged, tears finally sliding down his cheeks as his flesh sizzled. “He’s hurting her!”

* * *

 

**Sacramento**

David frowned as he considered what his subordinate was saying. The wolf had asked for an audience with him not long ago, and, despite his current state of mind, the Alpha had agreed. Chris Peterson was next in rank after Clint, which made his voice important in certain issues regarding the pack.

So David listened, at least partially. They were meeting tonight to discuss anything of import, as was common with all packs. At least Phillip was here to help regulate things. David was a bit distracted tonight.

His mind was mulling over what to do about the Hector situation. Clint hadn’t checked in in a while, the last message being that he’d finally caught the mother last night.

Hopefully he had extracted the required information by now. It was vitally important. _Damn_. They should have killed that boy when they’d had the chance, as soon as he’d began showing signs he’d run.

“David? Sir, did you hear me?” Chris, asked.

David focused his gaze on him. “Yes. So what do you want me to do?”

“I…well, the whole pack actually, would like you to do something about Clint. He’s out of control! He doesn’t care about exposing us to the public. He kills people whenever he feels like it. We’ve all heard about the murders up in Washington.”

David looked up at this. “How would _you_ know about that?”

“We _all_ know, sir, through the pack network. Many of us have friends in the packs up that way, and news, especially bad news, travels fast. We know Clint, know he went up that way. It wasn’t too hard to put two and two together. Please, sir. We don’t want things to get out of hand.”

David scoffed inwardly. Things were already _way_ out of hand. They had to find that boy, fast. If the Marrok got word of what they’d been doing…

Chris was still talking, but David had heard enough. He held up a hand, earning instant silence. “ _I_ will worry about Clint. I have him well in hand. In any case, anything he does is by my will. He follows orders, and so will you. Is that understood?”

The barest hint of insolence crossed Chris’ face before he dropped his eyes. “Yes, Alpha,” he mumbled. He turned on his heel and exited, obviously displeased.

David watched the door close softly behind him. He would need to watch the higher-ranking wolves closely. He could feel the uneasiness through the bonds, had caught the sidelong glances and hushed whispers when they gathered.

If he didn’t do something soon, the rank structure would fall apart. Ambitious dominants would began fighting, killing each other in a bid to take control. He had to assert himself or face mutiny.

Rising from his seat, David opened the door to the room where the pack was gathered. Many were seated though some stood in place. Though a few had seen him at the doorway, many were talking. He focused his attention to where Chris had gone to stand.

Phillip was with him, as were a few of the other wolves on the high end of the hierarchy. They were talking softly but not too low to completely escape his notice.

“He won’t _do_ anything,” he heard Chris mutter. “Clint is his pet.”

Phillip frowned. “Well, he doesn’t listen to a word I say. I thought maybe he’d listen to someone else. We’ll all die because of Clint, and he can’t see that.”

Other wolves made sounds of agreeance. “You need to do something, Phillip. You’re next in line.”

“Yes,” Chris said. “Challenge him. Deal with him before he gets us all killed!”

Chris had hardly drawn his next breath before he was slammed to the floor, David’s clawed hand clutching his neck. The Alpha’s growls carried over the sudden silence as the pack looked on in shock.

The younger wolf choked, his wide eyes growing yellow in fear as they stared into David’s enraged face. Soon, his lack of air caused his eyes to roll back into his head.

“David!” Phillip cried, but his words fell on deaf ears. “Stop this!” David could vaguely feel his Second trying to pull him off. But all of his attention was on the unfortunate wolf beneath him.

How dare this little shit try to encourage insubordination? He questioned _his_ leadership? And after he’d been told to drop the issue?

David’s claws grew longer, piercing the flesh of Chris’ throat. A hollow, popping sound was heard as David drew back violently, skin and thicker things separating with a wet, tearing noise.

Chris gurgled, gasping and drowning as blood flooded his larynx into his lungs. David, totally oblivious to the horrified observation of his pack, reached down to pet his head in an almost tender gesture.

It was unfortunate, but he’d had to make an example.

This pack needed to learn to heel or accept the consequences. Reaching down, the Alpha made sure Chris’ suffering ended permanently amid gasps and exclamations of disbelief.

When all was quiet again, Phillip growled. “Why did you do that?! He was harmless!”

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH!” David stood to his feet, his hands still hot with dead wolf’s blood. Power, pure and unrestrained flowed off the Alpha in waves, his anger and dominance permeating the air, dropping every wolf but Phillip to their knees. Throats were bared in fear, trying to placate the monster in his wrath.

Phillip, for the first time ever, held his Alpha’s staring eyes, a challenge on the tip of his tongue as the pain of disobedience gripped his body. David was not fit to rule. He failed to care for the weak and mentor the strong. Phillip had had to take over the brunt of the duties, all without the title to make it official.

It was he that stood between order and complete collapse. The weaker wolves went to him when there was a problem, afraid and unbelieving of their Alpha. It was only natural that he should square up against David.

But now was not the time, not with so much fear holding the pack. The time would come, and Phillip had a feeling that it would take a lot less effort than he thought. David was slipping, had been for a while. His mind was irreparably cracked. He wouldn’t be around much longer.

Then Phillip could take control and pull this pack out of the Hell David and Clint had thrown it into.

With great reluctance, the Second dropped his ochre eyes, making himself lower than David and baring his throat. His upper lip quivered with the urge to bare teeth that had sharpened in rage for the unneeded killing of a wolf he couldn’t protect.

David watched his subordinate finally obey. The pack was still, waiting for him to allow them to rise. He glanced around the room before his gaze settled back on Phillip. “Clean that up,” he commanded, turning to walk back into his study.

Phillip rose to comply. “And Phillip,” David continued. “Next time, it may just be _you_ lying on the floor.” He shut the door behind him.

Phillip’s nails dug into his palms. He wanted to take action so badly. Clint had been allowed to run rampant, because David was crazed. They had to go. Taking a deep breath, he bent down to pick up Chris’ body.

Hopefully something would happen to make a change around here before things boiled over even more past the point of no return.

* * *

 

**Aspen Creek**

Anna was talking to the Marrok. They were in his house, had been called over after Bran had apparently received a distressing phone call from Washington.

Hector wasn’t sure what specifically it was about, but Bran wore a concerned expression on his face. Anna shook her head, and the two started walking toward Hector, each sporting furrowed brows.

Something was wrong. He knew it in his gut. No one had said anything to him about it, but he knew that there was a problem, most likely with his mom. He thought about the secret he had unwittingly kept from her, gagged by his Alpha’s order. If his mother was hurt because of him, he didn’t know how he’d ever live it down.

When the two got to him, Bran confirmed Hector’s worst fears.

“Hector, something happened in Washington. Your mother went shopping with Mercy and a couple others, and she ran into Clint by surprise. She’s been taken.”

The boy closed his eyes in despair and guilt. _Now_ what were they supposed to do? Clint was dangerous to say the least, sick in the head if what he’d felt the night they’d run into each other were any sign.

And if he had his mother, it had to be because of what had been going on before Hector had left to find her.

His mom was probably being tortured into telling Clint where to find him.

Hector felt his stomach turn, horrifying images of his mother hurting, screaming, needing someone to help her and finding no one. _If only I had stayed with her…_

“If you had stayed with her, I’m fairly certain you would be dead,” the Marrok interjected. Hector was again left to wonder how in the hell he _did_ that.

“I know you worry for your mother, Hector. My son Charles is off taking care of something, and he should return soon. When he does, we will fly out to Washington. I will monitor this situation personally.”

Hector felt some relief at that, but only a little. With his mother already in Clint’s grasp, what could they do? No one seemed to know where she was. He felt angry tears come to his eyes.   He knew he should have stayed with her!

Bran patted the boy on his shoulder. “It won’t do to worry yourself. Whatever Clint wants from your mother, she can hardly give it to him if she’s dead. As long as she is of some value, he’ll keep her alive.”

Hector nodded. At least they had that.

Bran motioned Anna over, silently entreating her to take the boy into the living room and sit with him. Sometimes Omegas needed calming too, and her presence would keep panic at bay.

When he was alone, the Marrok checked his phone, frowning. No new calls or texts. He hoped Charles would finish up soon. Michelle was alive. He knew it. But she wouldn’t be for long if they didn’t take action soon.

* * *

**Michelle**

Clint had left her alone, hopefully for at least the rest of the day. The torture had continued for a while; she couldn’t tell exactly how long. After he’d finished with her chest, he’d begun cutting furrows into her belly, using a stainless steel blade, knowing she’d heal.

The pain had been tremendous, blacking out her mind at times. When she’d lost consciousness, he’d drenched her with water, shocking her awake so he could begin again.

Her wrists were sore, the manacles digging into her skin. It would probably heal wrongly around them if they dug any deeper.

How long did he intend to do this? She _wasn’t_ going to tell him about Hector. No matter what he did to her, she’d never give him her baby. If he truly knew her, he’d know he was wasting his time.

The groan of hinges made her flinch. He was back. Clint was going to have another go at her. Michelle steeled herself for the punishment to come.

But it wasn’t Clint who walked through the door.

The man who entered was someone Michelle never thought she’d see here, of all places. His average height, short, brown hair, and non-threatening demeanor were traits that had put many of the female and less-dominant pack members at ease. But that was obviously in the past.

As he raised a plastic water bottle to her lips, Michelle narrowed her eyes at him. She drank her fill, and as he screwed the cap back on, she gaped at him. “What are you doing here, Robert?”

He gave her a blank look.

When she asked again, louder this time, he smirked at her. “It’s simple, Michelle. I am the eyes and ears of my brother. David knew where you were. The Marrok doesn’t allow female lone wolves, and when you turned up on Adam’s doorstep, he sent word that you were safe. All was well until your whelp followed you. I don’t know who told him where you’d gone, probably Phillip.”

Robert laughed dryly at her shocked face. “We weren’t even really after _you_. We wanted Hector. David didn’t want him to tell others about his operation. Even though David had ordered him to remain silent about it, he knew Hector would eventually break his pack bond with him when he joined you. And Adam’s pack has close ties with the Marrok through his coyote _filth_ of a wife. He’d be bound to find out, which would put all involved in jeopardy.”

She let the comment about Mercy slide. Now was not the time to antagonize her captors. Besides, she entertained the slight chance that she could convince Robert to help her. She’d never known him in David’s pack, had never lain eyes on him until she’d come to the Columbia Basin.   Where had David been hiding him?

“I was a new wolf when you left. I hadn’t even been introduced to the pack yet, let alone brought in. Only David, Phillip, and Clint knew about me. David was going to bring me in at the next full moon, but when you left, he felt it inadvisable, since now he needed a spy. That’s why there were no bonds to break when I came into Adam’s pack…with you.”

Michelle realized something, making her gasp. “ _That’s_ why Clint knew I was at the movies with Ben, and when my mom died. When we went shopping…”

“Who do you think told Clint where you girls would be?” Robert asked, gleeful. “A little pillow talk goes a long way when you want to know things, and Mary Jo was more than happy to tell me about how she wasn’t invited out with you all for Black Friday.”

He laughed, clearly pleased with himself. “Women are so stupid.”

Shit! So that’s how Clint had known! Michelle shook her head in disbelief. She hadn’t even known David had a brother. “Robert,” she said. “Come on. You’re not crazy like him. Why are you doing this?”

Robert turned to go. “Because my brother…my _Alpha_ , ordered me to.” His voice was deadpan, uncaring at all, and he shut the door behind him without another glance at her.

Michelle hung her head, and sometime later, when Clint appeared again, she felt truly hopeless.

* * *

**I will reveal the "operation" David had that involved Hector in the next chapter...promise!  :)**


	18. Cold Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and the other wolves finally close in on Clint. But are they too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to you all.  I hope you are doing well, and thanks so much for sticking with this story.  This chapter was difficult to write, hence the wait for an update.  I hope you enjoy it, and that you will let me know what you think.  If it seems chaotic, it’s sort of that way intentionally.  Hopefully there aren’t any mistakes, but if you’ll let me know if you do see any, I’ll love you forever.  Thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> Warning: Attempted non-con in this chapter.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mercy Thompson series or characters. That honor belongs to Patricia Briggs, and I receive no compensation for this work.

**Charles**

**A** red wolf skulked around the outer wall of the property, black feet falling silently on the grass.  He used the magic gifted to him by his mother, masking his scent so he left no trails as he moved about another’s territory.

He noted the many cars parked in the driveway.  The pack was meeting.  Once again he thought how maybe this was not the best night to do this. 

With his pack gathered around him, an Alpha could draw massive amounts of Power, making for an opponent with faster-healing wounds and increased strength.  But from what he’d heard, David was hated by his pack, save for the few others, head-sick as he was.

Thus his tie to the pack could prove useless.  In any case, Charles decided to err on the side of caution.  He took reconnaissance, skirting the parking area and the expansive back yard.  It seemed that everyone was gathered in the living room for the moment. 

Finding himself beneath a window, the wolf stood on his hind legs.  Focusing his ears, he listened for movement or voices.   Hearing none, he raised his head to peer into the room within.  It was a study and was presently empty.  He could smell someone’s scent on the window sill.  They’d closed it recently.

Only it wasn’t closed, not all the way.  Charles was just able to nose it open a little more.  Once that was done, the wolf took one last cautious look over his surrounds, and changed.

Standing, fully clothed, Charles eased the window yet wider before soundlessly entering the room.  He closed the window again, muffling the sound with a pulse of magic.  No one would know he was here, not unless he wanted them to.

His father had sent him to kill the Alpha of the Sacramento pack and any underlings that defended him.  Wolves such as he were blights on their kind and posed a risk that could not be allowed.

And so he was here to manage that risk, to extinguish it.

When Charles had heard of the atrocities taking place here, he had not hesitated to leave Aspen Creek to fulfill his duty.  Brother Wolf had echoed his resolve, and now both were eager to end the one called David Morgan.

He could hear muted voices in the other room, conversations between many.  Then, quite suddenly, sounds of a scuffle seemed to break out.  Another wolf was protesting, trying to stop the other, resulting in a harsh rebuke.  It was David’s voice. 

Judging by the wave of Power he could feel, Charles figured David had finally slipped.  He’d killed a member of the pack, and now the air was permeated with fear and anger. 

Charles playfully wondered if he’d needed to have come after all.  At this rate, David would be torn apart by his own pack.  Still, he sat near the window to wait.

Eventually the door opened.  “Next time, it may just be _you_ lying on the floor,” the doomed one was saying, pleased with himself.  All of that self-gratification disappeared when the Alpha finally shut the door and noticed Charles, who quietly stood.

“No,” David murmured softly, knowing without doubt who stood before him.  “Please.”

Charles wasted no time.  “David Morgan,” he began with practiced finality.  “For betraying our kind, for placing your pack in jeopardy for the entertainment of vampires, and for conspiring with the fae to do harm to those under the protection of the Marrok, you have been found guilty and condemned to death.”

The Alpha had just enough time to begin raising his hands in defense before the other wolf was upon him.  It all happened quickly.  One moment, David whimpered and struggled, the next all was silent. 

Ensuring permanent death, Charles rose and stood over the corpse.   All was silent in the room next door.  The wolves therein would surely have felt their Alpha die. 

Then he heard the distinct vibration of a phone.  It wasn’t his.  Charles reached down, feeling in the dead wolf’s pockets for the phone.  He read the name on the incoming call: Clint.  He accepted the call without speaking.

“David?!” Clint’s voice sounded worried in the receiver.  “Is everything okay?  I felt…look, I think I’m close to getting her to break.”   He paused when he heard no response.  “David..?”

Charles listened.  He knew he was talking about Michelle.  He’d been told briefly about her by his Da.  He had been given more than enough details about Clint, including the fact that he was also to die. 

If this wolf had her, then it certainly wasn’t a good thing.  “Where is she?” he asked, his voice menacing.

“Who is this?” Clint asked with growing hostility.  “Where is David?”

“ _Answer my question_.”  Charles was losing patience.

 “Fuck you!  I don’t owe you anything,” Clint answered defensively.  “I don’t even know who you are.”

“You _will_ , whelp,” Charles growled.  “…because I’m coming for you.”  He hung up.

He pocketed the dead Alpha’s phone with more calm than he actually felt.  Perhaps it would help him ascertain Clint’s location later.  Charles moved to the door.  He’d need to see the pack.

When he opened the door, the stench of fear was near tangible.  He assessed them, focusing his senses on each.  The pack watched him, averting their eyes as his gaze fell on them.  He sensed no aggression, no need for vengeance for their slain leader.

One wolf stepped forward.  “Charles Cornick,” he said in greeting.  “I’m Phillip Newsome.  I was Second to David.  We’re so glad you came.  You did what none of us were powerful enough to do.”

Charles nodded.  “Walk with me.”  The two went back into David’s office.  Phillip examined the body of his former Alpha.  The kill had been clean, efficient, and more humane than the Alpha had deserved.  It was just as he expected from the Enforcer.

“I need records of all your members, especially those forced to fight. I want the names of the vampires David had dealings with.  I will take it all with me. The Marrok wants to look over them personally.”

Phillip moved quickly.  “Of course.  You can have it all.”  Over the next hour, the two pored over extensive records.  Charles gathered all he needed and assisted in removal of the two bodies.  Phillip stated he would make arrangements for their disposal.

Charles thought about how Anna would have been helpful in calming the more fearful submissive wolves. 

But it could not be helped.  Hopefully things would calm down once he left.  With Clint still at large, he didn’t have time to see to mental states.  That would have to happen later.

“ _You_ are Alpha now,” he told Phillip.  “At least you are in the interim.  We are currently addressing some important issues that take priority.  Once that is resolved, the Marrok will go about all the formalities.” 

He then held the new Alpha’s dark eyes.  “See that you take better care of your people than your predecessor.  I don’t want to come back here.”

Phillip sputtered but nodded.  “That won’t be a problem, sir.”

Charles felt confident that Phillip was sincere and would make a good Alpha.  He was gentle of spirit, but taking the reins would harden him, as it must. 

The Marrok would most likely agree, but Bran had a tendency to see even further into a person.  He would make the final decision. 

Bidding his farewells, he walked out into the cold night to his vehicle, parked a few miles away.  Reaching the rental, he climbed in and dialed.

“Is it done?” the Marrok asked.

“Yes.”  Charles started the engine.  “I’m heading to the airport now.” 

“Good.  I’m sorry, my son, but I won’t be able to give you much of a break.  When you arrive, we’ll need to fly out again.  We’re going to the Columbia Basin.  The situation there is out of control, and though Adam will never admit it, he needs help.  We need to stop Clint, now.”

“Alright.  I’ll be there in a few hours.  I’ll contact you when I’m close.”  Charles drove quickly to the airport, the small plane refueled and waiting for him.  He took off without incident.

As he flew, he hoped that they would arrive in Washington in time to help.  It sounded like things there were pretty dire.

***********************************

**Clint**

Clint looked at his phone in confusion.  He was _coming for him_..?  What did that even mean?  Who was it?  Then panic clawed at him.  If the man, who he could only assume was another werewolf, had David’s phone… 

David was truly dead then.  Clint had felt it in the bond, the devastation of having the Alpha, the foundation of the pack, suddenly removed.  But he’d held out hope that maybe he’d felt wrong.

Who could kill David?  He was powerful and crafty enough in his own right.  No one in the pack could, and the man on the phone did not sound familiar. 

He’d said he was coming for him, which meant…  Clint’s heart nearly stopped.  No. Not him.  It had to be Charles Cornick.  Whenever something bad went down in the packs, it was always _him_ the Marrok sent.

“Robert!” he called, trying to keep as calm as possible.  There was no point in panicking now.  With the Enforcer closing in on him, he had to figure out what to do, especially how and where he was going to flee. 

The younger wolf came running, a questioning look on his face.  He registered the unshed panic on Clint’s face.  “What’s wrong?”

Clint thought for a moment.  It was best not to tell Robert.  He was still bonded to Adam’s pack and wouldn’t have felt his brother die.  And Clint still needed him.  “It’s nothing, just head back to Adam’s.  I want an eye on the pack there.  Report back to me with anything new you find.  And be discreet.” 

Robert tarried a bit, curious to know what was obviously up, but a stormy glance from Clint sent him on his way.  It was not for him to question, only to obey. 

After the door closed behind Robert, Clint was able to be alone with his thoughts.  What should he do with Michelle?  It was obvious that keeping her here was no longer necessary.  Now, she was just a liability. 

His eyes turned flat, cold, his mind accepting what he already knew.

He’d have to kill her. 

******************************************

**Ben**

He was calm for the moment.  It would seem that, whatever harm had been afflicted on Michelle, it had halted for now.  Ben lay on his back in the cage, his eyes sightlessly gazing at the ceiling. 

Mercy sat on the ground outside of it, extremely worried for her friend.  He hadn’t said anything, just whimpered and writhed while his mate suffered, as they _all_ suffered. 

It was a blessing that things had quieted.  The pack bonds had been chaotic, full of fear, anger, and frustration at not being able to protect one of their own.  Her pain was doubled as she felt not only Michelle’s agony, but Adam’s as well.

How much time they had before it all started again no one knew.  For now, they would take what respite they could.  And hopefully soon, take action.

“I’m so sorry, Ben,” she said sadly.  “I never should have let her go off by herself.”  She stared at her lap, finding it hard to meet his eyes as the customary ‘what ifs’ went through her mind.  She was Alpha female of this pack.  Michelle’s safety had been just as much her responsibility as anyone else’s, if not more.

Ben sighed.  “You couldn’t have known.”  He moved his arm over his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he’d started crying again.  If only he could use their bond to find her.  Some of the more powerful wolves knew how.  _Why can’t I help her??_

He felt impotent, helpless, a useless mate.  If only he were stronger…

Mercy smelled his tears on the air.  She had never seen Ben like this, so depressed and hopeless.  If something happened to Michelle, it would break him. 

He’d gone through such trauma growing up, been attacked and Changed by a werewolf, and had weathered the censure and wrongful judgment of two packs for deeds he hadn’t done.  He had finally managed to heal all the wounds life had caused him just in time to meet his mate.

This was the worst possible thing that could happen to him, just when he’d achieved happiness.  Mercy shook her head.  She didn’t know what they would do if the worst should come to pass.

Regardless of what occurred, she vowed to be a supportive presence for him.  So she sat, occasionally laying a hand over her distended belly, staying by her friend.

*******************************************

**Montana**

Bran, Anna, and Hector were waiting for Charles when he landed at the small airport near Aspen Creek some hours later.  After a brief taxi, he stepped from the plane, stretched, and embraced Anna when she came to him. 

A few of the airport staff automatically set to work refueling the small aircraft and doing checks.  Holding Anna to him, he nodded at Hector, who tried his best not to make eye contact too long.  Then, he spoke to his father.

“As soon as everything is done, we can take off,” Charles affirmed.

The Marrok sighed.  “We’d best hurry.  The last update I received from Adam was very disturbing.  Clint is torturing her, and soon he’ll find out that his Alpha is dead, making her no longer of use.”  He placed a hand on Hector’s shoulder when he saw the boy stiffen. 

“He already knows,” Charles stated.  “He had the misfortune to call me right after the deed, and I told him that I would see him very soon.”

Bran shook his head.  “Then I must re-emphasize our need to make haste.  I will tell Adam of this new development.”  He walked toward the hangar where they had stored their things.  “Let’s gather everything and get ready.”

Anna kissed Charles on the cheek and followed them.  Hector hung back, finally meeting Charles’ eyes without fear.  It was a look heavy with meaning.

“Don’t worry,” Charles said.  “We will deal with Clint.  That’s a promise.”

The boy smiled sadly and turned to follow the others.  Charles recognized the hope, but knew the boy was skeptical.  He hoped to provide Hector with some relief from his worry.  But even he couldn’t predict how things would play out.

Twenty minutes later, the foursome was airborne.

*************************************

**Tri-cities, WA**

Adam glanced at his watch as he eagerly waited for the plane to come in.  Bran had sent word that he was on his way, and had given him an estimate arrival time of a few hours.  So here he was, waiting and hoping the arrival of the Marrok and his son would change the situation in their favor.

He was reluctant to admit it, but Adam recognized he needed help. The Marrok had…abilities far beyond his own, and that would serve them well in getting Michelle back and removing Clint from his territory for good.

He was sure he could take Clint if the opportunity to face him were to arise.  But the aid of a fae artifact made the situation more complicated.  With a daughter and pregnant wife to protect, any assistance would be accepted without qualms.

He recognized Charles’ small, silver plane descending.  It landed lightly and began taxiing toward the small hangar by which he was waiting.  It slowed to a stop, and the small door opened soon after. 

The first person out was Anna, who graced Adam with a smile that belied the current situation.  Hector appeared, looking apprehensive as well.  The Marrok was next, and his face was full of purpose as he walked to him.

Charles stepped out last, having needed to complete post-flight checks.  He then ducked under the doorway and walked down the steps.  He came to Adam and greeted him as Anna and Hector carried their things to Adam’s vehicle.

“What is the current situation?” Bran asked.  He felt the tension in the air, the relief at his being here. 

“He still has Michelle, Adam replied.  “He’s been torturing her, presumably to get more intel on Hector.”  Adam glanced at the boy, but he and Anna were talking.  Bless her.  “We fear the worse if we don’t find her soon.”

Bran nodded.  “Yes.  We will make a plan and get it done.  This wolf needs to be stopped, permanently.”

The two were in agreeance as they packed everyone and their luggage into Adam’s SUV for the ride home.

***************************************

**Mercy**

Ben had dosed off, so Mercy took a moment to head up to the kitchen for a snack.  She had started feeling nauseous shortly after her stomach had growled for the first time, so she knew she needed to eat.

The house wasn’t too full, but Adam had made sure to have enough wolves on hand just in case any problems came about while he’d gone to retrieve the Marrok and company.  She felt perfectly safe as she observed Warren sipping coffee while using his cell phone. 

From what she could hear, he was talking to Kyle, who was unhappy with all the drama.  “I don’t want you beaten and left for dead… _again_ ,” she heard him admonish.  Warren chuckled but apologized after his lover made sure to let him know just how unamused he was. 

“Alright,” he said.  “I promise I’ll be careful.” 

Mercy smiled to herself.  Yeah, they were just fine.  She heard the door open.  Thinking it was Adam, she went into the foyer, but it wasn’t him.  It was one of the newer wolves, Robert.  “Hi,” she said. 

Robert nodded to her with a small smile, harmless as ever.  He stepped past her, heading into the living room.  It was when he brushed past her that she smelled it.  It wasn’t fresh, but unmistakable.  Michelle. 

She could smell her friend on Robert.  It was odd.  Michelle had been gone for a while now, and she and Robert weren’t all that close.  Why would _he_ have been in Michelle’s company recently? 

She started to ask but thought better of it.  Adam was on his way; best to wait until he returned with Bran and Charles.

She would keep an eye on him though.  She watched as Robert had a seat on the couch to watch TV with a few of the other pack members.  If he was working with Clint, he was very foolish.  Then again, he was a new wolf.  Perhaps it didn’t occur to him to cleanse himself of scent before returning.

His folly would be to their benefit.  She saw Warren, who had been sitting at the adjoining loveseat, glance at him and rise, walking to her casually.  His eyes slid to hers.  “Smell that?”

Mercy’s eyes narrowed as she continued to watch the mild-mannered Robert.  “Sure did.  Watch him.  When Adam returns, we’ll figure out what to do.”  She didn’t want to risk an altercation, not when they had Robert right where they wanted him.

Besides, he could be the key to finding Michelle _and_ Clint.

*****************************************

Adam pulled up in front of his house only to see his mate waiting for him on the porch.  Frowning, he walked ahead of the others to talk with her.  “What’s wrong?” he asked.  “Has something happened?  Jesse—“

“Jesse is fine,” Mercy quickly reassured.  “Robert came in while you were gone.  Adam, I smell Michelle on him.  The scent says he’s seen her very recently.  Do you think he knows where she is, that he’s working with Clint?”

He considered it for a moment.

“There can be no other explanation,” said Charles as he mounted the steps and gave Mercy a squeeze.  He eyed her belly.  “Not long now,” he noted with a small smile.  He never thought he’d see Mercy pregnant.

“Yes, and I can’t wait,” Mercy grumbled.  “Kid’s kicking me like he’s got a goal to score.”

Bran and Anna stepped up, carrying their luggage.  Bran leaned in and kissed Mercy on the cheek.  “I’ll be here when he comes.  He’ll be my first grandchild in centuries.”

Anna grinned brightly as she stood next to Charles.  The two went in to find a room to take their things. 

“Will we be able to find my mom using Robert?” Hector asked as he finally got to the top of the steps. 

“I’m hoping we can,” Mercy replied, feeling guilty for the light-hearted talk.  “We’ll figure something out, Hector.  I promise.”

“Thanks.”  The boy moved past her with a nod, his face still worried.  Mercy frowned.  She had to help him.   She went in to join with Adam, Bran, and the others to devise a plan.

An hour later they still hadn’t come up with anything full proof.  It was frustrating and, for Hector, heartbreaking.  There were suggestions to interrogate Robert, to get the information out of him by force.  Another suggested they simply follow him. 

But Bran was uncertain.  If Clint had other fae assisting him or was using other artifacts, they would have a serious problem, even if they came in force.  Zee hadn’t said anything to that affect, but it was still a possibility.

Mercy became annoyed and left the room as they discussed.  Even with the Marrok _and_ his fearsome son here, three Alpha-ranked wolves couldn’t come up with _anything_?  Their ideas were good, but they were just that, ideas.  Michelle didn’t have time for that.  She needed action, _now_.

It was then that Mercy came up with an idea of her own.  She moved quickly to set it in motion.  If no one else was going to do anything, she certainly would.  She sighed.  Adam was going to be angry.

Bran looked at the door to Adam’s study, from where Mercy had just left.  “Let’s take a break for a moment,” he said, holding up a hand.  “I need to explain why David sent Clint after Michelle.”

Adam took a seat and listened intently.  He had wanted to know, but had been more focused on finding Michelle and putting an end to all this danger to his people.  He figured he’d learn later. 

“While Hector was with me,” Bran began.  “I ascertained, in my usual way, that he was hiding something.  It took some urging, but he finally told me everything.  David had an underground fighting ring he was operating for the local vampire coven, a very profitable endeavor it would seem.” 

He motioned toward the door, in the direction of where Hector was seated in the living room.  “Young Hector, fresh after being Changed, had no one to turn to once his mother, thinking he was dead by her own fangs, fled.  David took him in but wasn’t honest about Michelle’s whereabouts, something he knew from me once I called to assure him she was safe.  It is now obvious to me that he didn’t care either way.  He just wanted another young wolf for his profit.

“David used Michelle as leverage to coerce Hector into fighting.  The boy didn’t know where his mother was or if she was even alive, but was made to think she would be hurt if he didn’t participate.  Naturally, Hector believed him. 

“Clint was the organizer and recruiter, taking many young or more submissive wolves to fight.  Though some were unwilling, a few were.  Hector was reluctant, but had no choice.   He didn’t even have to be ordered to keep it secret.  Fear for his mother assured of that.  All David saw was gain.  Not only was Hector new, he had little control over his wolf, a perfect specimen to set loose on someone.”

Bran’s voice was calm, but the hand sitting on Adam’s desk was clenched.  It was obvious that he was very disturbed and angry about the whole thing.  “It was only after Hector killed an opponent that things changed.  He suffered so much distress and guilt at what he had done that David’s Second finally told him the truth.  That was when Hector fled to find his mother. 

 “I’ve never encountered such corruption in one pack before,” Bran commented.  He was making his wolves, those he was _supposed to protect_ , fight for _vampire entertainment_.”

Adam shook his head.  This was the first he’d heard of it too.  It was brazen and utterly stupid, especially in the face of their coming out to the humans.  “So we will need to deal with _all_ involved, both wolves and vampires.”

“No,” Bran replied.  “We will communicate with the interested parties on the vampire side.  They can police their own.”  His shrewd, yellow gaze bore into Adam, and all present felt the Marrok’s ire.  “And _I_ will deal with mine.”

*****************************************

**Mercy**

Mercy shed her clothes, crouching low next to Robert’s vehicle, a silver sedan.  He’d left his door open, trusting that his car was safe.  Who would try to rob a werewolf after all?  Mercy was certainly glad for it as she stuffed her clothing into a small backpack and slipped it on.

She laid a hand on her belly as she again thought of how displeased her husband would be.  But it couldn’t be helped.  She had to do something.  “Bear with me, Bryan,” she murmured to her son. 

Mercy still felt responsible for Michelle’s ordeal.  Adam would just have to understand.  This was something she had to do.  So she opened the rear door and slipped in.

Robert had a towel on the floor.  Mercy used this to wipe the door handle outside and shut the door firmly, doing the same for the handle inside.  Afterward, she shifted and hunkered down in the foot space to wait.

Less than ten minutes later, she heard his footsteps.  She made herself as small as possible, tucking her nose under her tail as the door opened.

Robert slid into the car, his movements quick and nervous.  He must have noticed the Marrok and Charles when they’d come.  That was enough to scare most wolves on the best of days.  Good.  Maybe in his panic, she would remain undetected.

He put his cell phone to his ear, and she heard it ringing on the other side.  When it was picked up, Robert immediately started talking.  “Clint, the kid is here, but so are the Marrok and Charles!  They’re here to deal with you.  I heard them say it.”

“Alright,” she heard from the line.  Clint was trying to stay calm, but she heard the fear in his voice.  “Get back now.  Make sure you’re not followed.  We have to get out of here.”  With that, the line went dead.    

Robert put the phone down and sped up, apparently having no inkling of his coyote stow away.  It was a shame that he hadn’t been taught to pay attention to his nose, but Mercy was grateful. 

 She steeled herself for the ride.  _I’m coming Michelle._

*******************************

**Clint**

Clint hung up the phone with a curse.  He was certain now.  He’d have to flee, and he couldn’t leave Michelle alive.  She could talk, and the less the Marrok and his Enforcer knew, the better.  Clint couldn’t go back now, ever.  He’d only make things easier for them if he did. 

He wasn’t presenting himself for slaughter any time soon.  He’d just go lone wolf.  He’d be declared a rogue, but they wouldn’t be able to do anything to him until they found him.

It wouldn’t be long before Charles found him.  That dumbass was probably leading them to him right now.  He’d have to move fast.

 He moved quickly to the room where he was keeping his hostage.  She lifted her head, licking parched lips crusted with blood.  Her eyes beaded in on him, and he could literally see her prepare for more torture.

“It looks like it no longer matters where your son is,” he muttered at her blank expression. 

Michelle observed the fear in Clint’s face, something she never thought she’d see.  Something must have happened to put _that_ look there.  Her spirits lifted if only a little.  Her situation was still precarious at best.

“What’s the matter?” she asked spitefully.  “Did someone finally find David and give him what he deserved?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Clint growled, pacing back and forth as her words penetrated, making the circumstances all the more real.  He’d never been a lone wolf before.  What would he do without a pack?  No one would take him in, not once the word got out about what he’d done. 

Anyone who did would face the Marrok’s wrath.  He’d be a pariah, a fugitive.

“Aw, look at you,” Michelle continued.  “The big bad wolf just discovered that there are others who are bigger and _much_ badder.” 

Her head snapped back at the blow Clint dealt her.  “I told you to SHUT UP!”

He clutched her chin in an iron grip, holding her eyes.  “You think you’re big shit now?”  Clint considered her a moment.  He could still have a little fun with her, wipe that smile off her face before he did what had to be done and fled. 

He stepped in closer, so his face was inches from hers.  “Well the fact still remains that no one, not even your _mutt_ of a boyfriend, knows where you are!”

He let her chin go, but instead of her situation getting better it got very much worse.  Clint ran his hand down to her chest, almost a caress, until he reached her breast.  “That means I don’t need you anymore, Sweetheart,” he hissed.  “I can do _whatever I want_ to you now!”

He gripped her breast, squeezing painfully.  “Don’t touch me!” Michelle yelled.  She tried to twist away, but was unable to get the leverage she needed with her feet barely touching the ground.

“Or what?” Clint asked.  “What are _you_ gonna do?”  His hands came to her bra, already damp and soiled with sweat and with a violent movement he tore it apart.  She couldn’t have smelled good clothed in fear, sweat, and blood, but Clint looked on her as if she was appetizing.

Michelle was incredulous.  He couldn’t be serious.  But then she remembered all the times in Sacramento when she’d caught him staring at her.  The unbridled lust in his eyes had been frightening. 

Her fears were realized when he began tearing at the fastenings to her jeans.  He was going to rape her.  Finally, after all the attempts and advances, he’d get what he wanted.  She jerked at her restraints, but it was useless.  “Please,” she begged.  “Don’t do this.”

Clint ignored her, pulling her jeans open and leaning in to jerk them down.  Angry tears began to slide down her cheeks.  Still, her assailant failed to notice.  He was so intent on his task, finally pulling the worn fabric from her along with her panties.

 _Ben_ , Michelle repeated his name over in her mind.  That place was special, only for him.  _This_ man did not belong, was attempting to take something not freely given.  She kept her mate’s name in her head.  He was her mental mantra, the one thing she could think of to keep her mind from splintering as she felt Clint fiddling with his own garments.  _Ben, please!_

She thought about her son, her Hector.  Hector when he was placed in her arms, squalling, the most wondrous thing she’d ever seen.  Hector, when he stood up on his own for the first time.  Hector, when he’d finally called her _máma_.  Her little Hector... 

She would suffer even this if it kept him safe. 

 _It’s all for you,_ mijo _._ Máma _will always protect you.  I love you._ She sent her thoughts, hoping that somehow, wherever he was, it would offer him comfort.  She hoped Ben was well.

They were two people she loved most in this world.  If only she could see them.  If only they were here…

****************************************

**Ben**

Ben was pacing.  He’d awoken to find Mercy gone, and without her there to talk to him, his mind began to obsess over all that could be happening to his mate.  The bond buzzed with anxiety.  She wasn’t in pain, but she was in distress.  Clint was doing something to her.  It was making him agitated, and he could feel his precarious control slipping.  

He wouldn’t calm until she was at his side again.

But he could do nothing to help her from this damned cage.  Where was everyone?  Surely they wouldn’t mount a rescue attempt without him?

His head lifted when he heard someone descending the stairs.  When it was revealed to be the Marrok, his eyes widened before he quickly lowered them.  Was he in trouble?

“Ben,” Bran said gently.  “I’ve come to help you.  If you are calm enough, I can assist you with establishing a link to your mate.”

That last part got his attention.  Ben’s gaze flew to the Marrok, who had a knowing grin on his face.  “Yes,” Bran said.  “I can help you open your bond so you can communicate and sense your mate, maybe even find her.  New pairs often have trouble with this at first.  But you have to let me help you.  That means not being your usual stubborn, rebellious self, if only for a moment.  Can you do that?”

Ben nodded, sitting up.  "Yes, sir.  Please, I’ll do anything to help her.”

Bran came to the bars.  “I know you will.”  He opened the doors, and came to stand in front of him, motioning him over.  “Close your eyes.”

Ben did so, and he felt Bran’s hands cradle his head.  “Now, think of Michelle, of your bond and your need for her.  I will do the rest.”

The Marrok’s touch seemed to calm his inner turmoil, like his wolf was curled up on a floor next to a warm fire.  Ben was able to focus his mind, conjuring an image of Michelle, of their first meeting, their first kiss. 

He remembered the night at the bar, when she’d told him she believed him, their trip together, and that night in the guest room in Adam’s basement. 

He recalled her enticing scent, her soft skin and curly hair, her breath against him as she sighed his name and whispered lovely words in Spanish as they made love.  He was so lost in his memories, the flair of the Marrok’s power hardly registered to him.

It flowed through him, Bran serving as a conduit to open up the bond Ben and Michelle shared even further.  His senses flew up the golden rope that tied them, and he sighed as he heard her lovely voice.

But the dulcet sounds began to elevate…the gentle tones becoming harsh, fearful.  They sounded real, solid, almost as if she were standing in front of him. 

But it was all in his head.

“No, I don’t want this!” she was screaming.  He felt her struggling, fighting an unseen assailant.  Someone was…removing her clothing.  Her hands were restrained.  Ben’s heart hammered against his chest.  Then a face flashed in his mind’s eye, a first-person view of her tormentor.  It was Clint! 

Ben’s eyes flew open as Michelle’s screams filled his mind.  Clint was once again accosting her, but this time it had turned sexual.  He’d rape her if he could.  In her position, he could even kill her and she’d be helpless to do anything about it. 

Bran watched the emotions play over the other wolf’s face.  “Yes, your mate is in trouble.  And now you can lead us to her through your bond.  If it’s strong enough, you will even be able to communicate with her.  I think Mercy will help us get an even more accurate location.”

“Wait…Mercy?  How?” Ben asked.  “Sir, she was just here with me.” 

“Come now, this is Mercy we’re talking about,” Bran replied knowingly.  “You didn’t really think she would be content to just sit back and let things play out as they would, did you?”  He smirked at Ben’s unreadable expression.  “She’s involved.  And together you will lead us to Michelle, where we can save her and deal with this Clint for good.”

The Marrok walked away without a word.  Ben watched him ascend the stairs and again felt his mate’s fear pulse through him.  They needed to get to her now.  He left the cage and followed.

********************************************

Adam was livid.  It hadn’t taken him long to discover his mate’s disappearance and even less time to know where she’d gone.  Warren had reported that Robert had left quickly after he’d returned with his powerful visitors. 

Mercy could only have followed him or stowed away in her smaller, four-legged form.

What a troublesome wife.  He was mad, but hardly surprised.  What more could a wolf expect of a coyote but mischief?  Mercy had taken Michelle’s abduction to heart, had blamed herself despite his assurances that she couldn’t have controlled the situation. 

Of course she would do something drastic.  It was her way.  She was fiercely-loyal to those she loved.  And he wouldn’t have fallen in love with her were she not just that.

Bran approached from the entrance to the basement.  “I’ve gotten Ben on track.  He will be able to follow his bond with Michelle and lead you to her, which will lead you to Clint.  I suggest you change.  Charles will drive you.

Adam nodded.  He was even more invested in going now that he knew Mercy had gone and thrown herself in the middle of it.  If she were discovered, she’d be dealt with as most wolves dealt with interloping coyotes.   They had to hurry.

Between Michelle’s elevated fear and rage, that of the pack in response, and Mercy being in harm’s way, he’d have to try extra hard to stay as calm and collected as possible.  At least Jesse would be safe here with the pack.

Charles waited in Adam’s SUV.  Soon, Adam, Darryl, and Warren left the house in their wolf forms.  Ben came behind them, still human.  He needed to direct them where to go.  Bran came to the car, although he would stay with the pack to keep the house safe. 

“There is no need of me coming,” he’d said.  “I have a feeling today will be the end of this nuisance.”

Ben held the door as all three wolves jumped in, closing it after them and taking shotgun.  As Charles turned down the driveway, his phone rang. 

It was Mercy.  Ben quickly accepted the call.  “Mercy?”

Adam’s ears perked up and he watched Ben closely as he listened.

“I’m still in Robert’s car,” Mercy said softly.  “He went inside.  Ben, it really wasn’t that long of a ride.  He’s been close by all this time.”

“Where are you?” Ben asked urgently.  “Any landmarks?  I can follow my mate bond, but if you could give us a building or street or anything, it would help greatly.”  Even with the Marrok’s help, he was still new at this. 

Mercy paused.  “It looks like we went south, just off of interstate 82.  It’s an abandoned outlet mall.  I must have passed this place a hundred times.  There hasn’t been anyone around here in years.  Clint must have set up shop months ago.”

Ben glanced at Charles, who nodded, obviously having heard what she said.  He moved to the appropriate lane, and eventually eased onto the interstate.  Adam growled from the rear seat. 

“Stay in the car, Mercy,” Ben said firmly.  “Better yet, shift, and run back home.  You said it wasn’t far.  You can find your way, right?”

“Yeah, I can get back with no problem.”

“Good,” Ben replied, then, hearing Adam growl again, added, “Don’t go in there for _any_ reason.  Adam’s orders.”

“I know, I know,” she said irritably.  “Chill, Adam!  I’ll leave now.  Just hurry.  I don’t want anything to happen to Michelle.”

“We’ll be there soon,” Ben assured her.  “Be safe, and thank you, Mercy.”

“Don’t mention it.”  She hung up.

Ben put the phone down.  He heard Adam sigh with relief.  Thankfully, motherhood was teaching Mercy to be more cautious of running into trouble with nothing but good intentions to protect her. 

He felt Michelle’s presence resonating with increasing intensity as they flew over the miles separating them and felt his wolf stir restlessly.  It wouldn’t be long before they were there. 

He started removing his clothes.  Soon, they would face Clint.  He would be ready.

**************************************************

**Robert**

Robert hurried to the abandoned store where Clint had set up.  Using the key he’d been issued, he let himself in, checking to see if any immediate followers were behind him.  Seeing no one, he closed and locked the door and headed into the series of hallways and rooms awhere he would find Clint.

He heard Michelle protesting something that was being done to her.  It looked like Clint was moving ahead with his plans. 

That was a shame.  Robert had nothing against the girl, but she was a liability.   There was nothing he could do.  He’d wait for Clint to be done with her.  Shouldn’t take long.

Robert hunkered down in the outer showroom to wait. 

A few minutes passed.  Michelle must have been fighting hard, because she was still fighting with Clint.

Robert stood up suddenly, having heard something out of the ordinary for such a relatively quiet place.  He went to the front window to peak outside.  There was no one.  He _knew_ he heard something.

He unlocked the door and stepped out.  There weren’t any visible vehicles aside from his own, and when he listened, the only sound he heard was traffic flying by on the interstate close by.  He scanned the area, and just when he was about to chalk it up to nerves, Robert caught movement from the corner of his eye.

The animal slipped around the other side of the mall.  Moving quickly, Robert turned the corner.  It was a coyote.  She was trotting away, back in the direction he’d just come from.  It all would have seemed normal…had she not had a little backpack strapped to her back.

He gasped.  Only one coyote ever did that.  _Mercy!_   When she looked back and lolled her tongue at him tauntingly, he knew for sure it was her.  He thought about giving chase, even started running a few hundred yards.  She’d seen where they were held up.  But he had no chance of catching her, especially in this form. 

So he turned back.  He had to warn Clint.

As he retraced his steps, Robert was so busy thinking of what to tell Clint he neglected to use his senses.  As soon as he turned the corner he was slammed squarely in the chest by a blur of red. 

He landed hard just in front of an old dumpster.  The impact knocked the air out of him.  Sputtering, Robert tried to move his arm and froze.  The werewolf was standing just in front of his supine body, yellow eyes assessing him. 

Robert recognized him.  It was Ben, tall and red, mate to the female screaming within the store.  No doubt he could sense his mate’s distress and was here to deal with what threatened her.  His eyes were wild, even as he stood still, staring.  Robert was careful not to make any sudden moves.

But other movements caught his attention.  Not far from Ben appeared three other wolves, these heavier in build to Ben’s lean form. 

The first, brindled and hulking, looked on without much interest.  The second, a gray who began sniffing about near the front of the store, and a large silver with black points who held his eyes.  Adam.

The Alpha made a small noise, nothing too dramatic.  Robert wasn’t sure what it was until the red snarled and launched himself forward, jaws agape. 

Robert screamed, his arms useless defense as he felt jaws clamp onto his throat.  Ben’s growls reverberated against him as his fangs pierced and rent Robert’s flesh.  His forelegs were busy as well, claws digging in. 

Robert was panicking.  If only he’d stayed by Clint.  He’d have been safe behind a locked door, beside a wolf more powerful than himself.  It was a thought that betrayed just how naïve Robert really was. 

Ben clamped down harder and began tearing, thrashing his head from side to side.  Their human form made werewolves much more vulnerable, lacking the thick ruff and loose skin of the wolf.  Ben took full advantage. 

Robert was supposed to have been one of them, one he thought could be trusted to safeguard the pack, to safeguard his _mate_.  But instead, he’d betrayed them, had infiltrated with the purpose to do so. 

Adam looked on, taking no pleasure in Robert’s demise.  It was simply something that had to be done.  Robert was not one of them, not truly.  He’d simply accepted the Bond for deception, intending to do harm.  He had to go. 

Ben was incensed as he remembered Michelle’s screams in his head, and for just a moment he let the tenuous control he held slip, set his wolf free upon Robert.  The violence did not stop until his jaws closed and Robert’s cries halted abruptly.

Quiet again closed in at the storefront.  Ben licked his chops clean.  He wanted to revel and sing of the righteous bloodshed, but there was no time.   Michelle needed him.

Trailing behind the other wolves, he entered the store to find his mate.

*******************************************

“Get off me!” Michelle yelled as she tried to twist and contort out of Clint’s reach.

Clint ignored her as he pushed against her, and she cringed when she felt him, hard and twitching, against her thigh.  She felt exposed, defiled. 

“Don’t worry, Sweetheart,” he crooned.  “You’ll like it, I promise.”  He’d at least give her a good time before she died.  She’d struggled this long, but she was tiring.  He’d have her.

She felt his hands, one on the bare skin of her thigh; the other on her backside, squeezing hard to keep her still.  His eyes focused downward, where their bodies will join.  “I’m gonna show you what you’ve been missing.”  He leaned in to kiss her.  She jerked her head away, but he left her thigh to clutch her chin.

The first touch of his lips made Michelle want to vomit.  He mouthed her, and his tongue licked against her, but she refused to engage him.  Undeterred, he dipped his face, lower to her throat, and she tried again to angle away from him.

It was when he tried to kiss her again, his disgusting fingers fondling her that she finally gave in to her wolf’s protective aggression and struck.  She gripped Clint’s lower lip in her teeth and growled, biting down with all her strength, down until her teeth touched. 

He bellowed and pulled back, further aggravating the wound she’d made.  She only let him go when he grabbed her throat.  Once his lip was free, he slapped her hard.

“You stupid BITCH!”  His speech was hindered by his hanging lip.  Michelle licked her busted lip and spat at him.  She rejoiced inside at finally causing pain to a long-time enemy. 

But it wouldn’t last long.  His flesh was already knitting together when he angrily tried to grab her again, his wolf’s bizarre eyes lancing her. 

Before he could get a good grip, she put everything she had into a kick that caught Clint squarely in the groin.  It was a long shot, but it landed with a crunch she was certain he would always remember.

As he slumped over, howling in pain, she waited for whatever move he would make next.  She knew his anger would be incredible.  She hoped that she could withstand whatever he will do in response.

It’s after this thought that she first _hears_ him, senses him.  His presence came tingling across their bond as never before, and for the first time she can see what it truly means to be tied to another.  She can feel him.  She can feel Ben coming.

Clint is cussing and struggling to stand straight again.  The words and threats he uttered were grunted through clenched teeth.

She paid him no attention.  All she can think about is Ben, how he’s coming for her.  She can hear him in her head.  His voice just barely registers over Clint’s angry tones.

_Michelle?  Michelle!  Can you hear me?  We’re coming, love!  We’re coming to get you!_

She closed her eyes in relief.  He was coming.  Finally she would see him again.  She’d see Hector again.  She gathered her mental energy, hoping that she’d be able to communicate back. 

 _Red_ she thinks at him happily.  _It’s about time.  This has been pretty dull without you. Please hur—_

Her eyes flew open at the feel of a blade in her stomach.  She looked down to see a blade protruding from her abdomen.  Her eyes moved up and were caught by Clint’s, the sickly yellow orbs lancing her.

“You always were a stupid bitch,” he growled.

Michelle coughed as pain, real and lasting, bloomed from her wound outward.  The blade was burning, searing her skin.  The metal…s _ilver._   It had to be silver.  This was bad.

Clint smiled, pleased with himself when he saw the realization on her face.  

Michelle tried desperately to call to Ben, but all she felt was her mate’s growing rage and diminishing control.  He knew she was injured. 

Clint withdrew the knife from her stomach and raised his hand so they could both see the blood-dirtied blade.  Then he moved.  It is quicker than she’d ever seen him move.  Then warmth flowed down her neck, down her chest and onto the floor.

Clint watched Michelle sputter, blood oozing from her mouth.  She tried in vain to draw breath, a gurgle her only reward.  Her eyes faded as she started losing consciousness. 

A crash in the background made him raise his head, and he cursed, quickly grabbed some of his possessions.  He had wanted to watch Michelle die, but the sounds of approaching feet, claws upon concrete floors, sent him running from the room.

The last thing Michelle saw was her mate, his red coat on end as he ran in with their Alpha and their friend, discovering her and her grievous wound.

As her vision faded, she heard her name howling across their bond to echo in her head. 

 _I’m sorry,_ she thought.   _I'm sorry, Ben._

Then all was quiet, save for the pained cries of her mate.

**************************************

**:(**


	19. Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle is brought back to the pack for some medical attention, but things aren't looking good. Ben, Adam, and Warren face Clint, and Mercy makes a little deal of her own that may save her friends' happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next installment. I took it back to Bonecrossed and brought back a character that played a big part in helping one of the wolves there. I always wanted to write her in, the moment I decided to nearly kill off Michelle. Please review, and be honest, even if it’s brutal. I was unsure of this chapter, and your opinions really matter to me. I do hope you all like it. Thanks so much for reading!

**D** arryl applied compressions to Michelle’s chest, counting out the right amount of pushes before giving her breaths.  They’d folded the back seats of Adam’s SUV down to provide a semi-flat surface for her.  Charles drove quickly and wheeled them back onto the Interstate, returning to Adam’s house.   

Though the bleeding had stopped, blood was everywhere, on Darryl’s naked skin as well as hers, on the back of the folded seats.  Hopefully it wouldn’t be too much of a pain for Adam to have cleaned.

Charles raised his phone and dialed a number.  “We have her,” he told Bran.  “But Clint did damage to her, stabbed her and slit her throat.  Da, it is not healing.  It looks like silver.  For now she is unresponsive.”

Bran was quiet a moment on the other line.  “Bring her here.  I’ll call Samuel.”  Then the line went dead.

Charles put down the phone and focused on driving.  Adam, Ben, and Warren had stayed to finish off Clint, who was on the run but wouldn’t have gotten far very quickly, not on two legs.  Hopefully this whole affair would be put to rest by the evening.

He had offered to stay and take care of things himself, but the others had insisted he go.  Charles was the most even-tempered of the group, and would get Michelle back to the pack safely.

As for Michelle…Charles glanced at her through the rear view mirror, her body jerking from Darryl’s efforts.  He didn’t know what would become of her.  She had been the same since they’d found her.  Charles had come to carry her back to the car as Darryl had changed to assist.

Even for a werewolf, it would take a miracle to save her, and even then, it may not work.

* * *

Three wolves searched for their prey, dangerous quarry that continued to elude them. 

Clint was using that fae artifact, Whisper.  He had to be.  The wolves were finding it highly frustrating.

They hadn’t been able to pick up a single scent since they’d trailed him past where Michelle had been held.

 _And tortured_.

Ben growled lowly, remember the sight of his mate strung up like dead meat, naked and bleeding, because of him, because of his weakness.  His fangs ached to find her attacker, to remove him from their lives.

Adam was also annoyed, his movements stiff with growing agitation.  If they didn’t strip Clint of his advantage, he would run, and they’d never catch him, never be able to live without fear.  He had to know his Alpha was dead, his former pack on the lookout for him. 

Clint had nowhere to go.  And he couldn’t move about too much without being discovered, the one great weakness to his fae advantage.  Once he moved, his concealment would fall away, and he’d be vulnerable.  They had to flush him, make him lose his edge.

So Adam signaled to Ben and Warren to fan out, take different routes, better to find their prey faster.  This deviant had brought far too much disturbance to his pack.  He was ready for this to be over now, permanently.

Ben turned down a long hallway, testing each corner and door for any trace of scent.  Warren did likewise, taking a rear exit to check for anything out back.  Adam in turn searched the storefront. 

The red wolf’s frustrations were mounting.  Clint’s elusiveness, coupled with the emptiness, the aching, burning _nothingness_ he felt at the other end of his mate bond, was slowly eating away at his reason.  His animal side writhed with eagerness, mad with the need to kill something.

And now, on four legs, the wolf was more in control than ever.  Ben had caught Adam’s assessing looks.  He knew he was slipping.

The only reason he hadn’t stayed at Michelle’s side was that _he_ had to be the one to do it, to end Clint.  He had to avenge her.  His mind played her screams and pleading over again in his head, each time fanning the flames of his rage. 

Ben wouldn’t let Michelle live in fear anymore, not her or Hector.  He was her mate.  It was his place to confront any threat to her.  And he would.  But Ben wasn’t stupid. He had no illusions that he could defeat Clint one on one.  Clint was older, more powerful, and probably had a lot more fighting experience than he did.

But with his pack behind him, Ben felt that they could win the day.  They would rip Clint apart, and Ben would run home to finally see to his mate.  Surely, they would save her, and she’d greet him when he returned with the good news that Clint was dead.

Then they could heal and start to put their lives back together without that shadow hovering over them.

That thought helped him as he continued his search.

* * *

Clint tried to make as little movement and noise as he could, hoping his hiding place in a service shed just outside the shopping center would conceal him as he changed. 

He’d run as quickly as he could, stepping inside the shed and freezing so that Whisper’s concealment affects could hide him until the wolves had cleared out of the general area.  The amulet would have kept his scent from being detected, but he had to be still to be invisible to his enemies.

Once they had moved on, Clint had decided he would be in better fighting shape if he changed.  So here he was, grunting as his bones rearranged themselves and his naked skin gave way to coarse, pale fur.  He was sure Michelle’s boy toy would be no problem.  But the others, they were of rank and power. 

It was best to avoid a head-on fight with them.   After a few more minutes, Clint checked the periphery, his change complete.   Seeing no one, he slunk out of the structure, and contemplated simply running. 

The run-down complex was surrounded by fields of cheat grass and unkempt concrete.   There wasn’t much cover, but perhaps his speed would grant him escape.  If he got well enough ahead of them, perhaps he could outrun them, if they saw him at all.  They should still be checking the premises.

But deep inside, Clint knew that would not be the outcome.  The entire pack had to be on alert, possibly scouring the territory for him.  And with David dead and Charles on his tail, the Marrok had to know everything as well. 

Unless he could get away and flee far from the reach of Bran Cornick, it was only a matter of time.  He narrowed his eyes.  That was alright.  Truth was…he wanted to fight.  If he was going to die anyway, he may as well.

Specifically he wanted to shred that skinny, red mongrel Michelle had spurned him for.  How could she pass him up only to end up partnered with the likes of that weakling?  Clint would never live that down.  The best thing for it would be to kill him, to show which of them was the better wolf. 

If he could single him out without interference from the stronger pack members, it would be a simple matter.  Being able to actually accomplish that was a slim possibility though. 

So Clint settled down, resigned, in the long grass beneath a conifer, invisible to the world, to wait to either fight or flee.

* * *

Ben snarled as he cleared another corner without catching any scent.  Whatever this fae artifact was, he would _destroy_ it when he found it, no matter what those fairies wanted!  It shouldn’t have fallen into Clint’s hands in the first place. 

What an annoying thing to a wolf, not to be able to catch any scent whatsoever.   Perhaps the maker of the item had been trying to evade werewolves.  Whoever she had been, Ben was glad she was dead.

He decided to abandon the search inside.  He’d been through each room, twice, and had nothing to show for it.  His temper frayed, Ben decided to get some fresh air.  It was about all the comfort he could hope for.

When he reached the exit he saw Adam walking along, nose to the ground.  Judging by his body language and the hot anger he felt through the pack bonds, he was probably just as annoyed as Ben was, having himself not found any sign of Clint.  He was about to call out to him when he caught movement off to his right periphery.

It had just barely registered, but Ben knew he’d seen something.  He froze and continued watching.  A moment later, a pale wolf appeared, walked a few steps, and stopped.  Soon his figure faded.  It was Clint.  He still wore the artifact, and it was cloaking him.

He was apparently trying to move in on Adam as he searched, for that was the direction Clint was moving.  Once he got close enough, he was sure to attack.  Ben felt his heart pound as he crept closer, trying to cut Clint off and protect his Alpha, who was thus far unaware of the danger.

He didn’t want to call out.  They couldn’t chance Clint escaping.

The pale wolf crept ever closer, watching as Adam stopped to study a scent near a dumpster.  With his attention elsewhere, Adam Hauptman was vulnerable, and Clint planned to take full advantage of it.

Little by little, his steps brought him near enough to attack.  Clint ignored the slight nervousness he felt.  He could fight, had beaten many a wolf in his day, some stronger than him at the time.  He had a good chance to topple the king.

But he had to catch him by surprise.  It was the only way the pale wolf could ever hope to do it. 

When he was finally in range, Clint sprung.  He landed squarely on top of Adam and tried to set his fangs to the back of the Alpha’s neck to sever his spine.  Adam felt the prick of his teeth, and flung himself against the dumpster hard, smashing Clint into it. 

The impact jarred his skull, but Clint held on and tried to find purchase enough to start to tear the other wolf’s flesh.  For a moment, they were both lying on the ground, but Adam braced his rear legs against the dumpster before propelling them a distance along the ground, getting his legs under him and lifting himself, Clint and all, to his feet.

Clint held on with all his strength, using his forelegs and claws to hold on.  The Alpha was strong, and even with the taste of blood in his mouth, Clint was unsure if he could hang on.

Adam’s snarls were loud in his ears, so much so that Clint failed to see the red wolf running toward them.  Ben sank his teeth deep into a surprised Clint’s flank before ripping him from his Alpha’s back with all his strength, sending him flying. 

Clint found himself sprawled on the ground, silver fur caught in his mouth.  He stood up coughing and found himself facing two advancing werewolves. 

Ben moved forward alongside Adam, both with fangs bared.  As the two came closer, they spread out, each trying to flank the pale wolf.  Clint snarled in response, his fur standing on end.  Ben had to restrain himself from charging forward foolishly.  Michelle’s image was fresh in his head.  He’d been waiting for this.

Adam feinted before running in a silver and black blur to snap at Clint’s side.  When he turned to face him, he felt a pull at his neck, then nothing, as if he’d lost something.  He glanced back to see Ben holding Whisper in his jaws. 

He growled menacingly, and the red wolf responded in kind before violently flinging his head to the right, sending the amulet into the scratchy field that lay beyond the cracked pavement.  Clint stared coldly at Ben.  So he thought he’d won, did he? 

Clint licked his jaws.  It was that scrawny red mongrel that he wanted to kill the most.  Had it not been for him…

His attention was quickly drawn back to Adam as he charged, meeting him fang for fang.  Ben joined in soon after, the sounds of combat sounding across the lot. 

* * *

Bran hung up with Charles and proceeded to dial Samuel.  He picked up on the first ring.  “Your skills are required over at Adam’s.  Hurry.”  His son told him he was on his way before they disconnected.

He looked to where Mercy, returned not long ago from her own involvement in things, was standing.  Her face was concerned but determined.  She didn’t even try to hide her departure from the room and through the front door.

She went outside, but somehow Bran knew she wouldn’t leave.  Mercy was being Mercy, and if there was anything to be said about that, she was up to something that could change the situation completely.

Mercy made a call of her own.  The line rang so many times, she was afraid it wouldn’t be answered, but soon a gruff, grumpy voice came on.

“ _Liebling_ , you know I should not be talking to you,” Zee said.  “I am fairly sure the powers here are watching me after my little foray off the reservation.”

“I know,” Mercy replied.  “And I’m sorry, but this is important.  One of our wolves is very hurt.  She may die, Zee.  And Ben…if that happens, I don’t think he’ll survive this, not after everything.”  She sighed.  “Do you think _she_ would help me one last time?”

The line was silent for longer than Mercy was comfortable.  “It’s a possibility.  But Mercy, do you think that would be wise?  She is not of the sort you want to be indebted to.”

Mercy agreed.  The fae were shifty at best when it came to obligations.  She’d have to step carefully with this one, especially since this would be the second time they would be known to each other.  “Yes, I’m well aware.  But I think it’s worth the risk.  Michelle is a friend to me and mine, and to Ben…”  She shook her head.  “We can’t lose her, Zee.  We can’t.”

“Alright,” he affirmed.  “She owes me a favor anyway.  I will take on the obligation.  Expect her along shortly.”

“Are you sure she’ll do it?” Mercy asked.  “I mean, especially in such a short amount of time?”

“Oh, she will.  I know how to speak to one such as her.  I will convey the intensity of the situation.  Just be ready when she comes.”  He hung up.

Mercy regarded her phone’s display, daring to hope.  Perhaps things could still be turned around, for her two friends’ sake.

* * *

It wasn’t long before Clint decided he was outmatched.  He’d thought to have a chance, seeing Ben as the weakest link, but it was highly frustrating, as the two wolves continued to counter and cover one another. 

At one point he was able to wrestle Ben to the ground, but before he could do any lasting damage, Adam body slammed him, biting him deeply on his side.  By the time Clint tried to retaliate, Adam had danced away, out of reach.

Ben got in some bites as well, his jaws scoring across his head until his jaws closed and ripped.  Clint managed to catch him with his claws, but the smaller wolf was able to wriggle from his grip before he could get him close to his fangs.

It went on like this until he finally decided to run.  He turned tail, attempting to reach cover within the old mall before finding a way to flee through the fields.  He had to lose them.  His flank was torn, as was one of his ears, but he moved quickly despite limping. 

He slid to a stop just before the entrance. 

A big gray stood in his path, presumably the other higher-ranked wolf that had accompanied the Alpha.  He made no moves, just lifted his lip and stared with hostile, yellow eyes. 

Clint balked.  He wasn’t going that way.  He darted quickly out of the gray’s range and to the side, hoping to keep the three wolves in his sights.

At this point, he would take the first chance he got to flee.  He would surely be torn apart if he stayed here.

The gray was already confronting him.  Adam made his way over, stalking him, his tail raised high.  Ben followed suit, head lowered as he shadowed Clint’s every move.

Losing blood, without the amulet, and limping, Clint was weakened significantly.  He felt the Alpha’s power scratch against his mind and resisted.  If Adam could subdue him mentally, he’d be easy prey for the three of them.

Clint snarled angrily.  _You won’t impose your will on me, Alpha_ , he thought at Adam, uncaring that he’d never hear him.  _My Alpha is dead!  I'll never follow you!_

With one last, desperate charge, Clint surged forward, jaws agape, towards the silver wolf, the hated red at his side.  His three opponents were ready for him.

It was the last thing he would ever do.

* * *

When Adam’s SUV pulled up to their home, Mercy was waiting for them.  She ran forward and pulled open the rear door.  Her eyes widened, and she gasped when she saw the state Michelle was in. 

Beaten and bloody, her body limp as a ragdoll, Darryl carried her inside.  Charles, his face grimmer than usual, was not far behind.  Samuel, having arrived shortly after Mercy’s discussion with Zee, was waiting for them in the living room, as was his mate, Ariana. 

They laid Michelle on the floor, and Samuel placed a blanket over her and tried to find a pulse.  Bran knelt as he placed a hand on Michelle with closed eyes. 

Everyone was quiet as the Marrok concentrated.  After a few moments, he opened his eyes, glanced at a crestfallen Samuel, and shook his head.  “I’m not sure there is anything more to be done.  The silver has…damaged her.”

“I don’t feel a pulse,” said Samuel, perplexed.  “But her temperature feels near normal.  The silver must have gotten into her bloodstream.”  

Bran gave Mercy a pointed look.  “Whatever plan you’ve hatched up, it better happen soon.  She doesn’t have much time.  It may be too late already.”

Mercy was about to ask how he knew she even had a plan when the doorbell rang.  She looked between the door and Bran before finally moving to answer.  Darryl made to follow, but Bran stopped him.  “It’s alright,” he said in that knowing tone of his.

Meanwhile, Ariana stepped forward.  “Perhaps I may help,” she offered quietly.  Samuel smiled gratefully at her.   He would let her try.  They were out of options, and the fae often had remedies to maladies seemingly incurable.  Both he and his father moved back to give her room.

As she knelt next to Michelle, a soft light began to emanate off of Ariana, encapsulating herself and her patient.  Her brow furrowed, a light sweat breaking out.  Her glamour seemed to blur unsteadily, as if it were difficult to focus on her task and maintain her guise at the same time.

Soon, she released Michelle, her breaths heavy.  “Her essence yet lingers,” she murmured tiredly.  “But I lack the power to pull her back to her Earthly body.”  Her deep green eyes were misty with unshed tears as she looked at Samuel.  “I’m so sorry I can’t help.”

Samuel helped her to her feet and sat on the couch with her. “You tried,” he said. 

“Don’t be sorry just yet,” they all heard Mercy say as she was coming back down the hall.  Ariana stiffened in her position next to Samuel, and the Marrok was calm as was his usual way.  He was the only one who was so, because everyone else was at full alert as Mercy came back into the living room.

For just behind her, stepping to the side so everyone could see, was Baba Yaga.

* * *

Please review!  Thanks!

 


	20. Eye for an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is finally gone, but a bigger problem exists, that of wresting Michelle from the grip of death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a TERRIBLY long time in coming, and I want to apologize to anyone still reading this story! I’ve had such a tough time trying to focus on only one story. My Muse is torturous and capricious, and hands me ideas when they suit her. I recently started on yet another fandom (I’m a glutton for punishment), and so I’m spread thin at times. So bear with me. Anyway, please read and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!
> 
> WARNING: This chapter depicts violence and blood.

Clint went for Adam, ignoring the screaming pain in his hip that protested movements too aggressive for healing.  He focused so fully on the Alpha that he disregarded the others present, always a fatal mistake in a fight among werewolves.

Adam was calm, his regard confident as he waited.  He’d faced overzealous challengers before.  It didn’t matter how much they snarled and postured.  They always did something foolish in combat.  Always.  And they usually ended up dead quickly.  Adam banked on that much. 

He was right.  Clint was determined to try the Alpha in single combat.  The silver wolf stood his ground and held the pale wolf’s eyes as his soldiers fanned out to take flanking positions.

As Clint tore toward his hated prey, claws fully extended, he saw the other two wolves began to take position.  Yes, he’d seen them.  Fool though he was, he wasn’t completely stupid.  The fight was lost.  He knew it. 

He’d damaged a member of their pack, had nearly violated and killed her, a precious mate to one of the very wolves stalking him.  What other retaliation was there?

Clint knew he would die this night.  But he would not go quietly.

He would not die without doing damage.  He’d take from the Columbia Basin pack something so integral, so vital to them that they would descend into chaos.  He would leave them leaderless and at each other’s throats, vying for power. 

Bonds would be broken forever as the wolves descended into mindless madness and carnage.

His revenge would last for months or even longer, as the pack tore itself apart from the inside establishing a new hierarchy.  Who knew what would remain?  It certainly would be less than what it was now. 

Clint could die happily knowing that.

So he continued his lunge, nearly reached Adam in fact.  It was the big gray who intercepted him first.  He slammed into Clint’s flank, knocking the pale wolf off his feet to careen onto the gravel on his side.  Adam was there instantly, and a moment later Clint tried to put his feet under him to rise, only to find he couldn’t.

The Alpha had torn his left foreleg off.  Even now, the silver wolf watched him, Clint's severed and dripping limb held in his jaws like a stick he’d fetched.  His golden eyes met Clint’s, and he could see his death there in a gaze ripe with blood lust.

Clint hadn’t even registered the pain, thinking of how he and the Columbia Basin Alpha may not have been so different after all as the adrenaline in his blood deadened the pain.  He bled profusely, but still could not take his eyes from the wolf who had dismembered him.

He didn’t try to rise again.  There was no point. On three legs and outnumbered, he’d be easily dispatched.  The limb would never grow back in time.  He heard growls, saw a blur of red before his throat was grasped by violent jaws and opened to the night air.

Coughing and choking for air, Clint felt another set of teeth at his abdomen, ripping at his innards.    He was being torn apart, as was his deserved fate.

As his vision began to fade, the last thing Clint saw in this world was the golden glow of that Alpha’s eyes, the triumph as his leg fell from his jaws with a wet, sickening thud.  Then his vision darkened to nothingness.

The wolf’s neck had proven harder to sever than a man’s, but Ben managed.  Between his and Warren’s efforts, Clint would not rise again.  The three paused for but a moment before they took off, quickly making their way back to Adam’s house and to Michelle.

Even as the blood dried on his coat, Ben only had Michelle on his mind.  He hoped she was doing better than when he’d last seen her.  If he lost her…he didn’t know if he could go on, or if he even wanted to.

* * *

Everyone stared dumbly, thrown by the sight of the strange woman whose scent told them she was more than she appeared.  Mercy was naturally calm, having met her once before.  But the wolves remained wary.

“Well,” Baba stated in a bored tone.  “This is rather awkward.”  She turned to Mercy.  “Gonna introduce me, Trickster’s Daughter?”  She looked around, but turned back to her when she didn’t find the person she wanted.  “Where is your handsome Russian wolf?  It’s been too long since I saw him last.  I’m sure he could make this more interesting.”

Mercy sighed but remained composed. “Everyone, this is Baga Yaga.  She’s a witch, a very powerful one.  I believe she can help Michelle.”

Samuel turned suspicious eyes toward the newcomer.  “How can a witch help in this situation?  We don’t need a cleanup.  We need to _save_ Michelle.”

Baba rolled her eyes. 

Mercy held out a hand to calm Samuel, who openly glowered at the witch.  “Please,” she cajoled.  “This is the same witch that saved Mary Jo when her throat was torn open that night at Uncle Mike’s.  Samuel, Mary Jo had _died_ , and Baba brought her back.”

Samuel’s face smoothed out, his brows rising as he looked at her with shock, as did a few of the others present.

“That’s me,” Baba said, all sarcasm as she made a little flourish with her hands. “Now, if you all are done giving me the third degree, do you want me to save your wolf or not?”

There was a small commotion from the front of the house, and Charles left to see about it.  He opened the door, and Adam, Ben, and Warren all trotted in, Ben heading straight over to Michelle.  

All three were covered in blood, and thus brought the scent of it with them.

Adam glanced at Baba Yaga before taking his place next to Mercy.  Warren surveyed the scene grimly.   Ben knelt next to Michelle, whining as he nosed his motionless mate. 

Bran’s voice drew their attention.  “You three, go and change.  You’ll be of better use to us that way.  And wash up,” he ordered.  “We have enough anxiety without all that blood in the air. 

The three moved to obey, Ben only hesitating long enough to give Michelle’s cheek a quick lick, his long tongue darting quickly from a bloody muzzle. 

Baba knelt next to Michelle.  “There isn’t much time,” she stated.  “As your fae friend said, your wolf lingers.  But her ties to this world will not hold her long.”

The witch took a breath and let her glamour fall away.  It was like shedding a garment, pooling and disappearing where she knelt.  Mercy noted that she looked much the same, her features far different from her normal guise. 

The violet light was there just as before, soft and calming as it flowed through Baba’s body to gather at her fingertips.  She leaned forward and touched Michelle almost tenderly.  Her fingertips brushed the vicious slash at her throat, the light pouring in. 

A whiteness lit the room, starting from Michelle’s chest and radiating outward.  The hairs on the back of Mercy’s neck stood, effects from both the feel of powerful magic in the air and the desperate hope she felt that Baba would succeed in resurrecting yet another of their pack.

Ben ran in just as Baba finished.  He had hastily donned a pair of jeans, and so wore nothing else as he entered the room to see a strange, ugly-looking woman hunkering over his mate in place of the average-but-normal one who had been there before.

He started forward in defense, but his path was blocked by Charles.  “Calm yourself,” he said firmly.  He placed a hand on Ben’s shoulder to soften the commanding tone in his voice.  “She’s helping.”

Ben glanced up at the wolf whose very name usually caused him to cringe.  Seeing sincerity in the large man’s eyes, he looked past him to find Baba’s appearance had changed. 

She’d re-donned her glamour and rose to her feet.  “As before, now it’s up to you,” she stated to no one in particular.  “You’ll need to resuscitate her.  Quickly.” 

Charles stepped aside so Ben could approach as Darryl immediately set to work.  He took Michelle’s hand, feeling useless yet again.  How could he have let this happen to her?  If only he’d been there…

Mercy was so rapt on the scene unfolding in front of her that she didn’t notice when Adam came up beside her.  She started when his arm settled around her shoulders, but took comfort in his touch.  He tried to radiate calm and reassurance to the room, but had some difficulty.  He hid it well, but Adam was anxious for the results as well.

Ben’s mind was a vortex of regret, fear, and dread.

His mate’s body moved with each compression, and her chest expanded with each rescue breath Darryl gave her.  It seemed to take forever, and Ben worried that, despite the witch’s efforts, they had gotten there too late.

Anna came to sit near him, hoping to work her Omega magic on him, but Ben was so far inside himself, he failed to notice. 

This was his fault, all of it.  He should have gone with them to shop that morning.  He should have stayed by her side, where he belonged.  At least then, she’d have been safe, even if he’d had to give up his life to keep her that way.  Had it not been for his weakness, she would never have…

Michelle came to suddenly with a heavy gasp and violent coughing, her breaths wheezing and labored as she sucked in life-giving oxygen.  Darryl sat back on his haunches with his palms open, eyes wide and disbelieving.

Ben’s eyes began to water as he grinned down at his mate, thinking her the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen despite the blood and dirt smeared on her face and her sputtering.  Her hair was matted and dull, and her skin bore the lingering hue of bruises that were already healing. 

But Ben couldn’t be happier.  He clutched her hand tighter as Michelle came out of the coughing fit and began to breathe easier and more regularly.  The others looked on in wonder as she finally opened her eyes, the deep brown orbs taking in her surroundings.

He smiled even harder when those eyes swung toward him, the same lovely, syrupy-sweet eyes that he’d seen brighten when she smiled at him, harden when he annoyed her, and cloud with pleasure as she moaned under him.  He’d thought he’d never again see them open, but here they were, wide and focused only on him. 

God, they’d never been so beautiful.  Ben’s joy knew no bounds.   It was the happiest moment of his life, to see his mate alive.

But his elation was cut short when she blinked, met his gaze again, and screamed.

* * *

 

Ben stood with Bran and Adam, all of them studying the sable brown wolf that slept secured in the cage in Adam’s basement.  When Michelle had had her breakdown, the Marrok had forced the change on her. 

Adam had agreed.  The Marrok had only slightly beaten him in doing the exact thing.  Once she’d completed her change, Ben had carried the exhausted wolf downstairs per Adam’s orders.

“Being brought back probably freaked her out,” Adam noted.  “But her wolf should calm her.  She may still be a little unpredictable for a while.  Mary Jo was brought back too, and she was put off by it.  It probably affects individuals differently.”

“I agree,” Bran said.  “I want her watched.  If she is rational in the morning, I don’t see why she can’t be released from the cage, but she must have someone accompany her wherever she goes, in case she is unstable.”

“I’ll be with her,” Ben said firmly.  “I’m not letting her out of my sight again.”  This drew a look from Adam, but the Alpha stayed quiet.  It was expected, given the ordeal Michelle had endured, for Ben to be protective.  For now, it would be a good thing.  When things returned to normal, Adam was sure Michelle would not allow such fussing.

They considered the best way to approach Michelle once she woke until Ben stated that he would go in with her.  The two Alphas agreed.  Adam suggested he draw on his pair bond and somehow try to help his mate through the harrowing experience. 

When Bran and Adam left to see to the rest of the pack, Ben disrobed and began changing.  After a while, the red wolf padded over to his mate, curling around her so that their bodies touched, his head resting over her neck. 

She was still sleeping soundly, but Bran had told him that physical contact was a therapeutic experience between mates.  Good.  It was certainly needed.

He soon fell asleep, the day’s events finally overcoming him as well.  Tomorrow he’d face whatever troubled Michelle right by her side.  He would assure her that she wasn’t alone.  In all things he would protect and shelter her.

That was his place as her mate, and he would not fail her again.

* * *

 

**Hope you liked it!**


	21. Not Herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle is returned to them, but it's quite obvious that she's not the same as before. Adam wonders what to do, hoping to both save Michelle and keep his family safe. Ben hopes both the love of her mate and son will bring back the woman he fell in love with.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will not spend a whole lot of time on this, but I want to show how the events of the previous chapters affected Michelle and subsequently, her bond with Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone. I'm so glad you've stuck with this story, although updates are few and far between. Since my last chapter, I've gotten a new job, moved, and am trying to make a new life as a New Yorker. During that time I was so stressed and still adjusting, so my writing suffered greatly. But I'm back now. I hope you'll continue to stick with me and this story. Thank you for reading, and please leave feedback!

 

 **T** wo canine forms slipped through the sparse underbrush, the larger clearing the way for the smaller.  Adam was after deer, but Mercy was content with any small animal she could find.  She preferred hare, so this was what she searched most for.

While her mate charged off to find a scent to track, Mercy trotted along, her own nose to the ground.  She loved when she and Adam could run alone together.  When the moon was high and the pack was gathered, it was hard for her to feel comfortable, surrounded by so many large predators, even if they were pack.  She knew there were still those who thought she didn’t belong.

But when it was just the two of them, their bond was a warm, reassuring presence humming clear in her chest.  She could think, sluff off the skin of the Alpha’s mate, and just be Mercy.  She felt Adam’s excitement, his relief at being able to stretch his legs, to have some much-needed private time away from pack problems, if only for a short moment.

She finally scared up a black-tailed jackrabbit, its legs kicking up sand in the scrubby landscape as he ran, urging the coyote to give chase.  She hoped it was short.  Her pregnancy was advancing, and she got winded a lot sooner than she used to, even in her furred form.

The small mammal twisted and turned on its path to thwart her pursuit, but Mercy was just able to catch one of its long rear legs with her eyeteeth, wounding the hare and sending it sprawling.  She was immediately on it, and its screams only egged her on as she quickly dealt it a killing bite.

Panting, Mercy sat down next to her prey, catching her breath before she fed.  Her breathing was loud in the quiet night, but she knew Adam wasn’t far.  She gulped down meat quickly, nosing aside undesirable bits and honing in on tender organs and solid, protein-rich muscle. 

She was cleaning the blood from her paws when the carcass of a deer was dropped next to her, the newly killed doe still warm to the touch.

She glanced up to see her mate, his tongue lolling from his bloody mouth, his chest swelled in triumph.  _Impressed?_ he seemed to ask.  She gave a quick yip.  Satisfied, he began feeding as Mercy turned her face toward home. 

As much as she loved this, her thoughts once again went to Michelle.  Her friend was in a bad way.  She could tell when she looked at her tired face, felt her unrest through the bonds.  She suffered frequent nightmares, was often seen trembling, panting, the eyes of her wolf vacant, far away.

Adam had stated Mary Jo had felt much the same way, at first.  Her ordeal had occurred just before Mercy had been bonded to the pack.  That came as a great relief, because if the way Michelle’s turbulent emotions filtered to her were any indication, it must have been hard on everyone.

She only hoped that Ben could help her, that their relationship would pull Michelle back from the dark place she’d gone to.  Ben’s love and their mate bond had to count for something.  It would lend her strength, as Adam’s did for Mercy when she needed it most.

And of course, there was Hector.  As her pregnancy became more and more pronounced, Mercy began to understand the feelings of a mother for her child, the willingness to do anything, conquer any hindrance, just to be there.  Hector’s presence would be imperative to Michelle’s recovery. 

They needed to turn things around, and soon.

She feared that, if Michelle was damaged beyond repair, Bran would do his duty as Marrok and end her suffering.

* * *

The air was cool and calm in Adam’s basement.  Ben took a drink from one of the dishes of water placed within the cage and glanced at a sleeping Michelle.  She was napping again.  She seemed to do that a lot since she’d awakened, as if her body was healing a great injury. 

When Bran had forced her change, she’d been unconscious for two days, and Ben had awaited her revival with mounting concern.  He’d wondered if it were natural for one of them to sleep for so long.  Werewolves healed quickly, making coma a distant worry.  But that was from physical injury. 

When his mate had awoken, Ben had been beside himself with relief.  It had been Michelle, but not _all_ of her.  Her wolf was in control.  Ben couldn’t explain how he’d known, but he had.  As soon as those green eyes had met his, he’d felt it.  It was Michelle, but she had felt…different, incomplete. 

The wolf that was his mate knew him, even welcomed him with flattened ears, waving, low-positioned tail, and a lick to his muzzle, but it had been the wolf and _only_ the wolf.  He’d returned her greeting, but had been at a loss on what to do next.

Her human half, the one that smiled at his lame jokes and twisted her lips when he was being ridiculous, the one that had the attitude that first attracted him…she was buried deep inside.  Her wolf was shielding her, even now.  She was there, lost within herself, but it came as no surprise to Ben.

Physically, wolves could recover from just about anything.  But Michelle’s struggle was mental and spiritual.  Her soul had gone from her body.  She had effectively _died_.  But then she’d been forcibly jammed back in.  It had to have been traumatic to say the least.

He remembered seeing Mary Jo’s struggle, feeling it, how _off_ she’d seem at times, in a daze.  Adam had partnered Auriele with her, to oversee her behavior and calm her wolf when she got agitated.  It had taken a little while, but Mary Jo had eventually made a full recovery.

Ben could only hope the same for Michelle.  She was strong.  She had to get through this.  She had to come back to him, to her son, who hadn’t even been permitted to see her yet. 

Bran wanted to protect the boy in the event the unthinkable became necessary.  But Ben thought that allowing Hector to see her would help.  When he’d suggested it, Bran had considered his words, saying he would think it over and see where things went in a few days.

So here they were, and though Michelle hadn’t flipped out or done anything otherwise dangerous, she was still not herself.  Ben watched over her worriedly.

Hearing the basement door opening, his head jerked toward the noise.  As if summoned by his thoughts, Hector entered, closing the door quietly behind him.  He edged down the stairs cautiously, and, seeing Ben, crept closer. 

His eyes studied Michelle intently.  “Is she alright?” he asked, even though he knew Ben was not in a form to answer him.  “I couldn’t wait anymore.  I had to see my mom.”

Ben waved his tail a couple times as he shifted his gaze to Michelle.  Despite the situation, she seemed okay physically.  For now.  Her breathing was normal, and her body was limp, completely relaxed.

“I hope she wakes up soon,” Hector murmured, glancing up the stairs.  “Maybe I can use…”  He gestured to himself.  “…whatever _this_ is to help her.”  He came closer, taking a seat in front of the cage.  “Anna’s taught me a few things.  I’m not a master at it, but I want to at least try to help”. 

Ben gave him the equivalent of a smile of agreement.  He was all for whatever could help restore Michelle. 

Hector glanced up at the keyring hanging near the door.  Standing, he looked back at Ben.  “If they ask you, you couldn’t stop me from opening the door.”  He grabbed the key and returned.

Ben gave him a cynical look.  It would not have been difficult to keep the boy out.  Moreover, Adam would hardly believe such a story.  If they were caught, both of them would be in trouble.  He’d take that risk if it meant his mate would be brought back to him fully.

Opening the cage, Hector closed it behind him and sat next to his mother.  He picked up her large head and laid it on his lap, causing her to shift sleepily.  Running his fingers through her fur and over her ears, he leaned down and spoke to her. 

“ _Mami_ ,” he began.  “Wake up.  It’s me.” 

At first, Hector thought she wouldn’t respond.  She had been sleeping so soundly.  But a moment later, eyelids opened over jade eyes, and she assessed her surroundings before raising her sleepy head to look on her son. 

“Hi, Mom,” Hector said, smiling. 

Standing to her feet and stretching, Michelle backed a slight distance away and regarded Hector with a dull expression, tilting her head in question.  He reached out to her, extending his hand so she could take in his scent.  Her eyes held a bit of recognition, and they lit up with enthusiasm as she pieced his scent and appearance together.

Hector glanced at Ben, who gave him a supportive nod as his mother crept closer.  Focusing on her, he concentrated as Anna had taught him.  He let his aura billow around him as she made her way closer. 

It wasn’t necessary.  When Michelle was close enough she stepped into her son’s space, licking him across his face with sloppy kisses.  He laughed, his hands grabbing the coarse fur around her neck.  She whined happily at him, draping her head over his shoulder.

Hector’s smile seemed to light up the dismal cell, and his happiness permeated the basement.  Even Ben felt its affects.  “I missed you,” Hector murmured to her.  “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

Michelle perked up her tail in response, pulling back to grin at her son.  She had missed him too.

Watching the mother and son reunion, Ben couldn’t shake feelings of being left out, of near abandonment.  She had recognized him, yes, but she had hardly reacted like _that_ to his presence, and he was her mate. 

As her son, Hector came first in Michelle’s life.  He knew that, always had.  But this feeling wasn’t jealousy of that relationship.  The bond was still there.  He could feel it.  But it felt so…hollow, lifeless, as if something more was needed to return things to the way they were.

Michelle was there, but she was not _his_ Michelle, not anymore.  He had no doubt the pack could feel it, as he did.  It set his teeth on edge.  He just wanted her back.

He didn’t realize he had let out a small whine ending in a sigh until he felt the warmth against his chest.  His mate had shifted so that her hip rested against his sitting form.  She gave him the barest of glances, her face jovial.  But her eyes held a deeper meaning. 

 _I know you are there_ , they seemed to say.  She could feel him through the tatters of their bond.  She probably had felt his chagrin and loneliness.  Ben was encouraged.  At least she was present enough in that respect.

“What are you doing in here?”

The three looked up to see Adam descending the stairs, returned from his hunt, his face none too pleased.  “I told you to stay away until we could make sure things were safe.”

Hector stood, defiant.  “I know what you said, but this is my mother.  She won’t hurt me.”

Michelle had retreated to the furthest corner from the angry Alpha, cringing, eyes downcast.

Adam assessed her, noting her frightened posture.  He hadn’t meant to scare her, but they had to be careful.  Though Hector was Omega, he was less dominant to Michelle, and hadn’t yet mastered how to use the power he had.  That meant less control of the situation. 

“We won’t know that for sure until we’ve seen how being brought back has affected her.  She’s different.  You’d be able to feel it if you shared the pack bonds.”

The boy shook his head, unimpressed.  “You won’t find that out if you leave her here in this prison,” he said, his tone chastising.  “She will be fine.  I’m here, and so is Ben.  We’ll make sure of it.  You don’t know her like we do.  _None_ of you do.”

“Be careful boy,” Adam warned, his voice deadly soft, eyes glaring.  “I’ve been patient with you up to till now.  But if you’re to be a part of this pack, you will learn to obey, Omega or not.”  He stared Hector down, daring him to argue. 

Hector nearly did, but a sharp glance from Ben stopped him.  Ben pleaded with Adam with his eyes, hoping his friend wouldn’t lose his temper with the boy, not when they were making a little leeway with Michelle.

Adam closed his eyes briefly.  He took a deep breath and let out a put upon sigh.  Pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly, he glanced at Michelle again.  He seemed to have found what he was looking for, because his face smoothed out a degree.  The stress seemed to melt away, if only on the surface.

“Okay,” he said.  “She can come out.”  He seemed hesitant, but Hector had been right.  The only way to really know if all was well was to let the wolf out of the basement.

Ben panted happily, searching his mate’s face.  She was no longer so fearful, but her body remained tense, as if she were uncomfortable.  Being surround by silver bars would make any werewolf feel that way. 

Hector smiled.  “Yes!”  He motioned to his mother.  “ _¿Estas listo?_ ”

“Wait,” Adam interrupted.  “She can come out, but she can’t go home, not yet.  She must stay here, at least for a little while.  I want to watch her.”

Hector deflated.  “I can stay with her?”

The Alpha nodded before turning to head back up the stairs.  “And next time I tell you not to do something, Hector, you will _do as I say_.”  He didn’t wait for a response.  The door shut quietly as he left.

As Adam made his way upstairs, he hoped he hadn’t made a mistake.  Hector’s memory was short apparently.  He failed to remember what had happened to him the last time his mother had lost control.  But that wouldn’t happen here.  Adam would make sure of that.

Hector stood, opened the unlocked cage door, and stepped outside.  “Come on, Mom.  Let’s go upstairs and watch TV.”

Ben followed suit.  He padded out of the cage and towards the stairs, stopping to coax his mate with a wolf smile, tongue lolling.

It seemed to encourage her.  She only hesitated a moment before she too exited.  The three went up the stairs easily and into the living room.  There, Mercy sat watching a show about restoring old cars.  Jesse sat beside her, her head resting on the arm of the couch.

When the two wolves and boy entered, Mercy smiled.  “Glad to see you guys,” she said, her eyes landing on Michelle as she entered.  “Especially you, lady.  I’m glad you’re alright.”

Her friend grunted at her before hopping up on the other end of the couch and lying down.  Ben followed her, positioning himself between her and Mercy and resting his head on her hip as they often did. 

She didn’t flinch or otherwise show displeasure at the contact.  So far, so good.  Hector took his place in a nearby armchair.  He watched the show with interest, but he occasionally glanced at his mother, making sure she was alright. 

Soon, Michelle started to doze.  Mercy felt relieved.  Her friend looked fine, and there didn’t seem to be anything to really be concerned about, all things considered.

But the Walker battled a sense a dread, the feeling that something was off balance.  She could feel it not just in the pack bonds, the hollow, not so tangible presence, but in her gut as well.  Her inner, furrier self was telling her to watch out, as though she were in the presence of a predator that wouldn’t hesitate to hurt her if she could.

Watching her friend sleep, her large head sitting prettily upon her forepaws, it was hard to imagine.  She shook herself.  No.  Michelle was alright.  She had to be. Mary Jo had been a little off kilter too.  But she’d come back with a little time. 

Michelle would do the same.

Just then, Mercy felt a furry body brush her leg.  Medea mewed at her before jumping up, crossing her lap to move near Ben.  The cat really liked everyone, and Mercy was still very much astonished by that.  The stubby-tailed feline crept over Ben and tried to make herself comfortable between him and Michelle, the warmest, coziest spot on the couch.

Mercy nearly turned back to the television, but she saw a stillness grip Michelle, something she’d seen from werewolves in the past.  It was a preamble to an attack.  She quickly reached over Ben, who was beginning to stir himself, and swiped the cat just before Michelle’s fangs found her.  

The wolf had turned her head with a snarl, quick as lightening, and had fully intended to grasp the cat in her jaws.  The room quickly descended into silence, the occupants frozen in tense awkwardness.

The TV was forgotten as everyone, Ben included, pondered what to do next.  Mercy handed a protesting Medea over to Jesse, keeping an eye on Michelle, who was staring in their general direction. 

Ben sat up, ready to take protective action if need be.  He was at a loss.  He had to protect his Alpha’s mate and child should Michelle lose control.  That was obvious.  But Michelle was his mate.  Where did that leave him?

“Mom?” Hector’s voice broke the silence.  “ _Mami_ , look at me.”  He waved at his mother, finally drawing her attention away from Mercy’s direction.  “Here I am.  Just focus on me.”

Michelle’s face lost its intensity as she looked at her son, and so she was fully distracted when Adam grabbed her by the scruff, pulling her off the couch and marching toward the basement. 

He’d been in the kitchen when he’d felt it and had wasted no time removing the danger.  It was disappointing, but he had to protect everyone.  What if she had gone after Jesse or Mercy?  The thought chilled him to the bone.  He’d have had to kill Michelle.

The female went limp in his arms, not daring to protest.  Ben followed close behind.

Hector let out a sigh as the basement door closed behind them, not moving to follow.  He needed help with his Omega gifts.  It hadn’t worked well enough, and now his mother was back in a cage.  He promised himself to call Anna as soon as possible. 

He looked at Mercy and Jesse.  “I’m so sorry,” he said, dejected.  “I thought I could…”

“It’s okay,” Mercy assured.  “It’s not her fault, or yours.  It’ll just take some time for her to get back to being herself, that’s all.”  She didn’t know who she was trying to convince.  Her heart was still pounding in her ears as Medea sprawled happily across her lap, completely oblivious. 

All she could do was hope that her words were true, that Michelle would be 100% normal again, given time.

But as her sharp ears took in the sounds of her mate returning her friend to her cage, she wondered.  Her hands ran over Medea’s coat, the cat purring and unaware of just how close she’d come to death.  Her heart went out to Hector and Ben, because despite all their optimism, it had been made quite clear in that one moment.

Michelle was not okay.


	22. The Mending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben heads to Montana to be with Michelle while she's under the care of the Marrok. How will she recovery after all she's been through?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to those still reading! I won’t apologize for the delay in updating, because I’ll probably do it again. All I can say is that I will keep writing until the end, whenever that is, so I may take forever, but trust an update is coming. So here we are, with our couple in the aftermath of Clint and his drama. You will notice that I open several chapters with our wolves hunting. I do this on purpose, as I see hunting and running together as the best therapy for troubled wolves. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!

**Aspen Creek, Montana**

**T** he air was crisp as the wolves hunted together in the snow-covered landscape.  Ben, Michelle, Hector, Charles, Anna, and Bran each spread out, searching for prey.  Michelle was at the head of the formation.  They were giving her the lead this time, something Bran had told them would help raise her confidence which would hopefully bring increased balance with her wolf.

Ben caught the scent of moose, and with a yip to Michelle, the two tore off in the direction of the animal’s trail.  The other wolves followed, and together the six of them felled a bull moose.  Michelle had make the killing bite as Ben and the others had worked at subduing the bull’s legs and attacked his underbelly.  She had seemed happy as she gorged.

When the group returned, they each went their own way to change and shower.  Ben and Michelle went with Bran to his home, where they were staying in one of his guest rooms.  The room was spacious and afforded them some privacy, complete with its own bath. 

The Marrok had thought it best for them to stay with him in the event Michelle went into serious distress.

Ben completed his change.  He wiped his arm across his sweaty brow, noting that Michelle was still in the throes of her own transformation, nowhere near completion.  Her changes took longer than normal, but it was still an improvement from before, when she hadn’t been able to change on her own at all.  A more dominant wolf, usually Bran, had had to assist her before.

The fact that she was able to shift, albeit very slowly, on her own was a marked improvement.  Ben would take any positive change he could get without complaint.  Walking toward the bathroom suite, he glanced at her one more time before entering to shower.

He had wanted to wait for her, so they could shower together and perhaps make love.  But eager as he was to taste of her again, he was unsure if she was ready for that yet.  Michelle hadn’t asked for his touch since the incident.  She’d gone from being an eager, passionate lover to being awkward and shy around him at times.

But he didn’t want to ask for help, not yet.  He would stick by Michelle as long as she needed.  She had stood by him after all.  They would get through this together.

It had been several weeks since the Marrok had taken Michelle, and thus Ben and Hector, back with him to Aspen Creek.  The decision hadn’t been made lightly.  Bran had already been thinking about it, but his conviction had been set when Michelle’s symptoms had gone from bad to worse.

It had started with minor issues.  She had unpredictable mood swings, sometimes being somewhat normal before lapsing into strange silences.  At times, there was uncontrollable crying, or outbursts of anger. 

Her sleep was plagued by nightmares.  Sometimes her distress would resound across the bonds, throwing the pack into disarray.

It had been two months since her traumatic ordeal with Clint.  They had missed Christmas and New Year’s, having been too caught up in Michelle’s recovery to properly celebrate. 

Among the concerns, she’d been left unable to change forms without assistance from a more dominant wolf.  Having to pull on pack magic to transform to and from her wolf was draining on the other pack members. 

Adam would never admit it, but it was doubtful that they could keep aiding her with every change without it taking a toll on him and the others under his protection.  Mercy was due to give birth soon, and he would be too preoccupied with that to give Michelle the attention she required. 

Adam had resisted, but the decision was proven necessary when Michelle’s malady culminated in a failed suicide attempt. 

Michelle had snuck off one night, and had Jesse not happened to see her departure, who knew what would have happened?  Ben and Warren had quickly raced after her, and was just able to stop her before she threw herself from the Columbia Bridge into the dark and swirling waters of the great river.

They had brought her back, shaking and crying, where she’d been put under constant watch until she could be flown out to Montana.  Michelle had been beside herself, sobbing as she spoke about feeling wrong and of use to no one.  It had taken many hours for her to fall asleep at last.

Ben was at a loss.  He tried to draw on their bond, but something was wrong.  The connection was there, yes, but it was tattered, weak.  Something was blocking their tie to each other such that he couldn’t communicate with her nor feel her emotions.  How could he help her that way?

It was difficult to comfort her, to be her mate fully without knowledge of what troubled her.  She wasn’t completely forthcoming with him, often hiding within herself or behind her pride.  It was her wolf’s eyes that often greeted them on any given day, her wolf having come to the forefront. 

Hector had explained that his mother hadn’t wanted to become a burden, not to her mate, her son, or her pack.  She had tried to choose death over that possibility.

How could he help her see and understand that no one saw her in that way, that this could have happened to anyone, and that they were all willing to stand with her during her recovery?  Ben had despaired over it, but upon their arrival to Aspen Creek, the Marrok had given him assurances that had lifted his spirits.

“She will improve,” Bran had told him.  “She is strong and is surrounded by powerful wolves who can help her control her wolf and heal her mind.”  He indicated Hector, who had started speaking with Anna.  “And there are two Omegas poised to assist.  Your mate will be fine.”

Things had been rough at first.  Michelle had had problems interacting with other wolves, especially other dominants.  She had even gotten into it with Leah, Bran’s mate.  Granted, Leah could make herself difficult to like on the best of days, but she was still the Marrok’s mate.  There was only so much that would be tolerated. 

Ben had quickly ushered an irate Michelle away, lest she incur Bran’s wrath.

That had been roughly three weeks ago.  There were small improvements since, but their bond hadn’t changed, hadn’t truly healed.  She was still as devoted a mother as ever with Hector.  _That_ relationship hadn’t seemed to suffer.

But _his_ tie with her was severely compromised.  This alarmed Ben more than anything else, selfish as it was.  He wanted his mate back.  His wolf was restless and irritable with their connection in such disrepair.

Finishing his shower, Ben came out to find Michelle stretching, having finally regained her human form.  She smiled at him, and thankfully, it was her deep brown eyes that greeted him, not the smoky green of her wolf. 

She was in control and stable, at least for the moment.  Her moments of clarity were getting more frequent, to his great relief.  It was something positive with all the uncertainty and fear he had been feeling of late.

“The shower’s all yours,” he told her. 

“Thanks.”  She got up and padded toward the bathroom door, but not before giving Ben a quick peck on his cheek as she passed. 

He felt his skin heat.  That had been the first time since the incident that she had initiated any type of kiss.  Any sexual contact had seemed ill-advised, as though it would disturb her.  But she seemed at ease as the door shut behind her.

Tamping down the beginnings of his arousal, Ben decided to go and see Bran.  When he found the room containing the Marrok, he entered quietly.  Bran would be expecting him.  He always seemed to.

Bran was in his study, looking over some documents.  “Come in, Ben,” he said quietly as he heard the other wolf approach.  “How may I help?”

Ben sat down.  “My mate,” he began gingerly.  “She seems to be making some improvements since, you know.”  He never wanted to mention what had happened in detail, especially when Michelle was present.  He wanted to forget as quickly as possible and move forward.

“Yes,” Bran agreed.  “We know that this will take time.” 

“But how _much_ time?” Ben asked, consternation and frustration lacing his voice.  “Our bond, it’s fu--, not well.”  He quickly corrected himself, knowing Bran’s disapproval of bad language.  “I miss her, sir.  We were…a lot closer before.  I cannot even touch her!”

“Have you tried?” Bran asked, tenting his fingers, his expression thoughtful.  “And has she refused you?”  The documents were forgotten as he gave Ben his full attention. 

Ben paused.  He hadn’t thought Michelle would welcome any advances he would make.  And given the state of their bond, he’d assumed…

“Well, no,” he answered.  “But she was almost raped.  I thought…”

“If _any_ touch could calm a female wolf, it would be that of her mate.  You are the one she trusts most, the one whose bond can heal the mental tatters in her mind.  Any physical contact would go a long way towards helping repair that which was lost.”

Bran laid his hands on the documents, picking them back up.  “I would suggest you try and see if she is receptive to you.  Whether she is or not, complete recovery will take time.  And only you can mend your bond, you _and_ your mate.”

Ben stood.  “Yes, sir,” he agreed, hopeful but filled with doubt.  Michelle had been traumatized.  Why would she want his touch now?

“Take heart,” Bran called as Ben opened the door.  “Your mate is closer than you think.”

When he returned to their rooms, Michelle was lying on the bed, seemingly asleep.  When Ben disrobed and lay beside her, he heard her sigh as she shifted.

“Where did you go?” she asked sleepily. 

Ben started to answer, but her breathing had evened out.  She was fast asleep.  He smiled to himself as he watched her.  Her face was relaxed, younger without the stress and pain to mark her features.  

She was so beautiful, and he wanted to make sure nothing ever hurt her again. 

As he had told Bran, Michelle had come a long way from where she’d been since being revived.  He wanted to keep her on that upward swing.  So he would do whatever he could to ensure she kept improving.  He would not let her become so unstable that the Marrok would feel he had no choice but to destroy her.

He could _not_ let that happen.

Curling up next to her, but ensuring he didn’t actually touch her, Ben lay in bed, thinking.  It would be a long while before his busy mind slowed down enough for sleep to find him.

* * *

The next day had passed as if a blur.  Michelle had accompanied Hector and Anna to check on the horses with Charles.  She’d enjoyed it so much, having been reminded of Pete.  Ben resolved to take her back to see her equine friend.  It would probably help even more with her improvements.

That evening, the moon was still shining full and bright.  As they all sat for dinner, Ben could feel Michelle’s eyes on him.  When he raised his gaze to hers, she smiled before digging back into her meal.

An idea came to him, and, ignoring any reservations he had, Ben decided to act on his thoughts.  As they were cleaning up, he approached.

“Michelle,” he murmured.  “Would you like to go on a run with me?”

She placed some dishes into the dishwasher.  Turning to him, her eyebrows rose.  “Alone?”

Ben nodded.  “Yes.  Just the two of us.”  He wanted some time away from everyone else just to be with his mate, as did his wolf.  Before she could make any excuses, he spoke up.  “Hector will be with Anna and Charles.  I know he’ll be alright.”  His eyes begged her to say yes.

Michelle’s eyes smiled at him, making his heart skip with their deep chocolate hue.  He knew her answer before she said it.  “Okay.”

He let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.  Taking her hand, he immediately made for the door.  Michelle managed to get in a couple of waves before she was promptly pulled outside. 

Ben knew he was probably being far too pushy, but he was too eager to care.  And she had said _yes_.  He had been beside himself with excitement and relief, having expected her to decline.  So he hustled his mate out the door post haste.

They didn’t go too far, just enough to be close to a forested area.  The moon shone brightly against the snow, turning the night into a ghostly montage of shapes and shadows.

Ben stepped beneath a tree, stripped, and placed his clothing at the foot of the trunk before beginning his change.  Michelle did the same, and together they prepared for their run.  She took a little longer, as expected, but this time was faster than last, further encouraging Ben.

When they were both wolf, Ben playfully nipped the thick fur around her neck and bounded off, Michelle in hot pursuit.  Through snowbanks and between copses of trees they ran.  Ben let his tongue loll out, his excited pants steaming out into the frigid air. 

He was so excited to be running with her again.  They hadn’t ran alone since the night they had mated, and it was long overdue.  Michelle streaked past him, and he became the aggressor, snapping playfully at her hind legs.

They ran for a long while, played and even made a half-hearted attempt to hunt, neither one truly serious.  Soon they dragged their tired selves back toward their starting point.  Changing back, they quickly donned their clothing, smiling and laughing together.

They walked back to Bran’s house, and Ben took Michelle’s hand, keeping his grip loose in case she wanted to withdraw from him.  But she didn’t.  She clutched him tighter, even though her attention was on the path ahead.  She seemed to have withdrawn more into herself a little, and his heart sank just so.

Oh well.  It had been nice while it lasted. 

Once inside, Michelle excused herself to turn in.  Hector was already in bed, as was the rest of the house.  Ben told her he would be up soon.  He went to the back door and stared out at the landscape, thinking.  What would he do if their bond _never_ mended?  He knew what Bran said, but what if..?

He wouldn’t let himself worry.  Day by day, things would improve.  They had to.  With that thought in mind, Ben made his way to their room, pausing before opening the door.  Was she asleep already?

When he entered, Michelle was indeed in the bed, but she wasn’t asleep.  Her back was to him, but her breathing was uneven, and he saw her head incline as if to acknowledge his entry.  He quietly walked over to the bed and disrobed before lying down.

Her back was still to him, and he laid there quietly before finally moving.  Sliding up behind her, he molded his body against hers, his arms embracing her.  He felt her breathing quicken, and this encouraged him.

One hand slid under the covers to her thigh.  He kept his hand still, waiting to see if she would rebuff him.  When she made no move to, he moved his hand, caressing upward slowly.  When he felt her body stiffen, he froze. 

He was moving too fast.  They had shared a great night together, yes, but she was still a victim of sexual assault.  How could he have expected her to want to do anything like this so soon?  He began to withdraw from her but was suddenly stopped by her small hand on his.

Michelle turned her head to look at him.  “No,” she said quietly.  “Don’t stop.”  Her eyes bore into his, intent and still that lovely shade of brown.  It was not her wolf who asked, but the woman herself.  “Please,” she begged.  “Help me forget.”

Elation coursed through him, and he resumed his advances.  His hand followed its originally intended path, gliding upwards over her hips, across her abdomen, and up to her breast.  He cupped the soft flesh, and she gave a small moan in response, drawing his gaze.

Her eyes on his, Michelle lifted her face, an invitation to which he quickly responded.  The kiss was full of passion long denied, a reaffirmation of all that they were and how far they had come.  Tongues mingled as they tasted each other, and soon she was writhing against each him. 

He gently turned her over so he could settle between her thighs.

Ben’s hands slipped to the hem of her tee, his eyes asking permission.  At her nod, her shirt was lifted up and over her head to be left forgotten on the floor.   Her flesh bare to him, Ben bent his head down for a taste.

Her breaths hitched, her hands coming to his hair and heading down his back.  Ben tried his best to keep things slow, even as ecstasy hit him hard as a train.  He’d missed the feel of her hands, her mouth, her body, so very much.   

She explored as well, her hands reacquainting themselves with her mate.  Slipping small fingers underneath the waistband of his boxer briefs, Michelle slipped them over his buttocks, using each hand to grab her fill.

Ben growled against her throat.  She was making it very hard to be gentle.  When she reached around and took him in hand, he could take no more.  He reached down, pulling the crotch of her panties aside.  He was too far gone to draw things out.

He gave her one last chance to tell him no, kissing her lips.  “Is this okay, love?”  His voice was gruff and breathy against her face.  _Please say yes._

She answered with her mouth against his, the hand still grasping him stroking, then pulling him forward.  It was all the answer Ben needed.  As soon as he felt her moist heat against him, he plunged home, wringing moans from them both.

“God, I missed you,” he grunted, barely able to focus enough for words for the long-awaited pleasure.  He thrust deep, his eyes rolling closed.  She felt so good, he would have to put every effort into not finishing too quickly.

“I missed you too, Red” she responded.  Michelle raised her knees higher up on his narrow hips, and clutched at his face, kissing him. 

It was heaven, having her in his arms again, hearing her murmur to him in Spanish, her tongue licking the shell of his ear, urging him on.  Whatever inhibitions he’d thought she would have, they were seemingly gone.

And God help him, he would take full advantage.

Ben made love to his mate late into the night and into the early morning before they both drifted off into an exhausted sleep.  Michelle was wrapped in him, his arms like strong, secure bands around her small form, her face nestled against his neck. 

The scent of her hair filled his nose, making his body soft and relaxed, like butter melting on a warm skillet.  There was simply nothing like it.

Neither one of them had nightmares that night.

* * *

Ben woke to the soft sounds of the shower, and something else…something he had thought never to hear again. 

Michelle was singing.

A smile came to his face as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.  His mate would often sing in the shower.  It was a habit she had had back in happier times, though she never did so when stress was riding her.  She hadn’t done it in a very long time.

But now she was doing so with gusto.

By most standards, it was terrible, out of tune, and not at all a tribute to the original piece.  But to Ben, it was the most beautiful thing in the world.  And best of all, he _felt_ her happiness as it caressed him through their mate bond.  It was back, whole and strong again, enveloping him like a warm bath.

He knew that she would still have her struggles, for the trauma she experienced wasn’t easily forgotten.  But after all this time and the tears and heartache she’d experienced?  He would take what he could get.  She was _singing_.

Ben couldn’t be happier.  He rose, walking across the room, and listened for a moment longer before joining Michelle in the shower.  Soon her voice changed from words of song to cries of passion, as her love used his body to convey how much he cherished and valued her.

Somewhere in the house, the Marrok smiled to himself.  It was about time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn’t want to spend too long on this recovery arc. I see Michelle as too strong a character to let this bring her down for long, especially with a supportive mate and pack by her side. Hoping to move the story past this, so thanks for sticking with me! :)


End file.
